La estrategia del corazón
by LunaHermionie
Summary: Draco debe saber que ya debió olvidarla, sin embargo, ella sigue en su corazón como siempre, ¿Podrá lograr que Hermione le ame?. (N/A:Soy la misma Luna Hermionie de potterfics)
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Habían pasado cuatro años desde la guerra, y Draco Malfoy volvía a pisar suelo Británico después de estar estudiando derecho mágico en el extranjero, en Paris para ser más específicos, el deseaba quedarse allá sin embargo Lucius Malfoy le insto a que solicitará un puesto en el ministerio de magia Británico, así que pensó que era un capricho que podía cumplirle trabajando en algo que le gustará, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles, en realidad iba trabajar como pasante donde competiría con alguien más para quedarse con el trabajo definitivo, sin embargo él era Draco Malfoy, sabía que iba poder lograrlo con cualquier rival.

Había elegido la carrera de leyes pues una vez aprendió de alguien que a veces había que luchar por uno mismo las causas en las que creía, así que al término de la guerra supo que debía cambiar como persona, que quería demostrar que no solo se trataba de un niño rico que quería enriquecer aún más su fortuna, sino que tenía sus propias convicciones por las que dar su pequeña batalla.

Luego de dejar sus cosas en casa decidió visitar la mansión Nott, tenía que hablar con un viejo amigo, después de todo siempre podía contar con él, una vez apareció en los jardines amplios y extravagantes, toco la verja que le dejo pasar automáticamente, así que siguió y al llegar a la gran puerta de roble esta se abrió dejando ver un hombre castaño de profundos ojos azules que sonreía ampliamente.

-Tiempo sin verte Dragón

-Lo mismo digo Nott-respondió seriamente y luego sonrió

Los dos hombres se dieron un fuerte abrazo, no solían ser así, pero habían pasado un buen tiempo sin verse y en un mundo tan solitario y despiadado ellos habían seguido siendo buenos amigos.

Pasaron al estudio donde Theodore sirvió un par de copas para disponerse a charlar con su mejor amigo

-Así que has decidido por fin regresar a casa-comentó el castaño sentándose en un amplio sillón

-Si ya he culminado mis estudios, no veo la razón para seguir afuera

-Ya… pero te fuiste por una razón ¿no? - y le miro profundamente

-Solo quería alejarme mientras las aguas se calmaban-se excusó perfectamente- Te lo había dicho que recuerde

-Por supuesto-concedió su amigo – ¿Se han calmado para ti?

-Estoy saliendo con alguien-informó-se llama Astoria Greengrass, no sé si la recuerdes

-Claro, la hermana menor de Daphne, toda una belleza, castaña para variar- y Draco sonrió incomodo - en fin ¿cómo vas con ella?

-Bien-se encogió de hombros- es guapa, sexi y divertida, me desespera en ocasiones, pero en general la pasamos muy bien

-Bien por ti-respondió con simpleza

-¿y que me cuentas de ti? ¿qué tal va todo con Luna?

-Bien de hecho…-Draco no pudo evitar mirarle interrogante- le he pedido que se case conmigo

-¡¿Qué?!-Graznó- ¿Hablas enserio?

-Pues claro que sí, tu sabes que llevamos mucho juntos y no me imagino estando con otra mujer que no sea ella, me comprendes ¿no?

-Claro-respondió con las facciones endurecidas- no todos tienen ese privilegio

-Seguro que lo tendrás amigo mío, espero que no sea en vano tu regreso- y alzó la copa para que brindaran

-Eso espero- chocó la copa y con gesto que indicaba no estar muy convencido y luciendo algo azorado porque sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su amigo y eso era una realidad que quería olvidar a toda costa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El día que tenía que empezar a trabajar llegó así que decidió irse bien temprano se puso una camisa azul rey con una corbata juego y una túnica negra, luego tomo polvos flu se acercó a la chimenea de su nuevo apartamento y grito ¨Ministerio de magia¨ y luego fue envuelto en llamas verdes para parecer en el atrio del ministerio.

Ahora si era hora de la cruda realidad, durante los días que había regresado había estado en su casa y solo había ido a visitar a Theo, lo que le mantenía en cierta zona de confort, tenía que pensar ahora y acostumbrarse a que los Malfoy no eran muy bien recibidos en el mundo mágico, ya que después de la guerra se tuvo que enfrentar a un juicio largo donde termino bien librado de cargos, sin embargo la sociedad mágica los señalaba con el dedo culpable de todos los cargos y como escoria que debió terminar en Azkabaan, por ello para él era un milagro que le dieran la oportunidad de adquirir una plaza en el ministerio, haría todo lo posible para quedarse con esa plaza debido a que era su oportunidad no solo de mantener satisfecho a su padre, sino él mismo mostrar ante todos que era una persona capaz y no como todo el mundo pensaba que solo conseguía las cosas por el dinero de su familia, así que camino elegantemente hasta la oficina de su próximo jefe ignorando las miradas de toda clase que recibía a su paso.

Entro y se encontró con una pequeña sala de espera, pudo observar que al parecer la otra persona que era pasante ya había llegado ya que vio su bolso en una de las sillas mientras se servía un café, sin lugar a duda era una mujer, estaba de espaldas a él por lo tanto no podía verle el rostro, pero se imaginaba que era hermosa, pudo observar que al igual que él había optado por una camisa color azul rey, solo que ella llevaba un falda color beige ajustada que llegaba hasta las rodillas, esta llevaba un delgado cinturón café que hacía resaltar la diminuta cintura de la joven, y más debajo de la falda se veían una piernas torneadas que podían ser la envidia de cualquier mujer, las cuales resaltaban gracias a los tacones de aguja que hacían juego con la camisa de ella, por ultimo contaba con un hermoso pelo castaño que tenía anudado en un moño que le daba gracia ya que ciertos risos se escapaban de este, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba contemplándola pero es que desde hace mucho tiempo no se deleitaba tanto contemplando una dama y podía observarla libremente ya que esta parecía muy ocupada en unos documentos que estaba revisando, todo ella le recordaba a …. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Henry Dawson salió del despacho, era un mago bajito con una gran barriga un bigote que le hacía lucir como si estuviera sonriendo siempre.

-Que bien que los dos ya llegaran-saludó el hombre y fue en ese momento que la mujer dio la vuelta y el mundo de Draco se detuvo, la mujer a la que estaba contemplando absorto era nada más ni nada menos que Hermione Granger que al verle su cara (parecía estar sonriendo antes) se desfiguró hasta una mueca de preocupación e incredulidad, sin embargo su jefe parecía ajeno a lo contrariados que se encontraban los jóvenes- Draco te presentó a Hermione Granger la alumna más brillante de su generación, igual que tú en Francia

-Ya…ya nos conocemos-musitó el joven rubio-Estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts

-¡Qué maravilla!-exclamó el hombre – espero que se la lleven a las mil maravillas entonces

Pero aquel hombre no tenía la más remota idea que sus dos jóvenes y brillantes pasantes estaban gritando por dentro ante la situación inesperada, Hermione porque odiaba tener que trabajar con el hombre que le había hecho la vida imposible durante Hogwarts y Draco porque no sabía si su más grande secreto se iba a poner en peligro.


	2. Capitulo I

Buenas a todos quienes me han empezado a seguir en esta nueva aventura, hoy traigo el primer capitulo de la historia y de paso quiero anunciar que apartir de hoy publicaré los capis los (All Mondays) así tendran toda la semana para poder leer y dejarme su review, espero que les guste tanto la historia que esten ansiosos cada Lunes. Besos y a leer se ha dicho

Por cierto gracias a Lady Ravenclaw por dejarme su review, y en este capi espero que se respondan tus teorias

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Hermione Granger había regresado a Hogwarts tras la guerra, a diferencia de su amigos ella si quería volver al colegio y aunque le ofrecieron un pase directo a la academia de aurores decidió que no era lo que quería, además tuvo que enfrentarse al problema de recuperar la memoria de sus padres los cuales estaban viviendo en Costa Dorada en Australia, con algo de ayuda brindada por parte del ministerio logró traerles de vuelta a Inglaterra y someterles a un tratamiento en San Mungo que logró recuperar sus recuerdos y tenerlos nuevamente con ella, pero lo que más la motivo a volver al colegio fue el hecho de que había pasado muchas cosas durante su último año, regresar a Hogwarts significaba volver a una zona de confort durante un tiempo.

El último año en Hogwarts fue muy diferente a lo que había vivido anteriormente, empezando por el hecho de que Harry y Ron no estaban junto a ella, así que se la había pasado con Neville, Ginny y Luna, y aunque se divirtió y compartió un montón con ellos, no era lo mismo, no pudo evitar extrañar las grandes aventuras que tuvo con Harry y Ron, además Hogwarts no era el mismo, aunque había reabierto sus puertas habían muchas partes del colegio que faltaba por reconstruir, y el profesorado era diferente, aunque le temieron a Snape toda la vida, los hechos que ocurrieron en la batalla provocaron que echara de menos al profesor de pociones.

Al finalizar el año escolar recordaba que Ron estaba esperándola en el andén con su jovial sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos, ella no pudo evitar correr abrazarle y besarle, a lo que le correspondió gustoso, ya que mientras ella había decidido ir a Hogwarts le habían puesto a su relación un punto y coma para evitar malos entendidos, sin embargo ella espero ansiosa todo ese año a volver a retomar la relación, ya que el verano antes de iniciar Hogwarts los dos la habían pasado muy bien luego de aceptar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y desde ahí todo había ido muy bien, ella creía que el destino los tenía para estar juntos, habían sido amigos desde los once, y se gustaban desde los trece, y juntos habían pasado por tantas cosas que simplemente no podía evitar pensar que era con el pelirrojo con quien debía estar, si bien era cierto que el muchacho no era el típico príncipe azul, pues podía llegar a ser torpe, desgarbado y olvidadizo, pero la castaña se sentía feliz con él.

Luego de dejar Hogwarts decidió luchar por los derechos de los más vulnerables como lo eran los elfos, en definitiva, la carrera como Aurora no era lo suyo, así que opto por estudiar derecho mágico, donde la admitieron casi por inercia, tras dos años había culminado sus estudios con las mejores notas de su generación, consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en una floristería que le permitía pagar una moderada renta, ya que aunque estaba feliz de que sus padres la recordaran estaba segura que ya era hora de irse a vivir sola, además contaba con la ventaja de que sus estudios eran financiados gracias a una beca que consiguió gracias a sus altas notas

Hacía seis meses que Ron le había propuesto matrimonio, lo cual ocurrió en la boda de Harry y Ginny en una muestra de inusual romanticismo, ella había aceptado encantada, ya que llevaban viviendo juntos una temporada y le había parecido más que hermosa la boda de Harry y Ginny así que ella deseaba los mismo, sin embargo a pesar de que ya llevaban comprometidos seis meses no habían acordado una fecha de boda, la chica intentaba ser comprensiva, después de todo Ron andaba muy ocupado entre terminar la academia de aurores y ayudar en la tienda de George lo que le dejaba unas buenas ganancias, así que los dos compartían un pequeño apartamento de una sola alcoba y que era conocido como su nidito de amor.

Un trabajo como pasante en el ministerio le cayó como anillo al dedo, se iba a ganar muchísimo más que su trabajo en la floristería y eso le hacía sentir bien consigo misma ya que iba a contribuir mucho más a los gastos que lo que actualmente hacia Ronald, por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que una vez consiguiera el empleo ganaría el doble de que, como pasante, y ella estaba completamente segura de conseguirlo, después de todo no por nada era la bruja más brillante de su generación.

Sin embargo todo pareció venirse abajo cuando llego el primer día, todo había parecido bien, había llegado puntualmente y aprovecho a prepararse un café mientras revisaba unos documentos para tener más que claro el buen rol que quería desempeñar, sin embargo su jefe había aparecido y no fue precisamente por él que las cosas se vinieron abajo sino porque le presento a quien sería su objetivo a vencer, con quien tendría que trabajar los próximos dos meses y demostrar ser mejor que él, no era más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, si bien era cierto que no le odiaba, menos después de que él se disculpara, era la persona que menos le apetecía para ser su compañero y rival de trabajo, ya que a pesar de las disculpas ofrecidas por este, dudaba profundamente de que Malfoy fuera leal en la competencia .

-Bien muy bien- El señor Dawson interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos-me alegro que los dos se conocieran de antes, ya que más que una competencia entre ustedes va hacer un trabajo en equipo

-¿Tra…Trabajo en...en equipo?-balbucea Hermione casi aterrada

-Si claro señorita Granger-respondió el hombre-ya verán porque, acompáñenme los dos por favor

Ambos le siguieron en silencio sepulcral, Hermione estaba más que incomoda ya que sentía la mirada del rubio clavada en ella, la sentía tan intensa que estaba segura que si se hacía invisible él iba a seguir mirándola de alguna forma. Finalmente llegaron a una habitación que contenía muchos escaparates y entre ellos cientos de cajas.

-Bueno jóvenes- anuncio Dawson- antes que empiecen con sus labores, es importante tener todo en orden ¿no?, por eso necesito que ordenen en estos documentos

-Claro conozco un hechizo para eso-respondió la castaña orgullosa como solía hacerlo en Hogwarts cuando sabia una respuesta que nadie más sabía

-De hecho, señorita Granger, lamento informarle que deberá hacerse a mano, no es nada personal pero esta habitación bloquea la magia, algunos documentos son muy importantes así que es mejor prevenir que curar- dijo su jefe

-Pero…-Hermione lucia una expresión como si el señor Dawson le hubiera abofeteado y Draco se hubiera reído si él no se sintiera tan abrumado por el trabajo que estaba por delante

-Esto nos llevara meses- apuntó el ex sltytherin

-ustedes dos son muy agiles, seguro no tardaran nada-afirmó sonriente el hombre- ahora manos a la obra, que tengan un maravilloso día

Dicho esto, el hombre procedió a retirarse, dejando a Hermione y Draco solos, en un silencio que podía casi palparse, el chico decidió romperlo

-Tiempo sin verte Granger- y le sonrió de lado

-Igualmente- se encogió de hombros incomoda, lo que menos le apetecía en el mundo era ponerse a ordenar todos esos papeles en una habitación poco iluminada y solo con la compañía de su más acérrimo enemigo de su infancia y adolescencia.

-¿Sabes? No me imagine encontrarte aquí-acepto el con un tono de voz que nunca le había escuchado hablar a la castaña, parecía una persona tranquila y serena además de que resultaba algo magnético, como si pudiera escucharle el resto de la vida.

-Yo menos Malfoy créeme-aseguró con la barbilla levantada

-Bueno supongo que tenemos que ponernos a trabajar ¿no? ¿por dónde quieres empezar?

"Donde esté lejos de ti" pensó Hermione, pero le pareció que quedaría muy grosera y cortante por lo que añadió:

-Supongo que empezar por los que están al fondo o… ¿nos dividimos por zonas?

-Creo que será mejor por el fondo, juntos, es que… hay estantes muy altos y no alcanzas supongo

-Bien… empecemos entonces-suspiro pues sabía que tenía razón, ahí había un banco para alcanzar los estantes superiores, pero a ella no le apetecía mostrarle su ropa interior a Malfoy

Había mucho polvo y las cajas eran pesadas y en cada una había cientos de documentos, y a diferencia de los que había dicho Dawson la mayoría de documentos eran de procedimientos muy comunes como matrimonios, divorcios y registro de niños. Así que era tedioso, largo y aburrido

-No entiendo porque tienen que bloquear esta sala con magia con documentos tan simples- bufó Hermione después de llevar dos horas en la labor

-Bueno no hemos mirado en todas las cajas, quizás existan documentos importantes en realidad-observó el rubio sin levantar la vista de su labor

-No entiendo-dijo ella mirándole-¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Granger me extrañas que siendo tan inteligente no comprendas que quiero el puesto tanto como tú- le dijo con una nota de sarcasmo en la voz

-No me refiero a eso-rodó los ojos-No entiendo porque aceptaste un puesto como becario siendo que no necesitas trabajar el resto de tu vida

-Solo quiero el trabajo, limítate a saber eso- respondió el chico mirándola seriamente

-No deja de sorprenderme y más que no andes quejándote de algo como esto- observo la joven – puedes conseguir algo mejor

-¿Así?-alzó una ceja y endureció sus facciones- ¿ Hay muchas oportunidades para un ex mortifago?- y fue ahí que Hermione vio que la conversación llevaba un rumbo complejo, incómodo y al que no quería ir, así que removió sus dedos incómodamente y esto basto para que la atención de Malfoy se disparara en el anillo que tenía en el dedo- ¿estas…comprometida?- el tono de él había cambiado mucho y la miraba perplejo

-Si-por alguna razón inexplicable escondió el dedo donde portaba su anillo de compromiso de la vista del Ex Slytherin- Hace seis meses Ron me propuso matrimonio

-¿Cuándo te casas?-preguntó nuevamente y Hermione sintió la rara impresión de que el parecía lucir azorado, como si hubiera recibido una pésima noticia

-No hemos puesto una fecha todavía- y explicar eso la hizo ponerse irritable- y deja de seguir preguntando cosas

-Bien-dijo serio y pensativo, luego volvió a retomar lo que estaba haciendo- es mejor que sigamos en esto, para terminar rápido

-No vamos a terminar esto hoy-observó ella

\- Y probablemente tampoco la semana que viene-se encogió de hombros- solo tenemos que hacerlo lo más rápido posible

Y por segunda vez en el día estuvo de acuerdo con él, así que imito su ejemplo y se puso a trabajar, ese día había quedado de ir almorzar con Ginny en un restaurante, así que apenas llegó la hora del almuerzo salió como alma que lleva el diablo, en definitiva, necesitaba un respiro.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Hola señorita-le saludó con una enorme sonrisa la pelirroja-¿Qué tal tu primer día de trabajo?

-Es un horror-se desplomo en la silla frente a su amiga- No me vas a creer lo que me paso

-Vamos Herms no puede ser tan malo ¿te pusieron de elfo domestico?

-¡Sí!-chilló- me han puesto a ordenar una montaña de archivos del tamaño del Everest

-Eres una pasante, eso hacen-rodó los ojos- solo tienes que aguantar un poco de tiempo antes de empezar a dejar a salir todo tu potencial

-Recuerda que el puesto es una competencia, aún no es mío- le recordó con pesadumbre

-Vamos Hermione ¿Quién puede ser mejor que tú?, segura tu competencia es un tonto exHufflepuff

-No, no lo es-su rostro se tornó serio- Fue a Slytherin

-Ay lo siento Herms-dijo tomando un poco de la malteada que había pedido y mirándola con compasión- pero tranquila te aseguro que vas será capaz de lidiar con cualquiera de esos cabeza huecas

-No le entiendes Ginny-le miro con severidad- él nos es cualquier Ex Slytherin, es Draco Malfoy- y como respuesta Ginny se atoró con la bebida-¡Ginny! ¿Estás bien?

-Si ya- respondió luego de recuperar el aliento- ¿Es verdad lo que me has dicho?

-Por supuesto, nunca bromearía con eso

-Pero no lo entiendo- expreso- pensé que estaba en el extranjero

-Y yo- afirmó- pero al parecer solo estaba realizando sus estudios, ha regresado como si nada

-¿y como se ha comportado contigo?- Preguntó con cierta curiosidad

-Bien-reconoció sin más, la verdad a lo largo del día no había tenido ninguna queja del rubio, es más nunca creyó que iba a poder comportarse de una forma tan decente- ha dejado al increíble hurón saltarín encerrado al aparecer

Y esta vez los dos rieron abiertamente, al recordar el pequeño incidente que había sufrido Malfoy en cuarto año, sin embargo, Ginny dejo de reír primero y tomo un buen sorbo de su bebida antes de preguntar.

-Pero ¿se comportó raro en algún momento?

La ojimiel lo meditó unos segundos recordando lo extraño que se puso el muchacho al saber que ella iba a casarse, sin embargo decidió pensar que eran imaginaciones suyas, por eso respondió:

-No creo que no, mas sin embargo si lo piensas ha actuado cordialmente eso si es muy raro- y Ginny se vio forzada a reír

-Bueno no está mal ¿no?

-Puede ser, pero… no deja de sentirse incomodo trabajar con alguien que te cayó tan mal toda tu vida estudiantil.

-Si supongo que no me gustaría estar en tu pellejo-admitió su amiga-pero…tu eres Hermione Granger, luchaste contra Voldemort, seguro que puedes con esto

-Eso espero...¿crees que me despedirán si lo convierto en hurón de nuevo?- y por respuesta solo recibió una fuerte carcajada de su amiga

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ginny volvió al trabajo luego del almuerzo con su amiga, había jugado cerca de dos años para las Arpías de Holyhead y luego de casarse con Harry decidió empezar como corresponsal deportiva del profeta ya que no quería más torneos internacionales que la mantuvieran alejadas de su esposo.

Junto a Harry habían comprado una casita pequeña en un suburbio de Londres, habían conectado la red Flu a sus lugares de trabajo para no tener que recorrer grandes distancias, así que como era costumbre apareció en la chimenea de su acogedor hogar, esta vez Harry no había llegado así que se dispuso hacer la cena mientras llegaba, tenían mucho que hablar y tras unos cuantos minutos sintió un plop en la chimenea y los sonidos de su esposo sacudiéndose la ropa de los restos de ceniza

-¿Ginny? ¿Ya llegaste?

-¡Estoy en la cocina Harry!- avisó a ella y él no tardó mucho en aparecer

-Hola cariño-él se acercó y la tomo por la cintura para regalarle un beso a lo que ella correspondió gustosa

-Hola guapo- respondió al separarse y le jalo para volverlo a besar-¿Qué te parece si te pones ropa cómoda mientras termino la cena y ya comemos?

-Seguro como usted mande señora Potter- sonrió él e hizo caso a su esposa

Quince minutos después Ginny estaba sirviendo la cena y Harry en ropa mucho más cómoda que su uniforme de auror se sentaba frente a ella.

-¿Qué tal tu día cariño?-Preguntó el después de probar la deliciosa comida de su mujer

-Bien ya sabes, un poco de lo mismo de siempre-respondió con dulzura-¿y el tuyo?

-Ya sabes, extrañándote entre tanto papeleo-sonrió y ella le respondió igualmente-¿Almorzaste con Herms al fin?

-Sí, hoy almorzamos las dos juntas-Y su sonrisa pareció borrarse sin embargó Harry no lo notó

-¿Te dijo como le ha ido en su primer día de trabajo?

-Si sobre eso-se acomodó un mechón incomoda- tengo malas noticias

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que… ¿recuerdas que ella tenía que competir con otro pasante?

-Si-asintió el pelinegro-yo que recuerde son dos meses ese periodo de prueba

-Sí, pero ese no es el problema-explicó-no me vas a creer quién es el otro pasante

-Ginny deja el misterio por favor-rogó

-Es Draco Malfoy-respondió súbitamente dejando a Harry boquiabierto

-¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Segura? - preguntó totalmente atónito

-Claro que sí hombre-bufó ella- Hermione me lo ha contado durante el almuerzo

\- ¿y?

-Y no está nada contenta de que él sea su compañero de pasantías.

\- ¿Pero te ha dicho algo de Malfoy en especial?

-Harry es obvio que disimuladamente intenté averiguar información sobre cómo se comportó Malfoy, y por fortuna de todos no le ha dicho nada y tampoco ha actuado extraño, solo la ha tratado con cordialidad

-No comprendo-El pelinegro se rasco la barbilla pensativo- pensé que Malfoy estaba estudiando en el extranjero y se iba a quedar allí por siempre.

-Ya, pero ha regresado y no sé si lo ha hecho apropósito o no pero ahora está trabajando con ella

-¿Tú crees que le cuente algo?

-No lo sé- suspiro- tienes que hablar con él

-No sé si sea buena idea

-Bueno la única forma de saber sus intenciones es que hables con él

-¿Entonces que sugieres?¿invitarlo a cenar?-preguntó de forma irónica

-Claro que no-rodó los ojos- si viene a cenar Hermione o Ron se enterarán y van a empezar preguntas que no queremos responder...yo propongo algo más profesional

-Ginny no puedo ir a buscarlo al trabajo porque te recuerdo que trabaja con Hermione

-Lo sé pero puedes llamarlo a tu despacho, dices a los demás que tienes que hablar con él sobre tu situación legal y listo

-Tienes razón-aceptó-aunque si lo piensas bien, porque él le diría algo a Hermione, bien pudo hacerlo luego de la batalla o después del juicio

-En eso tienes razón, pero es mejor prevenir que curar ¿no? – y como respuesta el ojiverde asintió sin más remedio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Contra todo pronóstico su jornada de trabajo había terminado con relativa calma, Malfoy no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra más que lo estrictamente necesario para la realización de sus labores, parecía muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, pero a la lucia abrumado y pensativo, y como ella no le apetecía ningún tipo de amabilidad con él, desistió de la idea de preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba.

Al llegar a casa se sintió aliviada, nunca se había sentido tan feliz de estar de nuevo en ese pequeño apartamento que compartía con Ronald, lamentablemente su prometido no se encontraba, así que decidió hacer unos sándwiches y ver algo de televisión (el cual era el invento muggle favorito del pelirrojo) y se entretuvo intentando no pensar mucho en lo que su trabajo le deparaba, así que se distrajo el tiempo suficiente y no se dio cuenta a qué horas llegó Ron

-Hola bonita-se había recostado junto a ella

-Hola amor-ella fijo su atención en él y le sonrió no sin antes regalarle un beso

-Estabas muy distraída-observó el chico

-Oh no- sonrió forzadamente-solo me distraje viendo televisión

-¿Qué tal tu primer día corazón?- le dio un beso en el cuello

-Muy bien-le respondió a pesar de que no era verdad- bueno no es el trabajo de mis sueños, pero sé que lo voy hacer

-Claro que sí-aseguró el muchacho-eres Hermione Granger

-Gracias Ron- ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-Ahora anda y prepárame algo de comer por favor-le estaba dando besos en la cara-por favor muero de hambre

-¿Qué?- preguntó separándose de su novio- no Ron, estoy muy cansada

-Yo también estoy cansado cielo ¿anda si?- pidió haciéndole cara de cachorro y Hermione se sentó en la cama molesta

-No Ron, no soy tu madre

-No, pero vas hacer mi esposa-él se sentó en la cama

-¿Y eso que?-espetó ella, se encontraba bastante molesta

-Bueno…-cerro la boca sin más que decir

-Además cuando se supone que voy a ser tu esposa ¿eh?- le reclamó sin proponérselo, tal vez la pregunta de Malfoy le había removido algo en su interior

-Herms ya sabes que hemos hablado de eso-observó con cautela

-Olvídalo…-bufó molesta poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina, él la siguió, Hermione abrió la nevera y sacó un poco de ingredientes los puso en el mesón, sacó unas tajadas de pan, unas lechugas unas tajadas de tomate, unas de jamón y queso, luego los puso con enojo sobre el pan mientras su novio la miraba atónito, hecho salsas en exceso y lo sirvió con brusquedad en el plato

-Toma Ronald, espero que con esto cierres el hocico- y con la barbilla levantada se dirigió al dormitorio y siguió viendo televisión, al rato sintió llegar a Ronald que pasó al baño se bañó los dientes, se puso la pijama y se recostó junto a ella

-Lo siento Herms- se disculpó con ella- no quería que te pusieras así, solo me gusta como cocinas y quería de tu comida…no sabía que estabas tan cansada

-Te dije que no me apetecía hacerte comida-observó ella sin mirarlo-No soy tu madre

-Lo se Herms-él puso una mano sobre su muslo desnudo, ya que ella tenía una amplia camiseta con unos shorts de algodón debajo-perdóname linda ¿sí? - ella le miro todavía resentida-es más prometo hacer la comida para los dos toda una semana entera ¿sí?

-No tienes que hacer eso-ella al fin le sonrió ligeramente- solo no me presiones cuando no quiera hacer algo ¿listo?

-Oye no me has dicho la verdad sobre el trabajo-observó él-no has tenido un muy buen primer día o es mi impresión

-No es nada enserió-insistió, sabía perfectamente la opinión de Ronald sobre Draco Malfoy y no le apetecía que se pusiera a chillar y armar un alboroto al respecto- solo que me tocó hacer muchas cosas hoy

-Si tú lo dices-se encogió de hombros

Díez minutos después Ron ya estaba dormido con la boca abierta junto a ella, lo miró un par de segundos y deseo que Ron fuera menos Ron, que fuera un poco más como el príncipe azul que alguna vez había soñado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por otro lado, en el apartamento del rubio aparecía una figura que el conocía muy bien por su chimenea, por eso no se levantó de su cómodo sillón ni dejo su copa de Whiskey fuego de lado, solo se limitó a mirarle

-Hasta que al fin apareces Nott

-Lo siento-se disculpó-estaba ocupado

-Déjame adivinar, estabas con Luna- respondió mirándole con una ceja levantada

-Pues si es mi prometida-se encogió de hombros- además la carta que me escribiste no parecías estar en peligro mortal, por eso supuse que te podías esperar

-Gracias por la consideración que le tienes a tu mejor amigo-observó con una nota de sarcasmo

-A ver dime ¿Qué no podía esperar?, no me digas que te ha parecido muy duro el trabajo para Draco Malfoy…¿Qué paso con el Malfoy rebelde que se quería ganar las cosas con el sudor de su frente?

-Muy gracioso Theodore, pero no se trata de eso-dijo serio

-¿Entonces qué pasa?-preguntó ya con impaciencia

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Hermione Granger se iba a casar?

-¿Qué?-preguntó desconcertado

-No te hagas Nott-le espetó-tú llevas con Luna mucho tiempo, es obvio que sabias de su compromiso

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Yo pregunté primero, responde-ordeno

-No lo sé…pensé que era algo que no querías hablar, me dijiste que todo iba bien con Astoria-respondió con pesadumbre

-¿Y qué importa?, era importante para mí saberlo-gruño

-Bien, lo lamento-se disculpó-Ahora si planeas decirme ¿Cómo te has enterado?

-No me lo creerías Nott- respondió negando con la cabeza y sonriendo amargamente

-Pruébame- le retó

-Me lo ha dicho ella misma

-¿Cómo?-frunció el ceño-¿Cómo coños has terminado hablando con ella?

-Es la otra pasante-respondió y le dio largo sorbo a su copa de Whisky- está trabajando conmigo

-No puede ser- le miro boquiabierto- tiene que ser una broma

-No es ninguna broma- dijo con los rasgos endurecidos- eso quisiera yo, pero ahora la tengo que ver durante los próximos dos meses

-¿Que vas hacer ?- Su amigo se encogió de hombros como respuesta- Draco solo te voy a decir una cosa, tienes que decir la verdad o aprender a convivir con el secreto-Por respuesta se ganó una mirada profunda del rubio que solo le dio un sorbo más a su bebida y miró por la ventana sabiendo que Theodore Nott tenía la razón.

-Supongo que aprenderé a vivir con ello-dijo sin más tras estar en silencio un tiempo-tomé mi decisión después de la batalla de Hogwarts ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Tal vez una mala decisión- observó sin ningún tipo de maldad

-No lo sé – se encogió de hombros- después de todo ella tiene una vida con Weasley y yo la tengo con Astoria

-Tú no eres feliz con Astoria, por mucho que te empeñes en demostrarlo y ella no es feliz con Weasley

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Tu sabes cómo es Luna… me ha dicho que ella cree que Hermione no es feliz, que Ron no es su alma gemela

-Bueno eso es muy lógico – rio burlonamente – el alma gemela de Weasley probablemente sea un troll, pero eso no quiere decir que Hermione no sea feliz, Por algo esta con él ¿no?

-Di lo que quieras Draco, te estas acobardando esa es la verdad-le dijo su amigo- el Draco Malfoy que conozco no se rinde tan fácilmente, por eso la vida te colocó a trabajar con ella ¿no?, piénsalo, nos vemos- y sin dejarlo responder se metió en la red flu dejando a un rubio muy pensativo.


	3. Capitulo II

Feliz lunes a todos, se que los lunes dan pereza pero espero no les de pereza leer la historia porque acá la traigo con mucho cariño. Besos y a leer

LadyRavenclaw: M e alegro mucho que me dejes tus comentarios y armes tu teorias, me ecnatan que las hagan, vamos a ver que nueva teoria tienes o que dudas te surgen a partir de este capitulo

* * *

Capitulo II

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó temprano, su novio seguía durmiendo así que se metió a la ducha y se arregló al salir despertó a Ron y luego se puso hacer el desayuno, hizo unos huevos revueltos y unas tostadas con jugo de naranja, cuando ya iba terminando Ron llegó a comer y como era costumbre termino su desayuno antes que ella, le dio un beso de despedida y salió para su primera clase del día en la academia de aurores, así que ella puso los platos en el fregadero y salió rumbo al ministerio.

Cuando llegó notó que su compañero rubio ya había llegado así que no pudo preguntar

-¿Por qué has llegado tan temprano?

-Adelantó trabajo Granger- respondió sin más y no se giró a mirarla

-¿Estas intentando ganar puntos?

-Tal vez-el pausó lo que estaba haciendo, pero aún no la miro

-¿Qué tienes Malfoy?- la pregunta se escapó de su boca sin evitarlo

-¿De qué hablas Granger?- preguntó deteniendo su labor una vez mas y girándose a mirarla

-Bueno ayer en un principio tuviste un trato… ¿Cómo decirlo? Mmm ¿cordial? Conmigo-observó-Y después de un momento a otro decidiste ignorarme

-¿Ahora extrañas que te hable?- alzó una ceja

-Nunca he dicho eso-aseguró ella- solo no entiendo tu actitud

-Tu no me conoces- le respondió él-no pretendas hacerlo Granger

-Si te conozco Malfoy-aseguró ella y Draco se limitó a mirarla con una ceja alzada- eres arrogante, engreído, interesado y estás buscando quedar en primer lugar sin importar que pase con los demás, si buscas ser amable seguro estas buscando una forma que yo baje la guardia para hacerme quedar mal- había parloteado tanto que recién cuando termino se dio cuenta del cambio en el rostro del rubio, tenía una mueca como si le hubiera abofeteado, pero al darse cuenta que ella le miraba cambio la expresión por una neutral.

-Si supongo que así es Granger-se quedó en silencio unos segundos y añadió – pero entonces abstente de dirigirme la palabra

El primer impulso de Hermione fue disculparse con él ya que ella no solía ser así, ni decir cosas tan crudas. Así fuera Malfoy, además él se había comportado amablemente desde que se volvieron a reencontrar y ahora que la ignoraba no hacía nada malo…aunque él dijo que no le dirigiera la palabra, probablemente era lo mejor, así que le dirigió una última mirada antes de ponerse hacer lo suyo propio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Draco cariño despierta- Era sábado y Astoria y él habían pasado la noche anterior juntos como acostumbraban hacerlo cuando él estaba en Paris

-No molestes Astoria, déjame dormir-rezongó el rubio si abrir los ojos

-Vamos corazoncito dijiste que hoy pasaríamos el día juntos

-Si quieres ir de compras mi billetera está en el cajón de la mesa de noche, toma lo que necesites

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo-Ella se acostó encima de él como una gata mimosa, solo llevaba un conjunto sexy de lencería

-Déjame en paz - con un movimiento cargado de brusquedad se la quitó de encima y ella cayó a un lado de él en la cama, él se arropo aún más y le dio la espalda

-Estas inaguantable- dijo ella- ayer no querías parar y ahorita estás todo gruñón

-¿Por qué no te callas y haces el desayuno? -propuso él

-Voy a comprarlo-anunció-pero primero me daré una ducha larga en la que tu no estas invitado-y se levantó para dirigirse al baño

Una vez la sintió entrarse en el baño se destapó y se quedó observando el techo de su habitación, Astoria era su novia pero más que simple cariño no sentía nada por ella, y eso que ya llevaban un año saliendo, la pasaban bien juntos pero él no podía estar conectado a ella, solo porque no había día en que el no pensara en alguien más, esa castaña de ojos miel que lo volvía loco y ahora más que estaba trabajando con ella era peor.

La noche anterior Astoria había llegado de viaje, él estaba esperando su llegada, ya que había aprendido que el sexo lo ayudaba a liberarse del estrés, y vaya semana de mierda había tenido, inicialmente tuvo toda la intención de ser amigable con Hermione para al menos establecer una relación de amistad con ella, sin embargo se dio cuenta rápidamente que ella se iba a casar con Weasley, eso significo un duro golpe, no podía mirarle sin sentirse mal, y encima de todo al otro día ella le sacó cosas en cara que le hacían sentir como un completo parasito de la sociedad, y que se los dijera ella lo hacía sentirse realmente basura.

Para completar su semana de mierda, el mismo día que entro a trabajar una vez Theo se hubo ido de su casa recibió un mensaje vía lechuza, no era nada más ni nada menos que de San Potter, el mensaje solo decía: ¨Nos vemos en mi despacho a las 7:50¨, no debía ser adivino para saber de qué se trataba, sin embargo muy puntualmente llegó a la hora pactada.

 _Flashback_

 _Tocó la puerta y tras el ¨siga¨ qué recitó el azabache procedió a entrar_

 _-Potter-saludó cortésmente y mirando fijamente a su eterno rival de Hogwarts_

 _-Malfoy-respondió el aludido- has llegado temprano_

 _-Como siempre-aseguró- además no deseo llegar tarde a mi segundo día de trabajo, así que apresúrate_

 _-¿Estás trabajando con Hermione?_

 _-Si me citaste acá es porqué supongo que sabes esa respuesta- alzó una ceja_

 _-No te las tires de chistoso-Harry frunció el ceño y luego suspiro- bien Malfoy, primero que nada, quiero saber porque tomaste el puesto_

 _-Me gradué de derecho mágico en Paris, logré pasar los exámenes para conseguir un puesto de pasante y mi última prueba es trabajar junto a otra persona que en este caso es tu amiga._

 _-¿Sabías que ella aspiraba a ese puesto?_

 _-Por supuesto que no, pensé que ella iba a tener un puesto fijo y no un estúpido puesto de pasante- observó con obviedad_

 _-Si hubieras sabido que estaba ella hubieras aceptado el empleo_

 _-No lo sé Potter, deja de hacerme preguntas estúpidas y ve al grano_

 _-Quiero saber si piensas decirle la verdad a Herms_

 _-No, no se la voy a decir- respondió rápidamente- es lo mejor_

 _-¿Sigues creyendo lo mismo que hace unos años?_

 _-Si es lo mejor para ella-afirmó y desvió la mirada al piso- además se va a casar con la comadreja, se le ve feliz._

 _-Si está feliz, por eso no quiero que le digas nada- pidió Harry ignorando el insulto dirigido a su amigo- eso complicaría mucho las cosas y no solo te odiaría a ti sino a Ginny y a mí también_

 _-Si lo sé- dijo volviéndole a mirar- no quiero que ella me odie, prefiero su indiferencia_

 _-¿Sigues…sigues sintiendo cosas por ella?-preguntó con incomodidad el exGryffindor_

 _-Jumm conoces a Hermione, debes saber que a ella no se le puede olvidar jamás- expresó abiertamente y el pelinegro asintió_

 _-Bien solo guarda el secreto entonces_

 _-Lo hare-aseguró-Nos vemos Potter_

 _Y dicho esto se retiró de la oficina_

 _Fin flash back_

-¿Qué piensas guapo?-Astoria había salido solo con una toalla encima y le miraba coqueta desde ahí

-En nada-respondió rápidamente, luego decidió ser más amable- vístete mientras me ducho, vamos a desayunar y pasar el tiempo por ahí

-¿enserio?- preguntó entusiasmada-Mira que tu madre me dijo que fuéramos a cenar la semana que viene, me gustaría comprar un vestido para eso

-Como sea-dijo sin ánimos- vístete

Draco había decidido cambiar la actitud con su novia, después de todo ella parecía estar siempre dispuesta para él, se aguantaba sus caprichos y su mal humor y no parecía ser una cazafortunas sino quererle de algún modo, además a sus padres les agradaba y no tardarían en hablar con los Greengrass para llegar a un acuerdo prematrimonial, tal vez de todas las mujeres que había en el planeta no sería tan malo casarse con Astoria.

-Draco

-¿mmm?

-¿No piensas ducharte?

-Si ya voy- sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos y se dirigió a la ducha sin mirar mucho a Astoria que se había puesto un vestido rosa ajustado

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Era miércoles y los archivos tenían cara de ir muchas más ordenados, después de toda la semana anterior y ese lunes y martes, sin embargo algo no cuadraba para Hermione, Draco Malfoy seguía sin dirigirle la palabra en absoluto, se veía muy diferente a la primera vez que se reencontraron, y ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable ante ese silencio sepulcral, sabía que el muchacho se sentía ofendido, él se había disculpado con ella hace mucho tiempo, luego del juicio, no solo le había pedido disculpas a ella sino también a Harry, Ron y Ginny, la castaña las había aceptado, por lo que era tonto seguir con viejos rencores, sobre todo cuando él no la había insultado ni fastidiado ni una sola vez, el Draco Malfoy que ella conocía se hubiera burlado del matrimonio entre ella y Ron, y después de que ella le hubiera dicho todo lo que le dijo seguro la habría llamado mil y un veces sangre sucia inmunda, pero no había realizado ninguna de esas acciones, solo había guardado un frio silencio, algo muy maduro de su parte. Por otro lado aunque no le gustará admitirlo, era mejor tener alguien con quien conversar que pasar tantas horas en silencio, así ese alguien fuera el rubio, es por eso que luego de diez minutos de haber llegado rompió el silencio.

-Malfoy tenemos que hablar

-¿Qué necesitas Granger?-respondió sin mirarla y revisando unos documentos y al ver que ella no hablaba pregunto-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo quiero hablar lo del otro día

-¿Los documentos de legislación de duendes?, ya los…

-No es eso-se retorció las manos nerviosa- Es sobre lo que te dije el otro día

-Estoy organizando los documentos como sugeriste ¿Cuál es el problema?

-No es sobre este trabajo-dijo ella-es sobre…

-No me interesa-respondió con tono frio- ya quedamos claros sobre que no vamos a tocar temas distintos al trabajo-y se giró para seguir ordenando las carpetas llenas de archivos

Hermione supo que el muchacho no la iba a dejar disculparse fácilmente, era alguien orgulloso a morir, así que ella tendría que dar su mejor esfuerzo, luego se dio cuenta que estaban solo ellos dos ahí, en cuarto poco iluminado, donde la magia no funcionaba, él no tenía más opción que escucharla, así que abrió la boca para decir un discurso de disculpa.

-Mira Malfoy, sé que el otro día te dije cosas un poco…duras, yo … yo no te conozco la verdad, no del todo, así que no puedo afirmar que clase de personas eres exactamente, y me disculpo por eso, el día del juicio tú lo hiciste y yo te dije que aceptaba tus disculpas, así que no debí arrojar comentarios rencorosos, no es algo propio de mi y menos ahora que somos compañeros de trabajo, por eso te pido que aceptes mis disculpas.

-Bien-él se había girado a mirarle sorprendido, pero había aligerado su expresión osca- de todas formas no es fácil tener de compañero a un exmortifago ¿no?- y la mirada ensombrecida al pronunciar estas palabras la hizo sentirse mal de alguna forma

-Yo no creo que… que seas un ex mortifago, no uno de verdad…tu nunca fuiste como ellos- se encogió de hombros-es lo que creo yo

-Gracias-no pudo evitar decirle y con una mirada dulce que no le había visto jamás añadió- aunque no lo creas significa mucho para mí que piense así

Ella solo le respondió con una tímida sonrisa y se puso a ordenar unos papeles evitando sonrojarse, de pronto se sentía un poco avergonzada, él lo noto así que cambio el tema

-Granger que te parece si tratamos de ignorar el hecho de que nos conocíamos y actuamos como compañeros de trabajos normales.

-Se supone que estamos en una competencia- Observó ella- seguimos siendo rivales de todas formas

-Bueno se haría un ambiente más sano si no la llevamos bien, digo yo, de todas formas, ganará el mejor y… no estoy dispuesto a jugar sucio, no lo quiero hacer, ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues… no es mala idea-lo dijo como quien no quieres la cosa-solo evita desesperarme

-Lo haré-le dedico una sonrisa torcida- Granger

-¿Qué?

-Tratare este tiempo el cual tenemos que compartir que te lleves una impresión diferente a la que tienes de mí, lo prometo

-Eso espero-ella le miro seria-hasta ahora vas por buen camino

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, has sido amable y educado, sé que no te conozco y que tal vez tenga un mal concepto de ti, es por eso que me has sorprendido gratamente.

-Te sorprenderías mucho más mi-aseguró él mirándola con profundidad- si me lo propongo puedo asegurarte de que incluso serías capaz de enamorarte de mi

-No lo creo-respondió ella sin embargo no le sostuvo la mirada, le hacía sentir incomoda cuando él la miraba tan fijamente- yo estoy muy enamorada de Ron y no creo que sea tu tipo.

\- Te sorprendería saber cuál es mi tipo- comentó casi para él mismo

-Bueno no creo que sea yo… además nos desviamos del tema, quedamos de llevárnosla bien, no discutiendo imposibles.

-Es cierto- asintió sin mirarla- no quiero que pienses que ando conquistando mujeres por ahí, no cuando tengo una relación

-¿Tienes una relación?- preguntó ella sorprendida, no es como si le hubiera visto a él con una novia de verdad en él colegio

-Si-respondió él- tengo novia, a lo mejor me case con ella algún día

-¿Cuánto llevan juntos?-preguntó curiosa

-Casi dos años- respondió

-¿La conociste en Francia?- no sabía porque estaba diciendo tantas preguntas pero de repente le llamaba la atención hablar del tema

-No exactamente- se rasco el cuello- ya la conocía de alguna forma, pero ella es modelo y estaba haciendo un trabajo en Francia, luego decidió darse unas vacaciones y terminamos juntos, ahora que me he mudado acá ella se vino conmigo.

-¿La conozco?¿fue a Hogwarts?

-Si fue a Hogwarts y no sé si te acuerdes de ella, es la hermana menor de Daphne Greengrass que estaba en nuestro curso

-Si me acuerdo de Daphne-admitió-ella presentó los TIMOS conmigo, pero no recordaba que tenía una hermana

-Es muy parecida a Daphne, solo que es castaña y menos amargada…en realidad cuando está de buen humor es muy divertida- comentó

-¿Estás enamorado?-preguntó inocentemente pero al ver el gesto ensombrecido de él comprendió que no debió preguntar eso, sin embargo el recompuso el gesto y respondió

-Supongo

Hermione no se atrevió a preguntar mucho más, no quería que él se sintiera incómodo y por consiguiente no volver el ambiente tenso.

-¿Y qué tal tu fin de semana?-preguntó esta vez él

-Bien-se encogió de hombros- descansar e ir a cenar con los padres de Ron

Draco se mordió la lengua para no decir nada despectivo respecto a los Weasley así que se limitó a sentir como si la respuesta fuera correcta

-¿Qué hace tu prometido?

-Está terminando la academia de aurores y ayuda a George con la tienda de sortilegios Weasley

-Pero Potter ya es auror, ¿Por qué tu novio no?

-Bueno como te dije le ayuda George en la tienda así qué no ha tenido tiempo de meter todas las materias a la vez- explicó y miro unos archivos para acomodarlos- supongo que por eso no le hemos puesto fecha a la boda.

-Potter se casó con mini Weasley hace poco ¿no? - observó el inocentemente

-Si así es…bueno Harry tiende a ser un poco más …seguro de las decisiones que toma y no se las piensa mucho, él quería casarse con Ginny desde que finalizo la guerra

-¿Y tú con Weasley?- preguntó sin poder disimular su tono de ansiedad

-No lo sé- explicó y paro para mirarlo- es como si tuviera un lapsus con Ron, creo que es porque él salió con Lavender en sexto año, pero es como si a mí él nunca me hubiera gustado en sexto, y ya después durante…bueno cuando desaparecimos los tres mis sentimientos por el florecieron de nuevo y el hecho de que estuviéramos escondidos no me dejaba muy claro lo que sentía por él, es este tiempo en el que de verdad quiero casarme con Ron.

-Me alegro por ti- le dijo Malfoy, tenía los labios apretados, había detenido su labor y la miraba de una forma que ella no supo descifrar- lo importante es que seas feliz con las cosas que haces, sea casándote con Weasley o con cualquier otro.

-Gracias supongo-ella se había detenido a escuchar sus palabras y había reanudado su labor – yo supongo que debes seguir tus propios concejos también ¿no?

-Si supongo-musitó pensativo

Después de eso estuvieron en silencio un rato, Hermione tenía une leve sonrisa en el rostro, había logrado tener por primera vez una conversación civilizada con Draco Malfoy y no había sido nada desagradable, al contrario el muchacho se mostraba como una persona inteligente y agradable con quien se podía conversar de manera natural aunque era obvio que había mucho que limar entre ellos todavía.

-¿Vas almorzar? – el muchacho rompió el silencio

-Ehh supongo que si-ella sentía que el tiempo había pasado muy rápido-¿Qué horas son acaso?

-Son las- 12 respondió-quede de verme con Astoria en un rato así que me voy

-Ah si por supuesto-asintió-yo también iré almorzar

-Nos vemos al rato-él recogió su capa y se marchó

Hermione se quedó ahí parada unos minutos, se dio cuenta que envidiaba a Malfoy, pues Ron nunca almorzaba con ella y para el rubio su novia acababa de llegar y el almorzaba con ella, al parecer los slytherin tenían una relación mucho mejor que la que ella tenía con el pelirrojo…. ¿pero qué pensaba?, Ron solo estaba ocupado en trabajar, todo para que ellos tuvieran un futuro mejor y que a sus futuros hijos no les faltará nada, a veces se olvidaba de eso y solo se dejaba llevar por él lado de que quería a su novio más tiempo junto a ella.

Fue al caldero chorreante a comer algo, allí se encontró con Hannah Abott quien era ahora la dueña del lugar y al verla entrar le dirigió una amplia sonrisa

-Hermione que gusto verte-sonrió la rubia

-Hola Hannah- le respondió-vengo por algo de comer

-Me imagino-le extendió el menú-y ese milagro de verte por acá

-Bueno hoy no he quedado de almorzar con nadie, así que este fue el mejor lugar para venir?- y le sonrió nuevamente

-Oh así que por eso te has acordado de la pobre Hannah-se burló la otra-bueno me alegra, voy a tomar mi descanso, los demás pueden hacerse cargo mientras

Hermione pidió pescado frito con papas a la francesa y una cerveza de mantequilla, no le apetecía muchos más y la ex Hufflepuff le acompaño en la comida.

El caldero chorreante había cambiado mucho desde que Hannah era la gerente del sitio, parecía mas iluminado y menos lúgubre, la decoración era cálida y a cualquiera le apetecía ir allí a tomarse un par de cervezas de mantequilla o ir almorzar un poco

-¿Cómo te ha ido? – preguntó la rubia-he escuchado que comenzaste a trabajar en el ministerio

-Como pasante-observó-no siquiera se todavía si el puesto es mío

-Oh no me digas que te toca competir contra alguien- hizo una mueca

-Si así es- asintió y dio un largo suspiro- y no me creerías quien es mi rival

-No me digas que lo conozco

-Si fue a Hogwarts con nosotros-y al ver la mirada impaciente de la otra añadió – es Draco Malfoy

-¿Qué?-Hannah se cubrió la boca con las manos- ¿es de verdad?

-Así es-asintió

-Pero pensé que estaba en China o algo así-observó extrañada

-Estaba en Francia-corrigió-pero el caso es que ha regresado al país…al parecer estudio lo mismo que yo

-No me lo creo-musitó incrédula- pobre de ti

-Bueno no es fácil hacerse la idea-admitió-pero en realidad se ha portado muy bien

-¿Enserio?-frunció el ceño incrédula-¿Qué concepto tienes de portarse bien?

-Hannah-rio rodando los ojos-mira él se ha portado muy educado, me saluda, me pregunta como estoy y para hablarme de trabajo lo hace muy cordialmente, nada de insultos, nada de burlas, nada de su humor sarcástico, por ahora no tengo quejas

-Es muy raro ¿No lo crees? ¿Y si es una trampa?

-Pues la verdad yo le insinué eso y se ofendió bastante, parece genuina su actitud

-De todas formas, no bajes la guardia, además recuerda que estas para ganarte el puesto

-Si lo sé-asintió dándole la razón- ¿tus amigos lo saben?

-Harry y Ginny sí, pero no le he querido decir nada a Ron

-¿Por qué no?

-Tu sabes cómo es de escandaloso y alborotador, no quiero que me haga un berrinche… es un tanto insoportable

-Ustedes parecen un matrimonio de 50 años de casados-observó la otra-y a veces pareces su madre

-¿Tu crees?-preguntó sin disimular su preocupación

-Bueno a veces-reconoció- aunque es normal que algunos hombres actúen con sus mujeres como con sus madres

-Bueno yo no quiero ser la madre de nadie- observó-mucha gente hace esa comparación y no sé qué hacer

-Pues evita que él te traté como una, fácil-observó con obviedad

-No lo sé…por eso siempre peleamos, creo que es su actitud-Admitió casi para ella misma

-Tal vez debas conseguirte otro novio- dijo como quien aconseja que lleve paraguas porque va a llover

-Hannah- rodó los ojos-esa no es una solución, recuerda nos vamos a casar, nos queremos.

-Bueno Hermione tu eres la única que puede decidir si puedes convivir con las actitudes de tu novio o no- se encogió de hombros- por cierto ¿cuándo te casas?

-Eh no hemos puesto fecha- se encogió de hombros- ya llegará el momento

-Espero que me invites- le sonrió la rubia

-Oh claro que sí-asintió

-Solo espero que sea el día más feliz de tu vida, el de toda novia debe serlo

-Si eso espero-hizo una mueca para intentar sonreír

-¿Por cierto has sabido algo de Neville? -preguntó distraídamente y enrollándose un mechón de su rubio cabello en un dedo

-No hace rato que no me ha escrito ¿Por qué?

-Nada es solo hace rato que no se de él, vino en vacaciones de pascua ...se ha puesto tan guapo ¿No crees?- y soltó un leve suspiro

-Así que Neville-le dedico una sonrisa cómplice y divertida- bueno él está soltero así que ¿por qué no?

-Bueno no sé si se fije en mi- se encogió de hombros

-No seas tonta- le dijo amistosamente- eres divertida y guapa, y Neville es muy amable, seguro que si se conocen bien puede ocurrir algo.

-Ojalá-suspiro-está estudiando en Brasil plantas y esas cosas, no sé cuándo vuelva

-Yo tampoco, pero seguro no se tarda mucho-le animó, luego miró el reloj y exclamó- santo cielo se me ha hecho tardísimo

-Pero acabaste de llegar- dijo la otra totalmente desconcertada

-No me dan mucho tiempo para almorzar-suspiro-me marcho, cuídate mucho Hannah

-Gracias, tu igual- sonrió la aludida

Hermione se apresuró a dirigirse a la entrada del ministerio y llegar a su trabajo, llegó casi agitada y se dio cuenta que iba quince minutos tarde, como era costumbre su cabello parecía adquirir vida propia

-¿Qué te pasó Granger?-Malfoy la miraba de arriba abajo y la castaña le miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-Venia tarde, por favor no le digas al señor Dawson

-No le iba a decir de todas maneras-le dijo serio-no soy un soplón

-Gracias-asintió y una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en su rostro, Malfoy se encogió de hombros como diciendo "De nada"

-¿Qué tal tu almuerzo?- preguntó el joven

-Bien, almorcé con Hannah y se me pasó el tiempo- sonrió- no la había visto en un buen tiempo, no sé si la recuerdas

-¿Hufflepuff?-cuestionó inseguro

-Si así es -asintió

-Y era la novia de ese estúpido perfecto Huflepuff

-¿Ernie?...oye y nada de insultos

-Yo no di nombres- dijo como defensa

-Tonto-rodó los ojos

-Nada de insultos- le recordó y ella rio, eso le hizo sonreír y sin evitarlo añadió- hey te hice reír

-Ya me has hecho reír antes-observó divertida- como cuando te convertiste en hurón

-Eso no fue gracioso-fingió seriedad, pero estaba encantado con ver reír a Hermione nuevamente- pero tú sabes a que me refiero

-Si lo sé-asintió y le dirigió una suave sonrisa y él le correspondió, para los dos quedarse en silencio nuevamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco llegó de un humor grandioso, mejor no podía estar, así que entro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se quitó la capa y los zapatos.

-¡Hola guapo!-le llamó Astoria que se encontraba en un sexi babydoll

-Hola-le sonrió suavemente-por un momento se había olvidado que su novia vivía con el-¿Qué tal?

-Esperándote amorcito-le respondió de manera coqueta

-mmm- él se rascó el cuello incomodo- ¿Ya comiste?

-Si, donde mis padres- sonrió la muchacha- ¿Y tú?

-Iba hacer algo de comer- dijo apartándose de la cama

-Vamos, yo te puedo satisfacer de otra forma-ella le jaló por la corbata y lo beso apasionadamente, el correspondió y terminaron recostados en la cama, el rubio se separó un momento pero al ver el rostro de su amante vio a Hermione sonriendo coquetamente, así que sin pensarlo se lanzó a besarla, le acarició las piernas, y le desabrochó el sostén, sin darse cuenta ella le volteo quedando encima, en ese momento rompieron el beso y cuando él se dio cuenta era Astoria la que estaba medio desnuda encima de él, así que agitó la cabeza y la empujo para apartarla .

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó extrañada después del beso tan apasionado que se estaban dando

-Nada, solo tengo hambre- se levantó de la cama y evitó mirar a su novia

-Eres un imbécil-rugió la joven enredándose en las sabanas- ¿Cómo te atreves?

-No formes un drama-rodó los ojos- solo voy hacer comida

-Pero te faltaba terminar algo-observó molesta

-No quiero tener sexo con el estómago vacío- respondió sin más

-Ya sé que los hombres piensan en comida y sexo, pero raramente rechazan el sexo, menos cuando ellos mismo tienen que cocinar

-No molestes, no quiero acostarme contigo, fin de la discusión.

Draco se marchó a la cocina y saco unas cosas de la nevera, quería comerse algo bien delicioso que alejará sus pensamientos a un lugar más agradable, él había tenido un gran día en la medida de lo posible, en el trabajo Hermione le había comenzado hablar e incluso parecía como si fueran viejos conocidos que les falta adelantar agenda, así que se sentía en un universo de felicidad, había recibido las atenciones de su novia con gusto al llegar, pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada imaginándose que era Hermione y cuando volvió a la realidad, se molestó con el mismo, solo había hablado cordialmente con la castaña y ella le había sonreído un par de veces, solo eso bastaba para que su mente volara de imaginación, por eso termino enojado con él mismo y Astoria no le ayudaba mucho a su humor con su actitud de niña caprichosa.

-Amor-sintió la voz de la ojiverde a su lado cuando él estaba comiendo un plato de pastas con vegetales salteados

-¿Qué?-preguntó osco mirándola, ella se había puesto una camiseta de él tapando su ropa interior, pero justo lo necesario, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-Siento si fui intensa contigo y te presioné-parecía avergonzada y al ver que el no dijo nada añadió- es solo que a veces me tratas con tanta pasión y luego…es como si no quisieras estar conmigo.

El rubio la miro y una parte de él se sintió mal por utilizarla para alejar los fantasmas del pasado, por no darle suficiente, así que le extendió una mano y ella la tomó el la jalo un poco y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-No te preocupes, a veces soy muy gruñón cuando tengo hambre-ella le sonrió y se sentó junto a él en la barra

-Lo sé-sonrió suavemente-debes relajarte un poco de vez en cuando, sobre todo ahora que estás trabajando en ese horrible empleo.

-No es tan horrible- se encogió de hombros-a veces me canso es todo

-Pero te mereces algo mejor que eso

-¿Así?, crees que hoy en día le van dando trabajo a tipos exmortifagos como yo?

-No te enojes-le dijo ella viendo que volvía a irritarse- yo solo creo que eres un gran chico, confió en ti

-No me enojo es que a veces tienes ideas muy estúpidas Astoria

-No, tal vez tienes una novia muy estúpida que cree en ti y en esta relación más de lo que se debe- la joven prosiguió a retirarse, pero detuvo su paso y se devolvió para decirle - Por cierto tu madre me dijo que fuéramos a cenar el viernes.

Draco soltó una maldición sin evitarlo, pues sabía que esos cambios de humor eran porque una parte de él se sentía frustrado de que Astoria no era Hermione y nunca lo sería, no había amor, y tal vez Astoria se merecía a alguien menos huraño que él.


	4. Capitulo III

Hola hoy es Lunes y vengo con otro capitulo más, espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews, les juro que no muerdo por dejarme su opinión y eso lo puede decir LadyRavenclaw que ha estado acá desde el prologo, me alegro mucho que te animes a dejarme tus comentarios y teorias que cada vez se ponen mas interesantes, veamos a ver hasta que punto vas acertar besos

* * *

Capitulo III

Ron amaba a Hermione, ella siempre le había motivado a querer impresionarle de alguna forma, aunque a veces eso la hacía enojarse, pero junto a ella sentía seguridad, sentía que pasara lo que pasara podía confiar en ella y contar con ella, por eso mismo se había ultimado en esfuerzos para trabajar y así poder conseguir una casa grande y linda, poderle comprar lo que ella quisiera y a los futuros hijos que fueran a tener, todo lo que el no pudo tener, lo único que estaba seguro es que Hermione jamás aceptaría quedarse en casa y que el mantuviera el hogar, pero tal vez eso era una parte que le encantaba de su castaña.

Habían discutido porqué ella no le tenía la cena, tal vez ella tenía razón, después de todo él estaba mal acostumbrado a que su madre Molly le servía comida y el engullía todo, bueno y había que contar además que Hermione no era la cocinera más experta, eso era algo con él que tendría que aprender a vivir con ello y eso no le importaba siempre y cuando la pudiera tener para él, besarla, acariciarla, hacerle el amor . ella era su chica, en definitiva.

Ese día había ido a buscarla, quería sorprenderla llevándole flores y haciéndole sentir que era importante para él, eso e invitarla cenar a un lindo restaurante, ya que hace mucho que no lo hacían, era viernes y había decidió darse un tiempo para él y su pareja, los dos juntitos y seguro sería un fin de semana con diversión y sexo.

Llego a la puerta del despacho y le recibió la secretaria del señor Dawson que le informo que Hermione estaba en el cuarto de almacenamiento de documentos, es ahí donde se dirigió rápidamente, se ecomodo el cabello como pudo y toco la puerta.

-¿Ron?-pregunto extrañada de verle ahí

-Hola amor-le entrego el ramo-te ves preciosa

-Gracia Ronnie-le sonrió dulcemente-pero no tengo donde ponerlas hasta que llegue

-Oh….mmm y que tal si haces un florero provisional?-le propuso-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Por qué?-no quería que Ron supiera que trabaja con Malfoy

-Quiero conocer donde trabajas

-Es provisional-se encogió de hombros

-No importa – y dio un paso adelante- por favor

-Yo…

-¿Granger hay algún problema?- la voz de alguien del interior hizo fruncir el ceño al pelirrojo

-¿Quién es ese?- y dicho esto entró al cuarto de documentos, enseguida se topó con un rubio alto de ojos grises-¿ Que haces aquí?

-¿Trabajo con tu novia?-alzo una ceja y le miro con gesto de obviedad

-¿Malfoy trabaja contigo?-el exGryffindor se giró hacia su novia

-Emm si- se encogió de hombros algo avergonzada

-No puedo creer que estuvieras trabajando con este canalla y no me lo dijeras-señaló al rubio

-¡Ron!-chilló malhumorada sin creerse que el pelirrojo dijera algo así como si Malfoy no estuviera ahí

-¡Es un ex mortifago!-señalo-uno que te odia por cierto-¿Por que no hablas con Kingsley? seguro no permetiria que tuvieras que bajarte al nivel de trabajar con alimañas

-Basta-le dijo totalmente avergonzada, además de que temía una pelea entre Malfoy y su novio-Ronald vete de aquí y hablemos en casa ¿quieres?

-Te vas a quedar sola ¿con este? -le miro con el ceño fruncida

-Si, me quedaré con Malfoy, a mí no me importa trabajar con el, es mi trabajo lo recuerda, así que vete Ron sino quieres que me enoje de verdad-dicho esto le entrego el ramo con rudeza

-Pero cariño…

-Vete-le interrumpió con los dientes apretados y el entendió la amenaza

-Fue un placer verte también comadreja-escuchó el comentario desdeñoso de Exsltyherin antes de salir

-Eres un…-se devolvió apuntándole la varita, pero solo se encontró con que Malfoy le miraba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada lo que le extraño y sin quererlo miro a su novia

-La habitación esta bloqueada contra magia-le dijo-no intentes nada

Ron furioso se retiró de allí rápidamente, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, y no entendía porque Hermione le ocultaba eso, claro que no era lo primero que le ocultaba la castaña, pero lo había entendido hasta cierto punto, pero esto era ciertamente decepcionante, ósea Malfoy era el enemigo acérrimo de los dos, era lo primero que tenía que decirle apenas se vieron luego del primer día de trabajo de ella, encima de todo ella parecía defender al estúpido hurón.

-Siento lo que paso- comentó Hermione una vez se hubo ido su novio

-No te preocupes-se encogió de hombros y se puso a ordenar de nuevo-no será la primera persona que habla mal de mi, ni tampoco el ultimo.

-Mira, se que hasta hace muy poco yo también fui algo ruda contigo, pero…creo que ya no estamos en el colegio y debemos dejar las diferencias de lado, después de todo todos queríamos que Voldemort estuviera muerto y ahora lo esta ¿No?

-Si, pero eso no cambia quien fui- la miro de soslayo y en parte avergonzado-lamento todo el daño que te hice alguna vez Hermione Granger

-Solo fueron niñerías-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- ya lo he olvidado no te preocupes, y voy hablar con Ron, pero no hoy, no quiero aguantarme otro berrinche

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Puedo evitarlo?-le respondió divertida

-Creo que no-sonrió de lado-¿Puedo preguntar porque no le habías dicho a Weasley que trabajábamos juntos

-¿Enserio lo preguntas?, mira como se ha puesto, no quería aguantarme una de sus rabietas

-Bueno no eres su madre- observó levantando una ceja

-No digas eso nunca más-rodó los ojos- yo no soy su madre, en definitiva, es solo que Ron actúa como un niño berrinchudo a veces, puedo lidiar con eso.

-Ya se que no eres su madre Granger-sonrió divertido-estas muy joven y guapa para serlo

-Si pero no se trata de eso, es…nada, olvídalo-se sintió algo avergonzada que Malfoy le hiciera un alago y estar hablando de cosas que no le gustaban de su novio.

-Bueno como quieras, de todas formas, es algo que quisieres hablar con un amigo o amiga, no conmigo supongo- y se giró a darle una sonrisa triste.

A Hermione no dejaba de sorprenderle profundamente la sonrisa triste y nostálgica que parecía tener Malfoy siempre, es como si en el fondo intentara el mismo aliviarse sonriendo, no era esa sonrisa pretenciosa, falsa o burlona que solía cargar en Hogwarts, era más bien como de una persona que ha pasado por muchas cosas y ya está cansada de todo, a ella le hubiera encantado preguntarle que tan malo le pasaba para que luciera tan triste, pero no se animaba, durante todo ese tiempo solo habían hablado de temas muy superficiales y que no entraban a fondo en la vida personal de cada uno.

-¿Granger?

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Va todo bien?, te quedaste pensando-observó el joven

-Oh si no es nada- se encogió de hombros-estaba pensando en…escribirle a Ginny.

-Ve y le escribes oh la buscas, como quieras-apuntó

-Ya ¿y quien va a seguir ordenando? - negó con la cabeza-no puedo dejar mi trabajo

-No importa, ya vamos a terminar, ve y busca a Mini Weasley

-Es Potter ahora-observó divertida

-Bueno como sea-le restó importancia-por mí no hay problema

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto-asintió

-Gracias-sonrió-prometo que no tardo, solo voy a buscar decirle si podemos hablar más tarde

-Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo-le devolvió la sonrisa-nos vemos ahorita

Hermione decidió que lo mejor era buscar a su amiga en el despacho de esta, así que busco una chimenea para aparecerse en las instalaciones del profeta, allí pidió hablar con la pelirroja que la atendió rápidamente

-¿Qué paso Herms?-preguntó su amiga apenas cruzó la puerta del despacho

-No me vas z creer lo que acaba de pasar

-Pues dime mujer que no soy adivina-rodó los ojos divertida

-Tu hermano se apareció de sorpresa donde estoy trabajando y pues se enteró que Malfoy trabaja conmigo…

-Espera-la interrumpió medio seria- déjame adivinar esto ¿Hizo un berrinche?

-Así es-bufó- hizo comentarios despectivos sobre Malfoy sin importar que estuviera ahí

-No me digas que se pelearon

-No afortunadamente no, Malfoy le llamó comadreja y estoy segura de que Ron le hubiera lanzado un hechizo si la sala no estuviera bloqueada para realizar magia.

-¿Y después de eso como te la has arreglado para venir acá?

-Nada, pues despaché a Ron apenas pude y luego Malfoy no tuvo problema que viniera hasta acá

-Parece que confías en él-observó su amiga

-Bueno se ha portado muy bien la verdad

-Herms es Malfoy

-Lo se pero parece diferente-se encogió de hombros-no me digas que vas a decirme lo mismo que Ron

-No-negó rápidamente-solo no te encariñes con él por más buena persona que sea, están compitiendo por un puesto y no la vas a ver más en poco menos de dos meses.

-Tienes razón-asintió con pesadumbre

-Anima te Herms, ¿Qué te parece una noche de chicas?, le diré a Luna que vamos a su casa ¿Sí?

-¿Y si Luna tiene planes?

-Olvídalo, es noche de chicas, nos vemos en casa de Luna, sino te llevó arrastras-amenazó

-Bien como quieras, la verdad no quiero llegar a discutir hoy con Ronald-aceptó

-Bien te veo en la noche, y no es por echarte, pero mejor vete antes de que Malfoy tenga argumentos para quedarse con tu puesto

-Okey, nos vemos Gin-rodó los ojos porque ella ya no creía en las malas intenciones del blondo y su amiga siempre lanzaba puyas, luego procedió a regresar a su puesto de trabajo lo máximo que pudo.

-¿Qué tal su conversación de chica a chica?-preguntó el heredero de la dinastía Malfoy apenas la vio entrar

-Bien, quedamos de hacer una reunión de chicas

-¿Pelea de almohadas en ropa interior?-pregunto mirándola pícaramente y ella se sonrojo violentamente

-¡Idiota!-le pegó con una carpeta que tenía en la mano y el rio a carcajadas

-Granger no es necesario que entrenes tus golpes conmigo-ella le miro ofuscada- tranquila mujer que solo estoy bromeando contigo.

-No me parece gracioso- respondió, pero sin embargo las facciones de su rostro demostraban que estaba relajada.

-Relájate un poco- le dijo con una sonrisa torcida-te hace bien reír

-No a mi costa-refutó sin dejarse ganar y al ver la mirada divertida de él-además me perturba que pienses así en mí y en mis amigas

-Solo era una broma, no me estaba imaginando nada-aseguró

-Eso espero Malfoy, no me obligues a lanzarte una imperdonable-pero dejo entrever una sonrisa para que el supiera que estaba bromeando y él lo entendió perfectamente porque se rio

-Debiéramos salir a celebrar hoy porque llegamos al fin de organizar todo esto, pero tú tienes noche de chicas y yo tengo que ir a cenar con mis padres

-Bueno eso no está nada mal ¿O sí? - Era obvio que al menos en lo personal ella prefería pasar la noche con sus amigas que con el ojigris y suponía que él estaría más cómodo con sus padres que con ella.

-Es complicado-se pasó la mano por la nuca-las cenas con ellos se han vuelto incomodas

-¿Y vas solo o con tu novia?-preguntó sin más

-Voy con Astoria, eso lo hace algo más incómodo-se encogió de hombros

-¿Por qué?-la pregunta escapo de su boca

-Mis padres quieren que yo formalice la relación con ella o con una niña bien mejor dicho y yo…

-¿No te quieres casar con ella?-la muchacha frunció el ceño y su compañero no supo que responder

-Si algo así-admitió-no todavía

-¿Pero si la quieres porque esperar?-le miro confusa-¿o es que solo la quieres para pasar el rato?

Draco pensó en decirle que si la quería para no quedar mal con ella y que no pensara que seguía siendo un maldito egoísta que utiliza a las personas, pero decidió sincerarse un poco

-No es pasar el rato, es solo tratar de intentar algo con ella y ver si funciona, pero aún es muy rápido para saber si resultará-y se encogió de hombros

-Yo solo puedo decirte que en esas cosas no se juega, si te casas con alguien es porque en verdad le amas y quieres pasar el resto de sus días al lado de esa persona

-Gracias por el consejo- fue lo único capaz de decir, luego siguió ordenando todo, pero se notaba que seguía dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, sin embargo, Hermione no fue capaz de hacerle más preguntas, se suponía que esa era la clase de conversación que nunca se imaginó tener con el joven.

Al final de la tarde los dos ya habían acabado con todo el trabajo, Draco fue a buscar al señor Dawson que se mostró satisfecho con el trabajo realizado por los dos y dijo que a partir del lunes les entregaría unos casos sencillos para cada uno.

-¡Enhorabuena chicos!-los felicitó-han hecho un grandioso trabajo en equipo-vamos a ver como lo hacen de manera individual cada uno.

Cuando el señor Dawson se fue la muchacha se dirigió a Malfoy y le dijo

-Bueno diría que fue un placer trabajar contigo, pero estaría mintiendo-la cara que puso el ojigris de contrariado fue épica, a tal punto que Hermione no aguanto reírse-vamos Malfoy estoy bromeando

-Eso no fue gracioso-aseguró suspirando aliviado sin evitarlo, por un momento pensó que ella había fingido los buenos tratos esa semana que les tocaba trabajar juntos.

-Si lo fue-ella todavía se reía-tu cara fue...ojalá te hubiera sacado una fotografía-el alzó una ceja y ella parao de reír- okey tenía que vengarme por tu otra broma

-Oye que me he matado en esfuerzos para caerte bien-se quejó

-¿Enserio?-preguntó sonriendo aún

-Si enserió-aseguró y le devolvió la sonrisa- quiero que me dejes ver como el idiota que te hacía la vida imposible en el colegio.

-Oh-ella se sorprendió ante tal declaración

-No tienes que decir nada-le restó importancia-yo sé qué no es fácil confiar en mí, pero…

-No, de hecho, lo es-interrumpió-mira, sé que al principio llegué algo reacia respecto a tu amabilidad, pero una vez decidí darte una oportunidad me has caído muy bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí-asintió-solo espero que todo esto lo hagas enserio y o me defraudes, estoy dándote mi voto de confianza.

-No lo haré Granger lo prometo-le tomo la mano y le dio un suave beso mirándola a los ojos, ella pasó saliva sin evitarlo.

-Eso espero- le dijo casi en un susurro, esa pequeña acción de Malfoy la había puesto nerviosa de alguna manera o era la mirada profunda que le dedico- suerte con la cena

-Gracias…por cierto si van hacer pelea de almohadas en ropa interior me avisas

-Tonto-ella le dio un golpecito en el brazo y el rio

-Auch!, tienes mucha fuerza Granger-se quejó falsamente y ella rodó los ojos

-Eres un exagerado, nos vemos el lunes ¿Quieres?

-Bien, adiós-se despidió y cada uno tomo un camino diferente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione llegó a casa de Luna, después de haber pasado por su apartamento y recogido la pijama y las cosas esenciales, la casa donde vivía era la rubia solía ser menos exótica que la que habitaba en el pasada con su padre.

-Hola Hermione-sonrió la exRavenclaw-¡que bueno verte!

-Gracias Luna, igualmente-le dedico una sonrisa-¿ya llegó Ginny?

-Si pero fue a buscar comida, sigue y te acomoda

Díez minutos después había llegado Ginny con unas pizzas y se habían puesto a ver televisión, un vestigio muggle que le había gustado mucho a sus amigos y amigas.

-Siento si tuviste que cancelar tus planes Luna- hablo Hermione

-Oh no te preocupes, es bueno que estemos las tres juntas de nuevo, ¿pero que ha pasado con Ron?, Ginny no me dijo nada

-Es que hoy descubrió que estaba trabajando con Malfoy, no sé si sabias

-Theo me comentó respecto a eso-se encogió de hombros-¿Porqué enojaría Ron?

-Porque mi hermano es un tonto-Ginny rodó los ojos- está bien que piense lo que quiere de Malfoy, pero por eso no tiene que hacer un escandaló.

-Si porque Malfoy es buena gente ¿Verdad Hermione?- preguntó con ojos soñadores-Theo me ha dicho que no es como aparenta.

-Theo esta medio loco-comentó Ginny con una risita burlona y Luna le miro con severidad

-Puede que tenga razón y no esté tan loco Gin-respondió Herms

-Hermione ¿que hablamos esta mañana? - alzó una ceja rojiza

-No necesito de tus regaños para juzgar a la gente- se encogió de hombros-creo que al menos ha cambiado desde que estaba en Hogwarts.

-Solo te estaba aconsejando-se encogió de hombros

-Te lo agradezco, pero se cuidarme solita-le sonrió amigablemente

-Por cierto ¿Qué le dijiste a Ron?

-Nada, solo le deje una nota, el verá que hace, no quiero aguantarme un berrinche más

-Si Herms es bueno que el aprenda, pero tenle paciencia que hacen una linda pareja- le animo su amiga pelirroja

-Cuando me peleo así con él no puedo evitar preguntarme si somos él uno para el otro

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó preocupada Ginny

-Pues porque no se siente como si fueran una pareja, es obvio ¿no?- respondió la ex ravenclaw

-Eh…-A la castaña se le fueron las palabras de la boca-bueno no es eso exactamente, pero si en ocasiones me siento como si fuera más la madre de Ron que como su novia

-Son cosas tuyas Herms- rio Ginny- tu eres muy independiente y Ron más dependiente, pero ya se acostumbraran y me darán hermosos sobrinitos

-Ya veremos Gin, ni siquiera hemos puesto fecha de boda-se encogió de hombros

-Así que estas molesta también por eso-apunto divertida

-No es eso, es…a veces me gustaría darme un tiempo y conocer más personas, y que él lo haga para ver si lo nuestro es real o es solo porque nos estamos resignando

-¿Me estás diciendo que el sexo no es bueno con mi hermano y quieres experimental?-Ginny alzó una ceja

-¡Ginny!-se puso de todos los colores-tú y tus preguntas-rodó los ojos-yo no estoy diciendo eso, y en realidad tampoco que salgamos con otras personas solo que …olvídalo, yo quiero a Ron y tal vez solo me estreso demasiado.

-Yo creo que debes hacer lo que dicen los nargles, cuando se atraen entre ellos es porque se están atrayendo realmente

-Eh …bueno gracias Luna, lo tendré en cuenta-respondió dulcemente

-¡Que tal s nos ponemos a ver la película mejor?-propuso la menor de los Weasley y toda decidieron que era lo mejor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Desde que se había peleado con Astoria , esta había estado muy distante, no le miraba ni le hablaba y para evitar una discusión el rubio había decidido seguirle la corriente, pero el día anterior a la cena Astoria le había hablado como siempre y le había preguntado que vestido le parecía mejor que ella utilizara para la cena, luego de que el votó por un vestido negro corto de medio hombros descubierto, ella le regaló un corto beso en los labios y se había mostrado entusiasmada de nuevo como si nadie hubiera ocurrido, él se limitó a regalare un par de sonrisas.

El día siguiente él hubiera dado lo que fuera por amanecer enfermo y poder excusarse de tener que ir a la cena con sus padres y Astoria, sin embargo, el buen día de trabajo que podía tener con Hermione se arruino porque la comadreja apareció y tuvo que montar todo un show, insultándole como si él no estuviera ahí, tuvo tantas ganas de darle su merecido, pero se dijo así mismo que si se agarraba a trompadas con el zanahoria perdería el terreno ganado hasta ahora con la castaña, y era lo que menos quería. Así que se limitó a tragarse todo los insultos y golpes que le quería dedicar a Weasley

En la noche después de salir del trabajo se ducho y se cambio para ir a cenar con sus padres, Astoria también se alisto y se puso el vestido que el día anterior se había probado, se maquillo y se puso lo más hermosa que pudo, luego decidieron utilizar desaparición conjunta para aparecer en Malfoy Manor, donde sus padres los recibieron muy alegres, los elfos no tardaron en llegar y servir la suculenta cena.

-Draco, Astoria y yo estuvimos hablando el otro día-dijo Narcissa- le dije que esperaba que le propusieras matrimonio

-¿Así?-pregunto con falso interés

-Si claro que si, es más Lucius y yo hablamos con los Greengrass y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, será una bonita unión entre dos familias.

-Mi madre dice que lo único malo es que yo me casaré primero que Daphne, pero se muere por verme en un lindo vestido de novia

-Por supuesto que lo harás linda, yo creo que para tu cuerpo te conviene un tipo A o tal vez uno de sirena, ¿Qué has pensado?- preguntó Narcissa

-Me gusta más el tipo sirena, siempre me he imaginado uno vestido así-confesó la ojiverde

-La ceremonia y recepción puede llevarse aquí-intervino por primera vez el patriarca Malfoy

-Por supuesto- contribuyo la rubia-espero que a tus padres no les moleste Tory pero la verdad los jardines acá son más amplios.

-Si no hay problema-sonrió suavemente-aunque me gustaría una boda en verano o finales de primavera, la decoración sería mucho mejor

-En invierno también es lindo-apuntó Narcissa

-Uff pero y ¿si hay una fuerte nevada? arruinaría todo-se giró hacia Draco-¿tu que opinas cariño?

-Lo que sea-se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo

-Draco muestra un poco más de entusiasmo, es tu boda

-Si imagínate, lo maravilloso que será-animó Astoria- tines que opinar ¿no?

-Pues yo creo que deberían de dejar de hablar como si todo este asunto de la boda se fuera a realizar-estalló por fin

-Cielo-exclamó su madre extrañada

-¿Porque hablas así?-preguntó Astoria-el otro día dijiste que querías algo serio conmigo

-Eso fue antes-respondió bruscamente-pensé que podía enamorarme de ti, pero me equivoque estrepitosamente, no voy a casarme contigo porque nunca te voy amar

Al terminar se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz demasiado alta y casi gritando, sus padres le miraban sorprendidos y Astoria le temblaban los labios, solo pudo exclamar un ¨Mierda¨ interiormente. La chica tras unos segundos se levantó y corrió lejos del comedor, el chico no pudo hacer más que seguirla y la encontró en el jardín apoyada en una estatua para recuperar el aliento.

-Astoria-la llamó

-Lárgate-espetó ella enojada

-Tienes que escucharme-pidió- yo…tal vez fui un poco brusco con lo que dije.

-Fuiste un cerdo-se giró furiosa con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas- No tenías derecho a tratarme así delante de tus padres

-Si ya lo sé- reconoció- pero es que ….

-Tu no me amas, ya lo sé-dijo apretando los dientes-no me lo tienes que repetir

-Astoria lo siento- se disculpó-yo no empecé contigo con mala intención, me agradabas, eres sexi, bonita y divertida, pero…

-No soy Hermione Granger-completo ella y el rubio la miro totalmente sorprendido-Has pronunciado su nombre dormido idiota

-¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros-pensé que no era importante, una fantasía tuya

-¿Y bien?

-No lo sé dímelo tú, parece que es más que una fantasía ahora que estás trabajando con ella ¿o me equivoco?.

-Mira no es lo que piensas-dijo rápidamente

-Claro que es lo que pienso, llevas quien sabe cuánto tiempo obsesionado con la sangre sucia, sé que no has tenido una aventura con ella ni nada parecido porque ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú, un mortifago que se vivió insultándola toda la vida, que no tiene más que un estúpido apellido manchado de crímenes…

-¡Cierra la boca!

-¡No!-rugió-¿te duelen mis palabras?, pues yo me siento mucho peor estúpido, yo te di todo mi amor y cariño sabiendo quien eras, y no me importo, y tu ni siquiera pones un poco de esfuerzo en demostrar que intentas corresponderme.

-Esto es por tu bien Tori-aseguró – en serio, si no te apreciara un poco dejaría que todo este circo se llevará a cabo y tú no te mereces esto

-Tu que sabes qué necesito yo- dijo con los dientes apretados-no sabes nada Draco, te odio, no quiero verte nunca más

Ella empezó a caminar rumbo fuera de la mansión, pero antes se giró y le dijo:

-Por cierto mis padres no estaban felices de una posible boda contigo, tus padres se reunieron con ellos para llegar un acuerdo si se contrataba un compromiso, claro los tuyos poniendo un jugosa suma de dinero y porque yo te quería.

Draco no supo qué más añadir y la dejo marcharse viendo como ella se desaparecía una vez estando fuera de los terrenos, suspiro y volvió a entrar a la mansión a enfrentar a sus padres que seguramente no estarían muy contentos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Draco?-rugió Lucius apenas entró- era una muchacha encantadora perteneciente a la familia de los sagrados 28 y como si fuera poco sus padres habían aceptado un compromiso contigo

-¿Un compromiso por el que pagaron?-preguntó con sarcasmo- ya me cansé de que todo lo de esta familia venga sobre mis hombros, el día que me case es porque es con alguien que quiero y que yo elija.

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de ilusionar a una pobre niña enamoradiza-le riño Narcissa con facciones endurecidas.

-Piensen lo que quieran, me largo-y dicho esto se dio media vuelta para irse a su departamento.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ron había encontrado la nota que le dejo Hermione y suspiro frustrado, así que decidió salir a despejarse un poco a un bar, pidió una cerveza para dedicarse a empezar o tal vez hablar con cantinero, pero si bien le había dado un sorbo a su bebida, una chica con lindo vestido negro se sentó y pidió un whisky fuego y luego otro.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó sin evitarlo

-¿Te importa?-dijo tomando un vaso y mirándole con una ceja alzada

-No es normal ver a una señorita como tú bebiendo como un caballo-apuntó sin más

-Eres un maleducado-bufó y se bebió de un tragó otro Whisky fuego- y de todas formas no es normal ver al mejor amigo de Harry Potter por aquí o no.

-Solo vine a despejarme un poco-se encogió de hombros-pero mi intuición es que viniste ahogar penas

-Tal vez-sonrió nostálgicamente- ¿tienes tiempo de escucharme?

-Claro ¿Por qué no?- le sonrió de vuelta y levanto la copa en signo de brindis.


	5. Capitulo IV

Bueno ya es lunes en la tarde acá en Colombia pero vengo con otro capi como lo prometí, me alegro mucho los comentarios que recibí del capi anterior, de verdad no me imaginé que la historia fuera tan bien recibida en este portal donde me siento como una novata, en fin a quienes les pude responder ya lo hice y las demas acá va

VANNY: No te preocupes que ya no vas a tardar mucho en saber si estas en lo correcto o no, pero me alegro que dejaras el review

Lady Ravenclaw: Tranqui que Ron resulta irritable para mas de uno, sobretodo porque el no sabe comportarse en ocaciones y con respecto a su hermana no tienes malas intenciones, ya todo ira cambiando, y creeme Astoria será mas importante de lo que piensas.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Harry había madrugado para ir a casa de Ron y Hermione, sabía que su amiga no iba a estar allí porque había ido junto a Ginny a casa de Luna Lovegood, así que decidió entrar sin pedir permiso y encontró a Ron dirigiéndose a la cocina quien abrió los ojos como platos al verle.

-¡Harry!-exclamó-¿que haces acá?

-Bueno pensé e ir a desayunar juntos ya que las chicas van a estar en su fin de semana - al mirar la actitud de su amigo preguntó-¿Pasa algo?

-Eh…

-¿Ron?-la voz de una joven interrumpió la escena, tenía el cabello despeinado y el vestido que traía lucia desacomodado y arrugado-yo…-pero se paralizó al ver al amigo del pelirrojo-ups, yo ya me iba, cuídate Ron y gracias por todo-le dio un beso en la mejilla.-adiós

Harry se quedó boquiabierto durante un tiempo más después de que la joven se fue, luego miró a Ron que estaba muy rojo

-Puedo explicarlo-aseguró Weasley

-¿Qué vas a explicar?-le espetó bruscamente-¿Qué trajiste a una mujer a casa apenas Hermione se fue a dormir con sus amigas

-No es así Harry-contradijo-no es lo que parece

-¿No?, pues parecía que los dos tuvieron una noche revoltosa

-¡Caramba Harry!, yo no sé ni su nombre - dijo sin más

-Eso es más asqueroso-apuntó-te acostaste con la primera desconocida que encontraste…

-No me acosté con ella-interrumpió rápidamente-te lo juró

-¿A no?, ¿entonces que se supone que hacía aquí?

-Es una larga historia-suspiro-pero te juro que no hice nada malo con esa chica

-Pues soy todo oídos, porque tienes mucho que explicar-afirmo

-Lo haré, todo empezó así….

Flash back

Había encontrado la nota que le dejo Hermione y suspire frustrado, así que decidió salir a despejarse un poco a un bar, pedí una cerveza para dedicarse a pedir o tal vez hablar con cantinero, pero si bien le había dado un sorbo a mi bebida, una chica con lindo vestido negro se sentó y pidió un whisky fuego y luego otro.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté sin evitarlo

-¿Te importa?-dijo tomando un vaso y mirándome con una ceja alzada

-No es normal ver a una señorita como tú bebiendo como un caballo-apunté sin más

-Eres un maleducado-bufó y se bebió de un tragó otro Whisky fuego- y de todas formas no es normal ver al mejor amigo de Harry Potter por aquí o no.

-Solo vine a despejarme un poco-me encogí de hombros-pero mi intuición es que viniste ahogar penas

-Tal vez-sonrió nostálgicamente- ¿tienes tiempo de escucharme?

-Claro ¿Por qué no? - le sonreí de vuelta, tal vez y definitivamente ella estuviera mucho peor que yo

-Bueno pues imagínate que había una niña rica, que tenía una hermosa hermana, ella siempre era la preferida por ser más inteligente, más bella y respetar más el protocoló familiar, resulta que la niña rica se fue a Paris a modelar y allí conoció a un niño rico Británico, era el príncipe que ella soñaba y ella pensó que iban a vivir felices por siempre hasta que el decidió sincerarse con ella sobre sus sentimientos, los cuales eran nulos y en realidad vivía fantaseando con otra chica…así que esa chica termino en un bar hablando con héroe de la guerra-al terminar había tomado otro vaso de Whisky

-No era tan larga la historia después de todo- observé

-Fue una larga historia entre y él y yo…-suspiró con nostalgia-pero eso ya no importa ¿no?

Nos pusimos hablar de otras cosas y quería distraerla, pero te juró que se bebió todo el Whisky fuego de ese bar, terminé acompañándola a que vomitara como si se hubiera comido una caja de pastillas vomitivas de Fred y George, luego la acompañe a la calle y la iba a llevar a su casa, pregunté cómo se llamaba y ella solamente dijo…

-Soy…uff-y se desmayó

Estaba desmayada en mitad de la calle, no tenía ni idea de quien era, así que solo se me ocurrió traerla acá, la arropé y me acosté en el sillón.

Fin flash back

-Te juró que después solo me desperté y revisé si seguía ahí, efectivamente lo hacía así que decidí preparar un desayuno y llegaste, ella se despertó y la viste…te juró que no hice nada con ella.

-Espero por tu bien que sea cierto – advirtió- puedes ser mi mejor amigo, pero no te voy a consentir que engañes a Hermione, es mi mejor amiga por si no lo has notado

-Ya lo sé Harry, y ella es mi novia, yo no le haría eso

-Pues más te vale, y menos con esa chica que se acaba de ir-advirtió

-Ya te dije, ni siquiera supe su nombre

-Pues ella sabía el tuyo y tu deberías saber el de ella-comentó

-Pues no recuerdo que estudiara con nosotros

-No lo hizo, pero su hermana si, se llama Astoria Greengrass ella es la novia de Draco Malfoy o exnovia por lo que me acabas de decir

-¡ ¿Que?!-abrió los ojos horrorizado-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, lo reporto corazón de bruja-se encogió de hombros-ahora que Ginny es periodista estoy un poco más al tanto de chismorreos.

-Hermione va a matarme si se entera de esto

-¿No que no habías dormido con ella?

-Si, pero eso no significa que le gusté que meta a la novia del hurón en nuestro departamento-señaló con tono de obviedad.

-Pues vas a tener que decirle si no quieres que yo le diga

-Por favor Harry, en serió no ocurrió nada con ella, y si se va a enojar un montón-suplicó

-Bueno si no cometiste nada ¿por qué no se lo dices?

-Porque ya sabes cómo son las chicas-respondió- seguro hará un escándalo al respecto y eso empeorará la pelea que tuvimos ayer.

-Oh si oí de eso-aceptó-Ginny me comentó antes de irse, y por eso aceptaré guardar silencio, pero cualquier otra cosa sospechosa Ron y lo contaré todo

-Bien, será así, no te preocupes-afirmó-ahora vayamos desayunar que muero de hambre

-¿Será cierto lo que dijo Astoria Greengrass?-preguntó Harry una vez salieron de allí

-No tengo idea- se encogió de hombros-pero por el estado en que estaba anoche, creo que sí…ósea no me lo malinterpretes, pero no entiendo mucho porque Malfoy la dejó, ósea ella no se puede negar que es bonita, sangrepura y de familia adinerada, como todo lo que alguien de su clase desea.

-Tal vez tenga otros intereses- dijo sin más

-Recuerda que ella menciono algo de otra chica-observó atentamente-me pregunto quién será la desafortunada ¿Parkinson?

-No tengo idea-ahora quería cambiar de tema- de todas formas, no nos importa

-Si tienes razón, no vale la pena- se encogió de hombros como si nada-creo que exageré armándole un escandaló a Hermione por trabajar con el hurón, después de todo ella se puede defender sola y si terminé aguantando la exnovia borracha de mi peor enemigo en lugar de disfrutar una noche romántica y de buen sexo con. Herms…

-Por favor no hables esos detalles conmigo- el interrumpió bufando-yo no te doy detalles de lo que hago con Ginny

-Si mejor dejemos así-aceptó el pelirrojo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Bonitas horas de llegar- hablo Draco cuando Astoria cruzó la puerta

-No te interesa-le espetó como respuesta y dejando sus bolsos y zapatos de lado-voy a empacar

-Tori oye yo quería arreglar las cosas contigo con más calma

-Pues a mí me vale mierda Draco Malfoy- le gritó- solo quiero recoger mis cosas e irme de aquí, lejos de ti y tus fantasías.

-Está loca, yo no fantaseo con nadie y menos con Hermione Granger-le dijo rápidamente

-¿A no?, entonces porque pronuncias su nombre dormido

-Tan solo tengo pesadillas cuando la torturaron-respondió rápidamente

-No te creo-se cruzó de brazos-dime la verdad, ten el valor de decirme la verdad

-Es la verdad, si no me quieres creer es tu problema, y si dices algo a alguien lo negaré hasta la muerte ¿Me entiendes?

-Entendido-le miró desafiante- pero sea lo que sea busca cumplir tus fantasías porque eso no te dejo complacer a ninguna mujer en la cama...el tipo con quien pasé la noche es mucho mejor que tú.

-¿Sabes Astoria?-murmuro arrastrando las palabras-te respeté y fui fiel todo este tiempo pensando que eras diferente, pero eres una zorra cualquiera

-Y tu un cerdo-le propino una fuerte bofetada-un cerdo solitario, nadie va amarte nunca ¡nunca! ¿Me oyes?

Escuchó que la joven removía cosas y quince después salía con su baúl y un par de valijas, iba rumbo a la chimenea

-Astoria espera- la atajó-no quiero que terminemos así

-¿Ahora quieres qué me quede?-bufó incrédula

-No quiero que te vayas así, y siento haberte llamado zorra

-Pues yo no siento nada, no quiero verte más Draco Malfoy- se metió a la chimenea con su equipaje y desapareció en vuelta en llamas verdes

-De verdad lo siento mucho-suspiró cuando ella se fue, pero en el fondo sintió que todo estaba en su lugar por ahora.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El lunes empezó en el despacho del Señor Dawson, este los esperaba con dos carpetas de archivos bastantes gruesas.

-Que bien todo el trabajo que hicieron-les felicito apenas les vio-es por eso que espero que resuelvan estos casos…su primer caso, léanlos bien, les deseo mucha suerte y cualquier duda me pueden consultar.

-Gracias señor Dawson-respondieron ambos

-Bueno ahora disfruten de sus escritorios-señaló sus nuevos puestos de trabajos-pásenla bien

-¿De que es el tuyo?- preguntó Hermione revisando su carpeta rápidamente

-Es...parece un caso familiar-se encogió de hombros-un caso de custodia

-Interesante, no te veía como abogado de familia Malfoy

-¿Y tú que tienes?-ignoró su broma

-Bueno no lo sé, es un caso de homicidio, desaparición …no lo sé parece interesante, tengo mucho que estudiar.

-Me lo imagino que sí, la verdad nunca te imaginé como abogada penalista…ya sabes me imaginaba resolviendo custodias de elfos y porque los doxis tienen los mismos derechos que los gatos.

-Muy gracioso Malfoy ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe tu humor negro en el día de hoy?- alzó una ceja

-No he tenido un fin de semana muy bueno- admitió

-¿Es por la cena?-No pudo evitar preguntar

-Sí -suspiró-no salió muy bien…terminé con Astoria

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? - y luego añadió-claro si quieres decírmelo

-No es una historia agradable de oír- dijo sin más

-Bueno mi caso tampoco parece serlo-señaló su expediente-puedo soportarlo

-Está bien, pero te lo diré si almuerzas conmigo

-Eh yo…claro-vaciló un segundo, pero después aceptó con una sonrisa-ahora creo que debiéramos ponernos a trabajar

-Bien-asintió rápidamente

Hermione se dedicó a leer los archivos que tenía en la mano y se sorprendió con lo que encontró, en el documento figuraba la desaparición de una chica de 15 años llamada Mellorka Burke sin embargo eso sería un caso del departamento de seguridad mágica, sino fuera porque se le culpaba al novio Nataniel Tuft de dicho acto y esté ya había sido enjuiciado y absuelto de cualquier culpa y el caso había sido archivado sin embargo la madre de Melorka buscaba justicia para su hija y para su familia ya que demandaba ser víctima de acoso por parte de la familia Tuft.

Por su parte Draco leía su caso, era sobre la custodia de la pequeña Jenny Watenberg la cual era reclamada por su padre el cual pedía sus derechos a pesar de ser gay y estar en una relación con otro hombre, y la madre (una bruja sangrepura) de la pequeña decía que no permitiría que su hija creciera en un ambiente lleno de inmoralidad…era un caso de locos pero él tenía la obligación de defender los derechos del padre por lo visto.

El rubio levantó la mirada para ver la reacción de su compañera con el caso que ella tenía y la vio como la castaña movía los ojos rápidamente leyendo el documento, sus cejas se fruncían en ciertas partes, a la vez que mordía el labio inferior el cual estaba pintado de rojo pasión y ese labial la hacía ver tan sexy definitivamente, además que su piel morena resaltaba por la blusa amarilla que llevaba debajo de la túnica negra, un riso le caía despreocupadamente por el rostro que se le había desprendido del moño, así que a él le picaban los dedos por acercarse y corrérselo y ponérselo detrás de la oreja, sin embargo ella en un momento lo hizo con rapidez evitando que él cometiera una locura, sin embargo ella levantó la mirada y fue atrapado en el acto, por ello decidió que lo mejor era mantenerle la mirada y no apartarla como un niño pequeño, y fue una buena idea porque ella le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Yo necesito mandar una lechuza, así que ya vengo- y luego se paró del puesto y se marchó dejándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Luego de que salió busco una lechuceria para enviar algunos mensajes, el primero que escribió fue sobre su caso asignado, en el cual solicitaba ver a la señora Burke en su despacho apenas pudiera, luego le escribió a Ron un mensaje

Ron:

Tengo mucho trabajo así que no podré almorzar contigo, lo siento, te lo compensaré en la noche

Te quiere

Hermione

No quería mentirle, pero luego de lo que pasó el viernes y de haberlo resuelto el sábado en la tarde, quería evitar otro problema y sentía en ese mismo momento si no salía almorzar con Malfoy y él no se desahogaba no podía volverlo hacer, es por eso por lo que tomó esa decisión.

Más tarde cuando los dos salieron a almorzar, fueron a un restaurante sencillo donde pidieron un almuerzo casual, fue después de la orden donde Hermione preguntó:

-¿Y bien?, ¿vas a contarme lo que pasó?

-Vaya que si tienes curiosidad- observó divertido

-Lo siento es solo que…bueno me sorprende lo que paso-admitió-tu llevabas casi dos años con ella, no es fácil terminar una relación así.

-Si la verdad que no-aceptó encogiéndose de hombros-pero era algo que tenía que hacer

-¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?

-Yo fui a cenar con mis padres como sabías y pues las cosas se pusieron tensas cuando mis padres empezaron hablar de la boda con Astoria como si fuera una realidad y yo ya le hubiera propuesto matrimonio, y al principio pensé que necesitaba tiempo para decidir dar un paso adelante, pero me di cuenta que tal vez nunca lo estuviera, no con ella, así que exploté y se lo dije, es obvio que ella se sintió avergonzada, discutimos y se fue, según ella pasó la noche con alguien más y volvimos a discutir y ella se fue de mi apartamento.

-Yo lo siento, la conversación que tuvimos el viernes, yo no quería animarte a…

-Shh tranquila-le silenció-no es tu culpa, como te dije era algo que debía suceder, lo único es que no quería que fuera de esa manera, no la quería lastimar.

-Bueno al menos le tomaste algo de respeto y cariño durante este tiempo-apuntó con una sonrisa-eso es bueno ¿No?

-No-aseguró-por eso mismo, me siento un poco mal por haberle roto el corazón

-Bueno ella se acostó con alguien más la misma noche-se encogió de hombros-lo siento sé que suena terrible, pero…

-Si lo sé, pero no la culpo, lo hizo por despecho- esta vez él fue él que se encogió de hombros- por eso digo que me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes.

-Supongo que puedes hablar con ella cuando las cosas se calmen- le consoló - es mejor quedar como amigos

-No creo que eso puede ser posible-aceptó-eso y contando que mis padres deben estar muy enojados.

-De verdad lo siento – le dijo sinceramente

-No te preocupes- le restó importancia- estaré bien

En ese momento el mesero les sirvió sus almuerzos y se quedaron en silencio un buen tiempo mientras degustaban su comida, luego fue el rubio quien rompió el silencio.

-Por cierto ¿Qué pasó contigo y Weasley?

-Nos reconciliamos el sábado en la tarde-respondió-hablamos de lo que paso y pues yo siempre he sabido que es impulsivo y yo debí decirle la verdad desde el primer día…a mí tampoco me hubiera gustado saber que trabajaba con Pansy Parkinson y no me lo hubiera dicho.

-¿Así que Pansy? -alzó una ceja sin evitarlo y le sonrió burlón

-Ya sabías ella se burlaba de mí, de mis dientes, de mi pelo, de mi sangre…-en ese momento le dio un gran trago a su malteada-Lo siento no quería sacar ese tema

-Lo sé y soy yo quien lo siente-le dedico una sonrisa triste

-Por cierto, puedo preguntar ¿sobre qué es tu caso?

-En realidad es muy interesante-aceptó- ¿tú que concepto tienes de familia?

-Bueno es un concepto muy complejo-opinó-pero creo que se basa cundo hay dos o más personas en un hogar donde hay compresión, cariño y amor

-¿Así sea un hogar con un matrimonio de dos personas del mismo sexo?

-Ehh… Bueno supongo que, si hay un hogar amoroso, si ¿porque no?

-A mí me enseñaron que una familia es de papá y mamá, pero supongo que tienes razón…mi caso trata sobre eso, una pequeña por la que pelean su custodia sus padres la madre no quiere que se junte con su padre que es homosexual.

-Si que es interesante-admitió - ¿estas defendiendo al padre o la madre?

-Al padre, por eso hace mi caso bastante entretenido-le respondió- supongo que es un caso para alguien que tenga especialización en la parte de familia, pero por alguna razón me lo la han dado a mí, así que supongo que hare lo mejor posible para ganar el caso.

-Sin duda será un gran caso, aunque tengo que admitir que el mío es muy llamativo

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¿Conoces a una chica llamada Mellorka Burke?

-No, pero el apellido se me hace conocido-admitió- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno esa chica está desaparecida-respondió-su familia presento cargos contra el novio que ella tenía, sin embargo, salió absuelto de cualquier cargo, la madre de la chica afirma que ha presentado hostigamiento por parte de los Tuft., y quieren un caso justo para su hija y que no se quedé archivado como sin resolver.

-¿Una apelación?- preguntó

-Si, exacto-afirmó-¿será mucho pedir que me cuentes que sabes de la familia de la chica?

-Bueno no, la familia Burke, estuvo involucrada con Voldemort, no siendo mortifagos pero si patrocinando la causa por decirlo así, tengo entendido que Austerius Burke está en Azkabaan, pero en realidad no se puede estar seguro si hay una relación directa con la chica de tu caso.

-No importa, puedo ser una información interesante para mi caso, muchas gracias Malfoy

-De nada...por cierto te iba a pedir un favor

-Claro, ¿Cuál sería?

-Llámame Draco por favor-le miró con cierta timidez impropia de él

-Bueno supongo que lo haré- le sonrió-somos adultos ¿No?, puedes llamarme Hermione si quieres

-Claro Hermione-y sonrió de lado como los viejos tiempos, mirándola intensamente produciendo en ella un extraño hormigueo que le hizo apartar la vista sonrojada y proceder a comer un gran bocado para estar ocupada masticando.

Draco se dio cuenta de todo y su sonrisa se ensanchó al recordar viejos tiempos, y como ella seguía actuando como una adolescente a pesar de todo, además de que ahora se podían llamar por sus nombres, eso era un gran paso adelante.

-¿Crees que podríamos llegar a ser amigos?-la pregunta escapo de su boca sin evitarlo

-Yo…-la había dejado sin palabras, por primera vez no tenía la menor idea de que responder, sin embargo, logro decir-Bueno supongo que eso es lo que estamos intentando hacer…falta ver si aún quieres ser mi amigo cuando terminemos este trabajo.

-No lo dudo-afirmó seguro

-Deberíamos apurarnos, se ha pasado el tiempo increíblemente- intervino ella mirando el reloj

-Si es lo mejor, hay mucho por hacer- le encontró la razón

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco llegó de mucho mejor humor a su residencia, en primer lugar, por fin estaba ejecutando su trabajo de verdad y no el de un elfo doméstico, en segunda instancia notaba un gran progreso en su relación con Hermione Granger y eso lo hacía sentirse como nunca antes, Quién diría que esa chica era la que le iba a robar todos sus pensamientos y anhelos algún día, así que con buen gusto se hizo algo de comer y ceno de igual manera, una vez había puesto los platos a lavar algo inesperado pasó, sintió que alguien llamaba a su puerta, así decidió abrir encontrándose con nada más ni menos que con su vieja y gran amiga Pansy Parkinson.

-¡Sorpresa!-exclamo la pelinegra enseguida y se lanzó abrazarle

-Si que eres una sorpresa-él le correspondió el abrazo aunque algo aturdido, se supone que Pansy estaba muy lejos de Inglaterra-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-No hace mucho en realidad-confesó se parándose de él- decidí quedarme contigo porque se que ahora estas solo

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Un pajarito llamado Daphne me contó-explicó-en realidad me iba a quedar con ella, pero me llamó por redflu explicándome que su hermana Astoria se había mudado con ella ya que un insensible le rompió el corazón

-¿Así que te vas a quedar acá?-señaló el equipaje que ella traía

-Si espero que no te moleste

-Por supuesto que no, siempre eres bienvenido-le hizo una señal para que pasará y procedió a cargarle el equipaje dentro del apartamento-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Vino-pidió con una sonrisa y el chico rápidamente la complació, él por su parte se sirvió un Whisky Fuego

-¿Ahora si me contarás que haces acá?-preguntó el rubio

-Claro y tú me contaras bien la historia de porque terminaste con Astoria ¿No?

-No hay mucho que contar en eso- se encogió de hombros- yo solo le dije la verdad

-¿Qué verdad?-alzó una ceja

-Que no la amaba y no me quería casar con ella-se encogió de hombros-claro que se lo dije delante de mis padres y eso fue una mala idea definitivamente

-No me digas, que poco sutil te has vuelto amigo mío- sonrió sin evitarlo

-No quería que terminara así-comentó con melancolía-no la amaba, pero había sido mi novia más de un año y medio, quería que termináramos por la paz.

-Debiste pensarlo antes- se encogió de hombros-pero quiero que me digas la verdad, no creo que decidieras romper todo porque sí, Daphne me dijo que había otra.

-No hay otra, Astoria alucina – rio por la ocurrencia de su amiga

-Te conozco y por mucho que digan de ti, no le serías infiel a nadie, pero eso no te impide estar enamorado de alguien más-Y al ver la expresión de su amigo sonrió sabiendo que había dado- así que es eso

-No sé de qué hablas- se encogió de hombros

-Claro como no- se burló- sé que en el fondo eres un romántico empedernido, sueñas con casarte con una mujer que ames de verdad y tener más de un hijo con ella

-Creo que andar en canguros en Australia todo el día te hizo daño-le hizo una señal que estaba loca

-No finjas conmigo-le sacó la lengua- y no cabalgué canguros ni vengo de Australia

-¿Cómo?-frunció el ceño- pensé….pensé que estabas en Australia después de lo de Blaise ¿Dónde estabas entonces?

-Nueva Zelanda, no está tan lejos ¿no?, es una historia larga de contar, pero primero me debes contar la tuya

-Ya te dije que son ideas tuyas

-Si como que estabas enamorado de Granger en el colegio

-¿Cómo supiste eso?- las facciones de Draco se habían endurecido completamente, le cortaría el cuello a Theo si abrió la boca

-Nadie me contó- se rio- tú eras muy obvio

-No, no lo era, pasé años insultándola ¿Recuerdas?

-Y dejaste de hacerlo en sexto año, sé que estabas ocupado con los asuntos del lord oscuro, pero cuando ella y tu estaban en la misma habitación, llegaste un punto en que no podías apartar los ojos de ella- y Draco desvió la mirada sabiéndose descubierto y que no podía refutar contra eso

-No es lo que crees- dijo rápidamente-es una historia muy larga

-¿Por qué no me la cuentas?, ya hemos madurado, jamás te juzgaría ahora por estar interesado en ella-le sonrió amablemente- sé que por eso nunca me lo confiaste en el colegio, pero ahora créame soy una persona totalmente diferente

-Es complicado, tienes que escuchar la historia completa-aseguró

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

-Yo no, recuerda que soy pasante en el ministerio, tengo que madrugar

-Son las veintiuna Draco, no exageres-ella alzó una ceja-no será que estas tomando como excusa para no contarme

-Te prometo que te lo contaré-aseguró y al ver la mirada incrédula de Pansy añadió-el viernes ¿okey?

-Okey-aceptó-Supongo que mi historia también puede esperar ¿no?

-Supongo que sí, aunque estoy seguro de que mueres por contarla- dijo muy seguro

-Eres terrible-rio sin evitarlo-pero espero que no se sea tarde...lo resumiré más bien

-Adelante

-Ya sabes la historia con Blaise, así que me fui con un amigo de él que conocí en Manhattan y así terminé en Australia, las cosas tampoco funcionaron mucho con él solo era sexo ¿sabes? Pero me enseño algunas cosas del mundo muggle y terminé conociendo a un chico llamado Austin Williams, muggle para variar y….Draco, te juro que fue amor a primera vista, sé que suena cursi pero…esa noche salimos y nunca me había sentido así, yo no dude en ir a Nueva Zelanda con él y ahora tenemos una relación, es por eso que vine, porque necesito decirle a mis padres que me voy a casar con él

-¿Ca…Casarte?- abrió la boca incrédulo-¿Cuánto llevas con él?

-Un año- se encogió de hombros- La boda es para agosto

-Eso es como en un mes-observó

-Lo sé y por eso debo decirles a mis padres, ellos no saben nada

-¿Y él sabe que eres bruja?

-No-suspiró-eso es lo que más me aterra

-Pero debes decirle, te casaras con él- señaló con obviedad

-Ya lo sé, pero tengo miedo-confesó y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla-de perderle

-Hey-se acercó a ella y le limpio las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de la chicas- no tienes nada que temer, si es el chico ideal , te va amar tal y como eres.

-¿Tu crees?-le sonrió sin evitarlo

-Por supuesto, eres grandiosa PanPan

-Iré donde mis padres, primeramente-se limpió las lágrimas - luego le pediré a Austin que venga y le contare todo

-Lo harás bien- aseguró

-Gracias por escucharme

-Es un placer- le sonrió

-Recuerda que me debes una historia

\- Y te la contaré, pero quiero que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie-le pidió firmemente

-No lo haré, lo prometo-respondió con sinceridad y su rubio amigo suspiro aliviado

-Bien, descansa Pansy-le dio un beso en la coronilla antes de retirarse a sus aposentos

-Tú también Dragón-susurro ella dándole un último sorbo a su copa de vino, sin duda estaba ansiosa por conocer la historia de su mejor amigo, la verdad verdadera.


	6. Capitulo V

Se que hoy es domingo y hasta mañana iba a publicar, espero que no les moleste, pero no creo que mañana pueda actualizar así que como tengo el capi listo se los dejo de una vez, espero les guste ya que el formato va a cambiar un poco durante los proximos capis ya que traera muchos recuerdos como lo van a notar

Lady Ravenclaw: Me alegro que sigas dandote tu tiempito para pasar y dejarme tu review , de verdad es muy importante para mi y al igual vas a ir descubriendo lo que va pasando y si tenias razón con tus teorias o no

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 _2 de septiembre de 1996_

 _El estúpido de Potter había sacado todo su mal humor el día anterior, quien se creía la cararajada para espiarle, sobre todo con lo que había pasado en el final del curso anterior, y no más al recordar hecho un estremecimiento paso por su cuerpo, su padre estaba en la cárcel y por eso Voldemort le había asignado una misión, una misión que parecía imposible de cumplir, por eso decidió darse un baño para relajarse y apartarse de sus pensamientos oscuros, así que entro al baño de perfectos, abrió el grifo dejando que el agua caliente la llenara, luego agregó unas sales aromáticas y finalmente se metió, al sentir el agua se permitió relajar cada uno de sus músculos, luego de que sintiera que el agua estaba enfriándose, decidió que era de salir, así que se secó con su toalla, se puso los boxers y fue ahí cuando la puerta se abrió pegándole el susto de su vida, sobretodo porque por esta entro nada más ni nada menos que Hermione Granger la cual iba distraída, por eso intento colocarse la camiseta rápidamente antes de que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero fue muy tarde, la castaña le encontró con la mirada y no tardó en encontrar la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo, la verdad el contraste que hacía con su pálida piel lograba llamar demasiado la atención, no estaba muy seguro que había pasado, pero tanto como ella como él se habían quedado petrificados._

 _-Eres…eres un-murmuro ella con voz casi estrangulada y luego dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir a toda velocidad de allí_

 _-Granger espera-logro alcanzarla antes de que ella saliera, pero la muchacha tenía mucha fuerza, así que la agarro por la cintura a pesar de los forcejeos de ella_

 _-¡Auxilio!¡Auxilio!-Grito ella, así que busco la forma de taparle la boca_

 _-Silencio, cállate ya-ordenó y fue ahí que ella logro morderle uno de los dedos haciéndole perder la paciencia así que la arrojo contra el suelo y la aprisiono contra su propio cuerpo_

 _-Suéltame por favor-rogó la chica_

 _-No hasta que jures no decir nada_

 _-¡No!-rugió-le diré a todo el mundo que eres un mortifago, no permitiré que les hagas daño a mis amigos y a mi_

 _-Si dices algo te vas arrepentir-gruñó_

 _-No te tengo miedo estúpido_

 _-Deberías sangre sucia-le sonrió malignamente-si dices algo prometo asegurarme de que tus sucios padres muggles desaparezcan en pedazos._

 _-No lo harías-se retorció debajo de él-suéltame ya_

 _-¿No!, no hasta que jures por la vida de tus padres que cerraras la boca_

 _-Te odio- a ella casi le bajaban las lágrimas pero no estaba decidida a no darle el placer de verla llorar- suéltame y no diré nada_

 _-Claro Granger como no- alzó una ceja y logro ponerse de pie junto a ella- escúchame muy bien lo que vamos hacer sangresucia, voy a desmemorizarte_

 _-No, no lo hagas -suplicó- si lo haces prometo no decir nada y ayudarte_

 _-¡¿Ayudarme?!-rio con claro sarcasmo-nadie puede ayudarme Granger, tú no eres nadie_

 _-Por favor-rogó-no diré nada, ya amenazaste a mis padres, no tienes que hacerlo_

 _-Bien-la lanzó lejos y ella rebotó en el suelo- solo porque no manejo de todo el hechizo y no me quiero arriesgar a dejarte amnésica._

 _-Eres un desgraciado-ella se estaba sobando las muñecas-puede que ahora te salgas con la tuya, pero algún día Voldemort y sus seguidores van a caer y te veré pudriéndote en Azkabaan_

 _-Y yo te veré arrastrándote como el ser insignificante que eres, una asquerosa sangresucia_

 _-Eres tan poco creativo Malfoy-ella le miró desafiante-ni siquiera te has podido inventar otro apodo, ya aburres-le miro despectivamente-por cierto vístete, no estoy en absoluto interesada en ver tu desnudez._

 _-Ya quisieras Granger- sin embargo le hizo caso y comenzó a ponerse la ropa, pero notó que ella no se iba-¿Qué miras? ¿O es que no quieres marcharte?_

 _-No, es que me pienso dar un baño, así que apúrate._

 _-A mi…_

 _-Nadie me da órdenes sangresucia-completo ella en tono burlón -ya se me tu monologo_

 _-Ya veremos quien ríe al final-alzó una ceja con una sonrisa burlona propia de él- recuerda que te tengo vigilada, así que más vale que no habrás tu boca_

 _-Ya largaté-rugió y el decidió que era mejor hacerle caso-por cierto, Malfoy si vas a intentar espiarme yo si voy a cerrar el baño para que nadie entre._

 _-Nunca espiaría a un fenómeno como tu- le dijo rabioso, porque esa observación de la muchacha le hizo sentirse idiota, así que salió dando un fuerte portazo, ahora tenía muchos problemas._

-Draco, Draco- escuchó una voz de alguien llamándolo, era su voz- tierra llamando a Draco Malfoy

-¿Mmm?-preguntó saliendo del trance

-Es que te quedaste como ido-observo su compañera de trabajo- llevabas como diez minutos mirando la nada

-Solo pensaba- se excusó avergonzado

-¿Todo va bien?

-Si claro-asintió quitándole importancia y le sonrió-¿Cómo vas con el caso?

-Estoy investigando un poco las circunstancias de la desaparición de la chica, y en la tarde me voy a reunir con su madre que es la demándate.

-Yo voy hace reunirme con mi demándate mañana, quiero recolectar un poco más de información para mirar cómo puedo ayudarle.

-Eso está bien, seguro que te va ir bien con ese caso, eres muy inteligente-le animó

-Gracias-una sensación de bienestar se apodero de su pecho, le hubiera encantado decirle cuanto le gustaba que ella le alabara, sin embargo, se limitó a decirle- en ese caso supongo que tu no tendrás ningún inconveniente, eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación

-Vaya pues gracias-sonrió sin evitarlo, últimamente sentía que sus mejillas ardían con cualquier alago de la serpiente-pero la verdad este caso no se ve tan fácil.

-Seguro lo resolverás-Afirmó logrando que ella sonriera una vez más

-Eso espero- suspiró y devolvió los ojos a los papeles

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ron había ido a la tienda temprano para ayudar a George ya que este se encontraba fuera de Londres, había abierto temprano y había tenido la clientela habitual, sin embargo, cerca del mediodía que estaba más solitaria, Ron aprovechó a revisar unos papeles de unas entregas que habían hecho, cuando una figura se posó delante de él.

-Buenas…-y se interrumpió al ver de quien se trataba-Hola ¿Qué haces acá?

-Daba una vuelta por el lugar-respondió la mujer- no lo visitaba desde que estaba en Hogwarts

-Si, ha cambiado desde entonces- aceptó- era diferente cuando estaba Fred - su mirada se volvió melancólica

-¿Era tu hermano? ¿No es así? -preguntó algo tímida y lo vio asentir-de verdad lo siento, no debió ser fácil ¿No?

-No- aceptó mirando alrededor- Pero hemos salido adelante

-Oye yo vine aquí para disculparme por los problemas que te pude haber causado el otro día-se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja-por cierto …

-Eres Astoria Greengrass-completo por ella

-¿Lo sabías?-ella frunció el ceño

-Bueno lo supe en cuanto te fuiste, Harry me dijo quien eras…No puedo creer que seas la novia de Draco Malfoy

-Ex novia-corrigió rápidamente- ya no salimos desde aquella noche.

-Oh bueno, pero sabes a lo que me refiero- se encogió de hombros- todavía puedo darle una paliza por ti, no me molestaría.

-Eres un tonto Weasley- rio ella- pero estaba pensando en que me acompañaras a almorzar

-Yo…-se quedó con la boca abierta-Mira Astoria creo que la otra vez hubo un malentendido, Harry piensa que dormimos juntos

-Oh-parecía genuinamente sorprendida

-Así que si nos ve juntos va a pensar que tenía razón

-Bueno pero supongo que le explicaste que no pasó nada- se encogió de hombros- solo somos amigos ¿No es así?

-Pues yo apenas me sabía tu nombre-observó el pelirrojo y ella rio avergonzada

-Si tienes razón, pero eso no significa que podamos ser buenos amigos, vamos, almuerza conmigo, vamos a un lugar privado que tu amigo no se entere, después de todo no vamos hacer nada malo ¿No?

-Si…bueno-asintió torpemente-si tienes razón, me caíste bien y no vamos hacer nada malo ¿No?

-Por supuesto-levantó la barbilla orgullosa y se dispuso a irse con el pelirrojo, lo que no sabía Ron era que tanto iba a cambiar su vida con ese simple almuerzo inocente.

Fueron aun restaurante muggle fuera del callejón diagon, era tranquilo y bonito, perfecto para que los dos pudieran tener un almuerzo tranquilo, la ojiverde se sorprendió un poco cuando el muchacho se ofreció a pagar, sin embargo no se hizo la de rogar

-Oye Astoria como terminaste saliendo con Malfoy, no pareces una mala persona

-¿Qué salga con Draco me hace una mala persona?-ella alzó una ceja divertida

-Bu…Bueno no exactamente, pero no entiendo como salías como un tipo como él-se encogió de hombros-es… fue un maldito hasta donde lo recuerdo

-Si, yo sé cómo se comportaba en el colegio, pero él ha cambiado…sé que fue un idiota conmigo, pero él no es una mala persona-afirmo la chica

-Discúlpame que no te crea-observo riéndose levemente-es más el día del bar había tenido una pelea con mi novia porque ella estaba trabajando con Malfoy y no me había dicho nada

-Oh veo, Draco si me había comentado…bueno yo le había preguntado quien era su compañero de trabajo.

-Si bueno yo me disculpé con Hermione porque yo no le había preguntado con quien trabajaba...y tampoco debí ponerme tan sobreprotector con ella.

-Draco jamás le haría nada malo a ella-dejo escapar

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó extrañado

-Bueno...emmm-no sabía que decir-bueno nada es solo que él ya no cree en lo de la sangre y eso

-¿Y tú si?

-Pff no, nunca lo creí-le restó importancia y el pelirrojo le creyó

-Que bueno, se nota que eres una chica inteligente-apuntó él

-¿Te gustan las chicas inteligentes?-preguntó sin malicia

-Bueno, salgo con Hermione por algo-sonrió- además de que siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga

-¿Tú la amas?

-Claro que si, ella es grandiosa y muy importante para mí…además nos vamos a casar

-¿Ya tienen fecha?-preguntó

-Eh..no, y me siento un poco mal por eso, pero quiero comprarle una casa a Hermione antes de que nos casemos, no le he dicho nada porque la conozco y sé que ella querría pagar la mitad

-Ella es afortunada de tenerte-le sonrió nostálgicamente

-Bueno espero que ella piense eso- le devolvió una sonrisa tímida- Y Malfoy es un idiota por cambiarte por otra

-¿Otra?-frunció el ceño

-Bueno cuando...tu...bueno dijiste que él quería a otra- temía haber metido la pata

-Oh ya-asintió-no lo creo, tal vez me puse paranoica con que me dijera que ya no me quería-pero esta vez Ron parpadeo confuso

-Yo pensé que él te había dicho que había otra

-Seguro entendiste mal o simplemente yo estaba confusa y despechada y dije eso, eso todo- añadió rápidamente

-Bueno tengo que admitir que me sorprende de toda forma que Malfoy te dejará. Eres todo lo que alguien como él podría querer, eres linda, divertida, sexi, sangrepura y rica

-Pues creo que eso no es lo que él quiere-dijo sin más-¿Y tú Ron Weasley? ¿Qué quieres en una chica?

-Bueno que sea linda, graciosa, que le guste divertirse, con la que pueda conversar de tonterías o de cualquier otra cosa, que se ría de mis chistes, y que me quiera tal como soy.

-Eso no es mucho para alguien como tú- dijo sin más- tu eres un gran chico

-Gracias-le dirigió una sonrisa tímida sin tener la menor idea de las verdaderas intenciones de aquella mujer

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione había llegado a su almuerzo de reunión bastante temprano, por suerte la señora Burke llegó temprano, era una bruja con un look muy aristocrático, era delgada y espigada, tenía el pelo negro recogido en un elegante moño, tenía grandes ojos azules, apenas sonrió cuando se presento

-Veridia Burke- estiro su mano- es un placer señorita Granger

-Lo mismo digo señora Burke-estrechó su mano- por favor siéntese

La dos se sentaron en la mesa

-¿Y bien señorita Granger? ¿Tiene algo que sirva en el caso de mi hija?

-En realidad necesito recoger información sobre su hija de parte suya

-Bien que quieres saber que pueda ayudar a mi hija

-Cuénteme sobre ella, si entiendo quién era Mellorka tal vez pueda comprender lo que le pasó

-Creí que era abogada no aurora-observó la mujer

-Si, pero necesito reunir evidencia para solicitar una apelación que es lo que usted quiere

-Bueno Mellorka nació en el verano del 1984 y empezó Hogwarts en el 1995 donde fue sorteada para Slytherin, la situación estaba tensa y hubiera preferido enviarla a Beauxbatons, sin embargo confié en mi marido que todo estaba bien, por suerte fue evacuada durante la batalla, apenas estaba terminando su tercer año…luego regreso a Hogwarts donde termino su cuarto año, en el verano conoció a un chico llamado Nataniel Tuft, no me agradaba mucho él ya estaba por fuera de la escuela y era mayor que ella, solo dos años pero no era lo más apropiado para ella, pensé que cuando comenzará su quinto año esa aventura de verano iba a pasar, sin embargo se siguieron escribiendo y saliendo cada vez que ella tenía visita a Hogsmeade, sin embargo el día de san Valentín hubo un ataque donde ella estaba paseando con el señor Tuft, el salió herido y Mel desapareció para siempre…tenía solo quince años, hoy tendría 18 años, no es justo que una madre pierda a una madre así.

-Tiene razón señora Burke, sin embargo, necesito saber las razones que la llevan a creer que el joven Nataniel Tuft

-Bueno su familia es anti partidaria de Voldemort, pero son extremistas, ellos consideran que todos los que estuvieron mínimamente de acuerdo con su ideología debieron terminar en Azkabaan, unos de los fiscales del caso de mi esposo es tío de Nataniel y es de los que está a favor de la pena de muerte de los relacionados con Voldemort

-Veo-Hermione apuntaba rápidamente en una libreta- algo inusual en la conducta del joven

-Bueno el no parecía muy afligido por la desaparición de Mellorka, y luego en lugar de preocuparse de su búsqueda solo huyó a América una vez fue absuelto de sus cargos, además si es inocente porque su familia me ha enviado cartas de amenaza

-Si bueno espero que me envié esas cartas-pidió-con respecto a que el joven Tuft este fuera del país creo que debo buscar la manera de buscarle, voy hablar con el departamento de seguridad mágica y voy a revisar unos archivos para ver que falencias encuentro en la investigación que puedan apoyar la apelación y apertura del caso.

-Gracias señorita Granger…yo solo quiero saber que pasó con mi hija.

-Haré lo posible para que se reabra el caso

-Solo le advierto una cosa Señorita Granger, el caso de mi hija no es el único, hay más y parece que el mismo ministerio trata de ocultarlo.

-Si es así llegaré al fondo del asunto-prometió, porque después de todo ella era Hermione Granger y nada se le pasaba por alto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco había decidido almorzar en su oficina comprando algo para llevar y así poder revisar algunos documentos mientras comida, sin embargo, para su desgracia los recuerdos le siguieron azotando en lugar de poder concentrarse en los documentos

 _Septiembre 14 de 1996_

 _Al parecer Granger había decidido hacerle caso a sus amenazas y no había abierto la boca pues hasta el momento el seguía andando por los pasillos a sus ancha, sin embargo podía sentir la mirada recriminadora de la sangre sucia, así que ya se había cansado de la situación así que le iba a dejar claro las cosas a la sabelotodo, por eso la abordo en un pasillo desierto cuando ella se dirigía a biblioteca, le tapó la boca e intento mantener el equilibrio mientras la arrastraba a una aula vacía ya que ella forcejeaba ferozmente, cuando entraron cerró la puerta con magia silenciándola y le arrebato la varita_

 _-Dame la varita-rugió con la cara roja de la ira_

 _-No hasta que hablemos Sangre sucia_

 _-¿Ahora quieres hablar?-preguntó con sorna-tu solo eres un matón que busca tenerme bajos amenazas_

 _-Es la única forma de mantenerte callada o prefieres que te deje amnésica ¿eh?_

 _-Oh te debo agradecer tu consideración- añadió sarcásticamente_

 _-¿Te crees muy chistosa estúpida sabelotodo?-él se acercó de forma amenazadora pero ella no se dejó amedrantar_

 _-¿Que lo que quieres Malfoy?_

 _-Que dejes de mirarme como si fuera lo peor del mundo-le respondió_

 _-Es que eres lo peor del mundo desde que naciste- contraataco ella_

 _-Claro Granger te refieres a que soy lo mejor que alguien como tu puede llegar a conocer, claro que la gente como tú no sabe diferenciar quienes son sus superiores_

 _-¿Sabes Malfoy?, me estoy hartando de ti, puede que no le digas a todos que eres un mortifago, pero te estás buscando que me vengue de ti apenas me des una oportunidad… ¿quieres ser convertido en hurón de nuevo?_

 _-Tu perfecta moralidad no te lo permitiría-observo de manera arrogante_

 _-No me pruebes, no sabes de lo que soy capaz- aseguró- no te tengo miedo_

 _-¿No?, ¿y porque no me has delatado Granger?_

 _-Porque mis padres están indefensos ante las personas como tú, pero yo si soy capaz de luchar con uñas y dientes_

 _-Vaya Granger con uñas y dientes, ¿Lo haces también en la cama?, de razón Potter y Weasley te siguen a todas partes-alzo una ceja_

 _-Eres un cerdo-ella le empujo violentamente con la cara enrojecida-no todos somos iguales de degenerados que tu_

 _-Ya quisieras que lo fuera contigo ¿cierto ratón de biblioteca?_

 _-En tus sueños Malfoy_

 _-Seguro-murmuro con sarcasmo-yo creo que te la pasas mirándome porque estas enamorada de mí y yo no te presto atención._

 _-Jamás me fijaría en un mortigago como tú- le espetó- solo me das lastima en lo que te has convertido_

 _-¿Eh?- sus palabras lo habían dejado aturdido_

 _-Tienes 16 años y ya tienes la marca, eres un imbécil, pero hasta ahora no has matado ni una mosca sin tus queridísimos gorilas guardianes, ahora dime ¿Pretendes matar muggle inocentes con tu propia varita?, ¿o matar a la gente de la orden?, no seas ridículo, eres un niño, cualquiera sabe que te han marcado como venganza de Voldemort porque tu padre fracaso_

 _-Con mi padre no te metas asquerosa sangre sucia- la tomo por el cuello y le miró ferozmente, ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada y sin embargo le miraba sin pizca de miedo- algún día tú y tu grupito de santurrones van a caer y sabrán a quienes hay que respetar_

 _-¿Respetarte a ti?-ella le miro burlona a pesar de que el agarre del ojigris le cortaba la respiración-nunca hasta que me demuestres que eres más que un apellido_

 _-No te tengo que demostrar nada-él la soltó-de todas formas, pronto va a ver quiénes son los ganadores_

 _-Ya veremos-le miro incrédula-ya te dije que lucharé hasta el final_

 _-Entonces estarás muerta-afirmó_

 _-¿Y tú? ¿crees que un mortifago de 16 años tenga mucho tiempo de vida?- él la miro con severidad y ella continuo- yo no lo creo, sea lo que sea que estés planeando estas en peligro de muerte, es triste para alguien de tu edad._

 _-Soy un Malfoy_

 _-¿Y?, a nadie le importa, no tienes tantos conocimientos para la vida de un mortifago, hasta yo soy mejor que tú_

 _-Claro-rio sarcásticamente- ni siquiera tienes tu varita ahora_

 _-Es porque se supone que estoy en el colegio, donde no me pueden hacer daño, sino tendría encantamientos para intrusos_

 _-¿Y crees que con tus estúpidos encantamientos puedes vencer la magia negra más poderosa?, alucinas Granger_

 _Ella se quedó callada y le miró fijamente hasta que él se sintió incomodo, pero no lo demostró, luego de unos instantes por fin la chica recupero el habla._

 _-Como sea tengo más oportunidades de salir viva por ahora…solo te digo una cosa, habla con Dumbledore, él te puedo ayudar_

 _-No le diré nada a ese viejo de rematé_

 _-No le faltes el respeto en mi presencia-chilló ella_

 _-Le falto el respeto a quien se me dé la gana, por si no lo has notado te desprecio profundamente por llevar tu sangre podrida en las venas- le dijo rudamente_

 _-Tu sangre es igual que la mía, y los dos tenemos la misma edad, solo que yo soy más madura que tú y más inteligente._

 _-Tus notas me importan una mierda, eso no te hace más inteligente que yo_

 _-Demuéstralo_

 _-Pff eso ya lo sé, no me tengo que recitar los libros de memoria como tú, no los necesito_

 _-Ni siquiera en el Quidditch eres el mejor, Harry siempre te ha ganado_

 _-Suerte es lo que ha tenido ese cararajada-lo dijo con desprecio_

 _-Sabes que es verdad, ahora devuélveme la varita_

 _-A mi nadie me da órdenes mugrosa_

 _-Eres un imbécil, ¿pretendes tenerme encerrada toda la vida aquí?_

 _-Si pudiera si, así no te vería tu feo rostro-le dijo con crueldad, y a pesar de que ella vacilo no se dejó afectar_

 _-Tus insultos me dan igual, he aprendido que tu vida es tan vacía y fría que tu mejor pasatiempo es insultarme, deberías practicar más Quidditch a lo mejor así no haces quedar en vergüenza a tu casa._

 _-Tú no sabes nada de mi vida-elevo la voz_

 _-Entonces cuéntamela, soy todo oídos-le dijo ella para su sorpresa-cuéntame porque te convertiste en mortifago, dime tus problemas_

 _-¿A ti?-le miro incrédulo-¿estas olvidando quién soy?, no te contaré nada de mi vida_

 _-Debieras confiar en mí, después de todo te estoy guardando el secreto más grande de tu vida, aunque seas mi peor enemigo_

 _-No te contaré nada, me da igual lo que pienses ahora vete de aquí y deja de mirarme-le entrego la varita, pero le apunto con la de él, ella la tomo y esta vez lo miro diferente_

 _-Hablaba enserio, así te odie eres mi compañero desde los once, sé que no la estas pasando bien,..cuida tus pasos, porque puedes terminar en Azkabaan o muerto, Harry sabe que planeas algo_

 _Y ella salió con la cabeza en alto sin mirar atrás dejándolo completamente confundido, ¿ella le había soplado las andanzas de Potter?, era como la Gryffindor buscara que confiara en ella._

Draco salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la puerta de su oficina abrirse y por ella entro su compañera y rival de trabajo, este le saludo y entro a la oficina, sin embargo, le llamó la atención los paquetes de comida.

-¿Comes comida para llevar?

-¿Te sorprende?- el alzó una ceja

-Viniendo de ti si-aceptó-aunque teniendo en cuenta nuestro almuerzo del otro día no

-Que bien que me empieces a conocer Hermione-le sonrió sinceramente y ella sin evitarlo también lo hizo, en la época en que estudiaban en Hogwarts nunca lo vio sonreír así por lo cual era extraño, extraño pero agradable.

-Aunque sigues siendo una caja de sorpresas, no pareces ser el Draco Malfoy con él que estudie alguna vez

-Esa es la idea-murmuro él abatido

-Bueno no era tan malo ser el chico malo en el colegio-le animo ella porque lo noto compungido- dicen por ahí que los chicos malos son sexis, tenías un buen club de fans

-¿Así?-alzó una ceja-¿y tú pensabas en el colegio que era sexi?

-El que me desesperaras solía opacar lo sexi-respondió sin dejarse intimidar de la mirada profunda que el chico le dirigió, pero al no poder sostenerle más la mirada preguntó- ¿y encontraste algo que le sirviera a tu caso?

-Ehh si más o menos-respondió sin dejar de sonreír, le encantaba ponerla nerviosa y sobre todo que ella intentara disimularlo- ¿y a ti como te fue con el almuerzo?

-Bien, bueno la señora Burke no es alguien con quien suelo tratar, pero logré obtener información requerida, creo que ahora podré visitar el departamento de seguridad mágica para buscar la apelación que busca la señora

-Me alegro por ti- le felicitó

-Gracias, de verdad necesito que alguien crea en mí, en estos momentos solo tú me entiendes sobre esto

-No me tienes que agradecer-dijo sin más y sonriéndole algo tímido- siempre supe que llegarías lejos

-¿Desde el colegio?-preguntó con duda y cierta esperanza en los ojos

-Si desde el colegio-respondió seguro y mirándola a los ojos

-Y yo supe que al final encontrarías el camino correcto, siempre lo supe- le dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa que le produjo una sensación de bienestar en el pecho, uno que no sentía hace mucho y mientras ella volvía al trabajo sus pensamientos volaron de nuevo a su sexto año

 _Septiembre 20 de 1996_

 _Draco estaba temblando con una carta en la mano, estaba metido en un buen lio, en la carta claramente Bellatrix le expresaba que debía completar la misión lo más rápido posible, el señor tenebroso no tenía paciencia y descargaría la ira y furia contra su madre. Tenía miedo que le pasará algo o a su padre, y el en el fondo no se sentía capaz de realizar esa misión, no era tan brillante ni mucho menos valiente, así que dejo que los estamos controlaran su cuerpo y se derrumbó a llorar amargamente, con todo eso no solo se sentía terriblemente presionado, sino además más solo que nunca, no se sentía capaz de contarle nada a nadie, él no tenía amigos como San Potter, y el único en el que confiaba y presentía que sabía que era Theodore Nott, lo evitaba desde el comienzo de curso, y aunque pareciera increíble la única persona que sabía en la escuela era Hermione Granger y dudaba mucho en poderle confiarle los problemas que le agobiaban, sin embargo de repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro, lo que lo hizo girarse bruscamente y se sorprendió de ver a Granger, al parecer la había invocado con el pensamiento y el verse descubierto por su peor enemiga en un estado tan frágil le produjo que se quedara petrificado como si ella le hubiera hechizado_

 _-¿Estas bien?-pregunto ella mirando con preocupación, eso lo hizo plantearse lo bizarra de la situación y atino a responder_

 _-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-su voz sonaba increíblemente quebrada por las lágrimas anteriores y eso lo hizo enojarse._

 _-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto ella_

 _-¡No te importa!-espetó y una lagrima vergonzosa corrió por su mejilla, ella acercó su mano y se la limpio suavemente, el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo lo hizo perder las casillas y aparto la mano de la Gryffindor violentamente- ¡No me toques!¡No me vuelvas a tocar sangresucia!_

 _-Necesitas ayuda_

 _-No, no la necesito-afirmo pero sentía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento-menos la tuya, entiende que no me puedes ayudar, ni tú, ni san Potter ni la comadreja ni el anciano chiflado de Dumbledore ¡NADIE puede ayudarme! - y más lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo y se las limpio rápidamente con el puño del sweater con rabia_

 _-Si dejas que te ayude…._

 _-¡No!-rugió-no te metas en esto-ya te dije que no, si la orden descubre que soy mortifago por tu culpa ÉL va a matarme y a ti también_

 _-No tengo miedo-anuncio muy segura_

 _-No lo entiendes estúpida, tu valentía Gryffindor no te va a servir de nada contra el señor Oscuro_

 _-Tal vez, pero tú no quieres hacer esto-ella le miro con cierta tristeza-no por lo que ellos quieren, tú no eres malvado, solo tienes que elegir el camino correcto_

 _-¡No puedo!, tú eres hija de muggles, a ti no te criaron para esto, no tienes a nadie amenazando la vida de tus padres-se explicó-debo hacerlo, no puedo cambiar ya lo que soy_

 _-Pero no tienes que pasar por esto solo-ella largo su mano y tomo la de él-puedes dejar que yo te escuche, igual ya se tu secreto y no pienso decirlo_

 _-¿Por qué?-el entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella como hipnotizado_

 _-Porque creo que vas a luchar por hacer lo correcto-murmuro ella_

 _Draco la miro a los ojos y vio que la chica le miraba expectante, pudo ver sus ojos miel y por un momento sintió paz, se fijó en las pecas que salpicaban graciosamente el rostro de la joven y que a la vez eran tan sutil que él nunca se había dado cuenta que estaban allí, luego bajo la vista hasta la vista a sus labios y los detallo, eran rosados y se veían tan suaves, pero una alarma salto en su cabeza y se parto caminando rápidamente hacía atrás_

 _-¡LARGATE!¡DEJAME SOLO!_

 _-Malfoy…_

 _-Vete-le miro con severidad y ella suspiro derrotada_

 _-Bien, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien ya sabes dónde encontrarme-y esa última frase lo dejo estupefacto mientras veía como ella se marchaba_

 _Septiembre 21 de 1996_

 _Draco había atado un paquete a una lechuza y lo había enviado, no estaba muy seguro de lo que había hecho, ahora le parecía una tontería, pero muy pronto una castaña de ojos miel recibiría una cadena con un dije de una nutria que además contenía una nota y decía:_

 ** _Granger: Antes que nada, quema la nota una vez termines de leerla, ahora enserio agradezco tus intentos de ayudarme, pero entiende que no hay elección para mí, no te metas donde puedes terminar lastimada. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado. DM_**

Draco se había dado cuenta que había estado mucho tiempo distraído y absorto en sus recuerdos, mientras que Hermione seguía devorando los archivos que ella estaba estudiando, supo que si no se desahogaba pronto echaría todo a perder, así que decidió que lo mejor era contarle todo a Pansy, lo haría esa misma noche.


	7. Capitulo VI

Feliz lunes a todo el mundo, y como lo prometido es deuda aca les traje otro capitulo, y van a poder entender un poco más lo que viene pasando, espero que les guste y como dije los recuerdos van hacer parte escencial del capitulo, también les digo que me encanto escribirlo porque una parte viene con banda sonora, así que alisten la canción With Me de Sum 41 : watch?v=g8z-qP34-1Y así le pueden dar play cuando les indique

Por cierto Ladyravenclaw me encantó tu teoria, y como vas planteando las cosas, seguro que este capi te va a sacar de dudas hasta cierto punto. Besos

* * *

Capítulo VI

-Hola Draco- Pansy estaba sirviendo la cena y le sonrió ampliamente- ¿Que tal tu día?

-Bien- sonrió suavemente- veo que en Nueva Zelanda también aprendiste a cocinar

-Ehh. Si más o menos-dijo algo tímida-tú también aprendiste a cocinar ¿no?

-Si bueno, estaba sin elfos y quería defenderme por mi cuenta, a Astoria no le gustaba mucho, pero se acostumbró

-Si supongo, en un principio no es fácil ¿No?- observó-¿estás bien?, te noto pensativo

-Bueno si, pero quería que habláramos después de la cena-respondió-es sobre lo que te tenía que contar el viernes

-Oh que bien, me muero de ganas por escuchar tu historia

-No es chisme- apuntó rodando los ojos

-Ya lo sé- asintió con seriedad-sin duda para ti es importante, y te lo has guardado muchos años-le tomo la mano- tranquilo puedes confiar en mi

-Ahora lo sé- le dio una sonrisa nostálgica

Los dos se sentaron a comer en silencio cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, luego al terminar pusieron a lavar los platos con magia y pasaron a sentarse a la sala, donde Draco sirvió dos copas de whiskey fuego

-¿Y bien?-pregunto la pelinegra aceptando el vaso que le ofrecía su amigo

-Bueno-suspiro tomando un gran sorbo-todo comenzó el segundo día de Hogwarts en sexto año, descubrió que yo tenía la marca…

-¿Qué?- abrió la boca- ¿Cómo es que no dijo nada?

-Bueno yo hice algo de lo que no me siento orgulloso-respondió encogiéndose de hombros- amenacé que si ella le decía a alguien iba a mandar asesinar a sus padres- ella asintió solemnemente sin decir nada así que el continuo- así que no dijo nada, pero ella es ella y de alguna forma se dio cuenta de lo desesperado y solo que me sentía, me ofreció ayudarme y a escucharme, al principio me negué, pero luego…

 _Octubre 2 de 1996_

 _Draco entro a biblioteca, sabía que había una gran posibilidad de encontrarla ahí, la encontró en las mesas del fondo, con una pila de libros, bufó sin evitarlo, Granger era una sabelotodo, hasta sus amigos lo decían, espero pacientemente en una mesa alejada y usando un libro para esconderse y que ella no se diera cuenta, en un momento la chica se levantó y se dirigió a las estanterías, así que el chico aprovecho el momento y se metió sigilosamente en las estanterías también, la encontró casi al fondo revisando unos tomos y totalmente abstraída sin darse cuenta que él se acercaba, así que cuando se acercó a ella la tomo de la muñeca suave pero firme y ella se giró asustada tirando el libro que tenía en la otra mano._

 _-Malfoy-exclamó ella cuando lo reconoció-me asustaste_

 _-Tengo algo que preguntarte_

 _-¿Qué?-pregunto algo fastidiada, era un poco raro que el la estuviera aferrando por la muñeca cuando siempre la había despreciado por ser una impura_

 _-¿Todavía estas dispuesta a escuchar?-preguntó mirándola fijamente_

 _-Supongo que si- se encogió de hombros y se zafó del agarre del muchacho_

 _-Entonces nos vemos a las seis en el aula vacía del otro día-pidió_

 _-No_

 _-¿No?_

 _-En la sala de menesteres, no preguntes ¿Bien?_

 _-Bien-asintió-Nos vemos Granger_

 _Horas después una tímida castaña entraba en la sala de menesteres, esta no se veía en el mapa, por lo tanto, nadie sabría que estaba reunida con Draco Malfoy, el entrar vio que había unos sillones de cuero negro y una chimenea, parecía una sal común y allí estaba Malfoy sentado, sin su capa y sin su sweater, con la corbata desabrochada y el pelo algo revuelto._

 _-Hola- se sintió tonta al decirlo y él se giró a mirarla, le hizo un gesto para que sentara al ver que el permanecía en silencio, dijo- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías hablar?_

 _-No lo-susurro y levanto la mirada, ni siquiera sé porque te pedí que vinieras_

 _-Yo tampoco estoy muy segura de que hago acá-confesó_

 _-Yo si-afirmó-estas capaz porque aun tienes esperanzas de convertirme al lado de los buenos_

 _-Tal vez-ella se encogió de hombros- o tal vez me he dado cuenta de que eres más complejo de lo que aparentas_

 _-¿Quieres Psicoanalizarme?- alzó una ceja al puro estilo Malfoy y sonrió socarronamente- eres una insufrible sabelotodo_

 _-Puede ser- se encogió de hombros-eso me hace ser Hermione Granger_

 _-Y a mí ser malo me hace Draco Malfoy_

 _-No-ella negó suavemente-tal vez ser imbécil, presuntuoso y egocéntrico forman parte de ti, pero no eres alguien malvado_

 _-Alguna vez me llamaste así, cuando insulte al semigigante…_

 _-Hagrid…-corrigió firmemente_

 _-Lo que sea-le restó importancia- ¿Por qué dices que no soy malvado?_

 _-Te preocupas por tus padres- observó-lo he notado cada vez que peleas con mis amigos y estoy casi segura que todo esto en que estas metido lo haces para protegerles- el chico suspiro ampliamente tocado por sus palabras y ella le miro con nostalgia- por eso te digo que no debes hacer esto, no manches tu alma._

 _-Es muy tarde para echarme para atrás-dijo algo cansado_

 _-¿Por qué dice eso?- preguntó mirándole con preocupación_

 _-No tienes idea del poder que él tiene, si llego a dar un paso en falso puede deshacerse de mi madre y padre en un segundo_

 _-Malfoy…_

 _-Tienes razón, no quiero hacer esto, pero debo hacerlo, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar lo contrario_

 _-¿Y que tienes que hacer?_

 _-No te lo puedo decir-respondió simplemente- así fueras mi mejor amiga no lo podría hacer_

 _-Yo...-la chica se había quedado sin palabras- no sé qué decir, tienes razón no puedo ayudarte en nada…solo se me ocurre que hables con Dumbledore, pero si no quieres hacerlo no te puedo obligar a que lo hagas_

 _-Si solamente no se lo digas a nadie-pidió-por ahora es la única forma que me puedes ayudar_

 _-Lo haré-aseguró-solo prométeme que no le harás daños a mis amigos ni a mi_

 _-Lo prometo- hablo mirándola a los ojos para que supiera que no mentía- después de todo…tu estas aquí sin tener razón para hacerlo, sobre todo cuando me odias_

 _-No te odio-le dijo sinceramente y el la miro incrédulo- no de verdad, me refiero a que hemos tenido una historia llena de peleas, pero no por eso te debo odiar, odio es una palabra muy grande-él se quedó callado- supongo que tú tampoco me odias- él se encogió de hombros- puede que me desprecies, pero no me odias, sino no estarías aquí conmigo_

 _-Yo no te desprecio Granger-dijo sin más-sería muy tonto si lo hiciera_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Eres indudablemente una sabelotodo y por consiguiente increíblemente inteligente, y talentosa-ella le miro sorprendida- y eso que eres hija de muggles tal vez lo que siento por ti es rabia simplemente_

 _-Bueno al menos ya sé que no eres un tonto- y de alguna manera le sonrió lo que lo dejo descolado y viendo su sonrisa más tiempo de lo recomendable por lo que la chica se sonrojo un poco así que el aparto la vista_

 _-Por cierto, porque no quisiste reunirte en el aula vacía_

 _-No te lo puedo decir- respondió la chica-pero…Harry cree que eres mortifago_

 _-¿Cómo?-su ceño se frunció y su actitud relajada paso a ser una tensa, ese estúpido Potter, de razón lo estaba espiando el día que entraron a Hogwarts_

 _-No te voy a explicar mucho, pero si no quieres que te descubran no hagas nada estúpido- advirtió- y que por eso tengan que pagar mis padres_

 _-Yo…si le pasa algo a tus padres no será por mi culpa-no supo porque lo dijo, pero sintió que ella no lo iba a delatar._

 _-Gracias-musitó y se miró los dedos-creo que es mejor que vayamos a cenar_

 _-Si ve tu primero- le pidió_

 _-Espero que vayas a comer, estas muy pálido últimamente-dijo la chica antes de irse_

-Tu primera conversación civilizada con ella- le dijo Pansy después de que Draco le relatará brevemente el recuerdo de aquel día

-Si-sonrió-fue como si por un momento olvidáramos quienes éramos

-¿Te puedo preguntar si tú ya tenías un interés previo en ella?-le preguntó con curiosidad- es que creo que ella nunca te fue indiferente

-Yo me lo he preguntado muchas veces-admitió-y he llegado a la conclusión de que si, ella me llamaba la atención de alguna manera, creo que era porque era inteligente y no se dejaba intimidar de mí y se volvió bonita desde el baile del torneo de los tres magos, solo que yo mismo había puesto una barrera que no me permitía verla como una chica.

-Y…

-No tarde en enamorarme de ella-sonrió con nostalgia

-Bueno qué más paso-pidió

-Pues comenzamos a hablarnos, yo le mandaba notas cada tanto, estaba muy presionado y de alguna forma me podía desahogar, no era todos los días….al principio creo que era una vez a la semana que le pedía que habláramos, luego se convirtió en una adicción, me sentía aliviado contándole de cualquier cosa que me pasará o escucharla a ella atorarse con sus miles de cosas de estudio, era como si nos hubiéramos vuelto amigos de repente

-¿Amigos?- alzó una ceja

-Si solo amigos-asintió sonriendo divertido- pero yo estaba disfrutando demasiado de su compañía y solo había pasado un mes desde aquella conversación que te relate

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno llegó el partido de Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, como sabes yo me excusé para jugar, tenía que adelantar la misión, no le di muchos detalles a ella, pero le había dicho con anterioridad que no pensaba jugar, y pues ella no hizo muchas preguntas, lo que iba a cambiar todo fue lo que pasó luego del partido….

Noviembre 16 de 1996

Draco había terminado su intento de reparar el armario evanecente sin mucho éxito, se disponía ir a su sala común porque no iba a encontrarse con Hermione ese día ya que ella le aseguró que estaría con sus amigos ganaran o perdieran, por eso iba a relajarse en su habitación sin embargo al dirigirse a la sal común la gente empezaba entrar al castillo y detrás de la esquina del pasillo escucho un par de estudiantes de Slytherin que venían furiosos por haber perdido el partido y diciendo que era culpa de Malfoy por no haber participado, así que se dio cuenta que tenía que atravesar la sala de común llena de estudiantes indignados y con un Blaise en el cuarto lanzando maldiciones, así que decidió volver a la sala de menesteres, esta vez pidiendo el lugar con el que solía encontrarse con Granger, estuvo sentado en el gran sillón observando las llamas y produciendo cintas de colores con la varita, sin embargo esa burbuja en la que estaba se vio interrumpida cuando sintió que la puerta se abrió, y para su sorpresa vio que había aparecido la castaña allí, llevaba puesta unos vaqueros con una camiseta Gryffindor, sus rizos estaban libre y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cristalinos

-¿Granger?-la miro un tanto consternado-¿Estas bien?

-Si-ella asintió -¿puedo sentarme contigo?

-Claro-asintió confuso, pero indicándole que se sentará junto a él, ella se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, cosa que le extraño ya que durante ese tiempo que llevaban hablándose ella solía hablar mucho como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Pensé que estabas con tus amigos- él le dijo al ver que ella no iba a decir nada

-No-murmuró bajito

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó nuevamente

-Si- asintió, pero sin mirarlo

-Granger ¿Dijiste algo de mi condición? -preguntó con cautela y ella negó enérgicamente-¿Entonces qué te pasa?, estas muy rara.

-¿Crees que soy fea?-lanzó una pregunta que lo dejo sorprendido, no entendía porque preguntaba eso, si se ponía a pensar la respuesta era un absoluto No, pero no estaba muy seguro de responderle eso, pero sin embargo vio que ella necesitaba una respuesta contundente

-No- confesó en un susurro

-¿Entonces porque los chicos no se fijan en mí?-su voz pareció quebrarse al final de la pregunta

-¿De qué hablas?, fuiste la chica que fue con Vickt _or Krum en el torneo de los tres magos, es cierto con no era muy inteligente pero todas querían ir con él y solo tú lo lograste y…ese tal Mclagen me han dicho que le gustas-ella medio sonrió pero se puso triste de nuevo-¿Por qué me preguntas todo eso?_

 _-Cosas mías- se encogió de hombros_

 _-Claro como no- alzo una ceja- no te creo_

 _-No me importa lo que creas- ella suspiro y se dispuso a levantarse- es mejor que me vaya_

 _-No-le tomo por la muñeca y la obligo a sentarse de nuevo-tú conoces todos mis secretos, ¿Por qué no eres capaz de decirme que carajos te pasa?_

 _Y Draco se arrepintió de hablarle tan duramente porque los labios de ella se contrajeron y sus parpados se arrugaron y un sollozo salió de su garganta, esto lo asustó por un momento pensó que le había hecho daño al atraerla de nuevo al sofá, ella se llevó una mano a la cara para tapársela_

 _-¿Granger?- murmuro en tono preocupado_

 _-Ron…-dejo salir un gemido lastimero_

 _-¿Qué?-parecía confuso de repente_

 _-Beso a Lavender Brown en la sala común frente a todos-apretó los labios para que más sollozos no escaparan-yo pensé que íbamos a tener algo por fin después de todo…_

 _-¿Tener algo?- preguntó aturdido_

 _-Si yo…._

 _-¿Estas enamorada de él?- una mala sensación se instaló en su boca de repente_

 _-No lo sé-respondió como si ella misma no creyera la respuesta y hasta ahora lo descubriera- pero se supone que íbamos a estar juntos, que yo le gustaba de verdad_

 _-¿Y? ¿Estas así por eso?- gruño fastidiado_

 _-No pretendo que lo comprendas- las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro- después de todo que puedes saber tú de amor_

 _/ Play_

 _-Si tienes razón, puede que no sepa mucho-le miró fijamente- pero tú no debes llorar por alguien que no te valora-y eso la dejo sorprendida, luego él acercó su mano con los dedos extendidos para limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas- eres la chica más inteligente que ha pisado este colegio, eres talentosa, te preocupas por tus amigos incluso por mí que te he jodido toda la vida, eres valiente, nunca te has dejado intimidar y… tienes un cabello único, unas pecas graciosas y unos labios que recuerdan un flor-él iba delineando con su índice suavemente sus rasgos- se detuvo en sus labios y murmuro-eres hermosa Hermione_

 _-Gracias Draco-dijo en voz muy baja y mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, y sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía o tal vez fuera ese aroma mentolado mesclado con manzana verde que parecía desprender el ojigris se arrimó más hasta prácticamente sus narices se rozaron_

 _-No me beses por despecho-pidió el chico casi en un suspiro_

 _-No lo haré- aseguró ella bajando los parpados y termino con el espacio que había entre los dos_

 _Draco se dejó besar sin más remedio, sintiendo una corriente electrica cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos, y desconectando su cerebro al sentir las pequeñas manos de la Gryffindor en su cabello, le devolvió el beso con ganas, haciéndole saber que desde que decidió confiar que ella guardaría su secreto estaba totalmente en sus manos, que se sentía perdido por ella, que moría por verla cada mañana y escuchar su voz, que ahora era lo único que tenía sentido en su vida y lo único a lo que podía aferrarse ,que aquella muchachita no era como ninguna otra, y que esos besos sabían cómo ningún otro sintió que ella se sentó ahorcadas sobre él apenas rompiendo el beso para respirar antes de volverle a besar y el la recibió gustoso besándola con más ganas acariciando su espalda hasta enredar las manos en los rizos castaños y sonrió en medio del beso al sentirla acariciar sus mejillas, se deleitó con ese sabor dulzón que parecía desprender la chica y le recordó al sabor de la miel, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al sentir que ella arrastraba las uñas por su nuca y una alarma de advertencia saltó en su cabeza_

 _-Hermione…_

 _-Shh, quiero hacerlo-ella le volvió a besar apasionadamente y en ese momento supo que nada iba a volver a ser lo mismo entre ellos, con una ternura impropia de él levantó la camisa y al deshacerse de esta la admiró, vio que un sonrojo le cubría desde el nacimiento de sus pechos hasta el rostro y no pudo evitar pensar lo hermosa que era. le lleno de besos desde el cuello hasta la clavícula, y ella soltó un leve gemido que le hizo recorrer un estremecimiento y la hizo desear aún mas de ella, más de lo que nunca había llegado a estar con una chica, sin embargo, ella fue la que busco desprenderle la camisa y él le ayudó sacándosela del pantalón, para luego pasársela por los brazos y arrojándola lejos, la siguió besando como si el mundo se fuera acabar y la recostó suavemente en el sofá sin dejar de besarla, y el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo cuando ella le acarició el pecho le hizo estrujar la conciencia y la hizo separarse de ella._

 _-No puedo- lo dijo casi con dolor físico ya que sentía su punzante entrepierna_

 _-¿Qué?-la expresión de tristeza de ella le hizo sentir que tal vez había cometido un error_

 _-Es que-le acarició con ternura el rostro con ternura-no te mereces esto_

 _-¿No me deseas?-preguntó sintiéndose mal_

 _-No es eso-el lanzo un suspiro y se apartó de ella, se pasó la mano por el pelo- pero estas dolida y no quiero que te arrepientas mañana de esto_

 _-¿Y si ti dijera que no me voy arrepentir?-murmuro ella_

 _-No seas terca-le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó_

 _-Gracias-susurro y dejo caer un par de lágrimas- por preocuparte por mi_

 _El no respondió solo se quedó abrazándola un poco más, luego la beso en los labios suavemente_

 _-Espero que algún día me dejes ser el primero- le dijo aún sobre sus labios y ella sonrió sonrojándose, los dos decidieron colocarse la ropa que se habían quitado en silencio, ella ahora lucia abatida_

 _-Creo que será mejor que me vaya_

 _-¿Vas a estar bien?- preguntó sinceramente_

 _-Si creo que si-asintió intentando darle una sonrisa_

 _-Que no te atrape Filch-le respondió la sonrisa_

 _-Vale- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico el cual cerro los ojos instintivamente, luego salió de ahí dejando al chico un mar de confusiones, puesto que habían pasado demasiados cosas en los últimos minutos, y algo nuevo había cambiado en la relación de ellos, ni siquiera era consciente de lo mucho que había deseado besarla y acariciarla, cerro lo ojos con pesadez, sabiendo que cualquier sentimiento entre los dos podía ser muy peligroso, pero era algo que ya no podía parar, se había vuelto adicto a su presencia y ahora que había probado sus labios y su piel, quería más mucho más, y estaba dispuesto a que ella olvidará a esa estúpida comadreja y se acordará de él, solo de él, si alguien se iba a quemar entonces que los dos ardieran pero juntos, mierda, sabía que terminaría enamorado si seguía por ese camino, pero se arriesgaría, después de todo él era un Malfoy y estaba diseñado para controlar sus sentimientos, solo debía dejar de pensar tantas estupideces y dedicarse a vivir el momento._

-¿Así que te detuviste?-Preguntó Pansy, Draco le acaba de contar por encima la primera vez que se dio un beso con Hermione Granger, no había entrado en detalles a pesar de recordar cada cosa como si hubiera sido ayer.

-Si- se encogió de hombros

-¿Eras virgen?- Draco siempre había dicho que había perdido la virginidad en el verano antes del torneo de los tres magos, pero la chica nunca le creyó, siempre había pensado que lo hizo para no dejarse opacar por Blaise, ya que el chico nunca intento ir más allá de los besos con ella y al parecer con las demás chicas de slytherin también

-¿Qué?-la miro atónito- Pansy te estoy contando algo serio y tú me preguntas eso

-Lo tomaré como un si-continua por favor

-¿Sabes que?, mejor no-ya estaba enfurruñado con las interrupciones de su amiga y esas preguntas.

-Bien le preguntare a Granger entonces-se encogió de hombros

-Ni se te ocurra-le advirtió palideciendo

-Entonces sígueme contando, odio que me dejen a medias-le lanzo una mirada peligrosa y el suspiro

-Bien como quieras, pero necesito que te pongas seria

-Estoy seria Draco-se encogió de hombros- tu eres el que se pone de malgenio por una pregunta casual

-Es que no entiendo eso que tiene que ver con lo que te estaba contando

-Solo quería saber si perdiste la virginidad con Hermione Granger en lugar de con una bruja americana en el verano del 1994 como alguna vez dijiste-observó divertida y el rodó los ojos

-Pues aguanta tu cotillearía si quieres seguir escuchando la historia

-Bien, te escuchó, prometo no interrumpir

-Bien-inhalo aire- las cosas después de ese beso se pusieron complicadas

 _Noviembre 25 de 1996_

 _Había pasado más de una semana desde aquel encuentro en la sala de menesteres y Draco se sentía como un animal salvaje enjaulado, no podía creer que Hermione no se hubiera dignado ni a mirarle en esos días, lo ignoraba a propósito incluso las notas que él le había enviado, no entendía porque ella tomaba esa actitud después de que él se comportó como todo un caballero en lugar de aprovecharse de ella, por eso busco la manera de seguirla y acorralarla cuando ella iba recorriendo el pasillo rumbo a otra clase._

 _-¿Qué haces?-ella miro asustado a lo lado pues estaban detrás de una columna que apenas los escondía-alguien puedes vernos_

 _-No me importa-le dijo enojado-necesito que me digas ¿por qué demonios me estas ignorando?_

 _-No te estoy ignorando- ella aparto la mirada_

 _-¿A no?, solo me dejas de lado deliberadamente-dijo en tono irónico-Gracias Granger, eso me hace sentir mejor_

 _-Yo…-ella se quedó callada-no sé qué quieres oír_

 _-La verdad-le miro desafiante-No entiendo qué demonios te molesto, cuando lo único que hice fue ser un caballero contigo_

 _-No estoy enfadada contigo- dijo ella y trago la saliva-más bien avergonzada-y se ruborizo-me disculpo por haber actuado de ese modo contigo_

 _-¿Por qué te disculpas?-el frunció el ceño-No lo entiendo_

 _-Yo normalmente no actuó así, no creas que me voy manoseando con cualquier muchacho, estaba dolida por lo de Ron y tú me hiciste sentir tan bien con tus palabras que me deje llevar_

 _-Así que solo te dejaste llevar- la miro entre decepcionado y molesto_

 _-No sé porque te tienes que poner así-ella le miro nerviosa y se mordió el labio_

 _-Parece que andar tanto tiempo con tus amigos te ha dado estupidez crónica- le miro esta vez con un deje de desprecio - Ya me he tragado el orgullo lo suficiente para tener que responderte la pregunta_

 _-Lo siento-murmuro ella-estoy confundida_

 _-Pues cuando te desconfundas me avisas, mientras tanto no me dirijas la palabra-y dicho esto se marchó dejándola sola y con mil dudas en su cabeza._

 _Diciembre 3 de 1996_

 _Draco caminaba hacia la sala de menesteres esta vez no iba a encontrarse con Granger, de hecho, no se hablaban desde que él le hizo el reclamo por ignorarle, así que continuo con el intento de reparar el armario evanecente, sin embargo, una mano en su hombro lo dejo a congelado justo antes de pararse frente a la puerta de la sala de menesteres, se dio la vuelta y vio a una Hermione algo nerviosa_

 _-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Granger?- le preguntó molesto por el susto que le había producido la chica_

 _-Lo siento, quería hablar contigo-ella no parecía muy segura-¿Podemos hablar adentro?-la chica tomo su mano, él estuvo tentado en apartarla bruscamente debido a que una parte de él se sentía dolido con ella y creía que lo que ella iba decirle sería para empeorar las cosas, pero por alguna razón no soltó la mano de la chica sino solo cerro los ojos para pensar en el lugar que solían reunirse y la puerta se materializo frente a ellos, no se soltaron las manos hasta que entraron._

 _-¿Bien? ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó con fastidio_

 _-¿Podemos sentarnos?_

 _-Ya- se sentó de mala gana en el sofá y la miro alzando una ceja mientras ella se sentaba a su lado_

 _-Yo quería hablar contigo sobre lo del otro día- dijo algo tímida_

 _-Creo que dejaste muy claro el asunto, no es necesario que lo vuelvas a recordar- le miro molesto_

 _-No es lo que crees-ella se retorció los manos nerviosa-solo te dije que necesitaba tiempo para pensar…y ya he pensado, yo solo estaba confundida, todo el tiempo he pensado y sentido que he estado enamorada de Ron, pero el día que él se besó con Lavender me hizo replantear muchas cosas, y apareciste tu diciéndome todas esas cosas bonitas, nos besamos y perdí el control, tú te habías…te has convertido en alguien especial, muy especial, te quiero y este tiempo me he dado cuenta de eso, eso era lo que te quería decir-y al ver que el muchacho se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta por mucho tiempo y sin saber que decir añadió- había tenido la duda que no sintieras lo mismo por mi ahora veo que es así-se puso de pie para marcharse sin embargo ella había dado un par de pasos cuando sintió que el la tomo por la muñeca obligándola a frenarse, y lo sintió muy cerca de su espalda_

 _-No te vayas, no me dejes-susurro cerca de su oído_

 _-Draco…-ella se giró y le vio con esa mirada que solo le había visto el día que se besaron_

 _-Yo, no sé que está pasando, pero si te quedas, conmigo, seguro que podemos descubrirlo-le dijo sinceramente y apartando un riso de la cara de la chica para ponerlo detrás de su oreja, tan lentamente que ella se sonrojo, luego se puso de puntillas y lo beso tiernamente, el correspondió abrazándola por la cintura para pegarla a él y luego le acaricio la mejilla con tanta ternura que a ella le flaquearon las piernas, se separaron por falta de aire y juntaron sus frentes, quedándose abrasados por largos instantes antes de volver al sofá y quedarse ahí un largo rato, sin decir nada, solo sintiéndose el uno al otro._

-Así que así se hicieron novios-observó la pelinegra al final del relato

-No te he dicho todavía que nos hicimos novios o que lo fuimos- el alzo una ceja y ella rio

-Buenos es cierto pero esta historia conduce hacia eso ¿No?, es evidente que hubo algo entre ustedes, por alguna razón se separaron y no volvieron a estar juntos

-Bien, tu ganas, si fue así- él se encogió de hombros

-Bueno cuéntame, me dijiste que me contarías todo, ya me has contado parte de la historia, cuéntame el resto

-Solo ha sido la introducción-hablo con abatimiento- falta mucho, mucho más

-Pues te escucho-se acomodó aún más en el sofá dispuesta a saber la historia completa.


	8. CapItulo VII

Como van en este inicio de semana, yo espero que muy bien y que esta semana les vaya mucho mejor que la pasada, bueno y como hoy es lunes es dia de actualización, así que acá les traigo otro capi más, y como el capi pasado les gusto bastante, espero que este tambien ya que van a pasar muchas cosas, ya veran porque les digo esto, y como en el anterior capi este tambien tiene banda sonora la cual le indicaré donde ponerla,así que dejenla lista para darle solo play, se llama Wait de M83 watch?v=zNnOH19tRGs

Gracias a quienes me comentaron, besos y a Ladyravenclaw por fin ha llegado el momento donde probar tus teorias hasta el momento, pero tranquila que vas a poder seguir haciendo tus teorias, lo prometo, y me alegro que te guste mucho este fic y este siempre aquí.Besos

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 _Diciembre 18 de 1996_

 _Habían pasado quince días desde que Hermione le busco en la sala de menesteres y habían empezado algún tipo de relación, como llevaban haciéndolo algún tiempo durante ese año, solo que ya no se limitaban a hablar sobre sus cosas o quedarse en silencio cuando ya no sabían que decir, sino se besaban y se acariciaban sin mantenerse separado más de cinco centímetros durante sus encuentros._

 _-Hermione…-le dijo luego de un beso especialmente largo de saludo_

 _-¿mmm?_

 _-Tengo que preguntarte algo-el tono de voz que uso la hizo mirarle con curiosidad-¿es verdad que vas a ir con McLaggen a la estúpida fiesta del viejo Slughorn_

 _-Profesor Slughorn- corrigió la chica y él rodó los ojos encogiéndose hombros indicando que no le importaba- y si es verdad_

 _-¿Por qué?-el frunció el ceño, lucia molesto_

 _-¿Cómo qué porque?_

 _-Es que no me creo que vayas con ese imbécil-le espetó-¿te gustaría que yo fuera con alguien más a una fiesta en la que no has sido invitada?_

 _-Yo …yo lo entendería-dijo ella sin parecer muy segura-no es como si pudiéramos ir juntos algún lado, y tampoco dijimos que fuéramos exclusivos_

 _-¿Qué?-los ojos grises del chico relampaguearon de furia_

 _-Ya me escuchaste -ella se encogió de hombros_

 _-Escúchame muy bien Granger-el habló casi con un siseo-yo NO comparto, no quiero que andes por ahí con cualquier imbécil_

 _-¿Y yo si tengo que compartir?-ella alzó una ceja_

 _-No claro que no-las palabras salieron solas de su boca y maldijo así mismo por esto-me refiero a que no saldré con nadie si tú tampoco sales con nadie más_

 _-Parece justo-ella estaba emocionada por dentro, pero intentaba disimularlo-pero iré con Cormac a la fiesta es solo para demostrarle a Ronald que ya no me importa_

 _-¿Todavía te interesa ESE?-apretó los puños_

 _-No es que me interese Draco, no quiero que piense que me quede lloriqueando por él cuando no es así…estoy saliendo contigo, pero él no lo sabe ¿Entiendes?_

 _-Bien, pero espero que eso no incluya que hagas con McLaggen lo que haces conmigo_

 _-Por supuesto que no-ella le miro casi indignada- ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Una zorra?_

 _-Yo jamás he dicho tal cosa-al ver que la chica se estaba enojando él la atrajo un poco y le dio un beso cerca a los labios-pero no quiero que nadie se vaya a aprovechar de ti_

 _-Tonto-ella se rio y le beso en los labios produciendo nuevamente esa corriente que recorría sus cuerpos cuando se besaban-de todas formas, Cormac no me gusta ni un poquito_

 _-Voy a escabullirme en la fiesta y asegurarme de que ese Troll no te ponga un dedo encima-le miro fijo a los ojos haciéndole saber que no bromeaba, ella negó suavemente_

 _-Ya te dije no te preocupes, creo que ya es hora de que confíes en mi después de todo_

 _-Yo confió en ti, solo…_

 _-Estas celoso-ella le miro con una sonrisa burlona_

 _-Puff-el desvió la mirada-claro que no, yo no me pongo celoso de nadie_

 _-Claro-le dio la razón como a los locos y el la miro un tanto indignado, pero ella calmó cualquier protesta con un beso-no debes estar celoso, lamentablemente solo me gustas tu_

 _-Es que soy irresistible-él sonrió de la arrogantemente y ella rodó los ojos, él la tomo por las mejillas y le dijo-Pero me encantas-y esta vez la beso, la beso enserio, colando su lengua a través de los labios de la chica, en una danza sugerente, que indicaba lo mucho que ella le trastornaba, y que cada día, hora, minuto y segundo que pasaba con ella estaba más apegado a lo que la chica representaba en su vida, se dejó llevar por su sabor y su aroma, pasando las manos por su cuerpo, sin embargo cuando subió las manos por sus piernas debajo de la falda del colegio ella le freno._

 _-Draco no-murmuro bajito_

 _-Tranquila, no hay problema-él le sonrió suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente-No haré nada que no quieras_

 _-Lo sé, ya me lo has demostrado-le sonrió suavemente y apretó su mano- y no es que no quiera solo no me siento preparada…ya se es tonto después de lo del otro día, pero así me siento._

 _-No te preocupes, enserio-le miró fijamente para hacerle saber la veracidad de sus palabras- solo déjame ser el primero_

 _-Siempre has estado muy seguro de que no he estado con nadie más ¿Por qué?_

 _-Creo que eres el tipo de chica que lo hace con alguien por amor-se encogió de hombros- ¿O me equivoco?...Eres virgen ¿no?_

 _-Si-musito bajito y algo avergonzada_

 _-No tienes que avergonzarte-el levanto su barbilla suavemente- ya te dije que eres increíble tal como eres_

 _-¿Así sea una sangre sucia?-preguntó temiendo la respuesta_

 _-No te vuelvas a llamar así -le dijo con tono severo-sé que te lo he dicho por muchos años y realmente lo siento por eso, pero he sido ridículo e idiota, eres hija de muggles es verdad, pero eso no te ha impedido ser la mejor bruja de nuestra generación._

 _-¿De verdad piensas eso?_

 _-Claro que si-asintió mirándola de tal forma que ella le creyera, la chica sonrió y le dio un beso en la boca_

 _-Te quiero-susurro ella con los ojos cerrados_

 _-Y yo a ti-respondió el chico inesperadamente, así que la muchacha abrió los ojos pensando que era una broma, pero lo único que vio fue sinceridad en su mirada grisácea, así que no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara_

-aww le dijiste que la querías- De pronto Draco se había convertido en un oso de peluche para Pansy- estabas loquito por ella.

-Ehh… bueno si-admitió-pero no uses ese tono como si yo fuera lo más tierno del planeta

-Ay lo siento, es que ya sabía que eras un romántico empedernido, pero no lo habías demostrado hasta ahora

-No exageres-rodó los ojos

-Vamos solo acéptalo, eres de los que crees en el verdadero amor

-Bueno es porque, aunque mi padre se equivocó, siempre supe que amaba con locura a mi madre, y viceversa, por eso siempre quise algo así-admitió- lo único es que termine enamorado de la persona menos pensada

-Así que te escabulliste en la fiesta de Slughorn por Granger en realidad- y su amigo asintió algo avergonzado- vale cuéntame más

Draco lo pensó un momento ya que a pesar de que había ascendido a categoría de osito panda para su mejor amiga era importante que ella supiera lo mucho que había significado en su vida Hermione Granger

 _Febrero 7 de 1997_

 _-Hola-saludo ella entrando y él le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada, la chica se acercó a él y el la tomo por la cintura para sentarla en su regazo y ofrecerle un beso apasionado, cada vez le gustaba besarla más y tenerla así cerca de él_

 _-Hola-le so sonrió cuando se separaron y ella rio por el tono de la voz de Draco imitándola_

 _-Eres un tonto_

 _-Así me quieres- le dijo muy seguro y ella rodó los ojos_

 _-¿No has considerado que me pueda aburrir de ti?-ella alzó una ceja divertida_

 _-Mmm, no- se hizo el pensativo y luego le dio un beso, Hermione se separó sonriéndole, les gustaba estar así con él, lo veía jovial y con una sonrisa sincera, parecía un muchacho de 16 años normal y la hacía sentir que eran una pareja de novios como todas-¿estás bien?-preguntó él al verla abstraída_

 _-Si…solo que, a veces me gustaría que pudiéramos ser así por siempre- el tono y la mirada melancólica de Hermione le estrujo el corazón_

 _-Podemos serlo acá-el corrió un mechón detrás de su oreja con ternura_

 _-Lo sé, pero sabes a que me refiero, algún día tendremos que enfrentar la verdad de que estamos a puertas de una guerra en bandos opuestos_

 _-Por eso hay que disfrutar del presente-murmuro y le beso, luego sintió que ella le abrazaba, así que la aferro-tranquila, podemos hacerlo juntos_

 _-Si juntos-sonrió-te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí Draco Malfoy_

 _-Siempre he sido importante para ti-observó con una sonrisa altanera-solo que ahora es para bien_

 _-En eso te encuentro razón-esta vez fue ella la que le peino un mechón hacia atrás, él le sonrió y le beso la mano_

 _-Ven anímate Hermione, te tengo una sorpresa-con cuidado la puso a un lado de él y luego se puso de pie, apunto con la varita a una radio que la chica no había visto, y de ahí comenzó a sonar una melodía, el rubio le tendió la mano y con una sonrisa ladeada le preguntó_

 _-¿Quieres bailar conmigo Granger?_

 _Ella se limitó a tomar su mano y dejarse guiar, el chico la pego a él y solo pudo dejar hacer recostando su cabeza poco a poco en su hombro._

 _-¿Por qué se te ocurrió esto?- no pudo evitar preguntar_

 _-No lo sé-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-pensé que tal vez te gustaría, ya que nunca hemos tenido un baile ¿No?_

 _-No lo merecíamos-contesto ella-gracias_

 _-De nada-murmuro contra su pelo, luego se separó para mirarla de cerca- estas preciosa_

 _-Claro-rodo los ojos-estoy toda ajetreada del día y aun con el uniforme_

 _-No me importa-él se encogió de hombros-luces tan preciosa como aquella vez en el torneo de los tres magos_

 _-¿Te fijaste en mi aquella vez?-ella le miro sin creerle_

 _-Por supuesto-sonrió de lado-todo el colegio lo hizo, y francamente odie a Krum por llevarte en lugar que yo lo pudiera hacer-y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más él la beso diciéndole lo mucho que la quería a través de sus labios, ella le acarició el cabello platino y suspiro de placer._

 _-Draco - interrumpió el beso_

 _-¿Mmm?-pregunto besando la barbilla de la chica y empezando a repartir besos por la barbilla_

 _\- Quiero…-las palabras no salían no solo por la vergüenza sino por lo que él estaba produciendo en ella al besarla-quiero hacer el amor contigo._

 _-¿Qué?¿estas segura?-su mirada grisácea la miraba con intensidad_

 _-Quiero…creer que este amor es eterno-ella le agarro por sus brazos-que esto que está pasando es verdad y que a pesar de todos podemos luchar por esto_

 _-Tuyo por la eternidad-murmuro el chico antes de besarla con toda la pasión posible_

-¿Y?-preguntó Pansy

-¿Y qué?-el alzó una ceja

-¿No me vas a seguir contando?-preguntó decepcionado

-Si pero ya no más de esa noche-respondió- No querrás saber los detalles-y al ver la expresión de su amiga rodó los ojos-No Pansy, recuerdo todo perfectamente pero…solo limítate a saber que fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

-¿Fuiste romántico con ella?-preguntó sin evitarlo

-Creo que si- se encogió de hombros-era un adolescente drogado de amor-sonrió con nostalgia-y creo que ella también

-Tu todavía estas enamorado de ella-observo mirándole con dulzura y el asintió tímidamente

-No sé si alegrarme porque conocieras el verdadero amor o estar triste porque siento que la estas pasando mal

-No te sientas mal- le sonrió suavemente- todo lo que está pasando es mi decisión

-Eso es lo que no entiendo-dijo confundida-sabes que me gustan los detalles románticos y todo, pero ya no aguanto la intriga, ¿Qué rayos paso? Ella sabía que eras mortifago desde el principio ¿es que ella te dejo por Weasley cuando se desapareció con él y Potter?

-No, para nada-negó rápidamente-ya no estábamos juntos

-¿Entonces? ¿Fue por lo que le paso a Weasley?

-Tampoco-volvió a negar-acepto que peleamos como la mierda cuando Weasley terminó envenenado por accidente por mi culpa, ella me había preguntado por lo de Katie Bell y yo le había dicho que no era mi culpa y me creyó, pero esa vez de la comadreja no, y se puso como una loca, incluso pensé que me iba a delatar, pero no lo hizo…así que la convencí de hablar y terminamos reconciliándonos, eso fue en Marzo y me di cuenta que para ese entonces ya no podíamos pasar mucho tiempo separados, yo tenía que salir de esa fantasía, tenía una misión peligrosa y estar con ella se volvía peligroso...

-Por cierto, te puedo preguntar ¿si alguien supo lo de ustedes?

-Si-asintió rápidamente-Theo un día me pillo saliendo de la sala de menesteres y luego a Hermione, se le hizo sospechoso y me preguntó, confiaba en Theo así que le conté la verdad, tampoco es como si se le pudiera mentir…y lo saben Potter y su novia, bueno su ahora esposa

-¿Cómo?-sus ojos verdes se abrieron-¿Cómo lo supieron esos?

-Digamos que siguieron a Hermione-se rasco la nuca incomodo- al parecer y es obvio que el verse a escondidas conmigo se estaba portando extraño, así que ellos dos la siguieron, en esa época fue que estaba en enfermería por culpa de la maldición del cuatro ojos y la vieron que se escabullo en la enfermería y bueno…nos estábamos besándonos cuando vieron que hacía Hermione ahí.

-¿Y no dijeron nada?

-Ella les convenció de que guardaran el secreto, pero no estaban muy contentos con ella.

-Buenos ustedes no eran la pareja más normal del mundo-observo y el rio

-Tienes razón, pero cuando Potter y la chica Weasley se enteraron no me preocupe porque la escuela lo fuera a saber y los Slytherin me acusaran de amante de los impuros, para ese entonces yo ya la amaba profundamente y se había convertido en la única persona que me hacía feliz-lanzó un hondo suspiro-hubiera enfrentado al que fuera por estar junto a ella…

-¿Pero?

-Su vida era más importante que cualquier cosa y empecé a temer de las consecuencias que podían ocurrir si nuestra relación la sabían más personas, yo estaba aterrado por mi situación de por sí y pensar en que la podía arrastrar a eso me estaba llenando de pánico, así que hable con la única persona que podía hacerlo para ese entonces

 _Mayo 30 de 1996_

 _-¿Estas bien Draco?-lo vio observa el techo por mucho tiempo, solo estaban los dos en la habitación para los de sexto año de Slyherin_

 _-¿mmm?-parecía muy ido_

 _-Luces muy distraído-dijo sin más-más que de costumbre_

 _-Potter y su novia lo saben_

 _-¿Lo saben?-no tenía que preguntar el qué, ambos sabían de lo que hablaba_

 _-La semana pasada antes de que me dieran el alta, Hermione se escabulló a la enfermería, Potter y la chica Weasley la siguieron y nos pillaron_

 _-No puede ser- le miro incrédulo-Draco están descuidándose demasiado ¿Cómo cometieron ese error?_

 _-¡NO NECESITO SERMONES NOTT!- explotó poniéndose de pie amenazante-¡YA SE QUE LA CAGUE!_

 _-Eh cálmate- pidió- te van a escuchar hasta bajo_

 _-Entonces deja de decirme mierdas que ya se-dijo furioso_

 _-Solo te digo la verdad- le miro serio- no solo te estas arriesgando tú sino a ella, si ellos y yo los pillamos los pueden pillar cualquiera y entonces ya no será divertido si llega a oídos de ya- sabes- quien_

 _-Eso lo sé- tenía una mueca de rabia en su rostro-pero esto me esta trastornando, cada vez es más difícil mantenernos alejados uno del otro, es algo que no puedo explicar que va más allá de mi- y se desplomo sobre la cama cansado_

 _-Draco sé que no soy yo quien está enamorado, pero sé que el amor puede motivarnos a límites insospechados, por eso si la amas de vieras considerar lo que es mejor para los dos._

 _-No sé qué tengo que hacer-aceptó-me siento perdido y frustrado_

 _-Debieras terminar con ella - dijo sin más_

 _-¿Qué?- preguntó pálido y luego negó con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones-No, no puedo hacer eso… no puedo dejar ir a la persona que más quiero en el mundo._

 _-¿No? entonces no la quieres tanto como dices, ¿Qué pretendes Draco?, en solo unas semanas tienes que cumplir una misión en la que puedes salir o muerto, o ella te va a terminar odiando, suponiendo que no pasan ninguna de esas cosas que va a pasar, se desatará la segunda guerra mágica ¿Piensas seguir saliendo con ella?_

 _-Por supuesto que no, pero podemos esperarnos…_

 _-¡Maldición Draco!, te estas cegando, no te das cuenta que la pueden atrapar y leer sus pensamientos_

 _-Yo no… voy a vivir para protegerla-alegó con convicción_

 _-¿Enserio?, no dudo de tu talento, pero solo tienes 16 años, no vas a poder protegerla eternamente será un objetivo claro y más si se entera que ustedes estuvieron involucrados, sabes de los que son capaces ¡por merlín Bellatirx es tu tía! ¿tienes idea hasta cuan peligroso puede ser?, lo sabias Draco, siempre lo has sabido, tu relación con ella no es posible_

 _-¡Lo se!¡Lo se!-se pasa las manos por la cara en un gesto de total frustración-Nunca debí haberme metido con ella, siempre mantuve las distancias y las apariencias, pero esto es mas allá de cualquier cosa que pueda manejar, no puedo alejarme de ella …¡No puedo!_

 _-Si puedes Draco- le miró fijamente-Lamentablemente muchas veces tenemos que hacer lo que no queremos, pero esta vez debes hacerlo y lo sabes_

 _-No quiero hacerle daño-musito ya vencido, sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón y que debía ponerle punto final_

 _-No tienes que hacerlo-observó-hay otros formas-Draco le miro con intriga- borrarle la memoria_

 _-¿Borrarle la memoria?-trago saliva- eso solo puede significar perderla, perderla para siempre, ella no recordara todo lo que pasó entre nosotros_

 _-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, no solo porque ella no va sufrir por la separación de ustedes, sino porque si llegan a esculcar en su cabeza no van a encontrar nada…si sucede un milagro y toda esta guerra acaba podrás regresársela_

 _-No manejo el hechizo aún-chasqueo la lengua-además tengo que crear falsos recuerdos_

 _-No es tan difícil-se encogió de hombros-seguro lo dominaras en un par de días, yo te ensañaré_

-Draco- Musito atónita Pansy- ¡por Merlín! ¿Pasaste todo eso solo?, me hubiera encantado tanto escucharte, poderte aconsejar, mi pequeño Dragón

-Ya no importa- se encogió de hombros- éramos diferentes y yo apenas descubría lo que era el amor, estaba confundido, asustado…y totalmente enamorado

-Bueno te entiendo, me siento un poco así ahora…mis padres aún conservan ideologías de pureza de la sangre, en especial mi madre, en el fondo siempre me espero que me casara contigo o con alguien similar

-¿No has hablado con ellos aún?-cuestionó

-No aun no-admitió- lo he pensado un poco y…no sé si primero deba decirle a Austin la verdad

-Bueno es algo que debieras tratar personalmente- le dijo- aunque bueno creo que tu prometido está un poco lejos

-Si exactamente en Dunedin que es el otro extremo del mundo literal-sonrió-son 19081 Km

-Estas loca-el rio- te conseguiste un tipo de otro planeta-y su amiga rodó los ojos- ¿De verdad Dunedin? ¿Ni siquiera Auckland?

-Bueno él es de allá, es dueño de una tienda y le va muy bien, y la vida es muy tranquila, nada que ver con el lluvioso y agitado Londres

-Me alegro de que estés contenta Pansy pero… antes de venir desde tan lejos debiste decirle, no puede decirle a tus padres de algo que no estas segura, está bien que lo consideres un tipo genial y de todo corazón espero que el tal Austin entienda todo porque si no le pateare el trasero, pero debes aclarar la situación primero.

-Tienes razón-aceptó-creo que me precipite al venirme sola, le dije a Austin que viniera la otra semana

-Bueno que adelante el viaje-se encogió de hombros- ya sabes puedes quedarte con él acá, siempre y cuando pongas un hechizo insonoro

-Idiota—bufó

-Y si te rompe el corazón puedo lograr que regrese sin dientes a Nueva Zelanda

-Gracias-le sonrió sin evitarlo- ahora termíname de contar lo que paso, me doy una ligera idea así que si prefieres guardártelo no te preocupes.

-No, necesito exorcizarme, sobre todo de este tema, sobre todo esto último eso fue el principio del fin

 _/Play_

 _Junio 29 de 1999_

 _-¿Draco?-Hermione había entrado con cautela ya que a pesar de que Harry y Ginny le hubieran descubierto solían verse siempre en la sala de menesteres, por eso lo extrañaba que le hubiera pedido el día anterior que se vieran en la torre de astronomía después de haberle hecho el amor de una forma apasionada, romántica y dulce donde parecía querer grabarse cada pedazo de piel suya ._

 _-Hermione-él estaba apoyado en el barandal y se giró a mirarla clavando su mirada tan intensamente, con esos ojos que transmitían tantos sentimientos, pero había algo nuevo esta vez, era miedo y angustia_

 _-¿Draco que pasa? ¿Qué hacemos acá? - preguntó preocupada_

 _-Solo quería verte-musitó, y se acercó a ella, la abrazo con fuerza, como si quisiera fusionarse con ella y no dejarla ir nunca, ella le correspondió el abrazo y le acaricio la espalda_

 _\- ¿Estás bien? - insistió sentía que al malo pasaba_

 _-¿Hermione me amas?-su mirada parecía acuosa_

 _-Sabes que si-le acaricio el cabello deleitándose por la suavidad de esos cabellos platinados- no tiene explicación pero lo hago, te quiero tal y como eres-Draco le tomo la mano y la acaricio con sus largos dedos, la miro con tanta tristeza que a ella se le aguaron los ojos-¿Qué está pasando?_

 _-Sabes qué harías lo que sea por ti ¿verdad?_

 _-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-le miró confundida_

 _-Respóndeme- apretó su mano con intensidad_

 _-Si-asintió y le devolvió el apretón- yo también haría lo que fuera por ti_

 _-Entonces no olvides que te amo-murmuro con la voz casi rota_

 _-Nunca olvidare algo así-con su mano libre le acaricio el rostro y lo sintió temblar- ¿No juramos ser eternos aquella noche?_

 _-Si-asintió y la beso, la saboreo y se dedicó a explorar su boca con su lengua grabando en su cerebro las sensaciones que solo ella le producía, siendo consciente de que esa iba a ser la última vez que el pudiera disfrutar de su sabor, de ese olor a vainilla, queriéndole robar el alma, se separó y la contemplo aún con los ojos cerrados, observando sus mejillas sonrojadas, su nariz salpicada de pecas graciosas que había contado cuando estaban así de juntos en infinidad de ocasiones durante ese año, le beso la frente, los parpados, bajo por su mejilla y luego le dio un beso, solo chocando sus labios, se separó acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares y le dijo- Haría lo que fuera por ti Hermione Granger, espero puedas perdonarme por esto_

 _-¿Perdonarte porque?- ella le miro confundida ya que él se había apartado_

 _-¡EXPELLIARMUS!- Y la varita de la chica salió volando tan lejos, que cayó al otro lado de la baranda cayendo al vació_

 _-Draco-ella se giró hacia él ya que había seguido con sus ojos la trayectoria de su varita y descubrió que le estaba apuntando con su varita-¿Que estás haciendo?_

 _-Lo siento es la única forma- su voz temblaba igual que la mano con que le apuntaba, parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios_

 _-Pensé que no me ibas hacer daño nunca-susurro asustada_

 _-Y nunca lo haré- prometió_

 _-¿Entonces porque no bajas la varita?_

 _-Te voy a proteger-aseguró_

 _-¿Protegerme?, no entiendo-musitó con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas ya desbordándose de los ojos_

 _-¿No lo entiendes?-la voz de él se quebró- nuestra relación es peligrosa, no puede ponerte en peligro más tiempo_

 _-¿Estas terminando conmigo?-pregunto desconcertada y tragando saliva_

 _-Eso no sería suficiente-negó con tristeza_

 _-Me estas asustando-confesó retrocediendo y buscando una vía de escape, pero solo encontró la pared_

 _-No me tengas miedo-pidió-ya te dije que no te haría daño jamás, te amo más que a mi propia vida y te seguiré protegiendo mientras viva…aunque no lo recuerdes- y con esas palabras la castaña comprendió lo que ocurría y su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de horror_

 _-No Draco, por favor no-rogó desesperada_

 _-Es la única manera-él se había dado cuenta de que ella ya sabía lo que pretendía hacer_

 _-¡NO!-chilló-Draco podemos apartarnos, podemos estar lejos, te prometo que no me acercaré hasta que todo esto acabe_

 _-Es peligroso-le dijo sin más-no puedo arriesgarme_

 _-Draco por favor, hare lo que sea, pero déjame recordarte, déjame recordar ese Draco Malfoy al que amo, el que nadie conoce_

 _-No puedo, lo siento- cada vez temblaba más y sentía que iba a desmayarse por la fuerte opresión en el pecho- el mundo te necesita, yo te necesito viva_

 _-Draco no- imploró entre sollozos-te amo …nos amamos_

 _-Perdón-el dejo escapara un gemido lastimero-te amo, te amo Hermione Granger … ¡OBLIVIATE!_

 _La chica cayó al suelo inconsciente en el suelo así que él se acercó rápidamente, reviso que estuviera bien y le apuntó con la varita, modificando los espacios vacíos producidos por el obliviate por recuerdos falsos donde ella estaba en la biblioteca o simplemente en la sala común de su casa, para ese momento las lágrimas ya caían por su rostro, sentía que su corazón se estaba desgarrando al verla ahí inconsciente, sabiendo que nunca recordaría esa otra cara de él, la cara que solo le había demostrado a ella, que no recordarías, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras de amor, cuando le hacia el amor._

 _-Te amo- besó sus labios sin que ella le correspondiera ya que seguía inconsciente, se separó de ella y con cuidado quito la cadena de su cuello, cadena con el pendiente de nutria que el algún día le había obsequiado y ella siempre llevaba oculta bajo el cuello de la camisa_

 _-¿Malfoy?-la voz de Potter le indicaba que ya había llegado, y al ver a su amiga inconsciente preguntó-¿Lo has hecho?_

 _-Si- asintió, el día anterior le había contado a Potter y su novia sobre el plan que tenía al principio Potter no estuvo de acuerdo, pero al final entendió y coopero proveyéndole de recuerdos para que pudiera brindárselo a una desmemoriada Hermione._

 _-¿Lo hiciste bien?-preguntó temiendo que su amiga quedará con algún tipo de daño_

 _-Si Potter, no le haría nada que pudiera dañarla-se levantó y la dejó en el suelo, partiéndosele el alma, guardando la cadena en su bolsillo-cuídala por mí, yo la cuidaré de lejos_

 _-Lo haré-afirmo mirándole a los ojos, notó lo devastado que estaba y logró sentir compasión por él- lamento que las cosas no fueran diferentes_

 _-Yo también -le dijo secó, miró a Hermione una vez más y suspiro- tengo que irme, adiós Potter_

 _-Adiós Malfoy- respondió arrodillándose junto a su amiga mientras lo veía bajar las escaleras de la torre de astronomía. Esperando a que la ojimiel despertara seguramente muy confundida_

-Draco…-Pansy observaba a su amigo consternada, le veía con dolor pues era obvio que el chico parecía que le hubieran arrancado el corazón-cuanto lo siento

-Es lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer-admitió, su voz sonaba diferente a punto de romperse-pero no me arrepiento, después de todo Hermione está viva y feliz}

-Lo sé, entiendo porque lo hiciste y lamento no acompañarte en ese momento tan doloroso, no me imagino tener que hacer eso con Austin- el asintió agradeciéndole las palabras-pero no comprendo porque no le restauraste la memoria cuando la guerra terminó

-Lo iba hacer le había dicho a Potter que lo haría, pero entonces luego de que Voldemort fuera derrotado, la vi aparecer con Weasley, iban tomados de la mano y ella junto a él parecía tan feliz, nunca la había visto así, solo pude pensar en lo que implicaba regresarle la memoria, además de que yo no sabía mi destino para ese entonces, no quería confundirla, no quería quitarle la sonrisa de los labios, además si le devolvía la memoria aún cabía la posibilidad de que se quedara con Weasley, después de todo yo solo me había convertido en la paria de la sociedad y ella no se merecía eso, y tampoco hubiera soportado de que lo hubiera elegido antes que a mí.

-Draco pero debiste arriesgarte-observó

-Ya no importa- se encogió de hombros-supe que tendría que vivir con eso, ya hora ella se va a casar con él.

-¿Y? ¿Vas a dejar que eso suceda? ¿No vas a luchar por ella?

-Ella nunca dejaría a Weasley por mi- respondió con amargura

-Ya lo olvidó una vez gracias a ti- y el negó la cabeza-no seas negativo

-Es tarde- apretó los puños- no quiero hablar más, no por ahora

-Bien- suspiro con impotencia-pero reflexiona lo que te dije

-Lo haré-le miro con una sonrisa- Gracias por escucharme Panpan

-Con gusto pequeño Dragón-le devolvió la sonrisa

-Deberias llamar a Austin para que vuele inmediatamente a Londres- y al ver que su amiga iba a replicar añadió- y no me digas que es tarde porque en Nueva Zelanda son las 12:40

-Siempre has sido un sabelotodo con la horas mundiales-rodó los ojos- Pero tienes razón, lo haré… y ya sabía que nos llevamos 12 horas de diferencia

Draco le sonrió como respuesta, le dio un beso en la frente de buenas noches y se dirigió a su alcoba esperando descansar, después de traer en voz alta toda ese mar de recuerdos, por su parte Pansy tomo su celular y busco el número de su novio, miro la pantalla del teléfono unos minutos antes de marcar.

 _-¿Hola?_ -escuchó la voz de su novio al otro lado de la línea

-Hola Austin soy yo- respondió

- _Hola cariño me alegra escucharte_ \- respondió en tono alegré- _¿Va todo bien?_

-Si, eso creo-suspiró antes de añadir-Austin, tienes que tomar el próximo vuelo a Londres

 _-¿QUÉ DICES?_ \- parecía demasiado sorprendido- _¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Tus padres dijeron algo o que?_

-No es eso cariño, necesito hablar primero contigo, luego podemos ir juntos a conocerlos…no te puedo decir nada por teléfono, te necesito ¿si?

- _Bonita yo tengo el billete para la otra semana, son solo unos días, yo te extraño, pero podríamos esperar un poco más…_

-Austin es importante-la voz de ella pareció quebrarse

 _-Está bien, tu ganas, mira que te amo un montón, tendré que cruzar montañas y mares para llegar a ti antes de lo pensado_ \- le provocó una risita a su novia

-Gracias cielo, te amo mucho, es muy importante que te vengas ahora mismo, me hare cargo de los gastos

- _No es necesario bonita_ -le tranquilizó- _llegaré en 48 horas mínimo, te llamó para confirmarte la hora de llegada_

-Okey cielo, gracias de verdad-le respondió entusiasmada-te estaré esperando, cuídate

- _Tú también_

-Nos vemos, te quiero

- _Y yo a ti, adiós_ \- y colgó la llamada

Pansy suspiró, no tenía idea que podía depararle el destino cuando le contará la verdad a Austin, pero solo necesitaba saber que debía hacerlo pronto.


	9. Capitulo VIII

Hola hoy es Lunes y por suerte es festivo en mi país, les tengo una mala noticia y es que ahora voy a tener una serie de cosas en mi vida que me quitaran muchisimo tiempo, entonces no se que tan seguido pueda publicar, empezando porque los Lunes no voy a poder estar en mi casa antes de las 6pm hora Colombiana, por eso tal vez ya no actualice semanalmente como les he acostumbrado, y les pido disculpas, pero haré todo lo posible para sacar tiempo y no demorarme tanto, entiendo si alguien prefiere ya no seguir la historia a raía de esto.

Ahora me alegro que mas gente comentara en el capi anterior y que me dejaran esos reviews que tanto me gustan, cmo las teorias de lo que podra pasar de ahora en adelante, a los que he pidod responderle su review y a quienes no como Lisa y LadyRavenclaw les agradezco de todo corazón que se tomaran el tiempo de dejar un review, por cierto Ladyravenclaw no eres la unica que piensa que Harry y Ginny estan siendo egoistas y tontos al ocultarle la verdad a Herms, auneue en el fondo te digo que es una decisión que debe tomar Draco y arriesgarse, pero ya veremos si Pansy le convence de hacer su luchita.

Bueno ahora si espero que disfruten del resto de la semana y tranquilos que el proximo Lunes si actualizo, tarde pero lo hago

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

Hermione llegó a su oficina temprano se extrañó de que Draco no hubiera llegado primero que ella, todos estos días que llevaban juntos él llegaba primero, pero hoy parecía ser la excepción, decidió no desgastarse la cabeza pensando en que podría haber pasado y se dedicó a trabajar de una buena vez en su caso, se puso analizar las declaraciones de los testigos del caso, habrían pasado quince minutos cuando Draco entro, como siempre iba vestido con un pulcritud impecable, sin embargo su rostro parecía cansado.

-Hola Hermione- saludo cortésmente

-Hola Draco-le repsondió ella- ¿Cómo estás?, pareces cansado

-Si bueno-el se sentó en su escritorio y la miro con una sonrisa de disculpa-Pansy llegó en estos días, teníamos mucho que adelantar

-Mmm veo-no sabía que decir, de repente se sentía incomoda, no le interesaba en absoluto la vida sexual de Malfoy, y que volviera a sus viejas andanzas.

Draco notó el cambio de la joven y no pudo evitar extrañarse, casi podía jurar que la chica creía que él y Pansy eran algo más que amigos, malinterpretando totalmente la situación, lo que no comprendía es porque se incomodaba, sin embargo añadió:

-Bueno Pansy estaba en Nueva Zelanda, no la veía desde que se había ido con Blaise para Nueva York hace un par de años…y tenía mucho que contarme como que se va a casar.

-¿Así?- parecía que había llamado su atención de nuevo- ¿Entonces estuviste hablando mucho con ella?

-Si así es, ahora podemos hablar mucho, ella ha cambiado mucho, aunque no lo creas

-Ver para creer-no evitó comentar

-Bueno las personas cambian ¿No crees eso?

-Pues sí, tu eres un claro ejemplo-y él sonrió sintiéndose alagado- sé que es tu amiga, pero…

-Se va a casar con un muggle- interrumpió con una sonrisa torcida sabiendo que era imposible refutarle después de eso

-¿Muggle? ¿Dijiste muggle? - le miro con los ojos bien abiertos

-Si así es-sonrió satisfecho por el desconcierto de la chica

-Es que bueno, no me lo creo-aceptó - ¿por coincidencia no será un príncipe?

-No, no lo es-rio sin evitarlo-vamos Hermione confía un poco en ella

-Bueno, sigue siendo raro, digo no me imagino a nadie de Slytherin casándose con alguien muggle-admitió

-¿No crees que yo estaría interesado en alguien muggle o de origen muggle?-pregunto mirándole tan fijamente como si quisiera sacarle los pensamientos de la cabeza

-Eh no lo sé-aparto la mirada algo cohibida- sé que no se demasiado de tu vida personal pero sino estoy mal nunca has salido con alguien muggle o de origen muggle ¿o me equivoco?

-No- bajo la mirada, no podía decirle que era una hija de muggles la que le robaba todos sus pensamientos y su corazón, y precisamente era ella, sin embargo, añadió- pero podría hacerlo

Hermione le miro uno segundos sin saber que decir, parecía tan sincero con sus palabras que no dudo en creerle, pero esa mirada tan profunda que le dedicaba, como si quisiera transmitirle algo más, por ello no termino encontrando palabras y se limitó a decirle

-Creo ya hemos hablado mucho, mejor nos ponemos a trabajar

-Si tienes razón-se resignó sin más-hoy tengo mucho por hacer, tengo el placer de conocer a mi cliente

-Espero te vaya muy bien Draco- le dijo sinceramente

-Gracias-le dedico una última sonrisa y se puso a trabajar, estaba algo atrasado debido a su falta de concentración, peor hoy se sentía mucho mejor, se sentía despejado y que podía concentrarse en el caso.

Por su parte Hermione es la que no podía concentrarse mucho en ese día, su mirada se desviaba hacia su compañero cada tanto, era como si buscara descifrarle de algún modo, había algo en el enigmático, tenía un aire lleno de misterio en sus conversaciones, además de cierto aire radical en su personalidad frente a como le había conocido en Hogwarts, que le hacía desear conocerle más a fondo, que le atraía…cuando ese último pensamiento se le cruzo por la cabeza frunció el ceño, ¿En qué pensaba?, ella no podía sentirse atraída por Draco Malfoy de ningún modo, es cierto que le caía bien y podían llegar a ser amigos, pero no era posible bajo ningún tipo punto de mira, no solo porque ella tuviera un novio con el que iba a casarse, sino porque era algo que no debía ser, eran de mundos diferentes, él venía de una familia rica, clasista y sangre pura, mientras ella era la hija de unos dentistas, y muggles, sin embargo no podía negar la sensación de querer descubrir más del enigma que le representaba Draco Malfoy.

A la hora del almuerzo Draco se dispuso a reunirse con su cliente, el señor Alex Watenberg, era un restaurante que no quedaba en el salón Diagon, Draco le había citado allí ya que prefería evitar miradas indiscretas, no por su cliente, sino por él, odiaba que la gente le tachara como si fuera lo más abominable de la tierra, así que evitaba eso a toda costa.

-¿Señor Malfoy?-un hombre con apenas uno años más que él se acercó a él, tenía el cabello rubio rojizo

-Si soy yo-le extendió la mano-un placer señor Watenberg, por favor

-El placer es todo mío-dijo el hombre tomando asiento- nadie ha querido tomar mi caso entre manos

-Bueno no es un caso de custodia muy común -admitió-creo que el ministerio me lo ha dado a mí que soy pasante como para desestimarlo, pero estoy dispuesto a luchar por el caso, pero cuénteme más de usted y Jenny-pidió después de que el camarero retirara su órdenes.

-¿Bueno que quieres que te diga exactamente?

-¿Como conoció a la mamá de Jenny?

-Nos conocimos en Hogwarts a los 11 en el año de 1985-se encogió de hombros-fuimos amigos durante todo nuestra estadías, ambos pertenecíamos a Hufflepuff, conforme paso el tiempo me di cuenta que me sentía atraído por los chicos, pero traté de ignorar eso, me la pasaba todo el tiempo con Cassandra y creí que si salía con una chica, me iba a enamorar de ella y me comenzarían a gustar las chicas.

-Pero no funciono-contemplo por él

-No en realidad-admitió-le pedí a Cassie salir luego de terminar Hogwarts porque con ella me sentía confiada y teníamos un vínculo fuerte de amistad, salimos durante algún tiempo y como me sentía bien con ella y quería ser padre, decidimos tener un bebé, Jenny nació en 1994, sé que no fue el mejor momento para tener un bebé pero así son las cosas, luego de la guerra conocí a Pierre, ahí me di cuenta que no podía seguir fingiendo algo que no era, le dije toda la verdad a Cassie, se puso furiosa conmigo, me dejo ver a Jenny un tiempo pero desde hace un año me dice que no quiere que mi hija se junte conmigo, cree que se va a confundir y dice que no es correcto, por eso quiero derechos en la custodia, quiero poder ver a mi hija cuando yo quiera, ella es demasiado importante para mí-se puso a llorar-no quiero perderla

-No lo harás Alex-aseguró Draco algo incomodo pues no le gustaba cuando la gente lloraba en público, ya fuera hombre o mujer

-¿Enserio lo crees?-sus ojos brillaron de esperanza

-Bueno nunca es fácil reclamar custodia para un padre independiente de su orientación sexual, a menos que la madre sea alguien que por sus condiciones no pueda tener a su hijo, pero lucharé para que eso sea posible.

-De verdad te agradezco mucho-exclamó el hombre- no es justo que me quiten la oportunidad de ver a mi hija solo por amar a alguien a quien supuestamente no me está permitido, no sé si me entiendas, pero es demasiado fuerte.

-Aunque no lo crea lo entiendo-musito con cierta melancolía, recordando que él había tenido prohibido amar a Hermione, ahora ella ni siquiera recordaba el amor que se habían tenido- es una razón por la que vale luchar, por el amor verdadero.

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias- sonrió Alex – aunque digan lo que digan sobre ti y tu familia estoy seguro de que eres un buen hombre Draco Malfoy

-Gracias-respondió-le sentaba bien que las personas confiaran en él-ahora tendré que sacar una cita con la defensora de su esposa, yo le estaré avisando cualquier cosa

-Bien, muchas gracias…no es nada, pero ella contrato una abogada mágica muy buena y tiene estudios en la parte de familia

-Bien haré lo posible ser mejor que ella-se encogió de hombros-muy pronto va a poder

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por otro lado, Hermione estaba almorzando con Ron, hacía tiempo no lo hacían juntos y eso la hacía sentir mucho mejor, en especial después de los pensamientos que cruzaron su mente en la mañana, era casi como volver a los primeros meses de noviazgo.

-¿Y tú caso cómo va?-preguntó después de pasar un enorme pedazo de comida, al menos ya había aprendido a no hablar con la boca llena en los lugares públicos

-Bien-respondió- bueno la verdad no he avanzado mucho, es algo complicado-suspiro- creo que ministerio solo dejo de lado la investigación sobre la desaparición de la chica

-¿Me habías dicho que era hija de mortifagos?

-ya te había dicho que no-rodó los ojos- pero sus padres si estaban de acuerdo con la ideología de Voldemort

-Mortifagos sin marca- apuntó

-Da igual lo que pienses Ronald, el caso es que Melorka era solo una niña, nadie tenía que haberle hecho nada

-Bueno sí, pero eso pasa cuando eres hijo de malas personas-concluyó

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-le miro aterrada-¿Entonces como justificas lo que le paso a Fred?

-Es diferente-le miró molesto- personas como los padres de la tal Melorka o como los Malfoy fueron los culpables de la muerte de mi hermano.

-Apenas habría cumplido los 14 en la batalla-musito con un tinte de furia en la voz- no puedo creer que pienses de esa forma con alguien inocente

-Bien Hermione tienes razón-no quería discutir con su novia, así que prefirió no discutir más- lo siento solo que esas cosas influyen al parecer y de verdad lo siento por la chica.

-Me decepcionas-dijo simplemente-no pensé que podrías ser tan resentido

-Ya Hermione tampoco es para tanto-intento calmarla- lo siento ¿Okey?

-Bien-tomo un bocado y lo mastico casi con desgana- por cierto, ya me cansé de que vivas nombrando a los Malfoy como si fueran lo peor del mundo

-Lo son…

-No, no lo son, al menos Draco no lo es

-Oh Draco-en su voz se escuchó la sorna- ¿ahora son mejores amigos?

-No somos mejores amigos-respondió taladrándole la mirada-pero si somos amigos y…

-Es una locura-le interrumpió- ¿Cuánto lleva trabajando con él? ¿Veinte días?, ¿crees enserio que una persona puede haber cambiado tanto?

-Pues sí, él es cordial, amable, educado y me trata muy bien- le miro con determinación

-Hermione, no puede confiar tan rápido en las personas-le dijo como si ella fuera una niña pequeña-no puedes confiar en tan solo unos días en el imbécil que te hizo la vida cuadritos durante más de seis años, a este paso ¿la otra semana me vas a decir que estas enamorada de él?, ¿y el otro mes que te casas con el hurón?

-No seas ridículo-ella le miro con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja- no me dirás que estas celoso de Draco Malfoy

-¿Tengo razones?-le miró fijamente- pues yo espero que no, además él no se fijaría en ti

-¿Cómo que no se fijaría en mí? ¿Es porque soy una sangre sucia?- le miro dolida

-No uses esa palabra-rodó los ojos-es una estupidez los que creen eso, pero lo creen y Draco Malfoy es una de esas personas, solo es amable contigo porque quiere conseguir ese puesto, no te confíes, te despreciara como siempre una vez lo logre, así son, además si se puso de remilgoso con la novia que tenía que era perfecta para…

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que solo está interesado…

-No de eso, lo que dijiste de su novia-interrumpió de nuevo

-Oh eh yo…pues Ginny me dijo algo sobre eso-mintió mientras sus orejas se enrojecían

-Veo-tomo un sorbo de su bebida- aún me extraña que pareces conocerla

-No la conozco ¿cómo crees? - bufó como si fuera obvio

-Bien no importa ¿sí?, de todas formas, voy a seguir confiando en Draco hasta que me demuestre lo contrario, si se vuelve a comportar como un idiota te aseguró que yo misma le patearé el trasero

-Bueno como estoy casi seguro de que sucederá prometo dejarte el trabajo a ti solita y disfrutar del espectáculo, y luego consentirte cómo te gusta Mione

-No suena mal- le sonrió suavemente-pero de verdad quiero que pares con hablar mal de los Malfoy, estoy intentando llevármela bien con Draco y tus comentarios no ayudan

-Bien lo haré-prometió- sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, sé que a veces soy algo intenso, pero no quiero que nadie te haga daño

-Lo sé-suspiro- te quiero Ron

-Y yo a ti- él le sonrió bobamente- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-Y Hermione solo pudo sonreírle suavemente

-Tú también Ronnie- correspondió sus palabras, pero una sensación extraña se instaló en su pecho

-De verdad lamento mucho no poder compartir más contigo por todo esto de trabajar y estudiar-comentó el pelirrojo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione y Draco prácticamente llegaron al mismo tiempo a la puerta del despacho, así que el rubio le abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar, ella entro con una sonrisa y dio un pequeño gracias.

-¿Qué tal tu almuerzo?- pregunto ella sentándose frente al escritorio

-Bueno creo que muy bien en lo posible- respondió sonriendo- ya sabes mi caso es bastante particular, pero pude escuchar más la versión de mi cliente y me di cuenta de que es un buen hombre que solo quiere poder compartir con su hija.

-Si supongo que es difícil para él- comento la chica

-Si bueno es que no debiera estar prohibido amar a nadie y ser correspondido – y una sonrisa melancólica junto a una mirada triste se formó en sus facciones, había veces que el chico adquiría ese aire nostálgico, de alguna forma eso le producía una sensación de tristeza también a ella y de querer consolarle aunque no sabía porque.

\- Tienes razón…¿Alguna vez te ha pasado?-la pregunta salió de su boca sin pensarlo

\- ¿De qué hablas?-parecía confundido

-¿Bueno te ha gustado o te has enamorado de una persona que no sea apropiada para ti? -preguntó con cierta timidez en su voz

-Apropiada-hizo eco de sus palabras con un tono de amargura, ladeo la cabeza y la miro fijamente-tal vez ¿y tu?

-Tal vez-respondió ella y se mordió el labio, Draco sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos y evitar saltarle encima y llenarla de besos

-Bueno como dijiste tenemos que trabajar … así que te voy a hacer una pregunta, has odio hablar de ¿Ondina Cook?

-Ehh no mucho, solo sé que es abogada

-Jumm, me gustaría saber más como trabaja ella-dijo pensativo-ya sabes para estrategia

-No lo dudo- observó divertida-pero supongo que vas a tener que hablar con ella y conocerla mejor

-Si supongo que le escribiré… ¿Por cierto como te ha ido en tu almuerzo?

-Bien-se encogió de hombros-almorcé con Ronald, ya sabes…cuando dejo de hacer el tonto pudimos disfrutar el momento.

-¿Pero la pasaste bien?-le preguntó mirándola serio

-Bueno supongo que si- admitió-solo que me gustaría que Ron fuera un poco menos cabezadura

-Tú también eres cabeza dura-opino él y ella le miro indignada

-Eres…-no salían palabras de su boca

-¿Perfecto? ¿Guapo? ¿Inteligente? ¿Caballero? ¿Educado? ¿El chico ideal de tus sueños? - le pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante

-Tonto-rodó los ojos-¿Por qué dices que soy cabezadura?

-Eres una mujer difícil de hacer cambiar de opinión- definió- por ejemplo, lo de tu campaña de los elfos, no te rindes cuando estas convencida de algo.

-¿Entonces eso es bueno?-alzó una ceja

-Es bueno-asintió-aunque bueno no sé si tu novio es la misma clase de cabezadura que tu

-Bueno creo que de pronto tienes razón-suspiro-Ron es algo impulsivo y radical, me refiero a que no es fácil hacerle pensar de otra forma, sobre todo en cosas muy estúpidas creo yo.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

-Ehh…nada importante-no quería contarle el tema de discusión del almuerzo

-Supongo que sigue pensando que soy un idiota-comentó

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-parpadeo confusa

-Solo era una observación, no pensé que tú y Weasley discutieran eso-alzó una ceja divertido

-Bien hizo un comentario desagradable sobre ti y le dije que tratara de evitar esos comentarios-respondió- él cree que eres amable solo conmigo para quedarte con el puesto

-¿Y tú crees eso?-le pregunto con cierto temor

-No claro que no-sonrió suavemente- o al menos eso espero de todo corazón, porque estos días que no la hemos llevado tan bien me has agradado bastante, me he acostumbrado a que nos llevemos bien y no me gustaría descubrir que todo es mentira y que solo está el Malfoy que conocí en el colegio

-Me alegro de que no pienses igual que él, porque no pienso decepcionarte Hermione Granger- la miro con una convicción tal que la castaña supo que nada en el mundo le haría volver a dudar de él, así que asintió sonriente-y espero que quieras seguir siendo mi amiga cuando yo me quede con el trabajo.

-¡Por supuesto ya quisieras!-rodó los ojos- más bien espero que no te molestes cuando yo obviamente me quede con el puesto- y le saco la lengua, el rio sin evitarlo, esas actitudes de ella le divertían y le recordaba lo bien que podían llevarse, o bueno tal vez es que amaba todo de ella- por eso voy a ponerme a trabajar, tengo un caso que vencer

-Seguro que sí- estuvo de acuerdo-ambos tenemos mucho por hacer, pero debiéramos salir un día a dar un paseo y hablar con más comodidad…digo como amigos.

-Ehh si supongo que si-aceptó, aunque en el fondo no estaba muy segura, por su parte el rubio se sentía muy satisfecho con respuesta era un mejor que no

-Entonces no te me escapas-afirmo y solo recibió una pequeña sonrisa por parte de ella, eso lo dejo como si hubiera logrado algo grande, ahora solo tenía que concentrarse en el trabajo y concertar una reunión con la tal Ondina

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco llegó a casa y encontró a Pansy leyendo un libro en el sofá, cuando sintió su presencia bajo el libro y le saludo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal tu día dragón?-cuestionó la pelinegra

-Bien ya sabes, trabajando- se encogió de hombros

-Pero traes una sonrisa -observó divertida-así que supongo que te fue más que bien, y no creo que precisamente relacionado con el caso

-Mi caso va muy bien estoy seguro de que puedo sacarlo adelante-se defendió-y bueno sí…Siento que Hermione confía en mi cada vez más, incluso aceptó salir conmigo un día, ya sabes cómo amigos

-Ya claro como amigos-alzó una ceja- ¿a quién engañas?, ya sabemos que no quieres ser solo su amigo

-Pues claro que no- respondió con tono de obviedad-pero eso no cambia las cosas, ella si quiere solo mi amiga, recuerda que se va a casar

-Y tu te vas a terminar de volver tonto del todo-apunto la pelinegra y su amigo frunció el ceño- vamos Draco ¿No te das cuenta?, ella ya se enamoró una vez de ti, no fue un amor platónico ni nada de eso, estuvieron juntos y no tengas dudas que te amaba como tú a ella, porque no te tomas el trabajo de conquistarla otra vez

-Ese es el problema Pansy, yo no la conquisté, nunca me tome el trabajo de hacer cosas románticas con ella antes de ser novios, solo paso, no entiendo cómo se enamoró de mi aquella vez, así que no tengo un modus operandi que digamos, y de todas formas en ese entonces teníamos 16, ya no somos los mismos y…

-Pero aun así la sigues amando-completo ella y desvió la mirada sabiendo que tenía razón- Puede que su memoria este borrada, pero estoy segura que en el fondo su corazón te sigue perteneciendo.

-No digas cosas cursis-rodó los ojos- si fuera así no estaría con Weasley, ella está enamorada de él y es algo que no puedo cambiar

-A menos que ella terminé con Weasley...digo todo puede pasar- adoptó un aire pensativo

-Ni se te ocurra-advirtió-mira no te voy a mentir, amaría la idea de que ellos terminaran y Hermione se volviera a enamorar de mí, pero… si ella se llega a enterar que alguien interfirió en su relación con la comadreja apropósito por yo poder estar con ella, va a terminar odiándome.

-Si eso es lo que quieres-se encogió de hombros- pero yo tampoco creo que a ella le guste saber "el secreto", después de todo se lo ocultaste mucho tiempo

-Por eso es por lo que no le digo nada

-Te confundes-apunto seria-no entiendo porque los chicos son tan torpes, a lo que me refiero es que seguramente se enfadará un montón si le cuentas ahorita, pero eso no será nada si vuelven a tener una relación y ella se entera.

-No tiene por qué enterarse- siguió terco- y tampoco es como si hubiera posibilidad de que ella vuelva a sentir lo mismo por mi

-¿Y si pasa?

-Bueno ya veré lo que hago, de todas formas, no creo que Potter y su esposa tengan muchas ganas de contarle porque se enfadará con ellos y Theo no creo que me traicione

-Pensé que Theo era inteligente hasta que supe la estúpida idea que te dio-rodó los ojos- es lo más ilógico que pudiste haber hecho

-Pansy cuando te conté todo no pretendía que te la pasaras criticándome y reprochándome lo que hice, sobre todo lo hice para proteger la persona que más he amado en el mundo

-Solo soy sincera, no hagas el drama, entiendo porque lo hiciste, pero al menos debiste devolverle la memoria en cuanto la guerra acabo o no se- se quedó como haciendo que pensaba y añadió- ¡Ahora!

-Ya te dije que no- su tono parecía molesto, pero luego suspiro y confesó-no lo soportaría, no soportaría la idea que ella me rechazara y prefiriera quedarse con Weasley

-Pero…

-Ahorita ella ya está con él, no tiene que elegir nada, yo solo soy su compañero de trabajo

-Bien Draco, es tu decisión, solo espero que no te arrepientas, pero solo te aconsejo que si no pretendes luchar por ella entonces mejor aléjate, te va a doler más si te quedas como su amigo, si ella termina invitándote a su boda que no es contigo, vuelve con Astoria o con cualquier otra, así podrás hacer tu vida y no recibir solo migas debajo de la mesa-pudo notar cierta mirada de dolor en el rubio así que continuo un poco más dulce-solo quiero que no la pases mal, eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que seas feliz.

-Gracias- sonrió débilmente-pero por ahora solo disfrutaré cada momento que pueda con ella, solo si el imbécil de Weasley no la hace feliz prometo luchar con todas las fuerzas para que sea mía nuevamente

-Pues no deberías esperar a eso, eres Draco Malfoy y puedes tener la mujer que quieras, hasta Hermione Granger- y logro que el rubio sonriera un poco-además si acepto salir contigo tal vez le gustes un poco

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto esperanzado y su amiga asintió, así que suspiro más relajado y preguntó-¿Por cierto al fin hablaste con tu novio?

-Si, el vuelo de Austin llega mañana a las dos de la tarde-comentó-tomo un vuelo solo 6 horas después de que le llame

-¿Y porque se demora tanto? ¿Se vino en un cabalgando un gusarajo gigante?

-Draco por favor, él es muggle , viaja en avión, de hecho yo también me vine en uno de esos

-¿En serio?- la miró como si le hubiera brotado otra cabeza -¿Y esas cosas si son cómodas o son tan molestas como el expreso Hogwarts?

-Mejor no preguntes-suspiro-bueno al menos son más rápidos eso si, y yo pague un tiquete de primera clase que es muy cómodo, aunque para llegar y salir de Dunedin digamos que…. Hay que hacer de tripas corazón, no se ve muy seguro

-He escuchado que se accidentan bastante

-Bueno ya entendí, es mejor la desaparición pero Austin es muggle y no le podía decir como " Hey Austin porque no te apareces directamente en Londres o tomas un trasladar…oh si me olvidaba que eso solo lo hacen los magos , ah y si soy bruja"

-No necesitas tanto sarcasmo Pansy-le miro con los ojos entrecerrados- ya entiendo que al pobre de tu novio le tocara en una cosa insegura voladora que tarda horas en llegar, pero no entiendo porque te viniste en algo así si tu eres bruja

-Bueno, Austin quería acompañarme al aeropuerto y asegurarme de que llegará bien, no tenia de otra…de todas fromas con lo que se demora en llegar Austin ya tengo tiempo de pensar en que le voy a decir

-¿Y qué le vas a decir?

-No lo sé-admitió con una risa que no tenía nada de felicidad, creo que así llegue en 100 años no voy a saber que decir, así que improvisaré sobre la marcha

-Yo no sabría que hacer- aceptó- es una locura pero supongo que lo harás bien, me envías una lechuza apenas termines de hablar con él, si tengo que salir del trabajo para golpearle y hechizarle su muggle trasero lo haré, te lo juro

-Espero que no sea necesario- suspiro-¿quieres comer?, hice fish and chips

-Que original, pero gracias, estoy hambriento-admitió

Y los dos se pusieron a comer el pescado frito con papas a la francesa que había hecho la pelinegra, Draco lo comió porque parecía sabrosa, porque la Pansy que conocía no sabía ni hervir agua, pero al degustar la comida, supo en definitiva que la chica había aprendido algo mientras estuvo lejos de casa.


	10. Capitulo IX

Hola vengo muy avergonzada con todos ustedes por no haber publicado antes, cuando habia prometido que actualizaba, pero lo que sucedio fue que tuve un viaje sorpresa, sorpresa es sorpresa, estaba en mi casa y de repente tenia los pasajes para el otro día, entre los preparativos no tuve tiempo de ni tomar el computador, y encima llegue y me toco hospedarme en otro lugar y no tuve tiempo de tomar mi computadora, mejor dicho un desastre, de verda lo siento mucho y siento si no respondí todos los comentario pero de verdad pude leerlos y les mandos muchos besos, de verdad me encantan y se que tomaron su tiempo de leerme. Besos y espero puedan perdonarme. Besos

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

Hermione y Ron estaban desayunado juntos, ambos se habían levantado temprano y habían tenido la dicha de compartir el desayuno juntos, Ron tomo el profeta para leerlo y mientras pasaba las páginas con rapidez

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la castaña al ver la expresión de su novio

-Nada-respondió-solo que están hablando de una desaparición.

-¿Desaparición?-el turno de fruncir el ceño fue para ello- déjame ver

-No es nadie importante-respondió sin más y se dispuso a pasar la pagina

-Ronal Weasley- advirtió su prometida con mirada severa y el chico le entrego el profeta con un bufido de fastidio

-Bartimore Mathews de 8 años, hijo de Jeremy Mathews y Athenea Rookwood, se encuentra desaparecido-empezó a leer y miro al pelirrojo antes de seguir leyendo- según fuentes oficiles el menor se encontraba en su casa cuando al parecer incursionaron en esta y el niño no fue visto más, hasta el momento los posibles captores del niño no se han comunicado con su familia…-termino de leer y no pudo evitar comentar- Esto es horrible, dices que no es nadie importante, es un niño y está lejos de su padre

-Es el nieto de Agustus Rookwood, el mortifago culpable de que mi hermano muriera

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?, es un niño

-Seguro tiene la misma sangre podrida de su abuelo-manifestó

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con que le hagan daño a un niño inocente porque su abuelo no es una buena persona?

\- Tampoco estoy diciendo eso-respondió y se echó un gran pedazo de pancake a la boca para luego beber jugo, su novia le miro con reproche y con la boca añade- ¿Quef?

-Nada-respondió molesta-y no me respondas con la boca llena, odio intentar entenderte cuando hablas así.

-Pareces mi madre-gruño pasándose la comida- me gustaría que algún día dejaras de criticarme tanto-tomo un último sorbo de su café y salió malhumorado sin despedirse dejando totalmente indignada a su novia.

-¿Quieres un poco?-pregunto a Crookshanks pues su gato había maullado a su lado, este ladeo la cabeza-bien solo te doy porque tú también crees que Ronald es un tonto ¿Verdad que si?-y recibió un maullido por respuesta, así que tomo un pedazo de Pancake y se lo dio al animal que se lo comió gustoso, mientras se puso de pie, se lavo los diente se puso un poco de pintalabios, tomo el bolso y nuevamente hablo a su gato-pórtate bien Crook y no olvides que las túnicas de Ron no son para rascarse las uñas y salió del departamento, rumbo al ministerio.

Por su parte Ron después de salir del departamento se dirigió a la tierna, en la mañanas el trataba de hacerse cargo en su mayoría junto con otra empleada pero estaba incapacitada unos días así que le tocaba solo, sin embargo como los estudiantes estaban en Hogwarts no había mucha afluencia de gente, más que todo era pedidos vía lechuza, había abierto la tienda y estaba organizando unos productos cuando escucho la puerta, así que presto atención a quien había entrado, y descubrió que era un mujer de ojos verdes y cabello castaño que últimamente le caía muy bien.

-Hey-saludó sin evitarlo y sonriendo

-Hola Ron- respondió ella enrollándose un mechón de cabello entre los dedos de forma coqueta

-¿Y eso porque viniste?-preguntó pasándose una mano por el cabello, algo atontado por la sonrisa de la chica

-Nada estaba de compras por aquí y me apeteció venir a saludarte-respondió señalando una bolsita que llevaba

-Oh bueno me alegro de que te acordaras de mi … pero creo que no soy muy divertido cuando estoy trabajando

-Pues déjame ayudarte-ofreció

-¿Enserio?-la miro incrédulo y ella asintió- no te ofendas pero creo que no eres la clase de chica que trabaja

-¿No?-alzó una ceja-pues pienso sorprenderte

-Bien pues ayúdame a enviar unos productos- respondió y la sonrisa de ella se amplió totalmente emocionada

Ron le estuvo ensayando algunos productos de la tienda y le explico brevemente de que se trataban, ella asentía y en ocasiones preguntaba bastante sobre los efectos de este, en ocasiones él le enseñó algunos y terminaron riéndose un montón, el pelirrojo no podía evitar sentirse complacido con la actitud de la joven Greengrass, ya que muchas chicas les parecía tonto lo de las bromas y solo estaban interesadas en las pociones de amor, sin embargo ella parecía divertirse con cualquier tipo de broma y tenía una risa de niña especialmente encantadora, al final él le pidió que le ayudara a organizar unos artículos para enviar a Hogwarts y terminaron bastante rápido, Astoria atendió un par de clientes y logro convencerle de que realizaran una buena compra.

-Vaya tu Astoria Greengrass tienes madera como empleada de la mejor tienda de bromas de todas-comento mientras estaban algo relajados ya que no había mucho por hacer

-Te dije que te sorprendería-respondió orgullosa

-De verdad lo hiciste -afirmó- juraría que has hecho esto por bastante tiempo

-Bueno nunca he trabajado-admitió con una risita- ni tampoco seguí estudiando después del colegio, me la he pasado comprando y gastando dinero, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer otras cosas

-Bueno pues puede que hoy te divirtieras, pero a veces se vuelve agotador, sobre todo que yo estoy estudiando también, jamás creí que pudiera hacer tantas cosas a la vez-suspiro

-Tienes razón, yo probablemente me volvería loca-y se rio-pero eres alguien de admirar Ron, es un gesto lindo ayudarle a tu hermano con la tienda

-Es mi hermano-se encogió de hombros-y si para mí y los demás ha sido muy difícil lo de Fred, no me imagino para George-y ella le acaricio el brazo en señal de consuelo-No sabía que te gustaran las bromas

-Me recuerdan buenos tiempos- dijo con una sonrisa-era una niña cuando en Hogwarts disfrutábamos de los productos de sortilegios Weasley

-Si es verdad, pero por ejemplo a Hermione no parece interesarle mucho, solo finge interés

-Pues es una lástima, la verdad es algo muy divertido, tenía mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto

-Pues eres bienvenida a echarme una mano cuando quieras-le dijo con una sonrisa-me gustaría que Hermione le interesara más este negocio, pero ella le encanta leer libros aburridos y hablar sobre eso

-Merlin parece que estuvieras hablando de Draco-bufó sin evitarlo y rodó los ojos

-¿De verdad?-soltó una carcajada sonora y ella le miro como si no entendiera que era tan gracioso, así que paro de reír y le explico- es que no me imagino a Malfoy una persona muy estudiosa, yo juraba que obligaba a Crabbe y Goyle hacer sus deberes.

-No claro que no-sonrió compresivamente-ya sabes no era un nerd en Hogwarts, pero sí que estudiaba además tengo que admitir que es muy inteligente, sin embargo, si le gusta leer un montón y habla varios idiomas, y como estudio derecho mágico sabe un poco de leyes que las puede recitar de memoria

-¿Entonces te aburrías con él?

-No exactamente, en realidad hubo una época que la pasábamos muy bien pero cuando regresamos a Inglaterra empezó a volverse todo huraño y ya terminamos en un abrir y cerrar de los ojos- admitió

-¿Entonces? ¿Crees que algo en el regreso al país le motivo a terminar contigo?

-Es lo más seguro, sé que te dije que no me dejo por otra, pero a lo mejor si está interesado en alguien más y por eso no quería comprometerse conmigo

-¿Tienes alguna idea en quien podría estar interesado?

-No lo sé, tal vez una chica más inteligente que yo-dijo sin más analizando cada una de las facciones de su acompañante-una chica como Hermione Granger por ejemplo

-¿Cómo Hermione?- frunció el ceño incrédulo y luego rio pensando que todo era una broma- Eres muy divertida, tú sabes que a Malfoy no le gustan las chicas como Hermione, solo por no ser sangrepura

-Tal vez- pero su tono de voz dejaba un aire de incertidumbre

-No me lo creo-concluyó- solo me alegro de que no te comprometieras con ese idiota, eres una gran chica para él.

-¿Sabes algo?-le sonrió de manera coqueta-yo también, sobre todo porque en cuanto menos lo esperé me encontraré algún chico maravilloso así como tú-y él le devolvió la sonrisa pero bastante sonrojado

-Seguro lo harás-añadió

-¿Vas almorzar conmigo?-preguntó esperanzada

-Bueno ¿Por qué no? - después de todo con Hermione no quedamos en nada- acepto y ella aplaudió entusiasmada-pero todavía falta ¿Te quedaras conmigo hasta entonces?

-Claro que sí, esto de trabajar aquí me va muy bien- dijo orgullosa

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco había escrito a la abogada de la madre de la pequeña Jenny, tenía que mirar antes que nada si podían llegar a un acuerdo sin necesidad de recurrir a un juicio, sin embargo estaba seguro de poder ganar el caso si se lo proponía, le había pedido verse lo más pronto posible y ella le había enviado una respuesta que estaría a las 10am en su despacho, así que lo más seguro es que no demorara en llegar, ese día Hermione no estaba muy habladora, algo le decía que la tenía enfadada pero no propiamente con él, así que prefirió no insistir y solo decir cosas de vez en cuando que le robaran una sonrisa, y afortunadamente lo había logrado. A las 10 en punto sonó la puerta del despacho y con un "siga" Draco imitó a entrar a quien recién llegará, la puerta del despachó que compartían se abrió, entro una mujer alta, de labios carnosos, cabello rubio por los hombros y con un vestido rojo entallado que le hacía ver un cuerpo de infarto, Hermione quien alzó la vista para ver la recién llegada se sintió algo insignificante ya que esa mujer irradiaba belleza por donde fuera, parecía casi una vela, y se dio cuenta del escaneo rápido que le dio Draco.

-¿Draco Malfoy?- fuel el saludo que dio aquella preciosa mujer al joven heredero de la dinastía Malfoy la cual no se dignó a reparar en la castaña en absoluto-Soy Ondina Cook

-Señorita Cook, bienvenida-el joven se puso de pie y tomo su mano y le dio un beso caballerosamente, ella se paró más derecha de lo que ya era y sonrió, luego de que el rubio soltó su mano señalo con guste a Hermione y añadió-ella es mi compañera Hermione Granger

-Mucho gusto - apenas se giró hacia la señalada y apenas sonrió, la castaña solo pudo responderle de la misma manera y volvió a sus papeles fingiendo que nada había pasado, la rubia por su parte tomo asiento y dijo-Bien Draco Malfoy, no tengo tiempo que perder cuénteme de que quiere hablar

-Bien quiero que saber los argumentos por los que cree que puedo ganar el caso contra mi cliente

-Muy astuto señor Malfoy-admitió-pero no le revelaré nada de mi defensa, solo quiero decirle que estoy muy segura de lo que hago, si lo piensa su cliente busco otros abogados y como ninguno aceptó le toco uno asignado por el ministerio que es usted

-Tal vez no debiera subestimarme señorita Cook-le dijo simplemente-no solo tome el casi porque me fuera asignado sino porque tengo convicción que puedo ganarlo, cualquier niño o niña tiene derecho a compartir con sus dos padres

-Bueno depende de los padres-respondió la mujer- los niños siguen ejemplo de todo, y a veces en ciertas ocasiones como el de tu cliente no es el mejor

-¿Y que tiene de malo mi cliente?- levantó una ceja- supongamos que la niña sigue el ejemplo de su padre ¿Qué tiene de malo para ella?

-Que puede que su orientación sexual puede ser forzada a cambiar-el chico la miro incrédulo-¿sabe Draco usted suena muy convincente, y creo que busca que yo cambie de opinión pero la que debe de cambiar de opinión es mi cliente, la cual me dejo claro que no piensa conciliar y vamos a ir a juicio porque la madre siempre gana.

-Bien siendo así voy a hacer los trámites para ir a juicio lo más rápido-le dijo desafiante

-Entonces lo veré en el tribunal Draco-se puso de pie con una sonrisa satisfecha sin dejarse intimidar-por cierto, cualquier cosa si necesita volver a conversar lo espero en mi despacho que si es un despacho de verdad-y miro alrededor con un poco de desprecio

-Como quiera señorita Cook- se paró y le ofreció la mano, ella la estrecho con rapidez

-Que tengan un feliz resto de día-dijo la rubia saliendo del despacho, pero ni se dedicó a mirar atrás.

-Qué mujer más horrorosa-comentó Hermione luego de un tiempo asegurándose que ya se hubiera ido

-Yo la vi muy atractiva- le respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa descarada, y riéndose por dentro, sabía que no había cosa que odiara más una chica que alguien diga lo guapa que es una chica que le cae mal.

-Pues me parece muy flacucha-dijo como quien no quiere cosa

-Solo bromeaba-ahora si se rio- la verdad se comporta como una arpía

-Lo sé- le dio la razón-se cree mucho, estoy segura de que vas a ganar el caso

-Bueno me alegro de que confíes en mí, pero creo que no va a ser fácil ganarle, es… bastante complicada-Admitió

-Espero que no te toque un juez que se deje conquistar por sus piernas larguiruchas-comentó y el rio una vez mas

-Deja los celos Hermione, vas a seguir siendo la bruja más guapa para mí- lo que él decía era verdad, es verdad que Ondina Cook era todo una belleza, pero él no cambiaba a su castaña por nada del mundo, sin embargo utilizo un ligero tono de humor para ocultar la verdad.

-Por favor-ella rodó los ojos, pero se sonrojo ligeramente-no estoy celosa de nadie y no me importa quién te guste o no, es tu problema si te gustan las jirafas- eso lo hizo reír una vez más

-No me gustan las jirafas- le respondió-y como dato de interés tampoco que sean rubias- y como respuesta recibió un vano intento de ocultar una sonrisa satisfecha- ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos hoy?

-Bueno, eso estaría bien- se encogió de hombros-después de todo el otro día la comida estuvo muy buena

-Espero que hoy también te guste la comida-dijo finalmente antes de que los dos se pusieran a trabajar, esperando con ansia la hora del almuerzo

A las 12 los salieron del despacho y pusieron rumbo en marcha al restaurante donde habían comido la vez pasada pero al pasar frente al vitral de restaurante Draco pudo ver que en una de las mesas estaban sentados dos personas que reconocía fácilmente, así que decidió tomar a la castaña del brazo y casi arrastrarla lejos de allí

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que hay otro restaurante mejor cerca de aquí-le dijo y Hermione solo se dejó arrastrar confundida, pero sin replicar.

-No te creí lo de la comida-dijo Hermione después de que hubieran pedido lo que iban a comer-cuéntame que paso para que no quisiera entrar.

-Vi a Astoria-confesó, aunque ocultando algo-preferí evitar encontrármela

-Okey entiendo, pero la próxima vez me lo dices antes de arrastrarme- pidió con una sonrisa

-Trato hecho-aceptó algo avergonzado- lo siento por eso, pero era lo mejor, créeme no quieres ver una pataleta de Astoria

-Supongo que no-rio suavemente-¿solía hacerlo mucho cuando eran novios?

-En realidad solo cuando no le prestaba la atención suficiente, generalmente en época de exámenes-apuntó

-Ron es muy extraño, digo se la pasa trabajando y estudiando, pero hay veces que también quiere más atención de la que le puedo dar y eso me exaspera en ocasiones

-¿Pero todo va bien con él?-cuestiono mirándole serio

-Bueno si, ósea discutimos esta mañana y mucho, pero supongo que es parte de la relación-se encogió de hombros

-¿Pero eres feliz? ¿Muy feliz?

-Pues si- lo dijo en voz baja como si no estuviera muy segura, en el fondo siempre sentía que faltaba algo en su relación con Ronald- Ron y yo nos queremos a pesar de todo, él es muy dulce conmigo y no me imagino estando con alguien que no sea él, ósea es como si estuviera escrito, si alguien escribiera un libro sobre nosotros probablemente nos dejaría juntos.

-¿Lo amas con locura?¿Nunca te ha interesado nadie más aparte de él?-preguntó sabiendo que de pronto su respuesta podía destrozarle

-Lo amo sí, tal vez no con locura como lo hacen ver en las películas, porque tal vez y solo tal vez no exista, pero es suficiente para estar con él y no me fijado en nadie más por lo que te dije, me siento bien con Ron y no quisiera arruinar las cosas- su tono parecía algo triste y eso no le dio buena espina al chico sin embargo, pero le sonrió.

-Te mereces un hombre que te amé y te haga feliz Hermione Granger, te mereces lo mejor de lo mejor porque eras una mujer asombrosa-sus palabras calaron hondo en la chica, él la miraba con tanta intensidad y un cosquilleo le recorrió, pronto sintió que sus mejillas adquirieron color rosado, la voz de él la parecía transportar a otro mundo, y a su vez ver esos ojos grises y facciones masculinas no podía evitarse sentirse atraída hacia él, no le había respondió con sinceridad cuando él pregunto si se había sentido atraída por alguien, porque aunque lo negara Draco Malfoy le hacía sentir atraída por su persona como si el tuviera un campo magnético, nunca se había fijado en él en el colegio pero ahora no solo le parecía guapo, había un aura en él que no sabía explicar que le fascinaba, y el producía querer flagelarse mentalmente para eliminar esos pensamientos

-Gracias- dijo encontrando la voz- es bueno escucharte decir algo así, son palabras muy bonitas

-Es la verdad- esta vez se encogió de hombros y evitando decirle "Tu eres bonita"

-¿Sabes?, tu pareces un chico romántico-observó

-¿Yo?- dejo escapar una risa incrédula

-Si es verdad, es algo lindo, sé que no lo pareces, pero hay algo que me dice que eres así, hablas con mucha convicción de ese tema-opinó- a veces da la impresión que estas enamorado Draco Malfoy

-Ehh..no-prefirió mentirle de forma convincente, no quería levantar sospechas, si le decía que sí seguramente ella iba a querer saber más así no se lo pidiera y era algo que prefería evitar-no por ahora

-Bueno la chica que se robe tu corazón seguro que va a recibir mucho amor, claro aparte de tus comentarios arrogantes y egocéntricos-le sonrió al final para hacerle saber que bromeaba

-Llámame como quieras, pero creo que quiero estar con esa chica que me inspire hacer una mejor persona, a darlo todo por amor, con la que pueda compartir sueños, y que me quiera tal como soy, y cuando la encuentre amarla para siempre.

-Espero lo hagas algún día-murmuro con un nudo en la garganta inexplicable, por suerte llegó sus pedidos y se dedicaron a comer, lanzándose de vez en cuando una que otra mirada, pero ambos con la cabeza llena de pensamiento y el corazón lleno de sentimientos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Austin William era un chico que había crecido toda su vida en Dunedin-Nueva Zelanda, había conocido otros lugares en su país y en países vecinos, sin duda su país preferido era Australia donde conoció al amor de su vida, Pansy Parkinson, su chica Inglesa de ensueño, y por ella había viajado hasta Europa, un lugar que nunca había pisado en su vida y un viaje extenuante sin duda alguna, pues Londres era el lugar más lejano a casa que podía encontrar, sin embargo allí después de haber pasado por aduanas y reclamar su equipaje se encontraba, esperando divisar a su novia, lo cual no era muy difícil para él, ya que podía ver por encima de la mayoría de la gente, sin embargo no lograba divisarla, hasta que escuchó un voz que le hizo girar bruscamente

-¡Austin!-era Pansy, tenía el cabello suelto tenía el suéter blanco que él le había regalado unos pantalones negros y unos tenis, y en esos momentos corría hacia él, con una mirada brillante, cuando llegó hasta él prácticamente le saltó encima besándolo y enrollando sus piernas en su cadera, el soltó la maleta y la estrecho encima en sus brazos, le devolvió el beso con toda la pasión que le fue posible, la había extrañado un montón, luego suavemente la deposito en el piso.

-Me hiciste mucha falta-dijo él con la respiración entrecortadas abrazándola

-Y tú a mi-dijo la chica abrazándose a su novio lo más que podía, luego se separó y él le dio un corto beso-ven vamos a casa debes estar cansado

-Como no tienes idea-aceptó y tomo su maleta en una mano y en la otra aferro la de Pansy, para salir de la terminal aérea y tomar un taxi-¿Dónde es que vamos a quedarnos?

-Donde Draco-respondió- ya te lo había dicho cielo

-Oh si, ¿pero segura que no le molesta que nos quedemos en su casa? – cuestionó

-No cielo, tú sabes que es mi mejor amiga, pero si no te gusta podemos alquilar una habitación en un hotel mañana

-Buenos pues ya veremos, pero al igual ya llegué para que él sepa que tienes un novio que te ama mucho y al que amas-y le sonrió seductoramente

-Por vamos no estarás celoso de Draco ¿oh si?-y el negó con la cabeza-bueno ya sabes que es como mi hermano, además el pobre esta enamoradísimo de una chica y está en plena misión de conquista

-Si tu lo dices bonita-se encogió de hombros mientras se subía al taxi que Pansy había detenido

Llegaron a un edificio que parecía estar en un lujoso sector de Londres, era un edificio de 10 plantas pero muy clásico y con un estilo exquisito, Pansy saludo al portero y luego subieron al elevador que los condujo hasta un penhouse de lujo

-Vaya tu amigo sí que vive bien-comento al ver que, aunque sin ser extravagante era un apartamento bastante lujoso, ¿tu amigo es millonario o qué?

-Algo así-respondió rogando que por ahora no preguntara más detalles sobre Draco, lo guio hasta su habitación que era amplia y cómoda-¿Quieres dormir?, puedo tenerte algo para cenar bien sabroso cuando despiertes

-Si tengo sueño pero primero quiero que me cuentes lo que era tan importante para ti que no podías decirme por teléfono y la razón por la cual estoy en Londres antes de tiempo

-Oh eso-suspiro, esperaba en el fondo que Draco estuviera para cuando tuvieran que hablar de eso, sin embargo, sabía que era momento de encarar la verdad- bueno es algo que debí haberte dio a ese tiempo, al menos después de que me propusiste matrimonio y supe que ibas enserio conmigo.

-¿Entonces no es algo de lo que supiste hasta ahora?-preguntó con cautela y ella asintió suavemente pero su cara demostraba que la estaba pasando algo mal-¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Es algo grave?

-Depende de cómo te tomes la noticia

-¿Tienes hijos?-intento adivinar pero recibió una negativa-¿Estas casada o divorciada?-y ella negó otra vez-entonces no puede ser tan malo...bueno si fuera así no me importaría te quiero de todas formas

-No es eso Austin-ella inhalo y luego añadió-es sobre algo que soy…. O más que no soy como las demás chicas

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó confundido-lo único que he visto en ti que no eres como las demás chicas es que eres mucho más hermosa.

-No me refiero al físico-señalo con nostalgia y luego una lagrima bajo por su mejilla- es algo más y tengo tanto miedo de perderte y yo…te amo tanto

-Yo también te amo pero sigo sin entender cariño-le limpio la lagrima y le beso la mejilla-no tienes nada que temer, pasé lo que pasé estaré contigo, te amo a ti Pansy Parkinson como persona

-¿Crees en la magia?- preguntó con cierto temor y sin tranquilizarse un poco

-Bueno claramente creo en la magia del amor, pero no sé si te estas refiriendo a las cosas sobrenaturales.

-Tal vez

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con tu confesión?- ahora lucia más confundido

-Todo-expreso-la magia es todo para mí, es lo que soy Austin…yo soy una bruja, puedo hacer magia

-¿Qué dices?-sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y la miro como si estuviera loca

-Mas allá de lo que ven tus ojos, existen otro mundo, donde la magia existe, donde hay magos y brujas que poseen sangre mágica y tienen poderes, se pueden hacer hechizos, desde levitar cosas hasta quitar la vida, sé que es difícil de creer para ti, pero yo soy parte de ese mundo, tengo una varita, puede volar en escoba y fui a un colegio donde van otros niños y niñas como yo…

-Espera Pansy-la interrumpió y la miro- ¿me estás diciendo todo esto enserio o me estas gastando una broma?

-No es ninguna broma-chillo al borde de un ataque de nervios- ¡Porqué crees que te hice venir desde Nueva Zelanda antes?-Draco me hizo caer en cuenta que no puedo hablar con mis padres de nuestra relación si tu no me aceptas tal como soy

-Yo…es imposible, esas cosas no existen- lucia totalmente desconcertado-¿será que su novia había bebido o consumido algo que le produjera un estado de alucinación

-Estoy violando un estatus importante de secreto del mundo mágico por contarte esto-advirtió- y me puedo meter en graves líos-y al ver la cara de incredulidad de él se puso de pie tomo su varita que la había dejado sobre la mesa de noche, apunto al cojín y grito

-¡Engordio!-y este creció desmesuradamente ante los ojos atónitos de su prometido, luego grito - ¡Reductio!-y el cojín volvió a la normalidad

-No entiendo- el negó con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones-esto no puede ser, las brujas con malas y feas y tu no eres así

-Son cuentos de hadas-dijo ella y no se atrevió a mirarle, no soportaría que Austin la mirara como un fenómeno, después de todo por eso magos y brujas se habían ocultado de los muggles- los mismos cuentos que nos llevaron a escondernos y marginarnos

Levantó la cabeza con toda la valentía que pudo y le miro, el chico estaba atónito y parecía casi en estado de shock, bajo la cabeza nuevamente con lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro y murmuró

-Entiendo que no quieras estar cerca a mí y que no me perdones por decirte… puedes volver a Nueva Zelanda cuando quieras yo te compro el billetes-y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, pero antes de que pudiera dar un par de pasos para alejarse del hombre, este la jalo por el brazo y la hizo caer en la cama.

-¿Dónde se supone que vas?-le preguntó mirándola fijamente y ella solo tembló como un pajarillo- no llores-le limpio las lágrimas- vamos Pansy esto es una locura, pero no me importa, yo TE amo, y no me importa si eres bruja, vampira o mujerlobo

-¿De verdad?- lucia sorprendida

-Claro que sí, bueno lo digo tan enserio como tú me has dicho todo eso-le sonrió y ella le devolvió una sonrisa tímida- está bien que al principio pensé que estabas un poco loca, pero me he dado cuenta de que dices la verdad y es algo muy loco pero muy cool-y ella rio esta vez e intento limpiarse los restos de lágrimas de su rostro

-¿Entonces no me vas a dejar?

-Claro que no-sonrió-estaría loco si te dejará, eres mi mundo…desde el día que te vi en el muelle lista para ir a bucear en Gold Coast, supe que eras la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mis días, te amo tal y como eres y entiendo que algo como esto no me lo pudieras decir.

-¡Oh Austin!-ella se abrazó a él llorando de felicidad-no sabes lo que me alegran tus palabras, te amo mi amado Kiwi

-Y yo a ti mi princesa Inglesa - él le beso la coronilla, luego busco su rostro y limpio los restos de lágrimas del rostro de su prometida con besos, luego la beso en la boca para recostarla en la cama y dispuesto hacerle el amor, amaba su bonita de ojos verdes y cabello azabache

-Espera cariño-ella lo aparto en medio de los besos que la aturdían-necesitamos hablar otra cosa

-Dime-pidio incorporándose y ayudandondola a ella para que ambos quedaron sentados nuevamente

-Buenos pues es sobre mi familia

-Supongo que son como tú-argumentó el joven y ella asintió

-Si supones bien pero así como en mi familia han sido magos por generaciones, hay otros que se les llama hijo de muggles

-¿Qué es un muggle?-frunció el ceño

-Es alguien como tú, alguien que no tiene poderes mágicos

-Ah okey-asintio

-Bien los hijos de muggles se dan porque tienen algún ancestro squib y un squib es una persona que nace sin poderes a pesar de que alguno de sus padres es mago o bruja y a su vez ese squib se casa con un muggle y así se va perdiendo el conocimiento de que hay una herencia mágica.

-Eso si es complicado-rio él y ella sintió

-Si un poco…y además existen familias como la mía o como la de Draco…

-Espera tu amigo también es así- y esta asintió-supongo que tu ex de nueva York y el amiguito con el que te la pasabas en Australia también son como tu-y ella asintió-vaya si hay bastantes

-Mas de los que crees- le dijo con una pequeña risa- pero, en fin, en mi familia el linaje mágico se ha presentado por años, y no se ha mezclado con sangre muggle

-¿Como algún tipo de realeza?

-Mas o menos-admitió y luego suspiro- y esas cosas producen una obsesión por conservar la pureza de sangre, a tal punto que algunos magos y brujas de sangrepura desprecian aquellos de origen muggle y los mismo muggles, yo era así, pero ciertas circunstancias que luego te contare, me obligaron a cambiar mi manera de pensar y la de Draco también y también mucha gente de nuestra edad, pero gente como mis padres no ha cambiado mucho la manera de pensar.

Oh veo-murmuro abatida-¿significa que tu familia me considera inferior?

-Si y por no tener tanto dinero-añadió y el la miro sorprendida

-Ósea en tu mundo eres millonaria-y ella asintió apretando los labios- vaya eso es raro…pero ¿entonces que vas hacer con tus padres?

-Ahora que todo va bien con nosotros les diré la verdad, pero si no te aceptan no pienso matarme la cabeza, volveré a Nueva Zelanda contigo y nos casaremos allí como lo hemos planeado, pero solo que sin ellos

-No quiero que te enemistes con ellos…

-Austin no me voy a alejar de ti porque no puedan dejar sus prejuicios de lado, y sé que incluso me borraran de su árbol genealógico y desheredarme, pero solo me importa quedarme contigo- le miro severamente

-Vaya es más complicado de lo que pensé, pero no importa lo que pasé yo te apoyaré ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias cielo-ella le apretó una mano y su corazón se hinchó-solo por ese hombre valía la pena que la borraran mil veces del árbol genealógico.


	11. Capitulo X

Hoy si es lunes y vengo con otro capitulo, esta vez si no me retrase así que espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews aunque creo que no hay mucho Dramione esta vez y creo que en el proximo capitulo que ya lo tengo en marcha tampoco, pero no se desanimen espero que sigan aquí conectados que de verdad me encantan sus reviews y les voy a dedicar este capitulo a Ladyravenclaw, LuFelton y Negaigotox que me han dejado muchos reviews y de verdad me alegra verlas cada vez que actualizo. Besos

a Ladyravenclaw me alegra que te gustara la actitud de Draco porque creo que a muchas no les gusto, y es algo que traera su ventjas ya lo veran, y por cierto los celos de Hermione van a seguir aumentando con el paso del tiempo jajajaja y por cierto ya falta poco para la cita de ese par, veamos a ver que pasa si Herms recuerda algo o no. Besos y gracias por tu review

PD: Para todos, quieren que en el proximo capi les deje una lista del elenco o prefieren seguir imaginandose a los personajes en su mente, haganmelo saber o diganmen como se lo imaginan. Besos y a leer

* * *

 **CAPITULO X**

Cuando Draco llegó a su pent-house y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron sintió la voz de Pansy parloteando alegremente, así que paso a la cocina y la vio sentada en la barra comiendo junto a un chico de cabello castaño, los dos se giraron a verle.

-Draco hola- se puso de pie y arrastro a su novio, cuando el chico se puso de pie el rubio sinceramente se sorprendió, su amiga nunca menciono que tuviera un novio tan alto, pues estaba seguro de que este media dos metros-te presento a Austin

-Mucho gusto Draco Malfoy-le ofreció la mano

-Austin Williams-le estrecho la mano con una sonrisa amistosa- encantado de conocerle, Pansy me ha hablado mucho sobre ti

-Lo mismo digo-le devolvió una sonrisa

-¿Quieres comer?, Austin hizo unos ricos crepes de mariscos-ofreció la chica

-Claro por supuesto-asintió sentándose en la barra, la chica sirvió la comida y Draco se dispuso a degustar el plató una vez lo hizo comentó- Esta muy bueno

-Gracias-respondió el chico Neozelandés- los mariscos no son tan buenos acá pero algo intenté

-Está muy bueno en realidad-dijo una vez más

-Bueno eso es bueno para un platillo muggle ¿No?-opino el chico y Draco miro a ambos de hito en hito

-Si ya le he contado-Dijo la Exslytherin

-Vaya, te los has tomado de lo más bien- le miro incrédulo

-Bueno si me ha sorprendido bastante, al principio pensé que me estaba haciendo una broma, pero ya luego le creí…y con respecto a dejarla eso nunca pasará

-Sabia decisión, Pansy es irritante, tonta, insoportable y ¡Auch!- Pansy le había dado un codazo así que se rio y continuo-pero ya sabes ella no deja de ser una chica genial por eso

-Si lo se ella es maravillosa-y le sonrió dulcemente a su novia esta solo pudo devolverle una sonrisa de orgullo

-¿Y ya hablaron con los padres de Pansy?-preguntó Draco y por la cara de su amiga supo que no

-Pues no, esas es otra parte complicada-la chica no parecía nada contenta y su voz se notaba abatida

-Sin desanimar a nadie, pero la madre de Pansy es bastante dura, es la suegra que no se la deseo a nadie

-Aunque no me guste admitirlo, es cierto-acepto la joven- nunca he entendido el tipo de hombre que mi madre quiere para mí, pero yo ya estoy grande para tomar mis propias decisiones

-Si, pero eso no va a reducir el enfado de Eleanor-apunto el ojigirs

-Eso no pinta nada bien- no pudo evitar decir Austin

-Ya tranquilo amor-Pansy le apretó la mano- no te dejes asustar por Draco, es un exagerado, además sus padres tampoco son muy comprensivos

-Es verdad, pero también soy bastante persuasivo con mi madre si me lo propongo-observó con aire pensativo

-Bueno eso es verdad-rodó los ojos-puedes creer que con cara de cachorro desamparado todavía le convence

-Ustedes dos se conocen muy bien-opinó Austin y sus dos acompañantes rieron

-Nos conocemos desde los cinco cielo-respondió ella- Draco es como mi hermano-y el aludid sonrio orgulloso-además ahora que estas aquí me vas ayudar a que ayude a reconquistar a Hermione

-Pansy Cornelia -le reclamó el rubio y ella se puso roja

-No me llames así Draco Lucius-este rodó los ojos y le dio un codazo a su novio que se reía en voz baja-y ninguno se atreva a llamarme así de nuevo sino me quieren ver enfadada en serio…y Draco claro que le conté a Austin, quien más que alguien de origen muggle para que te ideas, además no es como si Austin fuera a decir algo.

-Yo no estoy diciendo eso-dijo el muchacho- confió en tu criterio, solo es algo vergonzoso todo esto

-Pansy no me ha comentado mucho- añadió el otro joven-pero si me dijo que te hiciste algo muy valiente para que ella estuviera bien, así que no te sientas mal por eso.

-Gracias-musitó- pero pues supongo que las cosas en la vida no son tan fáciles, es una suerte que tú puedas estar junto a la chica que quieres

-Pues si-tomo la mano de su novia y la apretó-pero sé que ahora lo que se viene no va ser fácil, sin embargo, nada nos va a separar, solo te puedo aconsejar que luches por ella si sientes que ella es quien trastorna tu vida con solo una mirada

-Al menos tengo alguien que me entienda-admitió y sonrió nostálgico

-¿Además que paso con ese Draco egoísta que todo lo quiere para él?-le animo su amiga- ella era feliz contigo estoy segura, es lo que importa, quítasela de los brazos de Weasley

-No es tan fácil-apuntó-ellos se van a casar

-¿Y?- Pansy descartó ese argumento-no se han casado y ni siquiera han puesto fecha de boda

-Bueno al menos que vayan a una boda se pongan ebrios y decidan casarse de sorpresa

-Austin no ayudes- la chica rodó los ojos-además no suena como algo que Hermione Granger haría-y Draco dejo escapar un risita

-Bueno que se viera a escondidas con Draco Malfoy tampoco suena como algo que ella haría - añadió en tono jocoso

-Da igual Draco- volvió a interrumpir-no te rindas, además mira que Austin te puede dar unas ideas de conquista a lo muggle ¿verdad que si cielo?

-Si bueno tengo un poco de practica en el asunto- admitió y le dirigió una mirada a su novia-pero pues creo que una cita romántica es bastante diferente

-Solo voy a salir con ella como amigos-observó

-Ya, pero nadie te ha dicho que le prepares una cena romántica con flores y vino

-Puede ser algo que ella le guste y no haga normalmente con su novio, no se ir a cine o a un museo o algo así, bueno tu la conoces mejor

-Si exacto-contribuyo la pelinegra- o piensa algo que hacían antes

-Pansy-dijo con cierto hastió-agradezco tus sugerencias, pero la verdad no puedo hacer con ella lo que hacíamos en la sala de menesteres - y la chica rio mientras Austin se mostraba incomodo

-Vale entiendo el punto-aceptó-pero pues debes saber que le puede gustar

-Creo que lo del museo puede ser una buena idea, muchas gracias por la sugerencia Austin

-Con gusto, es un placer- se encogió de hombros

Mientras Austin hacia una llamada, Draco aprovechó a tener una conversación personal con su amiga

-Pansy tengo que decirte algo

-¿Qué pasa?-el tonó y la mirada de su amigo le preocupaba

-¿Has hablado últimamente con Daphne o Astoria?

-No ¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañada

-Hoy vi algo muy raro- empezó a relatar-fue cuando fui almorzar con Hermione, íbamos al sitio de la otra vez y por el vitral vi nada mas ni menos que a Astoria almorzando con Weasley.

-¿Weasley?-frunció el ceño-¿Cuál de todos?

-Ronald, el novio de Hermione-respondió

-¿Estas seguro?-respondió-¿ Todos son pelirrojo?

-Vamos Pansy no es que sea mi mejor amigo, pero compartimos clase 6 años y tuve que ver su fea cara cuando fue a buscar a Hermione a la oficina

-Eso es muy raro-dijo confundida- ¿Por qué iban a estar juntos?

-No lo sé, por eso necesito que me hagas un favor, ve y visítala y averigua que hacia con él, por favor, es que no me da buena espina

-A mi tampoco, te prometo que lo haré mañana -aseguró- no te preocupes, sabes que me gusta investigar hasta el fondo

-¿Por qué crees que te pedí el favor?- sonrió de lado y su amiga le miro sintiéndose alagada

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Como había prometido, Pansy se levantó temprano realizo un desayuno para ella y Austin ya que su amigo rubio ya se había marchado sin embargo dejo dormir a su prometido y le dejo el desayuno junto a una nota explicándole que no se tardaba, luego se marchó hacia la residencia de Daphne la cual no quedaba muy lejos de allí, camino hasta allí y toco el timbre.

-¿Pansy? ¿Qué haces acá?- Quien le abrió era Daphne la hermana mayor de Astoria, vivía en un apartamento lujo, era una mujer impactante a la vista, era lata pero no en exceso, a pesar de estar en Londres lucia un bronceado espectacular, su cabello rubio resaltaba sus facciones y como toda Greengrass tenía ojos verdes- pensé que estabas en …bueno muy lejos de Londres

-Estaba en Nueva Zelanda-respondió y le dirigió una sonrisa, el tono de Daphne siempre era hosco, pero no significaba que no estuviera de buenas pulgas, era parte de si – Llegué a Londres y decidí hacerte visita a ti y Astoria

-Pasa entonces- le indico y las dos entraron

-¿Astoria se encuentra?-preguntó

-Si creo que se está duchando-respondió y señalo el pasillo, la invito a sentarse en el sofá -Bueno cuéntame cuando llegaste

-Ayer-mintió-llegue con mi novio

-¡Oh veo! ¿El muggle?

-Si, así es, de todas formas, es el único que tengo-y las dos rieron

-¿Y dónde te estas quedando?

-Donde Draco- respondió

-No puedo creer que te quedes con ese idiota- bufó-ya te conté lo que paso con Astoria

-Si, pero también soy amiga de Draco- respondió- ya escuché la versión de sus hechos

-¿Y?, ¿Te dijo con quien engaño a mi hermana?

-No-rodó los ojos-no hay ninguna otra chica, solo no quería comprometerse

-Claro-le dio la razón como a los locos-bueno espero que nos cuentes mas de tu novio y no menciones su nombre

-No lo haré, lo prometo- sonrió sabiendo que no venia hablar de eso

-¿Pansy?-Astoria había entrado con una bata de seda encima y el cabello semihumedo, a diferencia de su hermana tenía el cabello castaños y no eran tan alta, sin embargo seguía siendo hermosa- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-No hace mucho-dijo sin más-me alegra verte Tori

-Gracias – sonrió sinceramente- a mí también

-De verdad siento no saludarte ayer

-¿Ayer?-la castaña frunció el ceño-no entiendo

-Bueno pasé y te vi en un restaurante-lo ojos de Astoria se abrieron- pero iba con Austin de afán y no tuve de tiempo de saludar.

-Seguro me confundiste con alguien más- le quito la importancia con un gestó

-¿No eras tú la del conjunto rojo escarlata?-por suerte le había preguntado a Draco como iba vestida Astoria por si pasaba eso

-Entonces si debías ser tu te pusiste un conjunto así ayer ¿No Tori?-añadió la rubia y Astoria no pudo negarlo

-Si tal vez si era yo-hizo una mueca de incomodidad

-Claro que eras tú, eres inconfundible querida-dijo Pansy y añadió- ¿por cierto que hacías almorzando con Ronald Weasley?

-¿Con quién?- fingió confusión

-Con Ronald Wealsey el mejor amigo de Harry Potter-dijo como si fuera obvio- ¿Qué no era ese el pelirrojo con quien almorzabas?

-¿Es verdad?-Daphne se giró hacia su hermana atónita

-No claro que no-frunció el ceño- tal vez lo confundiste con un amigo Frances

-¿Así?-alzó una ceja incrédula

-¿Cuál amigo Frances?-Esta vez frunció el ceño fue Daphne-no me dijiste nada

-Se me paso por alto-Astoria lucia cada vez más incomoda y su hermana no parecía muy convencida por la respuesta, y de igual forma Pansy

-Que extraño, yo juraría que era él, ya sabes no éramos amigos, pero le recuerdo ¿Tu no Pansy?

-Pues claro con sus aventuras con Potter, todos lo recordamos- dijo sin más- y por supuesto la canción de Weasley es nuestro rey

-Exacto yo hice parte de la composición de la canción Weasley es nuestro rey- reconoció dejando escapar un risita, luego miro Astoria-¿seguro que no era él?

.Por supuesto ¿porque andaría con él?. Se hizo la desentendida

-No se dímelo tu- le miró fijamente

-Esta siendo ridícula-bufó y se cruzó de brazos

-Bueno no le digas ridícula- la mayor de los Greengrass calmó los ánimos-y Pansy si ella dice que estaba con alguien más debe ser así, pero si dinos Tori quien es ese amigo tuyo

-No nadie, solo un diseñador que conocí en Paris-dijo sin más- me lo encontré en el callejo Diagon y fuimos almorzar juntos es todo

-¿Es Gay?-preguntó Daphne

-Ujumm-asintió desviando la mirada y deseando que se acabaran las preguntas

-¿Y como se llama?, claro por si quiero comprarle algún diseño

-Pierre Clavier- pero parecía como si no se creyera lo que estaba diciendo

-¿Y ese quien es?-Daphne le miro como si fuera loca-Nunca lo escuché

-Es nuevo en el mundo de la moda y parecía más incómoda, sonrió forzadamente y miró a Pansy con falsa cortesía-¿ya desayunaste?

-Si ya muchas gracias- sonrió - ¿y ustedes?

-Nos levantamos tarde, la elfina está haciendo el desayuno- respondió Daphne-voy a ver si no tarda-y se marchó

-Bueno Tori ahora si me vas a decir la verdad-Pansy le miro amenazadoramente-¿Qué hacías con Ronald Weasley?

-Ya te dije que no estaba con él-esta vez ya parecía molesta

-No puedes engañarme, es mejor que me digas la verdad-le advirtió

-No te diré nada-siguió firme- ya me escuchaste, sin no me quieres creer es tu problema, además si estaba con él que más te da

-Realmente no me importa pero quiero saber que planeas, después de todo él es novio de Hermione Granger-las facciones de la chica se endurecieron

-Veo que has hablado con Draco, después de todo no me equivoque, esta obsesionado la sangre sucia- el desprecio se notó en su voz

-¿Sabes?, deja de hacer suposiciones estúpidas-le advirtió-y deja de hacer planes a la medida

-Chicas el desayuno está listo- anunció Daphne

. Ya voy-respondió Astoria

-¿Tu también vienes no Pansy?-la rubia miro a su amiga

-En realidad Pansy ya se iba- la que respondió fue la menor de los Greengrass y miro fulminante a Pansy- No quiere dejar a su novio tanto tiempo solo

-En realidad Austin puede sobrevivir sin mí un poco más, me apetece una taza de café- Astoria no pudo evitar que se le notará la molestia en el rostro y Pansy sonrió triunfante, sin embargo, Daphne no notó nada de la expresión de sus acompañantes.

-Y bien Pansy cuéntanos un poco de tu novio ¿ya hablaste con tus padres sobre eso? -inquirió Daphne

-Yo no lo creo-comentó con malicia Astoria- probablemente Eleanor ya la hubiera encerrado en las mazmorras si hubiera sabido que está comprometida con un muggle

-No seas odiosa Tori- la regaño la rubia- seguro que no le va a gustar, pero ya lo terminará aceptando.

-Gracias Daph- Pansy le sonrió dulcemente- espero que sea así, de todas formas, pienso seguir viviendo en Nueva Zelanda

-Que emocionante- Astoria intento no sonar tan sarcástica – dicen que es un país muy divertido

-Yo lo definiría como tranquilo-le respondió sin dejarse amedrantar- definitivamente mucho mejor que vivir en el frio, lluvioso y agitado Londres

-Bueno es cuestión de gustos-intervino Daphne- creo que no es para todos, el estilo de vida que has adoptado de hecho juraría que no era tu estilo de vida, pero estoy feliz por ti, de verdad espero que tus padres se lo tomen bien.

-Yo también -suspiro-creo que ahora si es mejor que me vaya, en la tarde pienso ir hablar con mis padres

-Suerte con eso-comentó Astoria, pero no sonó muy sincera y Pansy le sonrió hipócritamente

-Bueno espero que vuelvas y nos cuentes como te fue- Daphne estaba totalmente ajena a la bronca que se había creado entre su hermana y su amiga

-Claro eso haré-afirmo, y le dirigió una sonrisa amigable a su amiga ya que esta era mucho mas sincera, luego se despidieron y Pansy regreso al apartamento, donde encontró a su novio desayunando.

-Hola amor-le saludó-¿Dónde estabas?

-En casa de unas amigas, tenia que preguntarle una cosa que Draco que me pidió-respondió y se sentó junto a el

\- ¿Y eso? -preguntó intrigado

-Bueno ya te he hablado de las hermanas Greengrass, una de ella es la exnovia de Draco y pues parece que ella se dijo cuenta que pues Draco tenia fijación en Hermione Granger, y ayer él la vio con el novio de Hermione almorzando ¿No parce raro?

-¿Pero ellos no se conocían del colegio?

-Probablemente Astoria sabía quién era él, pero como te conté la gente como Hermione y su novio no se juntaban con nosotros ni nosotros con ellos, era una rivalidad horrible y lo de Draco y Hermione es extremadamente raro y complicado.

-Bueno supongo que pensándolo así hay algo extraño-confesó- pero que podía hacer con él

-Eso fue lo que fui a preguntar-dijo-y lo negó todo, eso es lo que me preocupo.

-¿Crees que esté planeando algo?

-Es probable, pero no entiendo que pretende con Weasley, es muy extraño, creo que lo mejor será que Draco hable con ella.

-Y tú que la conoces ¿qué crees que planea ella?

-Astoria puede llegar a ser caprichosa y vengativa, y me parece que tiene un resentimiento con Hermione, supongo que le echa la culpa que Draco le dejara por ella.

-Tal vez quiera hacerle lo mismo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tal vez quiera quitarle el novio a Hermione y hacerle pasar lo que ella tuvo que pasar- opinó

-Si es así-suspiró-es mejor para Draco, le está dejando el camino libre ... ¿Mencione que Astoria no es muy inteligente? - No, pero eso parece-y los do rieron mientras Austin se comía otra tostada de su delicioso desayuno.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco estaba como siempre muy animado en su trabajo, el hecho de que pudiera compartir su espacio tan de cerca con Hermione le hacía sentirse más que bien y sobre todo porque ella le regalaba esas sonrisas que ya no eran contadas con el dedo de la mano, y que solo bastaba una para alegrarle el día, se puso a pensar en las palabras de Pansy y el novio de esta, sabía que tenían razón, que él estaba acobardándose para luchar por lo que realmente quería, muchas veces cuando tenía 16 años soñaba que la guerra terminará, que los dos terminaran Hogwarts y pudieran casarse, tener un bebé, dos tres quizás, y que pudieran crecer en una familia llena de amor, que pudiera despertar cada día con la sonrisa de Hermione que tanto le gustaba, tenerla cerca y poderla abrazar y besar cuando el quisiera, que le hiciera rabiar y el a ella, y después reconciliarse con besos y caricias, y pensando todo esto dejo escapar un suspiro el cual alcanzo a escuchar su compañera.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si ¿Por qué?-se sorprendió de su pregunta

-Nunca te había escuchado suspirar, pareces preocupado

-Oh no-compuso una sonrisa- no es nada verdad

-Bien si tu lo dices... ¿Por cierto es verdad que quieres que salgamos un día?

-Si claro-sonrió nuevamente, no imagino que ella volviera a recordar el tiempo- estuve pensando si podíamos ir a un museo que te gusté, un museo muggle...bueno si te gustan los museos

-Me encantan, pero desde que mis padres están en Australia no he podido ir con nadie-confesó emocionada-no puedo creer que quieras acompañarme

-Será un placer-afirmó-la verdad no he venido aun museo muggle acá en Londres, solo en Paris

-Oh pobrecillo- dijo con cierta burla y el rio-pero supongo que hay un museo al que me gustaría ir al Victoria y Albert, no se si lo has escuchado

-Por supuesto, me gustaría conocerlo-admitió

-Te va a encantar, he estudiado muchas obras que hay allí y he querido ver

-¿Por qué no has ido?-preguntó-tengo entendido que la entrada es gratis

-No lo sé-admitió-es muy grande, con mis padres íbamos a otros museos, además, pero me gustaría ir, de verdad que si

-¿ y ese Museo Madame Tussauds?, he escuchado algo sobre él

-Oh si es divertido, cuando pequeña fui, hay figuras de famosos muggles muy realista hechas en cera, parecen como si fuera la persona detenida en el tiempo

-Eso es un poco escalofriante-opinó el chico

-Oh no es muy divertido, tal vez debiéramos ir otro día- pero se interrumpió, no estaba muy segura que Draco quisiera ir con ella una vez más

-Seguro que sí-sonrió animado por las palabras de la chica y dispuesto a quitar la inseguridad que se demostraba en su rostro-podemos visitar todos los museos que tú quieras, todos los días del año

-Bueno creo que eso no se puede, pero ya que te ofreces como voluntario espero que me acompañes por ahí a lugares interesantes, tu si pareces el tipo de hombre que le gusta hablar más de Quidditch

.Y tú la chica que le gusta hablar más que sobre compras- añadió el y ella no pudo evitar sonreír sabiendo que tenía razón- Eso es bueno, si yo fuera una tercera persona diría que seriamos una buena pareja

-¿Enserio?-y ella rio fuertemente, el la acompaño aunque con una espinita en su pecho- eso sería lo más loco del mundo tu yo, no es nada personal porque podemos ser buenos amigos, pero sería muy gracioso que saliéramos juntos- su voz todavía estaba ahogada por la risa pero de repente se puso seria-lo decías bromeando ¿Cierto?

-Por supuesto-el le sonrió de manera amable, sin embargo, había algo tenso en su expresión que Hermione prefirió ignorar

-Confieso que me hubiera gustado tener un compañero de estudios como tu-los ojos de Malfoy se posaron en ella mirándola intensamente- eres estudioso, inteligente y disciplinado…hubiera sido bueno poder hablar con alguien otras cosas diferentes a Quidditch y destruir a Voldemort, ya sabes-y el rio recordando tiempos mejores

-Tienes razón-aceptó-sé que nos hubiéramos podido llevar bien, muy bien si yo no hubiera sido tan idiota todo el tiempo

-No te des tan duro, solo fueron niñerías, al menos has demostrado ser muy diferente a lo que yo pensaba que era

-Soy el mismo-le contradijo suavemente-solo he decidido proyectarme de otra forma

-Como sea me alegro- le dedico otra sonrisa que él pudo disfrutar, de verdad gracias por pensar en un plan tan genial, espero que sea un sábado espectacular

-Yo también- asintió-por vierto como va todo con tu caso-y ella frunció el ceño-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que acabé de recordar algo importante que debí haberte comentado ayer-le confesó- no se si leíste el profeta ayer-el negó con la cabeza-un niño desapareció, ese niño es nieto de Rookwood

-Oh- la hora de fruncir el ceño fue para él- vaya eso es muy raro, se supone que esas cosas ya no están pasando

-Lo sé, pero tiene en común con Mellorka que los dos son menores de edad proveniente de familias relacionadas con Voldemort

-Si es verdad, pero pueden ser coincidencias-admitió-creo que debieras hablar con Potter que es Auror, recuerda que ere abogada y no detective, pero él si puede encontrar una pista si los casos están relacionados-le aconsejó

-Tienes razón, debo hablar con Ginny para ir a cenar con ellos- aceptó- sé que no soy detective, pero no he podido encontrar mucha información que me ayude para abrir el caso de nuevo, es un dolor de cabeza.

-No lo dudo, si te puedo ayudar me dices y lo haré-prometió

-Gracias, pero por ahora creo que la única solución que tengo es hablar con Harry… ¿Y tú como vas con tu caso?

-Supongo que bien, tengo que hablar con la señorita Cook para cuadrar la audiencia

-Bueno eso es ir muy bien, ya pensar en la audiencia, ¿tienes buen material?

-Bastante-admitió-espero que sirva

-Si ojalá, seguro que puedes derrotar a la jirafa-y él sonrió burlonamente, era muy obvio que Ondina no le agradaba a Hermione ni un poquito, ella se dio cuenta y de su gesto y preguntó inocentemente- Que?

-Nada-el oculto la sonrisa hábilmente- solo de verdad gracias por la confianza

-No hay de que- ella no sonrió esta vez, lo hizo cuando aparto la vista de él y creyó que el ya no la miraba, pero el rubio si que se dio cuenta y ahí fue cuando supo que pesara a quien pesara estaba dispuesto a recuperar a Hermione, a luchar por ella, que volviera a ser tan suya como alguna vez lo fue.


	12. Capitulo XI

Hoy es lunes día de actualización y como les habia advertido este capi si no hay mucho dramione, el otro si hubo un poquito pero no se preocupen que les prometo que el proximo capitulo hay dramione recargado, este capi es de transición por decirlo de algun modo pero les advierto que esta emocionante, ya veran porque. Espero que les guste y bueno les voy a dejar el elenco mas abajo como les prometi, no todos son actores, bueno salvo los de siempre jejejeje.

A Ladyravenclaw me aelgro que sigas con tus teorias de lo que puede pasar en la cita y me alegro que tambien participaras como te imaginas a los personajes, pero bueno yo voy a dejar la lista hoy . Besos y cuidate

Elenco : Draco Malfoy- Tom Felton; Hermione Granger- Emma Watson ; Ron Weasley- Rupert Grint ; Pansy Parkinson – Scarlett Byrne; Astoria Greengrass – Merrit Patterson; Harry Potter-Daniel Radcliffe ; Ginny Potter- Bonnie Wright; Theodore Nott- Ed westwick ; Luna Lovegood- Evanna Lynch; Austin Williams – Luke Romano; Ondina Cook- Rosie Huntington; Eleanor Parkinson-Elizabeth Hurley

* * *

 **CAPITULO XI**

Pansy decidió después de almuerzo ir a casa de sus padres, por fin les diría la verdad, prefirió decirle a Austin que se quedará en el apartamento ya que era mejor que lo hiciera sola, este dijo que le gustaría apoyarla, pero al fin la chica le convenció de ir sola, así que decidió aparecerse muy cerca de los terrenos de la mansión, no le apetecía aparecerse en la chimenea así como así, por ello se apareció muy cerca de los terrenos de la mansión de los Parkinson, no hubo necesidad de anunciarse en el portón ya que la protección de este le reconoció de inmediato y la dejo pasar sin mayor impedimento, cuando llegó a la enorme puerta de roble, tomo la aldaba para dar un par de golpes, tras unos segundos de espera la puerta se abrió dejando ver una elfina ya algo entrada en años llamada Tiny

-Señorita, señorita-la criatura se inclinó un sin número de veces. Es un placer pase por favor pase, Tiny está encantada de verla

-Gracias Tiny-le sonrió amablemente, una cosa que no hubiera hecho en sus épocas de adolescente, y entro a la mansión sintiendo que la pesada puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas- ¿Mis padres se encuentran?

-Si los amos se encuentran, el amo Robert en él estudia y la ama Eleanor en el jardín ¿Quiere que les llame ama Pansy?

-Por favor-pidió-estaré en la sala Tiny

Pansy paso a la amplia sala, no podía mentir que amaba el decorado Victoriano que tenía y era su casa así que se sentía muy bien de estar allí, solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien.

-¿Hija?-su padre era un hombre de ojos oscuros, su cabello era castaño, y tenia una sonrisa que solo podía coincidir con la de una buena persona, así que ella no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que abrazarle, y este le devolvió el abrazó con cariño

-Hola Papá- ella casi tenia lagrimas en los ojos, como había extrañado a su padre, el siempre la trato como su princesa y por eso lo quería tanto

-Me alegro de verte hija-el le sonrió al separarse de ella

-Pansy-la voz de su madre se escuchó a la espalda de su padre y allí la vio iba con un vestido hasta la rodilla ajustado al cuerpo, de color rojo, ya llegando a los 50 tenia una belleza exquisita, y seguía siendo increíblemente intimidante para cualquier mujer

-Hola Madre-le saludo y las dos se dieron un beso en la mejilla, casi como dos conocidas que hace tiempo no se veían, la verdad la relación con su madre era distante, ya que Eleanor siempre deseo manejarla como un títere y estuvo muy lejos de ser esa madre cariñosa

-Veo que has decidido regresar de tu aventura por el mundo-comentó la mujer cuando se sentaron-¿es temporal o piensas regresar a Inglaterra por fin?

-Yo diría que es algo temporal-afirmó y vio cierta mirada de tristeza de su padre y una ceja levantada de su madre-en realidad vine hasta acá a contarles algo

-¿De que estas hablando pequeña?- su padre parecía preocupaso

-Yo me voy a casar- dejo caer la noticia con una bomba

-Pansy, estas muy joven-opino su padre

-¿Se puede saber con quién?-le dijo Eleanor-yo que sepa te fuiste a Australia porque terminaste con ese muchacho Zabini y nunca te animaste a salir con Draco Malfoy, ¿es Australiano?

-No-anunció - es Neozelandes y es muggle

-¿Cómo?-su padre estaba boquiabierto y las facciones de su madre se endurecieron que parecía una estatua de una piedra, solo la diferenciaba que sus foses nasales estaban dilatadas y se notaba como resollaba.

-Es de Nueva Zelanda y es…

-¡ ¿COMO TE ATREVES?!- rugió la señora Parkinson poniéndose de pie y acercándose de forma amenazadora a su hija-¡ ¿TE ENLOQUECISTE?! ¿COMO MI PROPIA HIJA PUEDE SER UNA TRAIDORA DE SANGRE?

-Eleanor cálmate-ordenó su marido

-¿QUE ME CALME?- tenía la cara enrojecida y los ojos desorbitado-ESTA SALIENDO CON UN ASQUEROSO MUGGLE! ¡NI SIQUIERA ES UN MAGO! ¡ ¿COMO PUDISTE PANSY CORNELIA? ¡ASQUEROSA!¡ASQUEROSA! - y con furia le dio una fuerte bofetada la heredera de los Parkinson

-¡Basta ya!- Robert le quitó de encima a su hija su madre que estaba dispuesta a darle una golpiza-¡YA ELEANOR!

-Suéltame-se zafó de su esposo con furia, pero esta vez no decidió golpear a Pansy, solo la señalo mientras la veía con el rostro ladeado, sollozando y tapándose el rostro con ambas manos- se lo merece es una sucia traidora de sangre

-Es nuestra hija- el hombre se acercó y la abrazo protectoramente-No tienes derecho acusarla de nada

-Claro por supuesto, como tu eres un traidor – le acusó

-¡Cállate!-estaba vez el que lucia enfadado era el- Déjalo así, no tenemos derecho en nada en reclamarle a Pansy

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó confundida Pansy todavía sosteniéndose la mejilla adolorida

-Nada-la expresión de Eleanor ahora lucia mucho más serena, luego hablo con la voz maternal que pudo-Lo siento cariño por portarme así, solo me tomaste desprevenida

-Claro-musitó poco convencida y dolida, algo extraño pasaba- de todas formas, solo quería compartirles y que me apoyaran

-Y te apoyaremos – su padre le sonrió-es cierto lo que dice tu madre, nunca pensamos que te involucraras con un chico muggle por el mundo en el que creciste, pero confiamos en tu criterio y espero que no los pueda presentar

-Es verdad- la esposa de Robert confirmo sus palabras, aunque sus ojos y lo tenso de su expresión pareciera querer decir otra cosa -Es más deberías portar el anillo de compromiso que me dio tu padre-sugirió

-Ya tengo uno-señalo su pequeño anillo de diamantes y sus progenitores lo miraron, Eleanor puso una mueca de desprecio, pero la disimulo rápidamente

-Bueno el anillo de familia tiene un hechizo anti hurtos, podrás explicarle eso a tu prometido, ¿Por qué ya le dijiste de tu condición?

-Si él lo sabe, se lo tomo muy bien-admitió

-Bueno parece un chico listo que sabe valorar a mi princesa-dijo el señor Parkinson- pero entiende que debemos conocerlo

-Si así es-añadió su esposa-es más Robert ¿por qué no traes el anillo?, así Pansy lo podrá lucir de una buena vez

-Si es una buena idea, iré a buscarlo- y se marchó para irlo a buscar en una bóveda que tenían en la mansión con los objetos familiares de valor mas sentimental, solo el matrimonio Parkinson conocía la ubicación, una vez se hubo ido su marido Eleanor lanzó un muffliato, y a grandes zancadas se acercó a su hija tomándola por los cabellos, sin que esta pudiera hacer nada

-¡Escúchame muy bien mocosa malcriada!- le dijo con los dientes apretados y zarandeándola por el cabello-yo no te parí y te crie para que mancharas tu sangre

-Suéltame madre-anunció sin dejarse intimidar-suéltame o no respondo

-¡A mi no me amenazas mugrienta!-esta vez la zarandeo mas fuerte, provocando que la chica apretara los labios para evitar dejar un sollozó de dolor- No voy a permitir que te cases con un asqueroso muggle, cuando tuve que hacer mil cosas para tener un hijo sangre limpia- y la arrojo al sofá

-¿De que hablas?-se corrió el cabello que le había quedado sobre el rostro

-Tu te apoyas en Robert ¿No es así? – le inquirió con una sonrisa hipócrita que le produjo un estremecimiento en el cuerpo a la pelinegra- pues debieras dejar de hacerlo porque tu NO eres su hija

-¿Qué?- Pansy no se lo creía

-Como escuchaste, Robert en realidad es un mestizo, su vulgar madre se embarazó de un sangre sucia, me lo confesó cuando nos casamos, así que me propuse a no tener un heredero suyo, me acosté con un sangrelimpia de verdad y le hice creer que eras hija suya, claro si sigues con este estúpido cuento me obligare a contarle la verdad y probablemente eso lo termine de matar

-¿A qué te refieres?-a esas alturas estaba a punto de estallar en llanto

-Tu padre tiene una enfermedad que los sanadores ya no pueden curarle, es algún tipo de maldición y no debe recibir impactos fuertes, saber que no eres su hija, seguro lo matará

-No es verdad, él es mi papá, el si es mi papá-las lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos-mientes, mientes

-Puedes preguntarle si quieres ahora mismo sobre su enfermedad, y nunca te preguntaste porque tienes los mismos ojos de las Greengrass

De repente Eleanor quitó el hechizo silenciador, y en la estancia apareció el señor Parkinson que tenia una cajita en la mano, pero al ver el estado de su hija frunció el ceño

-¿Qué paso?

-Le he contado a nuestra hija la verdad-confesó-sobre tu enfermedad cielo

-Oh- el hombre frunció el ceño-no debiste hacerlo Eleanor, es un momento feliz para ella su compromiso

-¿Entonces es verdad?-sus ojos se aguaron nuevamente y el hombre asintió

-Lo siento pequeña, es verdad, es una maldición que recibí transmitida de sangre, pero solo tengo que cuidarme, no te preocupes linda ¿sí?

Pansy se cubrió la boca con una mano ahogando un sollozó, todo le daba vueltas, miro a su madre con rencor y esta le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, así que desvió la mirada y luego le dio un abrazo a su padre

-Te amo papá, lo siento mucho

-Tranquila hija, todo va a estar bien-el le acarició la espalda y luego se separó y le limpio las lágrimas con los pulgares – eres lo más maravilloso del mundo, solo quiero que seas feliz, así que prométeme que no te preocuparas

-Vale papi-ella asintió y se tragó un sollozo, miro con odio a su madre nuevamente y tomo la cajita que su padre había traído, pero en lugar de tomarla la apretó contra la mano de su progenitor y añadió-sería un honor usarlo, pero cuando Austin venga a esta casa y les conozca, entonces ahí si lo usaré.

-Como quieras hija-su padre la miro con tanta devoción que supo que jamás sería capaz de romperle el corazón a ese hombre, era su padre así no llevará la misma sangre, por el contrario, su madre no era su madre sino su enemiga, así llevaran la misma sangre

-Me estoy quedando con Draco, prometo escribirle para venir a cenar-anunció y escondió el dolor de su corazón-los veo pronto

Pansy esta vez se metió por la chimenea y apareció en el apartamento de Draco, Austin que nadie la había dicho sobre esa clase de transporte mágico y que se encontraba en el sofá leyendo, dio un vuelco de susto tan grande que sus 1,99 metros estatura fueron a parar contra el suelo, la situación hubiera sido divertida si la chica no viniera tan pálida como un fantasma.

-¿Amor que pasa?-ignoro el dolor en su cuerpo que le había producido la caída y se acercó a su novia para abrazarla, esta se puso a llorar fuertemente entre sus brazos y el la abrazó con fuerza-¿Qué paso princesa? ¿Qué te pasa? - pero solo recibió sollozos mas fuertes de su prometida hasta que la sintió desvanecerse, la separó levemente sin soltarla y se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente-¿Pansy? ¿Pansy?, ¡Despierta!

Pero la chica no despertó, el la cargo hasta la habitación con suma facilidad y la deposito en la cama, le tomo los signo vitales y se dio cuenta que parecían normales, sin embargo estaba sumamente preocupado y nervioso, así que cogió su móvil y llamó a su hermana Holly que era enfermera en Nueva Zelanda

-¿Hola?-Su voz denotaba sueño, era obvio que se encontraba dormida pues ya eran las 4am en Dunedin

-Holly, soy yo Austin, Pansy se desmayó

-¿Revisaste sus signos vitales?, ¿intentaste despertarla?- preguntó

-Si parecen normales-dijo rápidamente- Es que fue hablar con sus padres y llegó llorando-confesó-luego se desmayó en mis brazos

-Parece que solo estrés emocional-declaró-no te preocupes déjala descansar un rato, si no recupera la conciencia en una hora me llamas de nuevo ¿Esta bien?

-Bien-declaró

-Oye Austin, pero ella no te dijo ¿Por qué llegó así?, eso parece muy raro, bueno ella siempre me ha parecido rara

-No me dijo nada Holly,?sabes?, cuando despierte le preguntare, te llamó cualquier cosa, gracias-y colgó la llamada, no quería mas las preguntas de su hermana ya que a Holly nunca le había convencido Pansy, siempre la trato bien y siempre los apoyó pero le notaba cierta resistencia, le echaba la culpa a que Holly era la mejor amiga de su exnovia Mikaela con la que tuvieran una relación desde el colegio pero se terminó poco después de que los dos terminaran la universidad ya que ella quería ir a Estados Unidos y que quería quedarse en Nueva Zelanda, luego de un año de terminar esa relación fue que conoció a Pansy en Australia y lo demás es historia

Austin al estuvo vigilando de cerca, la chica parecía solo dormida y no tenía fiebre ni nada que le diera una alarma de emergencia, le acariciaba el cabello con ternura, preocupada de lo que le dijeron sus padres para ponerla de esa manera, siempre había sido una chica muy fuerte casi ruda diría él claro sin perder esa feminidad que la caracterizaba.

-¿Mmm?-cerca después de media hora de desmayarse la chica despertó confundida

-¿Pansy?-él la miro aliviado. ¿cómo estás?, estaba preocupado

La chica se quedó unos instantes quieta observando todo a su alrededor y cuando los recuerdos regresaron a su mente, su expresión de dolor y volvió

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? - volvió a preguntar con urgencia su novio

-Déjame-pidió ella y le empujo levemente apartándolo de ella-quiero estar sola

-Pansy, te has desmayado yo…-el empezó a objetar

-¿No me escuchaste?-chilló histérica-No te quiero ver, a ti ni a nadie, déjame ¡vete!

El pobre la miro con expresión abatida y confundida, no entendía que le pasaba a su novia, estaba actuando muy extraño y jamás se había comportado de esa forma, pero decidió darle su espacio

-Bien, pero estaré pendiente…pídeme que no me vaya ¿sí?-la miro preocupado, pero ella giró el rostro para no verle, así que suspiro y se marchó de allí, no había dado mas que un par de pasos fuera de la habitación cuando sintió que la puerta de esta se cerró, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa que esperar afuera para ver si más tarde podía hablar con ella.

Cuando Draco llego a su morada, se encontró con Austin en la sala lucia ausente mientras leía y tenía expresión de preocupación

-¿Dónde está Pansy?- inquirió

-En el dormitorio-señaló

-¿Discutieron?-preguntó con cautela y el muchacho negó con la cabeza

-Pero ella si fue hablar con sus padres-respondió y Draco comprendió- llegó llorando y se desmayó, luego cuando despertó me dijo que quería estar sola, la he ido a buscar pero me dice lo mismo y no me quiere decir nada más

-Eso no pinta bien- suspiro- no creo que Eleanor se lo tomará bien

-Habla con ella a lo mejor si te cuenta a ti lo que le dijo-el rubio asintió y fue al cuarto de su amiga que compartía con su novio y lo encontró cerrado, pero como pudo adivinar no lo había cerrado con magia así que con un Alohomora logró abrirle, la chica parecía estar dormida sin embargo cuando lo sintió cerca se removió

-¿Qué haces aquí?, quiero estar sola-gruño malhumorada

-¿Qué paso?¡Porque estas así?-preguntó preocupado sentándose en la cama junto a ella

-Nada que importe-se encogió de hombros y escondió el rostro en la almohada como una niña pequeña

-Vamos Pansy, te conozco de siempre, y se como son las cosas en tu familia ¿Qué te dijeron?

-Nada-repitió-déjame sola Draco

-Pansy yo sé que no es fácil, ellos no iban a estar de acuerdo…

-¡Cállate!, tu no sabes nada eres un cobarde que nunca ha sido ni va a ser capaz de enfrentar a sus padre por la persona que quieres, no sabes lo que estoy pasando ¡vete!

-Bien-Draco se puso de pie y con toda la dignidad de un rey se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí, dejando a su mejor amiga con nudo en la garganta, sabiendo que al muchacho le habían dolido sus palabras.

-¿Y?-Austin parecía preocupado cunado le vio salir con mala cara

-Nada, esta terca como una mula- respondió- creo que de verdad es mejor dejarla sola, si ella necesita algo lo demuestra, tú la debes conocer

-Es verdad-admitió con frustración-pero yo deseo estar con ella, para apoyarla ahora que me necesita, me duele verle tan mal ¿Qué clase de padres tiene?

-Su padre es un buen hombre, siempre Pansy se ha apoyado mucho en él, sin embargo, su madre es todo lo contrario es tiránica y manipuladora mucho tiempo Pansy fue su copia, pero la vida la hizo cambiar y ahora se parece más a su padre, sin embargo, me imagino que Eleanor enloqueció, nos e hasta que punto pudo lastimar a Pansy física y/o Psicológicamente

-¿De verdad?-preguntó atónito-¿sería capaz de hacer eso?

-Lo digo porque yo crecí con un padre de esa clase-admitió-claro que él ha cambiado y pues tampoco nunca me hizo daño apropósito, pero si cometió muchos errores con la obsesión de la pureza de sangre y al parecer la madre de ePansy tiene esa misma obsesión

-Nunca quise causarle problema a Pansy-suspiró-y tampoco que la pase mal

-Bueno solo espera, ella ya estará preparada para contar lo que le dijeron sus padres y bueno lo más seguro es que quieras que la acompañes para ese momento

-¿Crees que …que ella quiera dejarme?-preguntó temeroso

-¿Qué ella quiera dejarte?- repitió la pregunta y rio sin mucho humor-eso nunca, Pansy está muy enamorada de ti, y es de verdad, ella jamás hubiera salido con un chico muggle, pero contra todo pronostico lo hace porque de verdad te quiere, pero no puedo decirte que no te va a dejar, porque no sé qué le paso en casa de sus padres, solo sé qué si te deja es porque considera que las cosas son mejor

-Pero ella no haría lo que tu le hiciste a esa chica ¿no?- y vio como el rubio se tensó

-No la verdad no lo creo, ella misma me ha dicho que ha sido un error lo que hice- aceptó- así que no te preocupes por eso, además sería muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que toda tu familia la conoce

-Eso espero- suspiro- no sé cómo podría vivir así, si no la recordara, viviría una vida falsa donde no conocí a la persona que de verdad amo

-¿Crees que así vive Hermione?-preguntó sin evitarlo

-No lo sé, pero tal vez sí, tu debieras darle la oportunidad a ella que te recuerde

-No le voy a restaurar la memoria- anunció-pero estoy dispuesta a reconquistarla, la amo y hare lo que sea para recuperarla

-Bueno eso ya es algo-sonrió-te felicito, y espero que tengas éxito

-Si…ehh gracias-asintió-mañana pensaba salir con ella, pero no creo que con Pansy así sea lo mejor

-No canceles tus planes-le dijo automáticamente-a Pansy no le gustaría y se sentiría culpable, así que no la hagas, yo puedo manejarla

-Esperemos a ver como amanece mañana – suspiro- y así como ella se preocupa por mi yo me preocupo por ella, no quiero dejarla en un momento difícil

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-el rubio asintió- ¿Tu nunca has sentido algo mas que amistad por Pansy?

-¿Yo?, ¿Lo dices porque me preocupo por ella?, no, no te equivoques, es cierto que de pronto me llamó la atención como algo mas que mi amiga cuando teníamos trece éramos entre niños y adolescentes para entonces, pero nunca fue más que eso, me di cuenta muy rápido y ya solo quedó en una amistad como la que siempre hemos tenido, no miento cuando digo que ella es como una hermana para mi

-Te creo-añadió-aunque es difícil. No porque te preocupes por ella sino como es Pansy, no solo es por ser guapa sino también por su manera de ser, y tu las has tenido cerca mucho tiempo

-Si, pero el destino no nos tenía a Pansy y a mi juntos, por eso no la dejes ir, y solo mira como arreglan la situación juntos

-Gracias, voy a hablar con ella, a lo mejor al menos pueda entrar a dormir con ella-y se puso de pie y llegó al dormitorio, esta vez ella no había cerrado la puerta con seguro, la encontró recostada en la cama, pensó que estaba dormida así que dispuso a recostarse junto a ella, pero una vez lo hubo hecho, ella se giro y le miro, se notaba que había estado llorando mucho tiempo

-Austin-murmuro en voz baja

-Cariño- el acaricio su rostro con suavidad, y limpio sus lágrimas-aquí estoy

-Lo sé-ella suspiro intentando no volver a llorar- te amo tanto

-Y yo a ti princesa, sin importar lo que pase, estoy contigo-afirmó

-Es terrible-dejo escapar-lo que mi madre me ha dicho es terrible, es horrible

-¿Por qué?, que fue lo que te dijo

-Mi padre se sorprendió por mi decisión, pero la aceptó-relató-mi madre fingió lo mismo, pero una vez estuvimos a solas, me dijo …me dijo que yo no era hija de mi padre- las cejas de Austin se dispararon hacia arriba- que ella me había engendrado con otro hombre para tener un bebe sangre pura ya que mi padre en realidad no lo era, y que si yo me casaba contigo le iba a contar todo a mi padre.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido, ella se estaría hundiendo-dijo confundido

-A ella no le importa, de todas formas, se estaría quedando con una gran parte de la fortuna y me quiere presionar a mi porque sabe lo mucho que quiero a mi padre y lo mal que le sentaría la noticia, sobre todo ahora que está enfermo prácticamente de muerte

-¿Qué?, no sabía eso, tu nunca...

-Yo tampoco lo sabía- se lamentó -hasta ahora supe y es verdad, mi mismo padre me dijo que estaba enfermo

-¿Y lo otro como sabes que es verdad?-cuestionó

-Me dijo quien era mi padre-confesó- me dijo que era el padre las Greengrass que eso explicaba que yo tuviera los mismos ojos que ellas.

-Bueno no te ofendas, pero hay mucha gente que tiene los ojos verdes-observó- tal vez sea mentira

-No lo creo, se cuando miente y esta vez no es así- suspiró- no puedo hacerle eso a mi padre, él no lo soportaría y no se lo merece

-Pero tu no le has hecho nada-dijo el chico- tu no tienes la culpa de nada cielo

-Pero si lo destrozara- afirmó-no se cuan enfermo este, eso podría matarlo-lloró-no quiero que le pase nada, él es mi papá, aunque no lo sea de sangre y me quiere tanto que no quiero perderle cuando sepa que no soy su hija

-Lo sé, Lo sé-asintió consolándola- pero no puedes dejarte chantajear de esa forma por tu madre, tu no debes pagar los errores y obsesiones que tiene.

-¿Pero que puedo hacer?-lloró con más fuerza-no sé qué hacer Austin

-Tranquila, ya se nos ocurrirá algo-esta vez la abrazo sintiendo que la chica lloraba en su hombro y la apretó más contra él- no te preocupes yo estaré allí para ti, tranquila, shhh

-Por favor no me dejes amor-pidió-no me dejes nunca

-No lo haré, no lo haré-afirmo-tranquila

-Draco debe estar enojado conmigo-dijo de repente la chica- le grite muy feo hace unos instantes

-No esta enfadado, esta preocupado-aseguró- no te preocupes, el entiende lo que está pasando

-Aún así me siento culpable-dijo sin más-me iré a disculpar

-Vale, por cierto, el me dijo que quería quedarse mañana en lugar de salir con esa chica Hermione

-¿Enserio?-frunció el ceño y el otro asintió-¡ay no!, tengo que ir rápido antes de que cancele el plan

Pansy se dirigió al cuarto de su amigo, lo encontró en pijama y leyendo unos documentos, al verla entrar se sorprendió

-Hola-saludo tímida ella- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro-la invito a pasar y la chica se sentó en la cama junto a él, Draco de verdad parecía preocupado por ella-¿Como estas?

-Mejor-dijo-al menos ya me desahogué

-Tu nunca te pones así-observó el muchacho-lo que paso en casa de tus padres no debió ser bueno

-No lo fue-aceptó-pero prefiero no hablar otra vez de eso, no por ahora

-Tranquila, no es necesario

-De verdad lo siento mucho -dijo- no quería hablarte a si

-Yo te he dicho cosas peores- le restó importancia- es lo de menos

-Austin me dijo que mañana ibas a salir con Hermione ¿Es verdad?

-Bueno si- se encogió- se supone que mañana vamos a ir al museo, pero no se si prefieres que me quede

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?-le espetó-ni se te ocurra faltar a tu cita, esto es algo con lo que yo debo resolver junto a Austin ¿sí?

-¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?-preguntó de nuevo

-Mañana te cuento después de tu cita con Granger ¿bien?

-Bien-rodó los ojos, pero luego se puso serio-de verdad cualquier cosa que necesites me puedes decir, yo te apoyaré

-Gracias dragón- le dijo sonriendo levemente y le dio un abrazo

-De nada PanPan- se separó de ella

-¿Por cierto solo vas a llevar a Hermione al museo y ya?

-Ehh, la verdad no soy muy bueno con lo de las citas, sobre todo porque Hermione no es una chica como todas y nunca tuvimos citas en realidad

-Bueno invítala almorzar algo de comida rápida, y así en un ambiente relajado saca una conversación banal que tuvieran cuando fueran novios, y cosas así, a lo mejor se acuerda de ti

-La idea no es esa, es empezar de cero-le recordó

-¿Pero ahora si estás dispuesto a conquistarla sea como sea?

-Si así es - respondió seguro- ya no puedo fingir que no quiero que este conmigo nuevamente, todavía me queda un mes de trabajo con ella y quiero aprovecharlo al máximo

-Me alegra que te decidieras, de verdad espero que puedas a estar con ella nuevamente

-Gracias, y creo que lo del almuerzo es buena idea, es un plan de amigos, pero con el que puedo compartir mucho… por cierto antes de que se me olvide, hablaste con Astoria

-Oh eso-suspiro, trato de evitar el pensamiento que en realidad Astoria era su hermana así como Daphne- bueno la verdad no me quiso decir nada, se mostró a la defensiva, creo que será mejor que hables con ella

-no me gusta-dijo sin más- tienes razón yo debo hablar con ella, siento si te molesté o algo-observó y la chica negó suavemente

-No hay problema enserio- afirmó-será mejor que me vaya a dormir, gracias por todo y espero te vaya muy bien mañana

-Yo también espero eso, descansa PanPan

-Tu también Dragon-y con una ultima mirada se fue de la habitación, dejando al chico ansioso por lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente.


	13. Capitulo XII

Buenos dias mi gente, espero tuvieran una gran semana y la pasaran de lujo, y que esta semana que empieza la pasen mucho mejor, se que el capi anterior tal vez estuvo muy aburrido para algunos ya que no hubo dramione pero no todo en esta vida es goze señores y señoras jajajajaja, bueno en fin ahora si les traigo la tan ansiada "salida de amigos" de nuestros tortolitos, espero que les guste y miren si se cumplen ciertas teorias conspiradora jejeje

Mi querida Ladyravenclaw, tengo que admitir que yo tambien pense en el mismo personaje para encarnar a Theo jajajaja pero al final me fui por Ed para hacerlo algo mas misterioso y sexy, en fin hoy es dia para ver si tus teorias sobre la cita se hagan o no realidad y para que plantees nuevas teorias si y cuidate mucho.

* * *

 **CAPITULO XII**

Draco se quedó de encontrar con Hermione frente al museo, el día anterior lo habían pactado luego del almuerzo, y ahí estaba el chico con las entradas en la mano esperando que Hermione apareciera, se sentía como cuando tenía 16 años y se sentaba en la sala de menesteres a esperar que la castaña aprecia, esos nervios y esa ansiedad le consumía, hasta que le veía aparecer y esta vez su corazón volvió acelerarse cuando la vio aparecer llevaba un sweter de color lila con franjas gruesas horizontales de color blanco, un pantalón negro ajustado y unos botines color miel junto a un bolso a juego, el cabello lo llevaba en una coleta semilisa, que le hacía lucir magnifica a pesar de su sencillez

-Hola Draco-saludo con una sonrisa resplandeciente, tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y parecía algo fatigada, la chica le había mentido a su prometido sobre sus planes, había dicho que iba a reunirse con su cliente y a investigar un poco , no le gustaba mentirle a Ron, especialmente porque no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo ir a un museo con un amigo, pero sabía lo que diría el pelirrojo, el no entendería la particular amistad que estaba haciendo con el slytherin, así que para evitar otra discusión prefirió ocultarle la verdad

-Hola Hermione-le respondió el saludo y se pasó una mano por el cabello-te ves muy bien

-Oh gracias, tu también-era la verdad, Malfoy llevaba una camisa azul celeste, con unos pantalones de lino grises y calzado que debía ser italiano, no llevaba corbata y el color de la camisa le hacía resaltar sus orbes grises, y esa sonrisa ladeada que se formó en su cara tras recibir el cumplido

-Ya tengo las entradas ¿vamos? - sugirió y esta asintió, los dos entraron al museo y Hermione indico la exhibición ala que deseaba ir así que los dos se dirigieron hacia allí, la chica no pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo bien que parecía desenvolverse el chico en un lugar rodeado de muggles, era como si toda la vida hubiera estado acostumbrado a rodearse de ellos

-¿Pasa algo?- Tal vez se había quedado mucho tiempo mirándole porque él se había dado cuenta y le sonreía con una sonrisa ladeada

-No nada-dijo avergonzada-de verdad nada

-¿Entonces porque estas sonrojada?- no aguanto las ganas de molestarla

-Nada Draco-insistió ella poniéndose más roja, y le dio un poco y el rio un poco, pero para sus intentos de molestarla

A pesar de que él la pillo infraganti observándolo y se avergonzó un poco, no se sentía incomoda, era como si esas cosas y que ellos dos estuvieran un museo haciendo un plan de amigos fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Mientras hacían el recorrido y veían, las diferentes obras culturales de diferentes partes del mundo, ambos intercambiaban comentarios y por primera vez Hermione disfruto de escuchar a alguien de hablar de cosas que ella no sabía, ya que la mayoría de las veces ella era la que solía parlotear sobre un poco de cosas y datos que a nadie le importaba, pero esta vez era diferente, esperaba que de verdad ellos pudieran ser buenos amigos.

Draco por su parte disfrutaba del espacio que compartía con Hermione, ella parecía muy entusiasmada así como cuando a una niña pequeña le compran la muñeca que tanto quería, y lo que mas le gustaba es que el podía hablar de cosas que a ella parecían interesarle, y veía un brillo de admiración en esos ojos castaños le hacían sentir que no todo estaba perdido con ella, que a lo mejor después de todo tenía una nueva oportunidad con ella

-Este museo es interminable-admitió Hermione- es imposible verlo en un solo día

-Solo hemos estado en tres salas y son muchas más-observó el rubio divertido-podemos volver otro día si quieres, ya son casi las doce ¿Quieres ir almorzar?

-Si estaría bien-aceptó, después de todo le había dicho a Ron que no sabía cuánto iba a tardar, a lo que el pelirrojo le dijo que iría almorzar a la madriguera y si quería y podía acompañarle.

Ambos se disponían a salir de allí cunado una mujer de unos setenta años les intercepto con una sonrisa

-Es bueno ver a una pareja joven disfrutando de piezas de arte tan valiosas-apunto la señora

-Nosotros…-iba a decir Hermione, pero el rubio la interrumpió

-Gracias señora es usted muy amable, a mi novia y a mí nos encanta venir a estos sitios y disfrutar del arte-y le agarro la mano a la chica como para afianzar sus palabras

-Qué bueno, eso une a las parejas, mi marido y yo compartimos ese y tenemos 50 años de casados-observó, luego miro a su alrededor como buscando alguien-bueno creo que lo he perdido otra vez, pero espero que ustedes sigan juntos, hacen una linda pareja

-Gracias- salió de la boca de Hermione, pero como si casi lo hubiera dicho otra persona

-Iré a buscar a mi marido, adiós jóvenes-añadió la señora

-Hasta luego-respondieron ambos- y la señora con una sonrisa se dio vuelta para buscar a su esposo mientras Draco y Hermione seguían su camino de salida

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?-la chica se zafó y le miro sorprendida, por suerte no parecía molesta

-Oh vamos Hermione, no querías arruinarle los sueños a una pobre anciana-respondió

-Pero no me gusta decir mentiras-argumento y le miro severamente

-Nunca lo sabrá-observó divertido

-¿Y si algún día me ve pasear con Ron?- refutó- seguro pensará que soy de lo peor

-Bueno no lo pensé- dijo finalmente, pero se quedo callado sin decir nada más, pero con la expresión seria, no podía evitar que se le retorcieran las entrañas cada vez que ella nombraba la relación con el pelirrojo, sobre todo porque se iban a casar y eso le llenaba de amargura así no lo quisiera

-Bueno, aunque fue divertido-dijo la chica tras unos instantes de silencio incomodo-¿Por cierto a dónde vamos?

-Ehh no sé, donde quieras- le invito mas animado-¿Te apetece comida rápida?

-¿Comida rápida?- Ella alzo una ceja divertida

-Ehh bueno solo era un sugerencia- dijo rápidamente, ahora se sentía estúpido, seguro la chica pensaría quien sabe que-podemos ir mejor a un restaurante que conozco…

-Creo que me encantaría comer Fish and Chips -le interrumpió y el alzó una ceja- supongo que sabes que es

-Si lo sé ahora que Pansy llego de Nueva Zelanda parece ser que fue lo único que aprendió a cocinar-observó haciéndola reír

-Bien me alegro que estés familiarizado, todavía me cuesta imaginarte comiendo algo que no sea totalmente de magos y Gourmet

-¿De verdad?- esta vez el alzó una ceja rubia-bueno Granger te demostraré cuanto amo la comida basura- y el la tomo de la mano jalándola rumbo a un sitio donde vendían fish and chips logrando que ella riera sonoramente

Los dos pidieron una buena porción de Fish and Chips y mientras se sentaban a esperar la castaña dijo:

-Gracias por llevarme al museo la pasé muy bien

-Me alegro-sonrió suavemente- esa era la idea

-¿Sabes?, cuando entramos al museo me quede mirándote porque me sorprendió lo bien que te manejas en el mundo muggle-confesó-y después que supieras todas esas cosas sobre arte muggle ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

-Después de mi juicio viaje a Paris, allí entre a la academia para leyes mágicas, no quería perderme de algo que soy, porque la magia hace parte de mí, sin embargo, quería entender y aprender de las cosas muggles, quería entenderles y grabar en mi cabeza que eran tan iguales como nosotros y que era una estupidez considerarlos inferior, así aprendí que se las arreglan muy bien sin magia, pero también tiene problemas muy similares de guerras, y diferencias sociales

-¿Y que concluiste? -preguntó con curiosidad

-Que todos somos humanos, lo que nos diferencia son las decisiones que tomamos.

-Tan inteligente como siempre-observó- y me alegro de que estés tomando decisiones correctas ahora

-Me gustaría haberlas tomado antes-murmuro con pesadez, y la miro fijamente a los ojos- no sabes cómo me arrepiento

-Todos tomamos malas decisiones-ella acerco su mano para apretar la de él y cuando él le devolvió el apretón y aumento la intensidad de su mirada supo que algo estaba naciendo entre ellos y que debía correr de allí dejando mar y tierra, pero no quiso hacerlo solo se quedaron ahí mirándose en silencio hasta que la camarera llegó con su pedido

-Esta muy bueno- dijo la chica cuando empezaron a comer

-Puede estar mejor- y vertió mucha salsa sobre las papas fritas, luego agarro a comer con gusto y la chica rio de verlo como un niño pequeño

-Cuéntame otra cosa que me sorprenda de Draco Malfoy-pido la chica

-Ehh no se- se encogió de hombros-¿Qué te gustaría saber?

-¿Sabes algún otro idioma?

-Se Frances, alemán, ruso, y Japonés, algo de italiano, español y Turco-respondió

-Oh pobrecito el niño no sabe nada de otros idiomas-se burló y el rio avergonzado- ¿a qué horas aprendiste hablar todo eso?

-Los Malfoy siempre estamos aprendiendo cosas nuevas-dijo- y los idiomas es muy importante, siempre tuve instructores privados desde que era muy niño, y mis veranos siempre andaba estudiando, no descansando

-Eres un poliglota y no lo sabía, eso sí me sorprendió-admitió- ¿tu decidiste esos idiomas o los eligieron para ti?

-El Frances sobre todo fue obligatorio, Francia es el lugar de mis ancestros así que es una tradición y casi una lengua materna, así que desde muy niño lo aprendí, luego más adelante me empezaron a dar clases de otros idiomas que yo quisiera, siempre y cuando hubiera un asiático en la lista

-¿Entonces elegiste el Japonés?-y el chico asintió-¿y el alemán y ruso?

-Me parecían interesantes-dijo sin más- tu exnovio el gorila le iba bien el ruso

-¿Cuál exnovio el gorila?- ella entrecerró los ojos sin entender a quien se refería

-Pues Krum- le dijo como si fuera obvio, todavía lo odiaba por haberla llevado al baile de navidad

-Pensé que te caía bien-le miro extrañada

-Solo era para presumir- se encogió de hombros-no me parecía muy inteligente

-Es muy amable-rebatió la chica, y Draco recordó que esa conversación ya la habían tenido, é odiaba que ella y Krum se escribieran, normalmente terminaba sacando el peor lado de su carácter y terminaban discutiendo

-Lo que digas-rodó los ojos sin querer darle razón

-Pareciera que te cae hasta mal- esta vez ella parecía divertida, no entendía mucho la actitud del chico

-No importa-le restó importancia, de lo contrario terminaría diciendo que odiaba que Krum se hubiera fijado primero en ella, que la hubiera llevado al baile, que la hubiera besado primero

-A mi el me agrada como amigo solamente-añadió la chica-Ron aún se pone celoso cuando me escribo con él

-Bueno si yo me casará con una chica y ella se escribiera todavía con su ex también me pondría celoso- observó

-Pero Krum no es mi ex - rio ella-ósea vale si fue al baile y nos escribimos y tuvimos citas y nos vimos en el verano del 95, y nos besamos, pero nunca fue una relación formal, ya tu sabes- y se sonrojo ligeramente

-Vaya no te imaginaba como la chica que le gustan las aventuras pasajeras- bromeó

-¡Oye idiota!-ella le golpeo amistosamente y el rio- tampoco es así, mira que he tenido una relación seria durante varios años

-Lo sé- le dio un largo trago a la cerveza, para pasar el sabor amargo que se instalaba en su boca- después de todos vas a casarte con él

-Si probablemente- ella también dio un gran sorbo a su cerveza, al terminar Draco la estaba mirando

-Te quedo un poco-y le señaló el labio

-Oh siempre me pasa- se lamentó e intento limpiarse con un pedazo de servilleta, pero no logro su cometido del todo, así que el limpio un poco de la espuma con su dedo acercándose más de lo permitido, donde Hermione pudo inhalar su perfume, parecía estar mezclado con menta y manzanas verdes y ella misma se vio conteniendo la respiración como una adolescente a la que están a punto de darle su primer beso, él la miro a los ojos unos segundos y luego se apartó lentamente no sin antes picarle un ojo, fue ahí que pudo volver a respirar, sin embargo ella fue totalmente ajena al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el muchacho por no cortar el espacio y cubrir su boca con la suya, sin embargo logró disimularlo muy bien- Gracias

-De nada- él se encogió de hombros

-¿Puedo preguntarte que piensas hacer sí ..si no consigues el puesto?- preguntó con timidez

-Oh eso, bueno supongo que dirigir un poco algunos negocios de la familia o algo así-se encogió de hombros

-Bueno yo si no sabría que hacer-admitió suspirando-pero supongo que ya se me ocurrirá algo

-Bueno tú no tienes que pensar en eso-le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica- tú lo vas a conseguir

-Draco no digas…

-Si, si lo digo porque es verdad-respondió-desde que te vi el primer día en el despachó lo supe-ella abrió la boca para intervenir, pero él la interrumpió con suavidad antes de que pudiera pronunciar nada-lo sabes, nadie elegiría a Draco Malfoy en lugar de Hermione Granger

-Pero mi caso no tiene patas ni cabeza

-Todavía faltan cinco semanas, lo harás para entonces, y si no es así al igual tú serás la ganadora

-Eso sería injusto, tú te lo mereces, tu caso va muy bien y…

-Shh, olvida lo que dije-el verla ella ahí defendiéndole y hasta preocupado solo le daban ganas de abrazarle y besarla hasta calmarla- ya veremos qué pasa ¿bien?

-Bien, pero ya te dije que tú también te mereces el puesto-le dijo con cierta severidad- a veces creo que te gusta hacerte el sufrido para que yo te halague

-¿Oh? ¿Como adivinaste? – fingió sorpresa haciéndola reír

-Idiota-y le dio un ligero golpecito en el brazo, luego ambos comieron otro rato en silencio hasta que ella preguntó- ¿Qué paso con Parkinson y su novio?

-Ehh bueno el ya llegó, y ella le contó que era bruja

-¿No le había contado?-abrió los ojos

-No, yo la anime a que lo hiciera-sonrió orgulloso-y afortunadamente se lo tomo muy bien

-Qué bien por ella-dijo sinceramente- entonces sigue en pie la boda

-Bueno hay un problema-admitió- ella hablo con sus padres y creo que no le fue nada bien

-¿Crees?-cuestionó

-Fue ayer-respondió- llegó muy deprimida y hasta se enfadó conmigo, luego parece que hablo con Austin quien es su prometido y se calmó, me dijo que me iba a contar luego de que saliera contigo….

-¿Le dijiste que íbamos a salir?-preguntó sumamente desconcertada

-Si bueno, le he contado que tú y yo no la llevamos un poco mejor-murmuro, ahora se sentía algo avergonzado

-¿Y ella le parece bien?

-Pues sí, ahora que sale se va a casar con un muggle claro que si

-Bueno, pero nosotros no salimos, somos amigos-dijo algo cohibido

-Por supuesto- él le encontró la razón, pero la Pansy de antes no le hubiera gustado ni que nos habláramos con cordialidad o bueno la verdad creo que a ella también le pasaba algo similar a mi

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno solo queríamos mostrar la manera en cómo se debían hacer las cosas según nos habían enseñado, no porque nos sintiéramos realmente así

-Oh veo-musitó- pues supongo que es bueno que puedan tomar sus propias decisiones ahora, y ella ha sido muy valiente, me refiero a que no es fácil salir con un muggle siendo bruja o mago, estamos siempre expuestos al rechazo, bueno, aunque yo soy una experta en eso

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno antes de Hogwarts, los niños se burlaban de mi apariencia y cuando entre a Hogwarts quería conocer lo más posible del mundo mágico para que me rechazaran, pero no me funciono muy bien

-Espero que no le prestaras atención a comentarios de gente estúpida como yo-dijo él avergonzado

-No te preocupes-le restó importancia- incluso Harry y Ron me rechazaron en un principio, lo gracioso es que empezamos hacer amigos cuando ellos me salvaron del trol por alguna razón

-Bueno eso fue lo mejor que hicieron en su vida, porque tu les salvaste el trasero el resto de veces-apuntó haciéndola reír, recordó que tiempo atrás cuando eran novios ella le había hecho esa misma confesión y él le había dicho exactamente los mismo, sonrió sin evitarlo al recordar el momento.

-Creo que alguna vez alguien me dijo algo así, no lo recuerdo-confesó la chica- se me hace conocida la frase

-¿De verdad?-preguntó sorprendido

-Si, no se es como tener un dejavu -observó-peor no me prestes atención es una tontería, muy probablemente Ron me dijo eso y no lo recuerdo bien es todo

-Si claro-sonrió forzadamente- es lógico después de todo que alguien piense eso

-Gracias-le dedico una sonrisa suave – me he dado cuenta que tienes una opinión de mi buena, y me alegro, lo que no sé es cuando cambio tanto

-Nunca ha cambiado-comentó-siempre he pensado que eres brillante, aplicada, valiente y bueno obvio te has convertido en una chica guapa

-¿Tu crees que soy guapa?-se metió instintivamente un mechón tras la oreja de una forma tímida pero a la vez coqueta

-Tendría que estar ciego sino-le dijo sin más provocando que la mucha se sonrojara

-Que no te escuchen del profeta, podrías aparecer en primera plana por eso-intento sonar normal, pero sentía que en su estómago volaban miles de hipogrifos, y se reprendió mentalmente por sentir eso, ¿acaso era una quinceañera enamoradiza?

-Será nuestro secreto entonces- le pico un ojo y los siguieron comiendo

Fueron a dar una vuelta por el parque luego del almuerzo, Hermione le invitó a un algodón de azúcar ya que Draco había insistido en pagar por el almuerzo, el chico le contó que era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de los muggles, que lo había conocido por primera vez en una feria en California, de ahí en adelante la chica tuvo curiosidad por los viajes al exterior del chico y este le estuvo relatando a cerca de estos ya que sabia que ella disfrutaba de escucharle sobre sus experiencias internacionales, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta bastaba con ver su expresión para ver ella cuanto añoraba viajar a lugares desconocidos y poderse empapar de otras culturas, en esos momento Draco daba lo que fuera por decirle que junto a él podría conocer cada país del mundo si ella quería, pero claro se mordía la lengua antes de decir cosas que la pudieran espantar.

-Oye Draco, si tu estuvieras en la situación de tu amiga Parkinson ¿Qué harías?- preguntó cuándo ya estaban a punto de despedirse para regresar a sus hogares ya que ya habían llegado a un callejón para desaparecer.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno si tu…solo suponiendo que salieras con una chica muggle o hija de muggles y de la que estuvieras muy enamorado, y tus padres no estuvieran de acuerdo ¿qué harías?

-Bueno, les haría intentar entrar en razón primeramente pero si siguen sin estar de acuerdo, entonces haré mis cosas a mi modo, ya estoy suficientemente grande para tomar mis decisiones, en especial si es en elegir a la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida

-Eso suena muy valiente-admitió-te felicitó que pienses así, espero que apoyes a tu amiga, ella se merece ser feliz con ese chico muggle si en verdad lo ama

-Yo también espero eso- agregó

-Me divertido mucho hoy-dijo la chica-ha sido muy entretenido salir de la rutina y dejar de pensar en lo que pasa en la oficina por un rato

-Cuando quieras lo podemos repetir-observó

-Gracias me gustaría-se mordió el labio y suspiro-aunque me siento mal por mentirle a Ronald para venir contigo, es como si le estuviera siendo infiel-y serio- es una locura, pero ya sabes el no le gusta que me la lleve bien contigo, es todo

-Entiendo no te preocupes- le restó importancia- yo también me la pase muy bien

-Supongo que nos vemos el lunes en la oficina entonces-dijo ella

-Si, te veo el lunes, espero termines de descansar el fin de semana-se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-adiós Hermione

-Adiós Draco- ella sonrió y dio un paso atrás, luego se desapareció y en un instante estaba en la puerta del apartamento que compartía con su prometido

-¿Cariño ya llegaste?-Ron salió a recibirla, con una sonrisa enorme, se acercó y la beso-¿Cómo te fue?

-Hola Ronnie-le respondió con la mejor sonrisa que le pudo dar- estuve muy bien gracias

-Ven te ayudo con el bolso-tomo el bolso de la chica y lo coloco en el lugar de siempre- ¿estás muy cansada?

-No mucho-suspiro algo incomoda

-Bueno hoy hice algo para comer- dijo emocionado- no es mucho, no es mucho son pastas, espero te guste

-Claro, seguro estarán deliciosas-afirmó, miro la hora en el reloj del comedor y se dio cuenta que era tardísimo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya casi era hora de cenar

Las pastas napolitanas que hizo no eran las mejores que había probado, pero estaban muy buenas en realidad, así que se las comió con gusto, e intento evitar las preguntas que le hacia su novio sobre lo que había hecho en ese día, luego de que Ron dejó lavando los platos con un hechizo, la condujo hasta el cuarto, donde le había preparado la bañera, tenía sales relajantes y pétalos de rosa

-Oh Ron que lindo- dijo ella y se giró para regalarle un beso, el correspondió y rápidamente le lleno de caricias, los dos se desnudaron y se metieron a la bañera, hicieron el amor y luego terminaron hablando relajadamente en la bañera, mientras Ron le daba masajes en la espalda y hombros

-Te extrañe mucho- dijo el pelirrojo-me encantaría estar contigo todo el tiempo así

Ella se giro y le dio un beso como respuesta, podía ser muchas cosas su prometido, pero era muy dulce y lo quería demasiado, el era demasiado especial con ella y no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentirse bien a su lado, habían estado juntos a pesar de todo, era su príncipe azul o de pronto su bufón azul, pero eso no le importaba, era un buen hombre y eso le bastaba.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco llegó a su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro, la había pasado más que bien en su salida con Hermione, se encontró con que Pansy y Austin hacían la cena

-Wow pensamos que no ibas a llegar nunca-dijo la chica- veo que te ha ido bien

-Ehh si-dijo sentándose en la barra de la cocina y sonrió nuevamente-la pasamos muy bien

-Qué bueno – le dijo la chica sinceramente-cuéntanos que hicieron ¿o qué?

-Estuvimos en el museo luego fuimos almorzar fish and chips y finalmente estuvimos en un parque donde se nos pasó el tiempo hablando

-¿No le diste ni un beso?-preguntó decepcionada la pelinegra

-Ya hubiera querido yo- dijo sin más y Austin rio- ya sabes que ella sigue con Weasley así que me toca ir despacio

-Bueno al igual Pansy y yo apostamos a que la vas a reconquistar antes de que terminen los dos meses de la competencia de la pasantía- comentó Austin

-Oh pues gracias-le dijo de forma sincera- ojalá ustedes ganen la apuesta lo cual les hizo reír- ¿y tú como seguiste Pansy?

-Mucho mejor- añadió con un suspiro- aunque he intentado no pensar en eso- Draco le miro como queriendo que ella le contará- bueno lo que paso ayer básicamente fue que me entere que mi padre esta muy enfermo por una maldición que recibió

-Pansy lo siento-murmuro consternado

-Eso no es todo-dijo abatida-mi madre dijo me está chantajeando con eso-vio que su amigo parpadeo confuso-quiere que deje a Austin, así no le va a contar la verdad a mi padre-sus labios temblaron levemente antes de seguir-y es que no soy su hija

-¿Cómo?-los ojos del chico se abrieron inmensamente- no me lo creo

-Es verdad, se cuando miente esa mujer, y no lo esta haciendo-dijo amargamente-tengo una arpía como madre, esa es la peor parte de todo

-Pero porque iba a tener una hija de otro hombre, esa mujer no creo que sea de las que "tuvo un descuido"

-No, efectivamente no, mi padre no era tan sangrepura como ella creía, así que decidió tener un hijo con un sangrepura de verdad, con Harold Greengrass-y ahí si que el chico abrió los ojos

-¿Te refieres al padre de Daphne y Astoria?-y la chica asintió intentando contener las lágrimas- Merlín esto es una locura

-Lo se-dijo con voz ahogada-su novio le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo-y una noticia así le haría mucho daño a mi padre y no se si el será capaz de soportarlo

-Pero no te puedes dejar chantajear así por Eleanor, se que es difícil, pero tu misma debes hablar con tu padre, él tiene derecho a saber la verdad

-Esa noticia puede matarlo-dijo con tristeza ella a punto de llorar

-No lo va hacer, si sabes como decirle, Pansy -le dio una rápida mirada a Austin antes de regresarla a su amiga- ustedes tienen derecho a ser felices, no tienes que abandonar la felicidad, ni vivir escondida y atemorizada por lo que piense tu retrograda madre y estoy seguro que tu padre va a entender la situación y juntos pueden luchar contra ella, no te preocupes, no tienes nada que temer, tu no has cometido nada malo ¿Si?

-No se como decirle eso-dijo con pesadez- no puedo romperle el corazón a mi padre

-No lo harás cielo-intervino el neozelandés- tu solo vas a decirle una verdad, pero vas a seguir siendo su hija pase lo que pase, vas a estar junto a él para que los dos puedan asimilar la verdad

-Tienen razón-aceptó-solo necesito pensar en como le diré las cosas

-Te apoyaré pasé lo que pasé-le dijo su novio y la abrazo por los hombros

-Yo también-le sonrió gentilmente su amigo rubio-eres mi mejor amiga no podría ser de otra forma

-Gracias chicos- dijo ella agradecida

Y así los tres se dispusieron a terminar la cena para tener una comida placentera, esperando un futuro mejor


	14. Capitulo XIII

Buen dia tengan todos y todas , espero que todavian se acuerden de esta historia ya que he pasado muchisimo tiempo desde que actualice y buendo como dijo Ladyravenclaw, esta escritora estaba de vacaciones o mas bien muy ocupada diria yo, pero bueno espero tuvieran unas felices fiestas, que la pasaran muy bien y que este 2018 este cargado de aventuras geniales, ahora si espero que este capi les guste ya que hay un pcoo de Dramione. Besos y nos vemos la otra semana

por cierto mi querida Ladyravenclaw no te preocupes que Draco controla sus impulsos, cuando bese a Hermione va a ser mas que perfecto, te lo puedo asegurar y me alegra que te gustara la "cita" que tuvieron, pero como dices la relación de Ron y Hermione se vuelve mas toxcia conforme pasa el tiempo. Ahora vamos a ver si tus teorias se empiezan a cumplir. Besos y me alegra que te apses a dejar un review, feliz año atrasado. besos

* * *

 **CAPITULO XIII**

 _Se encontraba en la biblioteca, en uno de los largos pasillos, la luz del atardecer entraba por un ventanal, y ella caminaba buscando algo o más bien a alguien_

 _-¿Hola?-preguntó insegura y de repente sintió unas manos aferrándose a su cintura desde atrás_

 _Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, esas mismas mano de forma ágil le dieron la vuelta y en un instante su boca se vio cubierto por unos suaves labios, ella no pudo ver nada, no pudo oír nada , solo se dedicó a sentir presa de todas las sensaciones que le producían esos labios, que la hacían sentirse en la nubes, sentía las manos del joven acariciando su cuerpo y ella no pudo evitar subir las manos al cuello de aquel joven y enredar sus manos en ese sedoso cabello, se separaron brevemente sin abrir los ojos y juntando sus frentes, ella pudo percibir un aloma mentolado que le aturdida, sintió los labios de el viajar por su frente sus parpados mejillas, mentón y volver a sus labios de forma muy suave como el aleteo de una mariposa, ella se separó para mirarle pero no pudo distinguir su rostro era como si tuviera un tipo de lentes que le impidieran ver_

 _-Eres tan hermosa Hermione Granger-pronuncio una voz masculina que le provoco un placentero estremecimiento- no olvides que te quiero_

 _-Yo….-ella quería decir algo y sintió que su visión se empezaba aclarar pero…_

Hermione abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama, junto a su futuro prometido, en el departamento que compartían, ese sueño había sido tan real que aun sentía un cosquilleo en los labios como si de verdad hubiera acabado de ser besada por aquel muchacho desconocido en lugar de haber estado durmiendo junto a los estridentes ronquidos de Ronald, trago fuerte intentando normalizar su agitada respiración, miro el reloj junto a la mesa de noche y se dio cuenta que eran las cinco de la mañana, ya no tenia sueño así que decidió levantarse a tomarse una taza de café y leer un poco mientras se animaba a meterse a duchar y luego hacer el desayuno, sin embargo no pudo concentrarse mucho, esto debido a que las imágenes de su sueño se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, sin embargo por más de que se esforzara el rostro de aquel joven no se aclaraba en su mente.

-Te has levantado temprano-Ron había pasado para la cocina en busca de un café, ya eran las 6:30-¿hace cuánto despertaste?

-A las cinco - respondió cerrando el libro-no tenía sueño, voy a ducharme

-Buenos días cariño-le beso brevemente cuando paso por su lado

-Buenos días Ronnie-ella le respondió con una sonrisa, pero por dentro se sintió extraña al besar a su novio desde hace varios años, ya que ese beso no le había producido todas las cosas que le había producido esos besos en sus sueños

Hermione llego con la mente más despejada luego de su ducha de agua caliente y desayunar, llego y estaba organizando unos documentos en su escritorio cuando llego Draco, y enseguida sus fosas nasales se inundaron del olor mentolado del perfume del chico, que de una vez le disparo el recuerdo de su sueño, en los sueños se supone que uno no percibe olores, ni sabores pero por alguna razón ella parecía recordar ese olor de su sueño ¿acaso había soñado con que había estado besuqueando a Draco en algún lugar de la biblioteca?, no eso era imposible, está bien que se sintiera un poco atraída ida pero tampoco para tener sueños donde le besuqueara y le gustara más sus besos que los de su propio novio, sacudió la cabeza para pensar mejor.

-Buenos días Hermione- Y le dedico una arrebatadora sonrisa

-Buenos días Draco-ella le devolvió una sonrisa tímida

-¿Qué tal te termino de ir tu fin de semana?- preguntó mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio

-Muy bien- dijo recordando lo mimoso que estuvo Ron- más relajado que de costumbre ¿y el tuyo?

-Bien, aparte del sábado espectacular que tuvimos el domingo la pase muy bien con Pansy y su novio, son muy divertidos

-¿Así?, ¿Cómo está la situación con ellos?, buenos después de lo que me dijiste el otro día

-Mejor-respondió-Pansy está muy calmada, y pues ayer me contó un poco más y la estuve aconsejando es todo

-Bueno ojalá le hayas aconsejado para bien

-¿Dudas de mí?-fingió ofensa haciéndola reír

-Claro que no, sé que puedes hacer las cosas muy bien- y el dejo escapar una sonrisa boba antes de intentar contenerla, pero se recompuso rápidamente

-Bueno espero que eso sea cierto porque pasado mañana tengo la primera sesión del juicio de mi cliente

-Oh ¿enserio? – ella parecía asombrada-no me habías dicho nada

-Bueno me llego esta mañana, por suerte me había estado preparando-admitió-si bueno esta semana he realizado una mini especialización por mi cuenta en derecho familiar

-Espero que te vaya muy bien, me encantaría acompañarte, pero tengo una cita con el departamento de aurores en la tarde, ¿La audiencia no será en la mañana por coincidencia? - y el chico negó- que lastima, pero espero te vaya muy bien

-Gracias, yo también espero lo mismo, estoy algo nervioso, es la primera vez que tengo un juicio de verdad

-Lo harás bien, la suerte del principiante- y le pico un ojo

Los dos se pusieron a trabajar un poco después de intercambiar otras bromas entre ellos, Hermione seguía analizando su caso buscando los fallos que presentaba para presentar su apelación, habían cosas muy inconclusas sobre Nataniel Tuft y la investigación que se le realizo, lo peor es que lo poco que sabia nadie tenia idea del paradero del joven, solo le quedaba por hablar con el antiguo abogado de este, así que envió una carta programando una cita con este, la cita se programó para el miércoles en la mañana, definitivamente no iba a poder mover su cita con el departamento de aurores para acompañar a Draco en la tarde, era una pena, pero tendría que aceptarlo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ron estaba repasando algunos de los pedidos de los clientes, y de repente escucho la campanilla de la entiende, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa, durante los días de la semana anterior Astoria había ido hacerle compañía, y había resultado bastante entretenido ya que era una chica bastante entretenida, parecía de verdad interesada por la tienda, y no parloteaba sobre cosas que él no entendía, además se reía de sus chistes fueran buenos o malos, era mejor que la empleada que le solía ayudar a él en la tienda.

-Hola Ron-le saludo con una linda sonrisa

-¿Así que hoy también estas paseando por aquí?- le miro divertido

-Bueno últimamente esta resulta ser mi tienda favorita del callejón diagon-ella apoyo un codo en el mostrador y le pico un ojos haciéndolo sonrojar, siempre con esa actitud coqueta- más que la de vestidos y zapatos

-Me alegro, yo te prefiero a ti como mi nueva ayudante de tienda- el intento sonreírle coquetamente de igual forma para no sentirse tan estúpido

-Oh pues seria injusto no colaborarte-dijo ella mientras se ponía manos a la obra-¿y qué hiciste el fin de semana?

-Le preparé una cena romántica a Hermione y un baño-dijo sonriendo orgulloso- bueno solo fueron pastas napolitanas…y la salsa era de lata esas que venden en tiendas muggles, pero algo es algo

-Oh que dulce- su voz sonó absolutamente convincente con sus palabras- que afortunada es tu novia, eres todo un encanto

-Gracias-se la habían puesto rojas las orejas, y aún más al salir detrás del mostrador pues pudo ver lo que llevaba puesto la joven, ella no utilizaba túnicas sino vestidos común y corrientes, bueno no común y corrientes, se notaban que era de diseñador, pero ese día llevaba un vestido rojo y azul, y era extremadamente corto, dejando ver unas piernas de infarto, y se le pegaba a las curvas , le toco desviar la mirada para evitar mirarla como un depravado, y por sus pensamientos no evito cruzar "Como Malfoy dejo ir semejante mujer", pero se tuvo que reprender de nuevo, no podía pensar así de otras chicas, el tenia a Hermione así que decidió intentar no mirar mucho a la chica mientras trabajaban juntos, ella le estuvo preguntando algunos detalles de la cena con Hermione, y lamentablemente eso no ayudaba a enfriar su mente, así que decidió cambiar de tema

-¿Y hoy que vas almorzar?

-Bueno voy a almorzar con Daphne- respondió- me encantaría que fuéramos almorzar, pero ya he quedado con ella ¿tal vez mañana?

-Ehh… si, claro-sonrió sin ser capaz de negarse ante la sonrisa de la castaña y esos ojos claro

-Bien-dijo entusiasmada-pero que no sea al restaurante del otro día

-¿Por que no?- pregunto extrañado

-Solo para cambiar de rutina-Dijo sin más y puso una caja en una estantería, pero esta resbalo

-Wow cuidado- Ron se acercó para sostener la caja para evitar que cayera encima de la chica y logró su cometido, sin embargo quedo montado casi encima de la chica, sintiendo la respiración de ella, los pechos de la joven chocar contra los suyos, en un instante desvió su mirada hacia su rostro, pero no fue capaz de apartarse y sin darse cuenta acercó su rostro, pero el ruido sordo de la puerta de la bodega abriéndose les hizo separarse, la chica no parecía sorprendida pero Ron si se puso colorado

-¡George!-exclamó- ¿Qué haces acá?

-Vine a dejar unos productos nuevos- respondió serio, sus ojos habían captado lo suficiente, miro a la chica y alzo una ceja-¿Quién es ella?

-Soy Astoria Greengrass- se adelantó y se presentó con una sonrisa

-Encantado-su voz no sonaba a que estuviera diciendo la verdad, estaba ocupado fulminando a Ron con la mirada

-Bueno yo me voy-dijo la chica sintiendo la tensión, le sonrió al pelirrojo menor y dijo-Nos vemos otro día Ron-al pasar por el lado de su hermano añadió-es un placer conocerte George-y se marchó de allí

George Weasley coloco una de las cajas en una de las estanterías, seguía demasiado serio, muy diferente a lo que había sido en sus épocas de estudiante, y luego hablo

-¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo Ron?

-Nada- se defendió rápidamente- ella solo me estaba ayudando a…

-¿Ayudándote a ponerle los cuernos a Hermione?- dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Qué?, no claro que no ¿Cómo crees?

-Pues eso era lo que parecía-señalo-además ¿por qué ella estaba acá?, Que yo sepa no hemos contratado nadie más además de Verity

-Lo sé, pero ella es solo una amiga que me echa una mano de vez en cuando-se encogió de hombros-no estoy pensando en engañar a Hermione con ella

-Bueno si Harry fuera así con sus amigas yo le patearía el trasero-observó

-Fue un accidente-insistió-no es lo que crees

-Mira Ron, no me des más explicaciones, esas dáselas a Hermione y espero que sean más convincentes y realistas que las que me has dado

-Tu no le dirás nada porque no ha pasado nada- se estaba poniendo molesto

-Si yo no le diré nada-anunció-pero te digo una cosa, cuando acepte que me colaboraras con la tienda era para que lo hicieras, no para que trajeras a cualquier conquista en la bodega, y ...no me importa que seas mi hermano, te despediré, ya sabes lo que pienso de los idiotas en la familia o si no pregúntale a Percy

-No será necesario, ya me quedo claro-le miro malhumorado, y salió de la bodega, no estaba enojado con los reclamos de George, sino consigo mismo, porque por mucho que lo negará había estado a punto de caer en la tentación de besarla, Astoria era hermosa y sensual, sacudió la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas por su bienestar y el de Hermione.

-Volveré en la tarde y espero no encontrar más sorpresas- advirtió George cuando regresó y paso junto a él, iba a salir de la tienda cuando se devolvió – Por cierto ¿dónde la conociste?, hasta donde se ella no es de tu círculo de amigos

-Eh, yo estaba en un bar y ella se pasó de tragos, se desmayo y la llevé a su casa, luego vino agradecerme y nos empezamos hablar- respondió mintiendo parcialmente

-Que considerado Ronnie-dijo con sarcasmo-recuérdalo con todo el mundo y no solo con chicas guapas

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pansy llegó de nuevo a la mansión de sus padres, esta vez se aseguró que su madre no estuviera, sabía perfectamente que estaría con sus amigas bebiendo té y curioseando lo último en moda, así que le pidió al elfo que le guiara hasta el despacho de su padre

-Hija-su padre sonrió al verla-me alegro de verte

-Hola papá-ella le devolvió la sonrisa para verse lo más normal posible y no como si estuviera a punto de darle una noticia devastadora

-Siéntate querida-la invitó a pasar- ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?, pensé que ya nos habías olvidado

-Nunca te olvidaría padre- dijo ella tomando asiento frente a este-sabes cuán importante eres para mi

-Lo se pequeña, solo que últimamente has estado tan lejos de casa…y ahora sí creo que vas a terminar aún más lejos

-Bueno sí, es cierto, Nueva Zelanda está un poco apartada- admitió con una risita-pero enserio me encantaría que pudieras entregarme en altar

-Claro que si linda, no importa donde sea, y cuando yo estoy dispuesto a entregarte como se debe- le aseguró- eres mi hija y tengo que dejar en claro a tu futuro esposo, que más vale que le cuides ¿Cuándo piensas traerlo a cenar?

-No lo sé, mi madre no está de acuerdo-dijo con tristeza-de eso mismo vengo hablarte

-Vamos hija, sé que ella sobre reacciono cuando nos contaste la noticia, pero ahora está más calmada, seguro que todo ira bien

-No lo creo-aseguró- Es por ello por lo que he venido acá

-¿De verdad?- preguntó- ayer me dijo que te escribiéramos

-No creo que fuera sincera, no con lo que me dijo

-Cielo ya te dije que se alteró, pero ya lo ha pensado mejor…-intento justificar a su esposa, pero nuevamente su hija le interrumpió

-No papá, eso es lo que ella quiere hacerte creer, ¿sabes? ella no solamente me dijo sobre tu enfermedad mientras fuiste a buscar el anillo

-Me hablo sobre otras cosa-dijo con un suspiro-pero antes que nada quiero saber cuánto me quieres papá

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, tu sabes que te quiero mucho Pansy, eres mi princesa y lo mas importante de mi vida-vio que sus ojos se humedecieron-¿ que te pasa hija? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Ay padre, no sé si sea capaz de decirte lo que dijo madre, es tan…

-Pansy necesito que me digas exactamente que te dijo Eleanor-pidió

-Temo por tu salud, esa maldición…si te digo podrías enfermar-lloró- no quiero que te pase nada papá

-Nada me va a pasar – prometió – no me voy a enfermar por nada que me digas, a menos que me digas que vas a morir

-Es como si lo fuera hacer-argumento- Draco y Austin creen que debo decírtelo, pero es tan horrible oir, sin embargo quiero decirte que pasé lo que pase tu eres mi papá y te amo- su padre la miro confundido e instándole a continuar- madre me contó que tu… no eres sangre pura…

-¿Era eso cariño?-suspiro aliviado- pensé que no te importaba, no te lo quise decir porque no sabia cuan apropiado dado que…

-A mi no me importa tus orígenes papá, quizás me hubiera sido algo azorada y avergonzada siendo mas adolescente, pero al final no me habría importado, es que eso solo la introducción que me hizo mi madre-se tapo la boca con ambas manos intentando reprimir un sollozó, suspiro intentando coger aire lo mayor posible y dijo- Eleanor me dijo que tu no eres mi padre

-¿Como?-frunció el ceño-¿eso te dijo ella?

-Si, y me dijo que si yo me casaba con Austin te lo iba contar y tu…tu no lo ibas a soportar

-¿Eleanor te intento chantajear con eso?-la chica asintió llorosa- No me lo creo, esa mujer cada vez está mas loca

-Pero padre…

-Escúchame hija- pidió dulcemente y con el rostro abatido-lamento tanto que te enteraras de todo así

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó sintiéndose totalmente perdida

-Yo ya sabía lo que me acabas de decir- informó

-¡ ¿Qué?!- exclamó totalmente sorprendida y deteniendo su llanto -¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-No tendrías mas de seis años-habló- pero ya te habías convertido en todo para mí, al principio me rompió el corazón saberlo, no te mentiré, y quise reclamarle a Eleanor, pedirle el divorcio y jamás verla, pero caí en cuenta que yo no quería perderte, quería que todo siguiera siendo como siempre

-Pe…pero ¿Cómo te enteraste? - preguntó sin entender

-Bueno, la verdad lo leí en una carta, era de Harold Greengrass y… -se interrumpió al ver la mueca de su hija-oh cariño no se si ella te había dicho quien era tu padre biológico

-Me había dado una insinuación muy directa-dijo sin más- pero es mas duro escucharlo

-De verdad lo siento mucho, no te debías enterar de esa forma… bueno como te dije leí la carta de Harold Greengrass, y ahí el le escribía que tú también eras su hija, que él tenía derecho a verte mas seguido, y que se sentía utilizado

-Bueno es que le utilizó-observó la pelinegra- pero si tus sabias eso porque me permitía ir a la mansión Greengrass

-Lo hice por ti, quería que formaras un vinculo con tus hermanas biológicas, así no lo supieras-respondió- no ha sido fácil guardar el secreto pero era lo mejor para todos, y no quería que Eleanor supiera que yo sabia todo, y por sentirse acorralada terminará diciendo la verdad públicamente y te terminará perdiendo, disculpa soy un viejo egoísta

-Eres el mejor papá del mundo-expreso su hija con sinceridad

-Gracias hija-el tomo la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la apretó-lo único que me preocupaba más que todo es que a medida que crecías te parecías más a Eleanor, por eso el que te cases con ese chico me dice mucho de ti, siento como si fueras más mi hija, y me siento orgulloso

-¿De verdad?

-Si claro que sí, lo único que no me gusta es que te vayas tan lejos, deberían mudarse a Inglaterra-opinó

-Deberías mudarte a Nueva Zelanda- observó la chica dejando escapar una sonrisita-amo mi vida allá, nunca lo pensé, pero de verdad me gusta, es una país maravilloso y lleno de magia pura

-Tal vez me lo piense- agregó-pero solo me importa que seas feliz, muy feliz

-Gracias padre-bajo la mirada. aunque las cosas no son siempre como son, me he disgustado con Astoria

-¿Y eso?

-Asuntos entre ella y Draco en los que se me dio por intervenir-respondió-no sé qué voy hacer, quiero que los dos vayan a la boda, pero seguramente si uno va el otro no va a querer ir

-Bueno, pero es tu deber invitarles a los dos-le calmó su padre-tienes que decirles cuán importante es que ellos vayan

-Si tienes razón- aceptó- gracias

-Ya no estés triste cielo, toda ira bien, tu siempre serás mi hija

-Y tu mi papá-dijo la chica mucho más alegré-pero ahora que mi madre no puede tener el control de la situación no sé qué va hacer

-Veremos qué pasa, pero lo vamos a enfrentar juntos, ¿sí?, y espero que me presentes a tu futuro esposo muy prontamente.

-Creo que será mejor si vas a cenar a casa de Draco-dijo-creo que será más cómodo que acá

-Si ya lo creo-asintió-pero aún así debemos enfrentar a Eleanor

-Enfrentarme ¿a qué?- cuestiono la mencionada entrando con la mirada endurecida

-A como intentaste chantajear a nuestra hija-respondió su esposo con voz severa y poniéndose de pie

Eleanor solo pudo mirar severamente y con odio a su hija, esa mocosa había abierto la lengua, miró a su esposo y supo que no podía hacer otra cosa que sentarse frente a su escritorio

-¿Y bien?- Miro con altivez a su marido-Supongo que estas esperando a que te diga que es mentira, pues no es verdad

-No estaba esperando nada tuyo Eleanor-apuntó- apuesto que tu plan para chantajear a nuestra hija no contaba con que yo ya sabía la verdad ¿cierto?

-¿Que tú qué?-abrió los ojos como platos

-Ya sabia la verdad- repitió- debiste ser mas cuidadosa con tus cartas a Harold Greengrass

-¿Te atreviste a entrometerte en mis cosas personales?- rugió

-Si, cuando mi esposa es una mentirosa y manipuladora- apuntó- pero como yo no soy como tú y de verdad amo mi hija, no importa si no lleva mi sangre

-Pero no es tu hija-dijo con burla-supéralo

-El si es mi papá-protesto Pansy

-Cierra la boca estúpida-advirtió con mirada venenosa

-¡Ya basta Eleanor!-estaba rojo de la furia- estoy cansado que creas que puedes manejar todo a tu antojo, mientras estés frente a mi vas a dirigirte con respeto a NUESTRA hija

-Saben algo ¡como quieran1-se puso de pie y miro a su hija-pero olvídate que voy asistir a tu boda, espero que te vayas a esa colonia llena de campesinos muggles y no vuelvas nunca, eres una vergüenza

-Pues a mí me avergüenza que seas mi madre-declaró la chica sin temor alguno

-Te vas arrepentir mocosa-le aseguro Eleanor dirigiendo una mirada venenosa a su hija y luego al padre de esta- los dos lo harán-y salió de allí hecha un huracán de furia

-No te puedo decir que se le va a pasar-aseguró el hombre-pero yo te apoyaré, espero que sea suficiente

-Mas que suficiente-aseguró con una sonrisa aliviada-espero que pueda tenerte mucho muchísimos años más

-Yo también espero eso-le dijo sinceramente

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione y Draco ya habían terminado su turno así que los dos alistaron sus cosas preparándose para salir, sin embargo la chica tenía una duda carcomiéndola todo el día así que rompió el silencio y preguntó

-¿Draco?

-Dime Hermione-levanto la mirada y la vio algo nerviosa-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada es que… bueno te quería preguntar si alguna vez, has tenido un sueño muy realista

-Supongo que si- se encogió de hombros- pero generalmente han sido sobre recuerdos

-Ya, pero, Me refiero a un sueño de algo que nunca sucediera, que pareciera tan real que casi puedes recordar el olor de la persona…aunque no la hubieras podido ver.

-Ehh, no se la verdad-admitió confundido, luego una sonrisa traviesa inundo su rostro- ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién soñaste?

-Con nadie, no soñé nada-dijo rápidamente y Draco alzó una ceja sabiendo que mentía, pero por alguna razón prefirió no molestarla… no del todo

-Está bien, solo evita los sueños calientes

-¡Oye!-protesto sonrojada

-Solo era una broma cie…-se interrumpió había estado a punto de decirle "cielo", solo pudo sonreírle esperando que ella no lo hubiera notado, o al menos no dijera nada porque sí que lo había notado porque esta vez ella alzo una ceja, pero al final no dijo nada

-No seas payaso-dijo al final con una risita indicándole que bromeaba y volviendo a organizar sus cosas, Draco se quedó mirándola mientras un recuerdo venía a su mente

 _Flashback_

 _Febrero 23 de 1997_

 _Draco estaba sentando en la biblioteca cuando la vio entrar, ya sabia a donde iba y ella paso cerca sin siquiera mirarle, esa chica disimulaba bien…o bueno también estaba tras una pila de libros, el chico no resistió y tomo un pedazo de pergamino, anotó rápidamente "Te veo en la sección de adivinación", luego lo hechizó para que volara hasta la mesa de ella y se dirigió al lugar pactado._

 _-¿Hola?-preguntó insegura la chica tras unos minutos recorriendo uno de los pasillos donde estaban los libros de adivinación_

 _El chico la sorprendió desde atrás, abrazándola, le dio la vuelta y le planto un beso, sintió como la chica se relajó en sus brazos y el la estrechó mas contra si disfrutando del contacto, cada vez se le hacía más difícil no tenerla entre sus brazos, no poder besarla y acariciarla cuando quisiera, cuanto daría por poder sentar junto a ella en clases, que todos supieran que era su novio, y ella la chica que más quería en el mundo_

 _-Eres tan hermosa Hermione Granger-pronuncio mientras se separaron para respirar- no olvides que te quiero_

 _-Yo también te quiero Draco, ella le acaricio el rostro y le sonrió, luego le regalo un suave beso-tampoco lo olives_

 _-Jamás-aseguró besándola de nuevo_

 _-Draco, te quiero, pero alguien pude vernos-dijo separándose a duras penas_

 _-Es la sección de adivinación, nadie viene aquí, ni siquiera tu_

 _-¿Eso que quiere decir?- preguntó fingiendo enojo_

 _-Que te echo de menos cielo-se volvió acercar para besarla_

 _-Yo también-y se volvieron a besar_

 _Fin flasback_

-Draco ¿Draco?- La voz de su compañera de trabajo le regreso a la realidad

-¿si?

-Ya me voy-anunció-te veo mañana-le dio un beso en la mejilla-adiós

-Adiós Hermione, cuídate- le contestó con el aliento cortado mientras la veía marcharse del despacho, esa mujer definitivamente podía manipularle con un dedo.


	15. Capitulo XIV

Hola como les ha ido?, espero que bien y que el capi anterior les gustará, pues como siempre le he decidido traer un nuevo capitulo hoy dia lunes, espero que para alegrarles la semana, y espero que les guste, y que tengan paciencia con los avances de nuestros tortolitos. Besos y les veo hasta la otra semana

Mi queria Ladyravenclaw, me alegro de verte tan fiel como siempre, que haría sin ti?, pues como planteas es cierto hay algo que esta despertando en Hermione auque no lo recuerde pero su sentidos y su corazón si que recuerdan a Draco, solo necesita un empujón que esperemos que nuestro rubio sepa aprovechar, y como dija antes no te afaneis que ya llegará el tiempo de esos dos, y vamos a ver si Ron y Astoria tienen algo que ver. Besos y nos leemos

* * *

 **CAPITULO XIV**

Draco estaba organizando todas sus cosas para la audiencia al otro día, cuando la puerta del despacho sonó

-¿Esperabas a alguien?- preguntó Hermione

-No ¿y tú?- la chica negó, sin embargo grito- Pase por favor

-¡Draco!-la puerta del despacho se abrió fuertemente y dejo pasar una sonriente Pansy- ¡Llegué!

-¿Pansy? ¿Qué haces acá? - Murmuro desconcertado-estoy ocupado

-Ay que grosero-hizo un puchero, luego miro a la castaña-¿Qué hay Hermione? ¿Como estas?

-Eh…hola…bien gracias-respondió la chica totalmente confundida porque su némesis y archienemiga estuviera actuando como si hubieran sido amigas de toda la vida

-Wow de verdad luce muy guapa como dijo Draco

-Eh…bueno gracias-miro al rubio que estaba notablemente incomodo

-Yo no he dicho nada-aseguró el chico

-Como que no-se quejo la chica-tu…-calló ante la mirada de advertencia del chico- bueno como sea, he venido hablar contigo Draco

-Pansy estoy ocupado-gruño-no estoy de humor

-¡Que amargado y grosero!-dijo la chica y luego voltio a mirar a Hermione que estaba haciendo un vano intento de leer unos documentos, se giró a Draco de nuevo- solo vine a decirte que Austin y yo aplazamos la boda un poco más

-Bien-siguió sin mirarla, estaba enfadado con su amiga

-Pero vas a ir ¿no?-urgió-se que es Nueva Zelanda pero ..

-Ya te dije que iré ¿eso es todo? -dijo ofuscado porque la chica se marchará

-Si supongo-la chica se puso de pie se giró hacia Hermione-Me alegro verte

-Gracias-dijo la chica otra vez

-¡Oyeee!-de repente se entusiasmo como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo-¿Porqué no vas a mi boda?

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron Draco y Hermione a la vez

-Si es una idea espectacular-observó la chica- sería genial que pudieras ir

-Pero yo…

-No te preocupes, ya te llevas bien con Draco y el no va ir con nadie, porque tampoco conoce mucha gente que va ir-Draco estaba enrojeciendo cada vez más- de verdad sería genial tenerte en la boda

-Ehh gracias , pe…

-Ay que genial-dio palmaditas emocionadas-mira la familia de Austin es muggle así que puedes ayudarme con unos preparativos de boda, mira no te preocupes voy a invitar a su jefe, así tienen el Lunes libre

-Bueno…-intento hablar de nuevo con la muchacha

-No se si conoces ya Nueva Zelanda, seguro te gustará

-Si…

-Bueno te veo ahí querida, te mandó la invitación con Draco o vengo personalmente como quieras

-Pues…

-Te veo luego Hermione, chaito Draco- y salió de la oficina apresurada

la castaña instantes después de que Pansy se fuera, miro a Draco que se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado y preguntó-¿Ella siempre es así?

-No-respondió-solo cuando está muy emocionada por algo o cuando esta ebria

-Bueno creo que esta emocionada- observó

-Oye de verdad no tienes que ir a la boda si no quieres, esto ha sido muy incómodo y…

-Oh si voy a ir-aseguró- no tiene que ser una molestia, fue un lindo gesto de parte de ella

-¿De verdad?- preguntó extrañado

-Si bueno, tú me has dicho que ella ha cambiado mucho, así que supongo que es correcto darle una oportunidad

-Si tu quieres-se encogió de hombros-solo no quiero que te sientas presionada

-No lo haré-prometió luego le miro con suspicacia- ¿No será que no quieres que vaya?

-No es eso, te lo juro-aseguró

-¿Y vas a ir con alguien?-preguntó curiosa

-No-respondió automáticamente-no me apetece tener una cita, además creo que va ir Astoria

-Oh veo-hizo un gesto de incomodidad- yo… ¿Puedes preguntarle a Pansy si puedo ir con Ron?, pero, así como cosa tuya, no quiero lucir abusiva

-Claro…yo le pregunto-le respondió resignado

-Bueno no pasa nada si no puede, al igual creo que sería lo mejor, sería lo más cómodo-dijo rápidamente ella ¿Sabes?, mejor no le digas nada, yo ya veré que le digo a Ronald

-Si tu quieres- se encogió de hombros

-Oye y …¡oh no! ¿Que se supone que voy a llevar? ¿Cuándo es?- dijo de repente

-Según lo que me acabo de decir una semana antes de terminar este periodo de prueba, y no te preocupes por lo que vas a usar, es una boda muy campestre y sencilla, netamente muggle, Pansy me dijo algo que ella va a casarse descalza y quien va a presidir la boda es una oveja

-¿Eh?

-Okey solo bromeaba-rio y la chica rodo los ojos-pero solo sobre la oveja, no te preocupes, de verdad es una boda sencilla.

-¿Y que es una boda sencilla para ti?-alzó una ceja y el chico rio

-Lo mismo que para ti, te lo prometo-le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, pero con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, él lograba causar ese efecto particular en ella con pequeños gestos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por la noche cuando Draco llegó, se dio cuenta que Pansy y su novio estaban mirando algo en la computadora portátil en la sala, los dos parecían estar mirando algunas cosas muy entretenidos, sin embargo, el chico tenía una charla pendiente con la chica

-Hola Draco- le saludo Austin levantó la cabeza del computador y le sonrió amablemente, mientras que Pansy solo sonrió como una niña pequeña que ha robado pastel y sabe que le espera un regaño

-Hola Austin- le respondió el saludo de buena manera, luego fijo su vista en la pelinegra y dijo-si no te molesta necesito hablar con tu prometida

-Oh tranquilo la puedes regañar delante mío, ella ya me contó lo que hizo

-Bien-acepto luego miro a la chica y rodó los ojos- ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

-Nada, al final todo salió bien Porqué ella va ir ¿no?

-Si pero no es el punto, francamente fue bastante vergonzoso y bochornoso el asunto

-Buenos el fin justifica los medios, tu nunca te hubieras atrevido a invitarla a la boda- se encogió de hombres-Austin fue el de la idea

-Yo solo opine que seria bueno si Draco pudiera ir a la boda con ella y tú fuiste la que hizo toda le película-se defendió el chico

-Si es verdad, pero es mucho mejor, así ella no sospecha nada, probablemente piense que yo estoy loca

-Probablemente lo haga, pero me dijo que iría a la boda- termino el chico

-¿Por eso?, que más le pides a la vida?, debieras darme las gracias

-Si y también me pregunto si podía llevar a la comadreja

-¿Comodreja?-preguntó confuso Austin- pues no se pueden llevar comadrejas a Nueva Zelanda, esta prohibido

-Cariño no se refiere al animalito- le explico la chica con cierta ternura- él esta hablando del novio de Hermione, que se apellida Weasley como Weasel ¿entiendes?

-Oh ya veo, no se caen bien ¿cierto? - entendió perfectamente, luego frunció el ceño y miro a Draco- ¿de verdad te preguntó eso?

-Si-asintió-pero luego me dijo que mejor no, creía que era mejor si iba sola

-Eso está mucho mejor-dijo Pansy emocionada- ojalá tomen bastante vino y ya sabes nueve meses después pueda ser tía de un huroncito varios-Austin tubo que apretar los labios para evitar reírse, ya que Pansy también le había contado esa historia

-Eso no es divertido- dijo severamente

-Como que no, el sexo es divertido- dijo la chica- antes de que le borraras la memoria seguro que te la pasabas haciéndolo con ella y Austin y yo no paramos de hacerlo desde el primer día en que nos conocimos

-Lalala-Draco se tapó los odios con las manos-no escuche ningún dato perturbador

-Ay que hare con las señoritas- le dio un codazo a su novio ya que este había desviado la mirada notoriamente mientras se ponía colorado

-Bueno el caso es que no es una cita, de todas formas, Astoria va estar allá y tú sabes que ella sospecha demasiado sobre mis sentimientos por Hermione, así que quiero evitar escándalos

-No te preocupes por eso, le voy a decir que tuve que invitarla a ella y al jefe de ustedes para que te dieran el lunes libre, ya lo tengo todo fríamente calculado- dijo la chica y le pico un ojo

-No te lo crees ni tu- le miro con los ojos entrecerrados- va a ser incomodo de todas maneras

.Draco eso siempre va a ser incomodo, dímelo a mí, mi ex va a venir a nuestra boda-dijo el muchacho-ella es como de la familia y bueno Pansy estuvo de acuerdo

-Si fui yo quien te dijo que la invitáramos- observó la chica y Draco le miro extrañado- y yo no la veo como una enemiga, simplemente como alguien que formo parte de tu vida, pero ahora yo soy tu presente y futuro

-Por eso te quiero chiquita- Austin le dio un beso a su novia y esta le correspondió de forma apasionada hasta que Draco carraspeo

-Pareces un anciano-gruño Pansy separándose de su prometido y rodando lo ojos en dirección a Draco- Espero que estés menos amargado cuando vuelvas con Hermione

-Eso espero yo-suspiro el muchacho, luego miro el ordenador-¿Qué tanto miraban tan entretenidos?

-Bueno Holly la hermana de Austin nos ha mandado unas fotos de algunos lugares donde podemos organizar la boda y hemos estado decidiendo cual es el mejor lugar, al igual quiero una boda que sea campestre o en la playa, no quiero llevar zapatos altos, ¿Qué te parecen?, y le enseño las fotos

-Bueno, la verdad todos se ven geniales- confesó- personalmente me gusta mucho esto y señalo una donde se veía una verde pradera y al fondo se veía el mar y la playa

-Wow, es el lugar favorito de nosotros también- observó Austin. Bueno hay otros lugares geniales, pero acá nos parece más fácil organizarlo, es Sandymount y se puede ver Allans Beach, es todo en uno, además queda muy cerca Dunedin, así que creo que será lo mejor

-Si yo también pienso lo mismo-contribuyó la pelinegra- ya que viste el lugar donde seguramente celebraremos la boda ya sabes que ponerte y darle una pista a Hermione.

-Si lo hare-prometió con una sonrisa

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Hermione tu estúpido gato lo volvió hacerlo, vomito una de sus asquerosas bolas de pelo en uno de mis zapatos-se escuchó la voz de Ron en la mañana cuando se disponía para irse al trabajo

-Límpialo con un _Frotego_ y ya, no seas llorón- le dijo Hermione fastidiada y no vuelvas a insultar a Crookshanks

-No lo insulto- dijo el chico- solo lo describo tal como es, ojalá todos los gatos del mundo se extinguieran

-Oh cierra la boca-le ordeno fastidiada- ya te he dicho que no dejes los zapatos por ahí

-Da igual donde los deje tu gato me odia, punto final, es un monstruo de pelos canela, ojalá te deshicieras de él

-Ojalá me deshiciera de ti- dijo ella molesta

-¿Sabes Hermione?-tomo una tostada con mermelada, probó un gran bocado y dijo- a veces me encantaría tener una novia que me quisiera más que a su gato-y luego salió de allí por la chimenea rumbo a la tienda, siendo despedido por un bufido de Crookshanks

-Nunca te ha agradado ¿verdad lindo gatito? - Hermione le ofreció un poco de pan y el gato se acercó rápidamente- no me puede deshacer de él, nos vamos a casar ¿ves?- y le señalo el dedo con el anillo- por ahora tendrás que soportarlo-y el minino se alejo con un siseo de molestia, logrando que su dueña suspirara

Hermione salió poco tiempo después, decidió pasar temprano por el despacho con el propósito de desearle buena suerte a Draco

-Hola-por suerte él ya estaba allí-¿Qué tal?

-Bien-respondió-intento no estar nervioso

-Lo harás bien-aseguró la chica con una sonrisa

-No vas a acomodarte-pregunto extrañado

-No en realidad tengo que reunirme con él exabogado de Natanaiel Tuft y en la tarde voy a ir a la oficina de Auorores como te había comentado

-Oh pues espero te vaya bien y que logres la información necesaria para solicitar la apelación para reabrir el caso

-Gracias, yo la verdad solo vine para desearte suerte-confesó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-Gracias-el pareció sorprendido, pero sonrió ampliamente -la voy a necesitar, creo que definitivamente me ira bien gracias a tus buenos deseos

-No exageres-ella sonrió levemente-has trabajado mucho en el caso te lo mereces

-Gracias de nuevo-el se acercó a ella cosa que le provoco a la chica contener la respiración, y mas aún cuando le beso la mejilla-¿ te veo mañana entonces?

-Si claro, por supuesto-respondió ella con voz nerviosa-creo que será mejor que me vaya si quiero llegar temprano

-Bien, suerte Hermione-le dijo

-Gracias- respondió ella y salió rápidamente de allí antes de que rostro siguiera enrojeciendo hasta el punto de ebullición

Llegó al despacho del señor Tipton, era un mago alto de avanzada edad, calvo casi en su totalidad con algunos escasos pelos blancos, parecía un hombre demasiado serio

-¿Señorita Granger?-el hombre se puso de pie cuando la vio, y le extendió la mano

-Señor Tipton es un placer- ella le estrecho la mano

-Siéntese, siéntese por favor-añadió el hombre rápidamente- me ha dicho que está acá porque su cliente está buscando una apelación por el caso de la señorita Burke

-Así es-asintió ella

-Bueno no entiendo entonces porque ha venido conmigo- dijo el hombre confuso

-Bueno usted fue el defensor del joven Nataniel Tuft

-Así es y sabrá qué fue absuelto de cualquier responsabilidad con la desaparición de la señorita Burke

-Y yo no vine a decir que la idea es reabrir la investigación contra el joven Tuft, solo quiero ver qué información me puede ser útil para abrir la investigación que el ministerio cerró sobre Mellorka

-Supongo que encontrara más información con el departamento de aurores

-Y allá voy a ir-aseguró-pero me gustaría saber si a lo mejor usted me puede brindar alguna información de la que tal vez no me puedan informar allí, después de todo el caso esta cerrado y no habrá nada que ocultar

-Bien-el señor Tipton se levantó y se acercó a un gran archivador, donde empezó a rebuscar, mientras decía algunas cosas por lo bajo, luego saco una carpeta y la puso enfrente de la castaña-Ahí tiene información, estoy muy ocupado para explicársela

-¿Me puedo quedar aquí a leerla?-preguntó la castaña-por si tengo alguna duda

-Bien, pero espero no tenga muchas señorita Granger- gruño el hombre

La chica asintió y se puso a leer en silencio, por suerte había llevado una libreta de apuntes, donde anotó las posibles preguntas y de las cosas que no entendían muy bien y algunas cosas que le parecieran extrañas, al terminar se dio cuenta que ya casi era mediodía, así que decidió que era hora de hacer las preguntas

-¿Señor Tipton?, ¿Puedo hacerle algunas preguntas?}

-Ehh-el hombre se aclaró la garganta y revisó el reloj, así que añadió- creo que ya es hora del almuerzo, lo siento será otro día señorita Granger, también le recomiendo que vaya almorzar, vuelva otro día, yo le avisaré cuando pueda atenderla

-Bien-suspiro disgustada- lo veo luego señor Tipton-y salió de la oficina algo enfadada, ese hombre era un amargado y gruñón

Se dirigió al caldero chorreante, le apetecía un lugar relajado para almorzar, y tal vez charlar un poco con Hannah

-Hola Hermione-le saludo la rubia. Que bueno verte

-Hola Hannah-le respondió-también me alegro de verte

-Llegas justo a tiempo- dijo- me disponía almorzar algo

Hannah pidió algo para las dos, se sentaron en una mesa

-¿Y bien cómo te ha ido en el ministerio?-preguntó la exHufflepuff

-Bueno ha sido un dolor de cabeza-admitió-es como si nada de lo que busco para solicitar uno nuevo funcione, no se es todo muy extraño

-Vaya Hermione-se lamentó-lo siento mucho, pero no te preocupes, seguro que lo vas a resolver

-Gracias – suspiró- pero voy atrasada con comparación a mi compañero, él tiene su audiencia hoy en la tarde

-¿De verdad?-preguntó sorprendida

-Si, tiene un caso de custodia, no parece fácil y ha trabajado mucho, pero bueno no esta tan enredado como el mío sin duda-respondió

-¿Y cómo te ha ido con él?

-Muy bien -admitió con una sonrisa-el es muy educado y puedo hablar con él de cualquier cosa, me trata muy bien, y es muy divertido ya que conoce miles de cosas y sabes muchos idiomas, la verdad ha sido divertido trabajar con él

-¿Me dijiste que estabas trabajando con Draco Malfoy?-la chica asintió-wow, es sorprendente que te la estés llevando tan bien con él y me digas esas cosas

-Bueno nada es como parece-se encogió de hombros- la verdad le voy a echar de menos cuando termine la competencia

-Ojalá que bueno, él esté siendo sincero contigo-le respondió

-Yo creo que sí- asintió- no sé, me ha dado confianza, creo que me ha tratado bien sin ningún tipo de interés… ¿puedes creer que su amiga Parkinson me invito a su boda?

-¿Hablas de Pansy Parkinson?-levantó una ceja incrédula-la que se la pasaba con él en Hogwarts

-Si la misma-asintió con una sonrisa-bueno Draco me había comentado que ella se iba a casar con un chico muggle de Nueva Zelanda y…-en ese momento Hannah parecía toparse con su bebida-¿Estas bien?

-Si lo siento es que dijiste ¿muggle?- se disculpo

-Si eso dije, lo se yo tampoco me lo creí al principio, pero luego apareció toda amable, me dijo que sentía haberse comportado conmigo mal en el colegio y que quería invitarme a su boda como ofrenda de Paz

-¿Y vas a ir?- cuestionó

-Pues si- se encogió de hombros- ella fue muy amable, y tengo curiosidad por ver como es que se casa con un chico muggle- ambas chicas rieron- y será en Nueva Zelanda, así que creo que va a estar bien

-¿Y que dijo Ron?

-¿Ron?-rio casi con ironía- no lo sabe, creo que Pansy se refería solo a mí, y si aún pudiera llevar a Ron se pondría todo pesado, ni siquiera puedo decirle que me la llevó bien con Draco, solo le digo que nos ignoramos mutuamente

-Uh veo…a propósito ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ron?

-Bien, supongo- dijo poco convencida, y ante la mirada de la otra que parecía no muy convencida añadió- bueno esta mañana discutimos, creo que fue nuestra trillonésima pelea

-¿Y por qué discutieron?

-Crookshanks-respondió y rodó los ojos-nunca se la han llevado bien, pero Ronald tiene que entender que Crook es un gato, es un animal, Ron es el que debe comportarse

-Si te entiendo, pero no te preocupes, es una pelea cliché lo de la mascota, es cuestión de acostumbrarse

-Lo sé-suspiro- además creo que a Crookshanks le quedan poco años o poco tiempo, es tan viejo, lo tengo desde hace diez años y ya tenia como diez cuando le compre

-Bueno espero que tu problema se resuelva y tu mascota viva muchos años

-Eso espero yo, pero con Ron es imposible, es como un niño pequeño, a veces no sé cómo lo soporto

-El amor querida

-Si supongo- nuevamente se encogió de hombros-es que no lo sé, Ron puede llegar a ser tan dulce, es valiente, servicial y hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos, y le quiero muchísimo, pero a veces siento que somos incompatibles, eso me frustra tanto

-Tal vez necesiten un tiempo-observó con cautela

-No, definitivamente no-negó automáticamente- me arriesgo a perderle, y yo le quiero, es solo que convivir es difícil, pero lo haremos bien y nos vamos a casar…

-Tranquila Herm-le dijo Hannah con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-no me tienes que convencer de nada, aunque si te soy sincera por lo que me dices pareciera que te la llevas mejor con Malfoy que con Ron

-Bueno probablemente me la lleve mejor con la mayoría de las personas que con Ron-rio-pero es mi prometido y le quiero

-Yo no lo decía por eso-sonrió pícaramente-es que…bueno solo te digo que tengas cuidado con la amistad que tienes con Malfoy los problemas que tienes con Ron, no vayas a terminar enamorada de Malfoy

-¿Que?¡No!- le dijo escandalizada- Hannah estas malinterpretando las cosas, Draco y yo solo somos amigos y no la llevamos bien es todo

-Si tu lo dices, pero yo solo te hago la advertencia, después de todo con el que vas a ir a una boda es con Malfoy y no con tu prometido…no quiero que termines con el corazón roto

-Gracias, pero no es necesaria tu advertencia-dijo seria- y no vamos a la boda juntos, solo vamos a estar en el mismo evento es todo, nuestro jefe también va ir

-Bien-sonrió- espero que todo salga bien

Las dos chicas siguieron comiendo en un pesado silencio, Hermione sabía que la rubia tenia razón, a ella le gustaba Draco, no estaba enamorada pero si que le gustaba, sin embargo sabía que tenia que poner a raya sus sentimientos, no se podía permitir enamorarse del chico, no solo porque él no iba a corresponder eso sentimientos, sino también porque no era correcto de ningún modo.

-Hannah-dijo rompiendo el silencio-gracias por escucharme, generalmente no puedo hablar con mucha gente de mis problemas con Ron, con Ginny y Harry es extraño porque son su hermana y su mejor amigo y con Luna, bueno a ella acudo por otro tipo de concejos, también te agradecería que no le comentaras a nadie sobre mi amistad con Draco

-No te preocupes, cuando quieras Hermione-le dedico una amplia sonrisa-y no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, siempre y cuando si te llegas a cazar con Malfoy algún día yo pueda ser dama de honor

-¡Hannah!-rodó los ojos excesivamente y la otra rio, haciéndole saber que bromeaba, y así de esta formas las dos jóvenes terminaron el almuerzo mucho más animadas

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Este jurado ha llegado a un veredicto- dijo el líder del Wizengamot, logrando que todo el tribunal estuvieran atentos, y Draco contuviera- en vista de la situación presentada por la custodia de la niña Jenny Watenberger, y los argumentos presentados por los defensores de cada uno de sus padres, este tribunal ha decidido que la custodia debe ser compartida un 50-50 en caso de que uno de los padres incumpla la normal el otro padre tendrá derecho a reclamar la custodia el 100%, así se cierra este caso

Draco abrió la boca sorprendido, eso era un resultado muy positivo, no se esperaba que lo lograra, sobre todo despues de la buena defensa que había dado Ondina

-Gracias, muchas gracias-escuchó a su cliente a su lado quien le abraso efusivamente, el chico no pudo evitar quedarse bastante rígido, el hombre se separó de él avergonzado-lo siento, solo es que estoy muy agradecido

-No hay de que, yo también me alegro mucho de que el resultado fuera favorecedor-le restó importancia

-Pues felicitaciones-Ondina se había acercado junto a su cliente, esta última parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar-supongo que tenemos que pactar una reunión para realizar el acuerdo de la custodia

-Así-asintió el joven Malfoy- ¿La otra semana?

-Si así esta bien-respondió Ondina-nos vemos entonces

Y las dos mujeres se retiraron del tribunal, claro que Ondina con su elegancia característica

-No tengo como agradecerle-continuo el hombre- me gustaría que fuera cenar un día a mi casa con mi pareja y cuando este Jenny

-Claro, sería un placer-asintió

-Bueno también puede venir con su pareja si quiere- intervino

-Creo que por ahora será solo- respondió-pero al igual muchas gracias, ya cuadraremos eso

Draco se despidió de Alex Watenberger, se dirigió hacia su residencia utilizando la red flu, al salir por la chimenea de su hogar, sin querer asustó a Austin que estaba en la sala

-Dios santo-exclamó el Neozelandés sin evitarlo, estaba en el sofá leyendo un libro y lo soltó

-Hola Austin, lo siento-se disculpó mientras salía sacudiéndose la ceniza - sé que aún no te acostumbras

-Bueno, tal vez algún día lo haga-dijo ya más tranquilo-sobre todo si Pansy decide utilizarlo como su de transporte

-¿Apropósito donde esta ella?-inquirió

-Oh pues está dándose en la ducha- hoy estuvimos ocupados en elegir la música, mi hermana se está ocupando de algunas cosas, pero nos deja algunas tareas, para que pensemos con tiempo

-¿Y como les ha ido?

-Bien, aunque no nos hemos decidió todavía por la primera canción que vamos a bailar como casados, supongo que estamos entre _"Thousand Years", "Thinking out Loud_ " y " _When I look at you_ " ¿Tu cual escogerías?

-Eh no lo sé-dijo francamente- las tres están geniales

-Bueno, pero si pudieras elegir cualquier canción, suponiendo que fuera para tu boda con Hermione ¿Cuál sería?

-No lo sé-se rascó la barbilla-supongo que me gustaría la única canción que hemos bailado en realidad-respondió trayendo a memoria los recuerdos de aquella noche, que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa nostálgica le recorriera el rostro, así que añadió- "Perfect"

-Que buena elección, ¿tú la elegiste?

-Si, pero no le dije a Pansy que esa era la canción que había elegido para Hermione cuando le conté mi historia con ella, sino no hubiera querido para hablar de los detalles

-Lo se-rió el-tranquilo hermano tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

-Gracias

-¿Por cierto como te fue en la audiencia que tenias hoy?

\- Pues…

-¡Draco Llegaste!- Pansy había aparecido en la sala, tenía el cabello húmedo y una camiseta gigante de los All black que claramente no era la suya, llevaba debajo uno pantalones de pijama estilo pescador-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien-respondió con una sonrisa- logre para mi cliente el 50% de la custodia, que era lo que queríamos

-Felicitaciones- Exclamó Austin

-Que genial-Pansy se acercó a Draco rápidamente y le apretó las mejillas fuertemente- mi pequeño Dragón

ya es todo un licenciado en leyes

-No hagas eso-le apartó las manos- trátame con un poco de respeto ¿eh?- Austin se rio y Pansy también

-De verdad estoy muy contenta por ti- le sonrió sinceramente- voy hacer hamburguesas con patatas

¿quieres?

-Si no vendría mal- dijo mucho más animado

-Bueno descansa un rato mientras Austin me ayuda- y arrastró rápidamente a su novio a la cocina, sin dejar al rubio replicar, así que este aprovechó


	16. Capitulo XV

Hola acá aprezco despues de dos semanas pero me justifico porque se me borro lo que tenia del capitulo y para empezar otra vez me costó, sin embargo quede bastante contenta como me quedo, aspi que espero que les guste ya que les hes traido un poquito de Dramione jejejejje

Lady ravenclaw me alegro que estuvieras como siempre pendiente todo y espero que cuando sea la boda te guste un montón porque va a estar genial! y en este capi vas a poder ver el amor de el mejor minino del mundo (despues de mis dos gatas jajaja) por nuestro querido Rubio, ese gato si te va a caer bien. Besos y no importa si no tienes siempre teorias porque cuando lo haces son muy buenas

* * *

 **CAPITULO XV**

Hermione llegó a su casa totalmente desconcertada con la información recibida en la oficina de Aurores donde Harry le ayudo bastante, sin embargo, todo era muy desconcertante, todo parecía indicar que no se había realizado una investigación muy profunda, y además por alguna extraña razón, parecía conectada con el reciente caso de desaparición del nieto de Roockwood, sin embargo, se cambió y decidió preparar algo la cena, en ese momento llegó Ron, que entro a la cocina

-Hola-saludo tímidamente

-Hola-respondió ella con simpleza- ¿sigues todavía en la campaña de exterminar todos los gatos del mundo?

-Hermione- suspiro cansado- lo siento ¿bien?, ya sabes que tu gato y yo no, no la llevamos bien, pero no exageres, es solo un gato- al ver la mirada- y no quiero que se ponga en medio de nuestra relación, lo ignorare ¿contenta?

-Bien-asintió- estoy preparando la cena ¿quieres?

-Bueno gracias-asintió- me iré a cambiar y te ayudo-se acercó y le beso la mejilla- te quiero Herm

La chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir preparando algo de comer, su cabeza estaba más ocupada con lo que presentaba su caso, sin embargo su mente se escapo ante el pensamiento de cómo le habrá ido a Draco en audiencia, se Moria de ganas por saber, esperaba que bien, y sin quererlo una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

-¿Por qué sonríes cariño?- la voz de Ron la hizo sobresaltar

-Por nada, nada- dijo rápidamente- ayúdame a servir

Cuando se sentaron a comer, Ron decidió preguntarle cómo le había ido, así que ella respondió

-Bueno, no me fue muy bien con el exabogado de acusado Nataniel Tuft, parece resistente con la información que tiene, y por otro lado en la oficina de Aurores me di cuenta de que a Nataniel no le hicieron una investigación nada profunda…

\- Pero eso es bueno, con eso puedes argumentar una apelación para que se reabra el caso ¿no?

-Ya, pero hay algo de lo que hable con Harry, ¿recuerdas la desaparición del niño del otro día?

-¿La del profeta?, si ¿Por qué?

-Ya sabes, estaba intrigada sobre eso, así que le pedí el favor que me contará lo que sabía, y me di cuenta que hay muchas similitudes

-No te ofendas Herms pero lo demás no es tu caso y concierne a la oficina de Aurores

-Bueno pero si logro resolver mi caso tal vez logre resolver ese

-Pues eso sería muy bueno-dijo sin más

-Lo único es que el tal Nataniel Tuft no se sabe dónde rayos esta-bufó- si tan solo supiera

-Contacta con la oficina de relaciones exteriores, tal vez te digan donde viajo antes de irse del país ¿tienes alguna pista?

-América-respondió-y eso que dijiste es una gran idea

-Pues gracias, me alegro de que valores por fin algo de lo que digo

-Yo valoró lo que dices Ronald-observó sentida

-No, no lo hace-dijo rápidamente- siempre criticas lo que digo o en su defecto me riñes como si fueras mi madre

-Tú quieres que te idolatren, tal vez cuando ponga una estatua de ti y le haga plegarias estés feliz

-No se trata de eso Hermione, solo te pido que me valores un poco y dejes atrás tus ínfulas de sabelotodo

-Eres un niño-resoplo ella y siguió comiendo

-y tu una maldita anciana-le dijo sentido

-No maldigas frente a mi-le advirtió, y el rodó los ojos, mientras se atarugaba con otro bocado más de comida, seguido de un prolongado silencio, hasta que la chica lo rompió

-Harry me preguntó si queríamos cenar con el y Ginny el viernes

-Pues no puedo- dijo rápidamente-tengo un entrenamiento de campo con la escuela de Auorores, me voy el marte en la tarde y regreso el martes en la noche

-Bueno supongo que iré sola-se encogió de hombros, más molesta - ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

-Hoy-dijo-me lo dijeron a última hora, lo siento

-No te tienes que disculpar, Es tu carrera ¿no?

-Buenos si, pero no quiero que te vayas a enfadar-dijo algo apenado

-Ya te dijo que no estoy enfadada ¿o es que tengo razones? - y le miro severamente

-Pues no- se encogió de hombros-aunque pensándolo bien, tu siempre vives enojada conmigo

-No vivo enojada contigo Ron, tu me haces enojar, es diferente -le dijo ella tranquilamente

-Lo sé-suspiro-y Merlín sabe que lucho cada día contra ello-toma la mano de la chica- Hermione te amo, y te juro que solo quiero que cada día sonrías, eres mi futura esposa y prometo hacerte feliz cada día así me frunzas el ceño muchas veces

-Ron- dijo en un susurro sin sonreírle como usualmente lo hacia cuando él le decía que le amaba- lo siento, tal vez hemos estado muy alejado el uno del otro, tal vez estamos pasando un mal momento

-Si lo se-aceptó- pero eso no nos puede separar ¿verdad?, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, somos el uno para el otro así no parezca- y se rio poniéndose rojo-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

-Gracias Ronnie-esta vez sí le sonrió de la forma más dulce que pudo-mira siento si no te tengo paciencia a veces

-No te preocupes- se rio-bueno yo también estaría irritable si trabajara con el hurón

-Ron-le advirtió

-Bien, como quieras, de verdad prometo no decir nada, después de todo al final tu misma me vas a dejar cuando Malfoy vuelva a hacer el mismo de siempre, sin importar el resultado

-Ron ya te dije que…

-Ya, ya, es lo último que lo digo-levanto las manos en señal de rendición-lo prometo, más bien dime en ¿qué vas hacer el fin de semana toda solita?

-No lo sé Ron, supongo que trabajar en mi caso, sé qué es fin de semana, pero si quiero ganar la competencia justamente debo resolver este embrollo

-Lo harás bien-el apretó su mano-es una lástima que no esté aquí, podría masajearte la espalda y los hombros mientras estudias, como te gusta

-Gracias Ronnie, será en otra oportunidad, más bien espero te vaya muy bien en esa pequeña misión

-Eso espero linda, te voy a extrañar-y cuando le miro con esos ojos azules, le invadió un sentimiento de ternura y compasión, a lo mejor ella no estaba poniendo de su parte para que la relación con su prometido mejorara

-Yo también- y esta vez siguieron comiendo de muy buen animo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione llegó ansiosa de saber cómo le había ido a Draco en su audiencia, se organizó rápido en su escritorio y fingió estar muy ocupada cuando el chico llegó, este al arriba la vio muy ocupada, pero sin embargo se sentó frente a su escritorio y le saludo

-Hola

-Hey- ella levanto la vista de los papeles y le encontró con una sonrisa arrebatadora que le dejo congelada y observándola sin evitar- ¿cómo…estas?

-Bien-no borro la sonrisa de su rostro porque no evito verla trastornada- yo siria que más que bien ¡No quieres saber cómo me fue ayer en la audiencia

-Por tu cara diría que muy bien-dijo la chica recuperándose de su debilidad, sobre todo porque él se había recostado contra el respaldo de la silla y ya su perfume no le inundaba tanto- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Conseguí el 50% de la custodia- dejo escapar

-Vaya Draco eso es genial, te felicitó- dijo de forma sincera- me alegro mucho por ti

-Gracias- respondió- yo la verdad pensé por un momento que no lo iba a lograr, Ondina tiene mucha mas experiencia que yo e hizo una defensa excelente, pero lo logré, logré lo que quería mi cliente

-Bueno yo te dije que lo ibas a lograr, es una lástima que yo no estuviera para ver que tan bien lo hiciste- dijo apesadumbrada

-Claro que hubiera estado mucho mejor que hubieras estado ahí y fue terrible que no estuvieras- le sonrió de lado-pero lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte

-Bueno entonces me alegro de todas formas-expresó

-¿Y a ti como te fue?

-Pues-suspiró-pudo irme mejor, pero sin embargo solo logre enredarme más, aunque se junte mucha información

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¿Qué?¡no!-dijo avergonzada-ósea no ese necesario, seguro a ti te van a dar otro caso y tienes que ponerte a trabajar en él

-Bueno puede ser el fin de semana- observó con cautela- pero no me quiero aprovechar de tu descanso, y si tienes planes

-Hagamos una cosa- pidió- yo te ayudo el sábado con el caso, y tú me das ideas de cómo lidiar mañana con la cena de Pansy con su padre y su novio, es que la van a realizar en mi casa

-Trato-aceptó y estiro su mano, la cual él estrechó con una sonrisa

-Bien ahora recibió tus ideas ya que la cena es mañana

-Bueno no lo sé-admitió-tú los conoces mejor que yo

-Si y mira el papá de Pansy se lo tomo bien, pero pues ella quiere que su padre se sienta cómodo y que no se arrepienta de apoyarla

-Bueno yo creo que no lo va hacer, pero de todas formas creo que deben servir para la cena un platillo muggle delicioso, no tienen que prepararlo, lo pueden pedir, y pues al novio de Pansy solo es necesario que sea el mismo, claro siendo muy educado

-Buenos concejos, y tú que supongo que conoces mejor los platillos muggles que yo ¿Qué me recomiendas?

-No lo sé, supongo que algún platillo típico pero elegante

-Los platillos típicos también los comemos los magos- observó el chico

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si te hago una lista de restaurantes con lo que ofrecen y Pansy decide según los gustos de su padre?

-Eso es una gran idea-le sonrió-eres brillante

-De nada-levantó la barbilla ligeramente orgulloso y e no pudo evitar pensar que la chica seguía siendo la niña de once años que se sentía halagada cada vez que ganaba puntos para su casa, así que no evito escapar una sonrisita - ¿Qué?

-Nada-dijo algo avergonzado de ser descubierto- buenos es que en realidad me acordé de ti en el colegio

-¿Así?-alzo una ceja-¿ y eso porque?

-Bueno como alzas la barbilla es igual cuando McGonogall te daba 50 puntos para Gryffindor

-Oh-ella se sonrojo ligeramente avergonzada- lo siento

-¿Por qué lo sientes?-inquirió confundido- eras adorable…-maldición se le había escapado sin querer y logro que ella riera tímidamente

-Me alegra que no me recuerdes como una insoportable sabelotodo

-Por supuesto que no te recuerdo como una sabelotodo, te recuerdo como algo más-la chica se sonrojo- Hogwarts no hubiera sido tan divertido sin tener alguien inteligente con quien discutir-ella rodó los ojos

-Tonto

-Hey que soy tan inteligente como tú-aseguró

-Para ser chico tal vez-le dijo burlonamente y el turno de rodar los ojos fue de él

-Hey- le regaño- tú sabes que yo soy mucho mejor que cualquier hombre

-Y el más modesto también-le pico un ojo

-Claro que si, además de supremamente realista-y esta vez logró hacerla reír contagiándolo a él también de su risa, sin embargo, luego se puso serio- bien creo que será mejor que te deje trabajar, y yo me ponga revisar como distribuir el tiempo de custodia de la pequeña Jenny

-Si mejor-asintió- de todas formas, supongo que vamos hablar bastante el fin de semana en mi casa…

-¿En tu casa?-preguntó extrañado

-Bueno es que Ron no va a estar así que como tengo varios libros y algunos archivos quedaba mejor en mi casa, pero si te molesta…

-No, ósea me refiero a que está bien en tu casa-sonrió- prometo no decirle nada a Weasley que nos vamos a reunir-bromeó al final y ella rodó los ojos de nuevo

-Bien, supongo que el sábado nos vemos a mediodía, espero te guste lo que voy a preparar de almuerzo

-Seguro- le dirigió una sonrisa boba, ya que aún no se creía que la chica le hubiera invitado, a lo mejor y por la forma de actuar de ella había la posibilidad que él no le fuera tan indiferente, luego se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo y se puso a repasar algunas cosas mientras el señor Dawson llegaba a hablar con Draco otra vez.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Draco la idea de Hermione estuvo genial-dijo Pansy mientras servía la cena en la vajilla- se ve deliciosimo

-Y huele fantástico-admitió- seguro a tu padre le va a encantar

-Bueno eso espero, la verdad él no es muy quejumbroso sobre la comida, así que supongo que va a estar bien de todas formas, ¿Podrías esperarlo en la chimenea junto a Austin por favor?

-Bien listo-le dio un beso en la sien y se dirigió a la sala, donde se encontró al muchacho que venia arreglándose la camisa

-Qué bueno que ustedes son magos, y pudieron agrandar esta camisa tuya, no traje nada así formal en mi maleta- Austin había salido y estaba acomodándose los puños de la camisa

-De nada- se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió- después de todo para eso son los amigos

-Gracias Draco-le sonrió

Unos segundos después apareció el señor Parkinson envuelto en llamas verdes en la chimenea, se sacudió el la ropa y levanto el rostro para mirar a los presentes y reconoció el rostro del rubio

-Hola Draco, me alegra volver a verte-le extendió la mano para saludarle

-Gracias señor Parkinson, lo mismo digo-le estrecho la mano

-y tu debes ser Austin el chico que se robó el corazón de mi pequeña-se dirigió hacia el otro chico

-Eh si soy yo-respondió algo apenado, y le extendió la mano- Austin Williams

-Me alegra conocerte mucho muchacho-se la apretó-es un placer, llámame Robert solamente-y el chic asintió con la cabeza

-Hola pa, ya estás aquí-Pansy había salido de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa- siéntate que con los chicos ya llevamos la cena

Luego de que se sirviera la cena donde Austin y Pansy se sentaron juntos mientras que Draco se sentó junto al señor Parkinson frente a la pareja

-¿Y bien donde va hacer la boda?-cuestiono Robert

-Nos vamos a casar cerca a Dunedin- respondió Austin

-Es un sitio maravilloso-añadió la chica, con hierba verde y al fondo se ve la playa

-Suena muy bien, pero ¿van a regresar a Nueva Zelanda para arreglar los detalles de la boda?

-Si papi, viajamos la otra semana de regreso-anunció la pelinegra

-Mi hermana nos ayudado con algunos detalles mientras tanto-comento el joven

-¿Tienes una hermana?-inquirió el padre de Pansy- ¿Tienes más hermanos?

-No, solo a Holly ella es enfermera trabaja en un Hospital-explicó-es mayor que yo

-Oh veo, supongo que llevas una buena relación con ella ¿y tu a que te dedicas?

-Administro una tienda de producto en Dunedin, y el dueño es mi padre

-Oh veo, supongo que les va bien

-Si la verdad no me quejo en absoluto- admitió orgulloso- somos la mejor tienda de Dunedin

-Por cierto, ¿en qué parte de Nueva Zelanda se ubica?

-En el suroeste de la isla sur en la costa- respondió

-Veo, Pansy me dijo que se conocieron en Australia ¿pero como fue?

-Estábamos en una excursión para bucear en Goldcoast en Australia y ahí nos empezamos hablar, ella iba con un chico de acá también es mago ¿cierto amor? -se dirigió a su novia y la chica asintió

-¿Quién es pequeña?-cuestiono su padre

-No creo que escucharas de él, ya que iba por debajo de mi en Hogwarts, se llama Nataniel Tuft…

-¿Nataniel Tuft?-preguntó Draco casi atragantándose con la comida

-Sí ¿qué pasa?- pregunto extrañada

Eh nada…nada-dijo rápidamente el rubio-solo pensé que se me hacía conocido el nombre nada más-evadió, era mejor que le preguntara con más calma y sin su padre

-¿Y te gusta el futbol?-inquirió Robert a Austin- he escuchado que a muchos muggles les gusta

-Eh me parece que está bien, pero prefiero el rugby, es más común en Nueva Zelanda

-Oh ya veo, entiendo hijo-le dedico una sonrisa amable- ¿te han comentado algo sobre el Quidditch?

-Eh si un poco, aun no entiendo muy bien-dijo sincero

-Papá déjalo en paz, apenas Draco le ha explicado un poco-dijo Pansy

-Oh cierto que tu jugabas Quidditch en el colegio ¿no?- Observó Robert y Draco asintió orgulloso

-Austin jugaba al rugby en Nueva Zelanda-comentó la chica

-¿Y porque no seguiste jugando?-preguntó el señor Parkinson

-Me lesioné la rodilla y no volví a jugar-dijo sin más- muchos pensaban que hubiera podio ser buen jugador

-Bueno con esa estatura quien no-comentó el rubio

-Al menos voy a tener nietos altos- añadió Robert y todos rieron en la mesa

La cena terminó en perfecta condiciones, se notaba mucho que al padre de Pansy que su futuro yerno le había caído muy bien, después de todo el joven tenía el encanto Kiwi para caerle bien a todo quien conocía.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco llegó puntualmente a la casa de Hermione, este toco a la puerta y espero que la chica abriera, por su parte Crookshanks corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta, maullando como si hubiera llegado una gran paquete de comida para gato, la chica se acercó rápidamente abrir, miro por la mirilla y vio que ahí estaba Malfoy, esperando con su característica pose elegante, e inmediatamente abrió la puerta

-Hola Draco-Saludo la chica y le dedico una sonrisa, el chico llevaba una camisa manga larga color pastel con unos vaqueros, y unos zapatos color miel, se veía particularmente atractivo, así que ella termino mordiéndose el labio

-Hola Hermione-el le respondió a la chica-y hola Crookshanks-el gato se le estaba refregando en las piernas

-Pasa por favor-le invito a seguir y el chico obedeció- ¿cómo sabias el nombre de mi gato?

-Eh creo que te lo escuché en Hogwarts-se encogió de hombros- además es un gato muy majo

-Bueno parece que tu le caes bien-observó la chica mientras le invitaba a sentarse en la sala

-El gato sabe quien es lo mejor- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Lastima que no sabe quien es el mas arrogante- comentó ella haciéndolo reír- es increíble como parece que te conociera de toda la vida

-Bueno nos habíamos visto por ahí ¿cierto Crookshanks?-acaricio el lomo del gato que ronroneo indicando que le gustaba

Bien les dejo un rato a los nuevos amigos mientras busca mis cosas en mi habitación-anunció

-Me extrañaste ¿eh?-preguntó Draco al minino cuando la dueña de este se hubo ido y sin quererlo su mente viajo a la primera vez que interactuó con el gato color canela

 _Febrero 6 de 1995_

 _Draco caminaba rumbo a la sala de común después de sacar un libro de la biblioteca cuando por su camino se acerco una bola de pelos, maullando a su alrededor_

 _-Hola gato- le dijo, sabía que era el gato de Granger, pero a el no le importaba, los gatos siempre le habían parecido espectaculares aunque nunca había tenido uno porque su padre los odiaba, el gato siguió persiguiéndole como si deseara algo de él-¿Qué pasa? ¿quieres algo?-recibió como respuesta un maullido, así que miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo donde se encontraban y al verlo desierto se agacho y lo acarició- si le dices a alguien le diré a la señora Norris que estas disponible ¿eh?-le advirtió pero sonrió al recibir un ronroneo como respuesta un ronroneo- debieras cambiar de dueño, yo te daría más golosinas- ¿Qué haces?-el gato había metido la pata en su bolsillo de su túnica y en un rápido movimiento sacó una varita de regaliz- hey no-y el animal salió corriendo con esta en la boca habiendo que el chico rodará los ojos- eso no estuvo bien_

 _Febrero 14 de 1997_

 _-Hola Crookshanks-le saludo mientras estaba sentado en una banca cerca al patio- menos mal me has buscado, saco de su bolsillo un sobre con golosinas y le dio un poco acariciándole también- ¿Dónde esta Hermione?- el gato levantó la cabeza y maulló- quiero verla hoy ¿sabes?. ¿Podrías llevarle estas cosas, por favor? - le enseño un pequeño pedazo de pergamino que contenía una nota y un bombón de chocolate, el animal olfateo y luego maulló de vuelta, el chico sonrió y dijo- gracias pequeño amigo-y amarro con cuidado las cosas al collar del animal- dale un beso de mi parte ¿si?- y le dio mas golosinas hasta que el animal se fue satisfecho_

 _Horas después en la sal de menesteres apareció una cabellera castaña, que traía una sonrisa en rostro_

 _-Hey-saludo apenas le vio_

 _Ella se acercó velozmente y le abrazo, luego le dio un beso y el no pudo evitar sonreir en medio del beso, todas las cosas se habían vuelto tan especiales con ella, como darse un simple beso_

 _-Feliz día de san Valentín Hermione- le dijo_

 _-Feliz día-ella sonrió y le peino el cabello hacia atrás, le regalo un beso- te quiero_

 _-y yo a ti- le volvió a besar_

 _-Gracias por mandar la nota y el chocolate con Crookshanks, fue muy ingenioso_

 _-Es un gato muy listo-se encogió de hombros- sabes que te lo robaría si pudiera tener uno en casa_

 _-Lo sé- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla-ten-y le entrego un pequeño paquete, el alzó una ceja, pero lo tomo y lo abrió, encontrándose con un brazalete de cuero- Es un amuleto protector, así me recuerdas cuando lo uses_

 _-Lo haré – aseguró- oye yo…mi regalo es algo cliché-y levitó un ramo de rosas, aunque estas eran de varios colores, rojas, blancas, amarillas, naranjas y azules- te las regalo porqué así bueno puedes decir que son de un admirador secreto-y le pico un ojo haciéndola reír- mira pues son de muchos colores porque tienen diferentes significados ¿sabes?, el rojo supongo que lo conoces ya que significa amor y pues es lo que siento por ti-ella le sonrió con la mirada brillante-el blanco significa la pureza que hay en ti, el azul representa milagros y esto que tenemos es un milagro-esta vez ella dejo escapar una sonrisa- y también significa fidelidad y confianza. Las amarillas representan la adolescencia, aunque dicen que si te las regalan es alguien con dobles intensiones, por eso también vienen las rosas de coloro rosa, que significan franqueza y ausencia de maldad, y por ultimo las naranjas representan la alegría de un éxito conseguido, y no hay nada que me alegre más que estar contigo_

 _-Oh Draco-ella dejo escapar una sonrisa-Gracias-le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, esto no es nada cliché-añadió admirando las flores- Es en realidad muy bonito-le miró a lo ojos y le dijo- te amo_

 _-Yo te amo a ti-el la miró directo a lo ojos, era la segunda vez que decían que se amaban, lo habían hecho la semana anterior cuando se entregaron el uno al otro, y esa noche no sería la excepción, porque Hermione dejo las flores de lado y se lanzo a besarle, luego después de esos solo fueron caricia y suspiros de amor_

 _Fin flash back_

-Eh Draco, volví-anunció la chica entrando a la sala cargando libros y carpetas, el se levantó rápidamente para ayudarle, pero ella le esquivo y coloco todo en la mesa de centro

-no te preocupes en Hogwarts cargaba cosas más pesadas

-Verdad- aceptó- debes tener mucha fuerza en los brazos y manos- con razón me rompiste la nariz en tercero

-Yo…-ella se quedó sorprendida-lo siento, pero me sacabas de quicio por entonces

-No te preocupes lo sé-él le sonrió-además Madam Pomfrey me la dejo como nueva, tuve que decirle que me pegue con mi Nimbus-y ante eso la chica no pudo evitar reír sonoramente-oye que no fue divertido en ese entonces

-Bien vale no me reiré más-ella aseguro con la voz todavía ahogada por la risa, y tomo una carpeta-mejor pongámonos a estudiar esto

-Espera-el le atajo- antes tengo que decirte algo, y no se si son buenas o malas noticias

-Dime-pidió con cierto miedo de repente sin saber muy bien porque

-Encontré a Nataniel Tuft

-¿Como?

-Si bueno ayer en la cena que tuvimos con el papá de Pansy, ella menciono con quien había estado en Australia antes de conocer a Austin y mudarse a Nueva Zelanda, era Tuft, le pregunté más sobre él luego de la cena y efectivamente es Nataniel Tuft, le conoció en américa, se fueron de viaje a Australia hasta que ella conoció a su prometido y según lo que me dijo el sigue allí en Australia en Golden Cost

-Eso es…wow, yo no sé qué pensar-confesó-me alegra que pudieras dar con el paradero pero a la vez se ve tan complicado, ósea es Australia, así pueda contactar con el ministerio Australiano el puede esconderse en el desierto y que nadie más lo encuentre

-Bueno pero ya tenemos por dónde empezar ¿no crees? - le animó y ella asintió

-Tienes razón, mejor pongámonos manos a la obra- dijo rápidamente y así lo hicieron

Horas después y de que Hermione hiciera un almuerzo ligero los dos estaban agotados de leer documentos y papeleo, sin embargo por fin Hermione veía la luz al final del túnel

-Bien al fin-suspiro la chica- creo solo tengo que hablar con Veridia el lunes y también con relaciones exteriores para ver si desde em Ministerio de magia de Australia pueden hacer algo

-Si exacto, ya tienes todo lo que necesitas ¿no?, además puede ayudar a la investigación del niño desaparecido, debieras ser Auror mejor ¿no crees?

-Con todo esto si-asintió y se rio-gracias Draco, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti-ella recostó la cabeza en el espaldar del sillón donde estaban sentados y le miro con una sonrisa amplia

-No tienes que hacerlo-el también recostó la cabeza en el sofá y le miro fijo, recreándose con el rostro de la chica, solo pensaba en lo mucho que quería besarla, y no sabia el efecto que estaba causando en la chica la cual se sentía hipnotizada por los ojos claros de él, y sin pensarlo fue acercando su rostro al del chico hasta que sus alientos empezaron a mezclarse, el rubio cerro los ojos instintivamente sin embargo el momento fue interrumpido cuando Crookshanks saltó en medio de ellos

-Hey chico-Draco empezó a consentirle rápidamente, en lugar de ponerse furioso con el animal le agradecia interiormente, ya que haber besado a Hermione hubiera podio ser un gran error y arruinar el avance que tenía

Hermione también estaba agradecida con su mascota, ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza? ¿acaso había pensado besar a Draco?, ella tenia novio y no era correcto que estuviera pensando eso de su compañero, esperaba que de todo corazón el joven pasará por alto ese momento incómodo.


	17. Capitulo XVI

Hola como les fue la semana pasada?, espero que bien y esta semana si estoy de nuevo puntual con otro capi, así que espero que les guste como lo desarrollé y sobre todo porque ya casi se aserca la boda y como han dicho por ahi de una boda sale otra así que a lo mejor nuestros tortolitos terminen juntos no creen, les dejo una nota al final del capi porque al princiío les arruino la sorpresa...y no hagan trampa por fis que si no no tiene gracias. Besos

A Negatoix y Ladyravenclaw que me dejaron sus reviews muchas gracias a las dos por comentar y como las dos me hicieron la misma observación, les dire que no se preocupen que el pelirrojo no hizo anda indebido el fin de semana, estuvo lejos de cualquier chica, se lo prometo

Ladyravenclaw como efectivamente dices la relación de lRon y Hermione ya se acabo aunque ninguno de los dos quiera aceptarlo, eso si hay que reconocerle a Ron que el quiere salvarla, aunque bueno que este cerca de la tentación no le ayuda mucho jejejejeje y pues no cuenta con muchos fans ya que Crookshanks como lo dijiste es team Draco, veamos a ver que pasa en este capitulo. Besos

* * *

 **CAPITULO XVI**

Por suerte las cosas no se habían tornado nada incomodas entre los dos luego del "Casi" beso, parecía que ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo en pasar por alto el pequeño incidente y luego se habían puesto a hablar sobre gatos y mascotas, Hermione le relato de nuevo sin saberlo que Ron odiaba a su gato y que era un odio mutuo, por su parte el chico le conto que siempre le habían gustado los gatos, pero había vivido rodeado de personas que no les gustaban, que tal ya por esos días pensara en comprarse uno, y la chica le pidió que la invitara a conocerlo si lo hacía y el asintió sin más remedio.

El martes llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Ron había regresado de nuevo, regreso con un par de chocolates que pudo comprarle a su novia, le dijo un millón de veces lo mucho que la había extrañado, lo que hizo sentir culpable a la chica ya que ella estuvo a punta de besar otro hombre y el pelirrojo estaba ahí como si ella fuera la vida entera, besándole como si fuera lo último que hiciera

-Hermione-murmuro el chico después de hacerle el amor

-¿mmm?- cuestiono ella perezosamente

-Estuve pensando que deberíamos poner una fecha para nuestra boda

-¿Qué?- levanto la cabeza y le miro sorprendida- ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué?-rio por la pregunta de ella- Hermione te propuse matrimonio hace rato, quería esperar para poder irnos a otra casa, y poderte dar una luna de miel como te la mereces.

-Ron eso a mi no me importa-dijo la chica sin mas

-Ya lo sé, por eso te digo que organicemos nuestra boda, yo quiero estar contigo toda la vida ¿Tu no?

-Ron es que no se trata de eso, dijimos que íbamos a tomar con calma las cosas- razonó la chica

-Llevamos cuatro juntos, yo no creo que eso sea arrebatar las cosas, además Harry y Ginny ya se casarón, ahora nos tocó a nosotros ¿no?

-Ron uno no se casa por eso, tienes que pensar que…

-Ya lo sé Herms, pero yo realmente quiero casarme contigo, saber que vamos a estar juntos toda la vida ¿o es que tu no quieres casarte conmigo?

-Si quiero casarme contigo - le respondió firmemente, después de todo ella no podía arruinar su relación con Ronald solo por una aventura con Draco Malfoy, una que ni siquiera existía

-¿Entonces?-cuestiono impaciente

-Ronnie no quiero pensar en bodas cuando no he resuelto mi situación con el ministerio, primero necesito ganar esa competencia ¿bien?

-Bueno está bien, al igual no falta mucho para eso-la atrajo hacia el y la beso- luego seremos tu y yo- la chica asintió medio aliviada, después de todo tenías las cosas para pensar con más calmada- Por cierto ¿Cómo te ha ido con el caso?

-Bien supongo. creo que la otra semana voy a poder hacer la audiencia, aun así voy algo atrasada

-No te preocupes Herms, tú vas a ganar eso, solo a un tonto se le ocurriría darle a Malfoy el cargo

-Pues el ya saco una demanda adelante- le dijo si más- estoy cansada Ron, quiero dormir, descansa

-Descansa Herms-le abrazo por detrás y así se quedaron dormidos

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Para mala suerte de Draco, Pansy y su novio se marcharon el martes muy temprano, el chico ya se había acostumbrado a tenerle en el apartamento, que cenaran juntos y hablaran de cualquier cosa, lo único bueno es que su caso era absurdamente fácil ya que solo era asegurarse que los bienes de la herencia de un viejo mago fueron distribuidos correctamente, mientras que Hermione por fin todo le estaba saliendo correctamente, así que ella solo tenía que esperar a la audiencia hasta la otra semana, sin embargo la chica se dedicaba mucho tiempo a repasar aunque había dejado de hacerlo varias veces mientras Draco le hacía conversación sobre cualquier cosa, así que esa semana termino bastante bien en medida de lo posible, aunque un comentario el viernes de Hermione le dejo bastante preocupado

-Ron quiere que definamos una fecha de boda

-¿Cómo?-evitar fruncir el ceño y mostrarse preocupado fue en vano

-Bueno sí, llego el martes en la noche llego diciendo eso-se encogió de hombros

-¿Y tu que opinas?-le preguntó mirándola a los ojos fijamente

-Bueno que quiero esperar un poco más, primero quiero saber como termina esta competencia-y sonrió-tu sabes

-Pero supongo que a la larga te quieres casar con él ¿no?-preguntó decepcionado y abrumado

-Bueno supongo que si-susurro mirando su anillo de compromiso, luego le miró a él y con su mejor sonrisa dijo- luego pensaré en eso. Al menos después de que todo esto termine

-Así tienes tiempo de pensarlo por si te arrepientes-le dijo medio bromeando, pero en lo profundo de su corazón deseando que fuera cierto.

El día termino sin ninguna otra cosa extraordinaria, Draco necesitaba comprar algunas cosas de comer así que fue a un supermercado muggle que quedaba cerca donde compraba algunas cosas que normalmente no podía comprar en el callejón diagon, y mientras caminaba de regreso a su apartamento iba pasando cerca a un callejón cuando escuchó un débil maullido, que le hizo detenerse, y mirar hacia el lado, pero al no ver nada decidió continuar, sin embargo volvió a escucharlo, así que miro atentamente

-¿Dónde estas?-preguntó y recibió como respuesta otro débil maullido-ven, no te preocupes - y de nuevo un maullido, segundos después apareció un pequeño gatito color gris y de ojos verdes, salió entre las sombras-eh pequeño -sonrió-puso la bolsa de compras en el suelo, y mirando que no hubieran ojos indiscretos a su alrededor, apunto con su varita para que la bolsa apareciera en su casa, y luego concentró su atención en el pequeño gatito que le miraba tímidamente, así que despacio se acercó hasta el y lo tomo entre sus manos-hey que pequeñito ¿estas perdió?-un maullido, le alzó otro poco hasta quedar frente a él y con una sonrisa añadió-lo siento pequeña, creí que era un niño-la gatita maulló? ¿quieres ir a casa?, vamos te llevaré a la mía, seguro tienes hambre- y protegiéndola entres su manos camino hasta su apartamento mientras la gatita no paraba de ronronear, muy cómoda en lo brazos del rubio, al llegar Draco la depositó en el suelo con mucho cuidado y se dirigió al refrigerador

-¿Sabes pequeña?, te voy a servir un poco de leche, espero te guste-y transformo un plato para darle, la gatita se acercó-¿sabes?, creo que me voy a quedar contigo, estas muy bonita, seguro de grandes vas a ser muy elegante como toda una Slytherin-la gatita levanto la cabeza del plato de leche y se lamio gustosa los labios- tengo que hablar con Hermione-lo dijo para si mismo-ella seguro me dará algunos trucos para criarte

Apenas unos minutos después, mientras Hermione y Ron se disponían para ir a la cama un rato a ver televisión y descansar, se sintió el picoteo de una lechuza en una ventana, Hermione fue a revisar y al ver la nota supo de quien se trataba por lo que la abrió rápidamente

Me encontré una pequeña gatita, me alegraría que pudieras darme una mano. DM

La chica pudo ver que la lechuza no se iba, y estaba esperando una respuesta, rodó los ojos y respondió al reverso

Mañana en la tarde. HG

PD: Nos vemos en el callejón Diagon a las 2:00

La castaña le entrego la nota a la lechuza, que se marchó contenta de recibir lo que necesitaba y se alejo volando

-¿Qué era?-preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado por la actitud de su novia

-Eh …nada-dijo rápidamente-solo eh era de Veridia Burke, necesito verme con ella mañana para cuadrar una cosa para la audiencia

-Pensé que mañana íbamos a almorzar a la madriguera- dijo afligido

-Bueno eh si, puedo ir almorzar a la madriguera y luego utilizar la red flu- le restó importancia- No te molesta ¿verdad?

-Pues pensé que íbamos pasar la tarde y noche juntos con mi familia-dijo afligido y ella se sintió culpable-pero no te preocupes entiendo que tienes que resolver algunos asuntos

-Bien gracias- sonrió débilmente-apenas me desocupo regreso a la madriguera ¿me esperas?

-Claro que si-asintió y le regaló un beso y así los dos se fueron a la recamara, mientras que en otro lado de Londres un rubio sonreía ampliamente

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione apareció a las dos en el callejón Diagon y se acercó al emporio de las lechuzas que era donde se suponía que iba a verse con el exslytherin, y lo vio ahí con la mano entre los bolsillos y con actitud sumamente elegante, con un abrigo azul que le hacía ver sumamente atractivo y se maldijo mentalmente por eso.

-Hola-le saludó

-Hola Hermione-el le dedico una sonrisa torcida-gracias por venir

-No te preocupes- le sonrió amablemente-¿vamos?

-¿Adentro?-señalo la tienda del emporio de Lechuzas

-Mejor vamos a un sitio muggle, tienen algunas cosas mejores, claro si no te molesta

-En absoluto-contestó decidido y los se dirigieron a la salida del callejón rumbo al mundo muggle

-Oye Draco-acababan de salir del callejón - ¿trajiste dinero muggle?

-Eh traje algo que llaman dinero plástico-comentó- me es mejor que cargar con tanto dinero muggle

-Bueno entonces busquemos una tienda que acepten tarjeta-dijo la chica con una risa y asombrada de que el chico se manejara bastante bien en el mundo muggle

No tardaron en encontrar una tienda de mascotas, al gusto de la chica parecía bastante costosa pero el muchacho le restó importancia y afirmo que solo quería conseguir lo mejor para su gatita, y así pudieron conseguir concentrado para gatito, alimento húmedo, algunos juguetes, un rascador, arena y su arenero respectivo con palita incluida, además de un collar, luego se dirigieron al apartamento del chico con todas las cosas que habían comprado, la gatita no demoro en salir de debajo de la cama del chico

-Qué bonita es-no pudo evitar decir al verla- vaya creo que es de una raza particular, no recuerdo su nombre

-La encontré en un callejón, no me importa mucho su raza, solo que es demasiado hermosa-la observó-y por fin voy a poder tener un gato

-Ya sabes que ellos requieren muchos cuidados, espero que no te moleste cumplirlos- dijo la chica con cautela

-Claro que si, como te había dicho, yo quería uno, así que me esforzaré, además ahora estoy muy solo, es bueno algo de compañía no me sienta mal

-Vale entonces te voy a decir algunas cosas, pero toma nota- anunció y el chico rodo los ojos pero trajo con que anotar, y aprovecho a disfrutar de la voz de la chica que le decía varias cosas, luego ella termino y añadió- seguro lo vas hacer bien

-Gracias-le sonrió-espero practicar un poco, ya sé que es una mascota, pero cuando tenga hijos quiero ser un buen padre

-Y seguro lo vas a hacer- le afirmo sonriendo dulcemente, y el la miro con cierto dejo de asombro- bueno se nota que eres un hombre que ama a quienes tienes cerca, y tu familia es lo más importante

-Si bueno-se encogió de hombros-ellos en realdad son todo lo que tengo, se que no hicieron las cosas siempre bien, pero hacían lo que creían que era mejor para mí, como querer que me casara con Astoria

-Lo bueno es que ya eres lo suficiente maduro para tomar tus decisiones- le ánimo y el le miro con una expresión que le hizo sentir un revoloteo en su estómago, con esos ojos brillantes y transmitiéndole algo que ella no encontraba descripción, desvió la mirada para decir- creo que será mejor que vaya, tengo que regresar a la madriguera

-Bueno- su tono de decepción se alcanzó a notar- es una lástima, pero entiendo-ella le sonrió-de todas formas, gracias por ayudarme con todo

-De nada, con gusto-ella se puso de pie y se acercó a la gatita para acariciarla- no me ha dicho como la vas a llamar

-Se que no es muy original-respondió- pero creo que Minina

-Tienes razón-asintió ella riendo suavemente- pero si es un buen nombre…ahora si me voy, tengo que estar en la madriguera

-Gracias Hermione, por todo-le dijo el chico

-De nada después de todo tú me ayudaste el fin de semana pasado-se encogió de hombros

-Los Weasley son muy importantes para ti ¿verdad?-le preguntó de repente

-Si lo son-asintió-son como mi familia, sobre todo ahora que mis padres regresaron a Melbourne en Australia

-Tu… ¿tú crees que si alguna vez terminas con Weasley puedes…puede perderlos?

-No lo sé-admitió- supongo que si terminamos en buenos termino no …no lo sé Draco, pero eso no importa, a este paso tal vez no me tarde en casarme con Ron y terminemos teniendo nuestra propia familia

-¿Niños pelirrojos?- pregunto divertido

-Pueden ser castaños- le dijo- no lo sé, no he pensado mucho sobre tener hijos en este momento, pero cuando los tenga quiero darles el 100% de mi amor

-Y lo harás Hermione, serás la mejor madre del mundo- le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Gracias-murmuro ella, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla-nos vemos Draco

-Nos vemos-respondió, luego vio como la chica cogía los polvos flu y se marchaba por la chimenea

Hermione apareció de nuevo en la casa de los Weasley, y se encontró primeramente con Molly que la recibió con una sonrisa

-Hermione, me alegro de que volvieras temprano, están todos en el patio- y le sonrio ampliamente

-Gracias Molly- le respondió la sonrisa y se dirigió al patio

-Herms-le sonrió su prometido quien estaba cerca a Harry y Ginny- ya llegaste

-Hola-Hermione saludo a todos los que estaban allí quien aparte de Ginny y Harry y su novio también estaba George y Angelina, Percy y una chica llamada Audrey, y por supuesto el señor Weasley, al llegar junto a Ron le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, que el pelirrojo profundizo un poco logrando que ella se sonrojara, sin embargo, al final del beso y sentarse junto a Ron percibió la mirada de George que por algún lado parecía reprobatoria, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si el sabia algo de la relación de amistad que mantenía con Draco Malfoy, pero prefirió ignorarlo por el momento y unirse a la conversación. Aunque antes de la cena coincidieron en la sala

-Hola George ¿Qué tal ? -le saludó

-Hola Hermione-le dirigió una sonrisa sincera que la tranquilizó un poco-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien gracias ¿y tu como has estado?, veo que llevas las cosas bien con Angelina

-Si ella es genial-admitió con una sonrisa-y de verdad la quiero ¿y a ti como te ha ido con el trabajo?, escuché que trabajas con Draco Malfoy

-Sí así es-asintió incomoda y poniéndose un mechón detrás de la oreja. Pero no las llevamos bien

-Que bueno Hermione-le dijo de forma sincero- mejor que él no ande comportándose como un idiota ¿no?

-Si así es-rio nerviosa- el no es tan malo como solía serlo en Hogwarts

-Tu eres la lista, tu sabes- le dijo- por cierto, el termino con la novia que tenía ¿no?

-Si así es-asintió extrañada por la conversación que estaba llevando

-¿Y sabes por qué fue?-indago

-Solo me dijo que creía que las cosas no iban para ningún lado, algo así-le dijo rápidamente-¡Por qué?

-No por nada- se encogió de hombros ya sabes es extraño los Malfoy son bastantes tradicionales cuando salen con alguien, todo el mundo pensó que se iban a casar… y la chica era guapa, sangrepura y slytherin

-Pues tal vez las tradiciones cambian- fue lo que dijo ella

-Hola ¿de qué hablan? – Ron había llegado junto a Hermione y la abrazaba por la cintura

-Hablábamos de Astoria Greengrass- la actitud del gemelo había cambiado radicalmente, ahora parecía no mirar con mucha gracia a su hermano

-¿Cómo?-Ron parecía- haberse atragantado

-Si nos preguntábamos porque ella y Malfoy terminaron, es muy raro ¿no?- agrego el pelirrojo mayor mirando desafiante- ¿tu sabes por qué Ronnie?

-No, no tengo que saber porque- Ron le fulmino con la mirada- les vine a buscar porque mamá dijo que la cena ya esta servida, vamos a comer

Hermione pudo notar la tensión entre los dos pero no entendía muy bien el porque de la situación o si algo tenia que ver el nombre de Astoria Greengrass lo que no tenía ningún sentido, sin embargo optó por tomar la decisión de preguntarle a su novio cuando volvieran a casa.

-Ron-le dijo mientras se alistaban para irse a dormir de regreso en el apartamento- ¿va todo bien contigo y George?

-Si claro ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Nada, es que los noté raros, ustedes siempre se llevan bien y hoy parecían distanciados, me acordé cunado…bueno lo de Percy

-Claro que no Hermione- le restó importancia- ¿cómo crees? ¿por qué razón nos íbamos a enfadar?

-No lo se dímelo tu-le miro fijamente-¿hay alguna razón?

-Ya te dije que no lo hay- insistió

-¿Y porque estaba mencionando a Astoria Greengrass como si la conocieras?

-Pfff no la conozco-le dijo con una tranquilidad que el mismo se sorprendió-solo por el periódico y su rotura con Malfoy, ya te dije son ideas tuyas

-Bien, te creo- le dijo sin más

-Bien, ahora vámonos a dormir- anunció el chico-estoy agotado, tú también debes estar cansada hoy te toco trabajar

-Ahí si-asintió vagamente

-¿Cómo te fue?, no te pregunte ¿Qué dijo la señora esa?

-Eh no mucho, solo necesitaba aclararle unas cosas-dijo la chica sin más y evadiendo la mirada

-Espero puedas terminar eso rápido-le dijo el chico cuando se acostaron y la abrazó- últimamente pareces muy tensa ¿va todo bien?

-Si solo estoy cansada-le dijo sin más

-¿Sabes Herms?, a veces son impresiones mías, pero creo que te he notado fría y distante, antes no eras así

-Entonces como se supone que era antes-inquirió con cierta curiosidad

-Pues eras mas cariñosa y te gustaba que fuera dulce contigo, ahora pareces hasta incomoda cuando te muestro cariño

-Como dijiste son ideas tuyas, durmamos ¿si?, tengo sueño-y por voluntad propia se abrazó a su novio por voluntad propia- te quiero Ronnie

-Y yo a ti- le beso en los cabellos

Lo que Hermione no tenía idea es que Ron sentía que en parte la estaba perdiendo, que las cosas no eran los mismo entre ellos dos y se sentía mal porque en ocasiones la pasaba mejor con Astoria, además de que la encontraba endiabladamente atractiva y aunque Hermione también lo fuera, la chica ex slytherin tenia una belleza diferente, y por supuesto una dulce tentación, aun así no se habían vuelto acercar tanto desde el día que George los pillo en la bodega de la tienda, pero sí que Astoria había vuelto y habían ido a almorzar juntos, claro que el chico trataba de mantener las distancias porque no quería terminar engañando a Hermione, pero la compañía de la chica le caía de maravilla, así que había aceptado que seguir manteniendo la amistad con Astoria no podía ser tan malo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La audiencia de Hermione se programó para el martes en la mañana así que se puso bastante nerviosa el día anterior y lo estaba por la mañana, lamentablemente ese día Draco no podía acompañarla, pues iba a estar supervisando la firma de los tiempos de custodia para la pequeña Jenny, sin embargo, prometió ir al tribunal apenas se desocupara.

El ministerio Australiano pudo localizar a Nataniel Tuft, pero afirmo que no podía obligarlo a regresar a Inglaterra hasta que no se abriera oficialmente un juicio en contra de él, sin embargo la familia de él mando un mago representante, así que muy puntualmente la audiencia comenzó, Hermione comenzó a exponer el caso y los argumentos donde habían vacíos en el caso de la desaparición de la chica, el jurado le hizo algunas preguntas y un funcionario del misterio también dio su argumentación de cómo se realizó el procedimiento, sin embargo el argumento irrefutable y simple es que Mellorka seguía desaparecida. Al final el jurado debatió hasta que tomó una decisión

-En vista del caso presentado por la señora Veridia Burke, solicitando la reapertura del caso de la desaparición de su hija Mellorka Burke, y los argumentos de su defensora la señorita Hermione Granger, este jurado ha llegado a la decisión que se reabra la investigación con el fin de encontrar el paradero de la señorita Burke y el culpable su desaparición, de igual forma se pedirá al ministerio de magia Australiano que el exsospechoso Nataniel Tuft regrese lo más pronto posible al Reino Unido. Se cierra la sesión

Hermione no creía que por fin hubiera sacado su caso adelante, y a favor, se quedó casi atónita sin siquiera darse cuenta de que la gente comenzaba abandonar el tribunal, sin embargo salió de su estado de estupor cuando la señora Burke se acercó a ella

-Oh señorita Granger-le dijo- Gracias, gracias- le abrazó y por suerte la chica le correspondió el abrazo- de verdad muchas gracias

-De nada señora Burke- le restó importancia y le dio una pequeña sonrisa- era mi deber y yo también quiero que se haga justicia para Mellorka

-Gracias-le respondió con lágrimas en los ojos- de verdad espero poder encontrar las respuestas que necesito

Veridia se despidió, abandonando el tribunal junto a los últimos funcionarios, sin embargo mientras Hermione recogía sus cosas, vio que alguien iba entrando, era nada más ni nada menos que una cabeza rubia, que parecía venir apresurado

-¡Hermione!- el pareció aliviado de verla allí- siento llegar hasta ahora

-No importa- ella le restó importancia y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Y como te fue?-inquirió ansioso

-Pues...-lanzo un suspiro dramático y fingió estar decepcionada

-Oye Hermione mira no es tan malo, estoy seguro de que lo hiciste muy bien...-pero se vio interrumpido por una risa de ella, una risa totalmente jovial que el le recordó todas las veces que el logro hacerla reir mientras eran novios

-Estoy bromeando- aclaró ella-logré que reabrieran el caso

-Que bien Hermione- no pudo evitar abrazarla entusiasmado y ella le correspondió, estaba muy feliz por el resultado que había obtenido y que Draco la había ido a buscar, y sin quererlo se intoxico del aroma del chico, y sin proponérselo prolongo el abrazo, pero no fue la única, Draco también estaba disfrutando del abrazó también, oliendo el perfume que parecía desprender ella, como la vainilla, y supo que si seguía así terminaría tomándola por las mejillas y besándola apasionadamente, así que prefirió separarse de ella suavemente y con su sonrisa más sincera le dijo

-De verdad me alegro muchísimo por ti- y casi por reflejo le acaricio la mejilla, logrando que ella se sonrojara de forma adorable, alejo la mano suavemente y añadió- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar para celebrar?

-Me parece una idea genial-asintió ella entusiasmada

Los se dirigieron a almorzar animadamente, después de todo la chica había logrado sacar adelante un caso bastante complejo, además de que ahora se sentía mucho más relajada y los dos podían hablar de la pequeña gatita que había adoptado el rubio, el chico le contó que la había llevado al veterinario y le había vacunado, le dijo de igual forma lo mucho que se sentía a gusto con la decisión de llevar a Minina a casa, ya que era una muy juiciosa y cariñosa y que se divertía mucho con ella

-Nunca me imaginé que eras del tipo de chicos que le gustaban los gatitos- comentó ella- pero es genial, y que tengas tan buen corazón para rescatarla y tenerla en tu caso

-Bueno ya sabes son buena compañía, además sé que Minina será una gata demasiado elegante

-Iba a decir que esperaba que no fuera tan arrogante como su dueño, pero luego recordé que es un gato-y los dos rieron

-Si es cierto… pero ya sabes los gatos son muy inteligentes, saben imitar lo mejor-el chico se encogió de hombros restándole importancia haciéndola reír, luego le preguntó de repente- Al fin vas ir a la boda de Pansy ¿cierto?

-Si así es-asintió

-¿Ya le dijiste a Weasley?

-Ehh no- respondió-pero le diré en estos días… supongo que hará un berrinche, pero ya se le pasará

-Bueno me alegro-sonrió sin evitarlo- después de todo no todos los días te invitan a una boda en Nueva Zelanda

-Si-asintió y por alguna razón le miro coqueta-además dicen que de una boda sale otra, ¿Cómo perderse la oportunidad?- y por respuesta recibió una sonrisa ladeada, la sonrisa de un hombre que esta dispuesto a cazar a su presa.

(N/A: Para los que quieran ver como es la gatita de Draco les dejo una imagen jejejeje y pues es una gatita azul ruso, es de raza pero ya saben hay muchos de eso en la calle aunque no sean tan de raza tan pura y valgan cientos de dólares, yo tengo una igual y la encontraron en la calle, quise hacerle un pequeño homenaje)

.


	18. Capitulo XVII

Buenos que pena con todo el mundo no actualizar ayer pero me fue imposible acceder al pc hasta muy tarde y ya prefería actualizar hoy, sin embargo acá estoy con un nuevo capitulo bastante larguito que espero que compense la demora ya que hoy por fin hoy es el gran día de la boda de Pansy y Austin, así que tal vez pasen algunas cosas interesantes, para no dañarles la sorpresa voy a dejarles unas descripciones de algunas cositas al final, lo único que les voy a pedir es que alisten la canción de Perfect de Ed Sheeran, ya sea en youtube o en sus computadores o celurares

A mi Ladyravenclaw gracias por tu review, espero que sigas aquí y que te gustara el capi y lo de la gatita, ahora como bien has adivinado lo de la boda no sera lo mejor para Ron y Hermione, sera el punto de quiebre?, ya lo veras y sobre todo si Ron o no va hacer alguna tonteria. Besos y te espero en el proximo capi

* * *

 **CAPITULO XVII**

Hermione no estaba muy segura de como decirle a Ron lo de que iría a una boda sin él y mucho menos a la de una Exslytherin que se supone que había sido su peor enemiga, así que se devanaba los sesos pensando en cómo hacerlo sin que sonora tan mal y sin que terminara en una pelea, sin embargo la respuesta llegó antes de lo que se esperaba, cuando llego del ministerio y estaba dispuesta a preparar algo de comer cuando por la chimenea apareció Ron que rápidamente entro a la cocina

-¿Hermione me puedes explicar como es que estas invitada la boda de Pansy Parkinson y no me habías dicho nada?

-Eh…-maldición de alguna forma se había enterado y no parecía muy contento-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Eso no importa Hermione- le dijo rápidamente- estoy esperando una respuesta

-Bueno es que…-busco una excusa y por suerte su rápido cerebro le ayudo- el Señor Dawson fue invitado porque es muy amigo de la familia de ella y pues ya sabes Dra…Malfoy también, así que el le pido que me invitara para que sus dos empleados asistieran, y ella fue a la oficina a invitarme personalmente, fue muy amable, pero pues solo me invito a mi, lo siento

-Ya…-él la miro como si no le creyera-¿y porque no me dijiste nada?

-Ron porque no quería que te pusieras como un niño berrinchudo-explicó

-Yo no hago berrinches-rugió ya con las orejas roja y la chica rodó los ojos

-Lo estás haciendo justo ahora

-Lo hago porque no me dijiste nada- chilló

-Bueno eso no cambia las cosas, voy a ir a la boda te guste o no

-Veo que no lo has entendido, estoy enojado porque no me has dicho nada, se supone que nos vamos a casar y tu no me dices nada y si, también me molesta que vayas a una boda de una chica que odies en la que yo no puedo ir

-Es que tu problema es ese- aseguró malhumorado- y quiero saber como te enteraste, hasta donde yo se no muchas personas fueron invitadas

-Pues...-Ron no había pensado en que le diría a Hermione, la respuesta no era muy compleja, era obvio que Astoria le había dicho, sin embargo, no era la respuesta apropiada para su novia

 _Flashback_

 _Daphne le había comentando a su hermana sobre que Draco iba a ir a la boda de Pansy, eso la chica ya se lo sospechaba pero lo que no se esperaba en ningún momento fue que le dijera que Hermione Granger también iría, tuvo que disimular toda la furia y con una mueca despectiva no pudo evitar preguntarle a su rubia hermana_

 _-¿Y porque va ir la sangre sucia esa?_

 _-Es compañera de Draco, me dijo que así les dan unos día de descanso y también va invitar al jefe de ellos-explico, luego rodo los ojos- y no uses esa palabra, nuestra amiga se va a casar con un muggle, deja esos prejuicios en el pasado, mas bien ponte feliz por Pansy ¿si?_

 _Astoria disimulo un rato más, pero luego salió casi disparada a la tienda de sortilegios Weasley, se aseguró de que estuviera vacía y entro con una alegre sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado saludo al pelirrojo_

 _-Hola Ron_

 _-Hola Tori- le devolvió una sonrisa- em alegro de verte_

 _-Gracias-ella sonrió aún más- hoy te tengo una sorpresa ¿sabes?_

 _-¿Así?-pregunto desconcertado-¿y eso? ¿Qué es?_

 _-Te tengo una invitación-dijo con aire de misterio_

 _-¿Y eso a dónde?-inquirió con curiosidad_

 _-A una boda_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Si una boda, es que resulta que Pansy Parkinson se casa con un muggle- evitó rodar los ojos-en Nueva Zelanda y pues Daphne y yo estamos invitadas y podemos llevar acompañante, entonces quería saber s me acompañabas_

 _-Yo…_

 _-Cómo amigos por supuesto-añadió la ojiverde con una sonrisa tranquilizadora_

 _-Si lo se Tori- asintió sin más-pero al igual no es correcto que se supone que le voy a decir a Hermione, ella ni siquiera sabe que me hablo contigo_

 _-Pues ella va a ir ¿no?_

 _-¿Qué?-pregunto con los ojos abiertos-¿Qué has dicho?_

 _-Que tu novia va ir, ¿no es Hermione Granger? -y el chico asintió con un resoplido-pues Daphne me dijo que Pansy le había dicho que ella va ir, a Draco también lo invitaron por supuesto_

 _-Ella no me dijo nada-dejo escapar-¿estas segura?_

 _-Si- se encogió de hombros- vienes ¿o no?_

 _-Eh no lo creo Astoria- fue sincero-mira no me gusta que Hermione vaya a esa boda, pero no puedo aparecer contigo ¿me entiendes?_

 _-Pero solo es como amigos -insistió_

 _-No importa, no es apropiado…lo siento_

 _-Bien entiendo-suspiro-siempre te voy a avergonzar como amiga_

 _-Tori…_

 _-Déjalo así-fingió tristeza, lo miro casi con lágrimas en los ojos- ya sabes dónde encontrarme- y dicho esto se marchó de la tienda_

 _Finflashback_

-Pues nada, unas chicas llegaron a comprar unas cosas a la tienda e iban cotilleando de eso

-¿Así?-esta vez fue ella quien le miro escéptica-¿Qué chicas?

-Yo que sé- le dijo evasivo- no las conozco

-Bien como sea-le quito importancia- ya te dije que voy a ir

-No entiendo porque vas a ir sola a una boda donde odias a todo el mundo

-No odio a todo el mundo, de por si no odio a nadie, Pansy se disculpó conmigo y fue muy amable y Draco lo ha sido todo este tiempo, y casi todos son muggles que no conozco…y …y va a estar mi jefe

-¿Sabes qué? has lo que se te dé la gana Hermione- y se marchó hecho una furia al cuarto, dejando a la chica sola en la cocina y con ganas de ponerse a llorar, sin embargo se contuvo gracias al pensamiento de que ella no estaba haciendo nada nada incorrecto y solo Ron se estaba tomando las cosas demasiado mal sin embargo esa noche los dos no se hablaron y se durmieron dándose la espalda.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El tiempo paso y se aproximaba la boda de igual manera el cumpleaños de Hermione, ya que este solo era 10 días antes de la boda, Ron no se había disculpado por su forma de actuar y aunque al día siguiente amaneció de mejor humor le había estado evitando desde entonces, sin embargo el día de su cumpleaños la sorprendió con el desayuno en la cama y una cajita con un lindo brazalete de plata

-Linda sé que me he comportado algo temperamental con lo de la boda y eso-le dijo apenado-pero quiero decirte que eres la mejor novia del mundo y que me disculpes si soy muy llorón en ocasiones

-No eres un llorón- ella le sonrió y le dio un beso- en realidad te quiero mucho, lo siento si a veces me pongo algo estresante

-No te preocupes así te quiero-y la volvió a besar, ella se dejó llevar automáticamente por el beso, hace rato que no estaban bien con Ron, sin embargo, ese día las cosas parecían ir como en los viejos tiempos

-Te quiero Ronnie

-Y yo a ti, ojalá puedas utilizar este brazalete en la boda esa de Parkinson

-Oh Ron-le miro conmovida por el gesto-Gracias, no era necesario, en realidad ni siquiera se que me voy a poner, es una boda campestre ¿sabías?, pero al igual este brazalete lo voy a utilizar, te lo prometo

-Me alegro de que te gustara… ¿sabes Herms? he pensado en que tengamos un bebé

-¿Un bebé?-ella abrió los ojos como platos- Ron todavía no nos hemos casado

-Bueno para tener bebés no hay que casarnos y somos buenos practicando ¿No crees?- y la beso de nuevo, al fina ella se separó de su novio, con una ligera sonrisa

-Bien, pero por ahora no, todavía no me considero lista para ser mamá

-Vale, pero no importa cuando lo seas serás la mejor mamá del mundo…después de la mía-y la chica rio

-Tengo que irme a trabajar y tú también-dijo ella-nos vemos en la noche ¿vale?

-Vale-asintió y la dejo desayunando mientras él se marchaba

Hermione llegó al trabajo algo atrasada, se había llevado una bonita sorpresa al pasar a la chimenea, ya que parecía navidad pues sus amigos le habían enviado varios regalos, así que llego de gran humor a la oficina, donde se encontró a Draco que estaba aparentemente concentrado leyendo algunos documentos. Pero alzo la cabeza y con una sonrisa le dijo

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!

-Gracias-ella le devolvió una sonrisa amplia, no sabía cómo él se había enterado ya que la chica no había comentado nada al respecto, pero no le importó, solo le alegraba que el supiera la fecha de su cumpleaños porque una sensación muy agradable le recorría su cuerpo, así que se acomodo en el lugar de trabajo.

-Hermione cierras los ojos-pidió el chico cuando la vio sentarse en el escritorio

-¿Y eso?-ella levanto una ceja sorprendida

-Solo hazlo por favor-pidió de una forma que ella no pudo resistirse, lo sintió acercarse a ella y que dejo posar algo encima del escritorio, luego tras unos instantes sintió su vos diciendo

-Ábrelos

Y al abrirlos se topó con una caja de tamaño medio, color plateada y con un moño verde botella, cosa que le hizo rodar los ojos, pero también dejo escapar una sonrisa

-Draco…no debías, tu….-ella no encontraba palabras

-Ábrelo, espero te guste-pidió y la chica obedeció, quedándose boquiabierta ante la vista de lo que era presente, pues se trataba de un hermoso vestido, tenia un color lila y una tela preciosa, se alcanzaba a ver la parte superior del vestido que tenia un agarre en el cuello con un encaje de pedrería muy fino

-Esto…esto es demasiado-le dijo casi con lagrimas en los ojos- es precioso, pero…pero es, no debiste, no puedo aceptarlo

-Vamos Hermione, es tu cumpleaños-le dijo sin más- no vas a rechazar mi regalo ¿cierto? - y la miro con esa mirada de perro regañado

-No-dijo finalmente-pero de verdad no debías

-Sácalo de la caja para que lo veas completo- le dijo y ella así lo hizo, asombrándose aún más por la belleza del vestido, era sencillo, completamente sencillo pues apenas llegaba hasta las rodillas, aunque en la cintura tenía un adorno más de pedrería, pero era hermoso

-Es tan bello- miro el vestido y luego la chico-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Solo…solo pensé en que te verías perfecta en ese vestido-murmuro y ella sintió un estremecimiento al ver la mirada profunda del chico, se acercó a él y lo abrazo y le beso en la mejilla

-Gracias, gracias de verdad-le siguió abrazando-es muy bonito- se separó de él – De verdad fue una linda sorpresa

-Me alegro de que te gustara- le dijo- no se si ya tienes un vestido para la boda, pero lo compre pensando en eso…yo-el parecía ligeramente avergonzado por alguna razón, lo que ella le dio cierta ternura, así que lo interrumpió suavemente

-Es perfecto para la boda…perfecto, gracias por pensar en mi

-De nada, se que te vas a ver preciosa- le dijo sin más y ella le miro con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas cosa que a él solo le provoco ganas de besarla, pero supo que no había avanzado con ella mucho para hacer eso, después de todo en solo diez días ellos irían a una boda, y él la podría ver en ese vestido donde seguro luciría preciosa

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La boda era el 29 de septiembre en Nueva Zelanda, se suponía que la ceremonia comenzaría a las dos de la tarde lo que implicaba que significaba que empezaba el horario de verano en dicho país y eso implicaba que alguien en Reino Unido debía tomar el trasladar a la 1 de la mañana para estar a tiempo. Así que Pansy se encargó de que pudieran tomar el trasladar mucho más temprano para que llegaran 12 horas antes de la ceremonia y que pudieran dormir un par de horas, claro que Daphne y Astoria eran parte de sus damas de honor, junto a la hermana de Austin, así que ellas estarían pendientes de ella desde muy temprano.

Hermione y Draco llegaron junto al señor Dawson, era ya de noche en el país Oceánico, así que cada uno se fue a dormir a sus habitaciones a pesar de que venían de un horario de día, pues llevaban consigo una poción para dormir.

-¿Vas a estar bien?-pregunto el muchacho antes de que los se fueron a dormir en cada una de las habitaciones respectivas, ya que la había notado baja de animo

-Si claro- asintió sin más y le dio una sonrisa

-¿no te importa quedarte sola en la mañana?- pregunto pues el iba a estar con Austin y otros chicos antes de la boda y Hermione por su lado no estaría con las damas de honor si no se arreglaría sola

-Si de verdad no importa-insistió- supongo que aprovecharé y daré un paseo antes de peinarme y maquillarme- al chico le dieron ganas de decirle que ella no necesitaba ningún tipo de arreglo pues se veía hermosa como fuera, sin embargo, se abstuvo y solo asintió

-Bien, supongo que nos vemos mañana- y dicho la beso en la frente-descansa

-Tu también-ella le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y luego se internó a su habitación, una vez cerró la puerta se recostó contra esta y dio un hondos suspiro, la verdad no se encontraba de buen animó, pero no era propiamente porque al otro día, tuviera que arreglarse sola para la boda, sino porque se había peleado con Ron antes de venir, esa mañana en Londres ella se había levantado temprano, para guardar las cosas que iba a llevar a la boda, entre eso el hermoso vestido que le había regalado su rubio amigo, como era sábado y Ron no tenía que ir a ningún lado se había levantado tarde, y después de lo que hizo ella le empezó a recordar de nuevo los cuidados con Crookshanks mientras ella iba a estar fuera, sin embargo no tardó mucho en notar que el pelirrojo no le prestaba mucha atención debido a que se encontraba devorando su desayuno, así que ella le hablo con voz mas fuerte, lo que termino irritando al pelirrojo, que argumento que ella se preocupaba mas por el gato que por él, y termino de nuevo recriminándole que se fuera a una boda sin él, así que terminaron discutiendo a los gritos y ella termino marchándose muy enfadada y al borde del llanto, ya que después de varios días de que la relación de los días habían estado muy bien sin casi discutir, era como si las cosas hubieran explotado, y la habían dejado pensando si las cosas siempre serían así, sin darse cuenta lagrimas habían corrido por sus ojos, así que decidió limpiarse las lágrimas y tomar la poción para dormir, no quería amanecer con los ojos hinchados, solo quería descansar para estar con la mejora cara posible, poco antes de caer dormida bajo los efectos de la poción por su cabeza cruzó el pensamiento de que aunque ella y Draco fueran muy diferentes en otros aspectos, las cosas serian mucho mejores con él.

Horas más tarde la chica se estaba terminando de arreglar, con ayuda de su varita de había realizado un recogido y se había maquillado ligeramente, miro el reloj y supo que era hora de subir hasta el lugar donde iba a oficiarse la ceremonia, por suerte podía aparecerse algunos metros de allí sin ser vista, no llegó extremadamente temprano pues ya habían llegado entre esos Draco que la vio apenas ella azomó en el horizonte y quedo descrestado al verla tan maravillosa, con ese vestido que le quedaba perfecto, y fue acercándose poco a poco como si fuera un ángel

-Hola-sonrió sin poder decir mucho más habiéndose quedado sin palabras

-Hola-respondió ella con cierta timidez ya que con ese traje que llevaba y el cabello perfectamente peinado lucia demasiado guapo

-Luces preciosa – dejo escapar con voz ronca

-Gracias- ella le miro con la mirada brillante-tú te ves muy guapo

Recibió una sonrisa de lado como diciendo "eso ya lo sabía", luego le ofreció el brazo para escoltarla hasta las silla donde iban sentarse, disimuladamente mostro quien era Austin y los padrinos, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que las damas de honor aparecieron seguidas por la novia, la cual portaba un vestido de novia sencillo, y algo clásico, de encaje en la parte superior, con un escote en la espalda, pero la sonrisa que tenía mientras su padre la escoltaba era lo que más le lucia, mientras sus damas de honor llevaban vestidos hasta la rodilla verde menta y coranas de flores, poniéndose en el altar que en realidad no era más que un arco con flores, sin embargo la chica pudo ver que Astoria desde la posición en que se encontraba lucia como les dirigió una mirada cargada de veneno y apretó el ramo que traía en sus manos con fuerza, pero no dijo nada y siguió fingiendo como si nada pasara, Hermione se fijo que la gente que les rodeaba no parecía ir tan elegante, si no mas bien con un estilo sencillo, así que en ningún momento se sintió fuera de lugar, y disfruto de la ceremonia, ya que fue sencilla, y los votos supremamente románticos, no dudo por un momento que esa chica se casaba supremamente enamorada, y él también, y así entre aplausos y el beso de los novios la ceremonia termino, y a continuación todos se trasladaron al lugar donde se celebraría la donde había una especie de cabaña pequeña con las mesas adornadas de forma exquisita y una carpa que comunicaba con lo que sería la zona para que los invitados bailaran, todos estuvieron allí esperando a los novios que se recibieron entre aplausos, a Hermione y Draco les toco una mesa no muy lejos de los novios pero no en la misma mesa, esto lo hizo Pansy con la intensión de que no hubiera confrontamientos con Astoria, los sentaron con unos amigos de la pareja que eran muy amables y con los que pudieron conversar de forma agradable, luego de que llegaron novios y recibir las felicitaciones de todos, empezaron los discursos por parte de los padres de los novias, donde el señor Parkinson lo llevo muy bien a pesar de que no tenia mucha experiencia en manejársela entre muggles, sin embargo nadie noto nada diferente, luego hablaron los padrinos, las damas de honor, donde Astoria casi no habló y a esas alturas la voz le temblaba levemente de ira mientras no dejaba de fulminar a la castaña con la mirada, cosa que la hizo sentir incomoda, por suerte el momento fue breve, luego llegó la hora del primer baile de los novios, donde pudieron ver como empezaban a bailar al ritmo de la canción de Thousand years, Draco pudo ver que Hermione miraba con cierto anhelo y se pregunto mentalmente el porqué seria exactamente, y le susurro

-Vas a bailar conmigo hoy ¿cierto?

-Claro- dijo la chica sin más mirándole ilusionada

-Es que no puedes desperdiciar lo hermosa que te ves con el vestido sentada-añadió él

.Por supuesto-ella sonrió encantada por las palabras del muchacho

Sin embargo para decepción de los dos , la música que le siguió al baile fue mucho mas animada y muchos se pusieron a bailar sin control, se quitaron los zapatos en especial las chica y empezaron a bailar descalzos sobre la hierba, incluida Pansy, y aunque los dos la estaban pasando bien y riéndose mucho en algunos momentos, ambos tal vez deseaban un baile mas lento, pero por fortuna sus peticiones fueron escuchadas y pronto anunciaron que buscaran una pareja para un baile lento, y así algunos se quedaron el la pista de baile y otros se retiraron

-Dijiste que íbamos a bailar ¿no?- Draco presa del pánico de que la chica en ese momento decidiera irse a sentar decidió ser directo, por suerte recibió una respuesta afirmativa, mientras tanto Astoria estaba apunto de erupcionar, muy enojada de ver a su exnovio totalmente perdido por Hermione Granger, se dio media vuelta y emprendió la huida del lugar a grandes zancadas

-Astoria espera-su hermana se dio cuenta y salió corriendo tras ella- ¡Tori! ¡Tori! ¿a dónde vas? espera – pero a la joven no hizo caso y arrojando el ramo que aun llevaba al piso, se desapareció, su hermana llegó hasta el ramo se agachó a recogerlo con tristeza y supo que su hermana no iba a regresar, así que se dio la muerta

Lo que Draco no se esperaba era la música iba a comenzar a sonar, y cuando la melodía comenzó a sonar se quedo casi anclado al piso, sin quererlo giro hacia los recién casados, donde ambos le guiñaron un ojo, y comprendió que ellos eran los culpables, luego se giro hacia Hermione que le esperaba para comenzar a bailar.

 _ **(N/A= PLAY)**_

Los dos se juntaron como si hubieran sido hechos para eso, muy cerca el uno del otro, mirándose a los ojos, el joven afirmando su cintura y ella apoyándose en sus hombros dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música, mientras el chico se perdía en ese mar de miel

 _-Draco - interrumpió el beso que se estaban dando_

 _-¿Mmm?-pregunto besando la barbilla de la chica y empezando a repartir besos por esta_

 _\- Quiero…-las palabras no salían no solo por la vergüenza sino por lo que él estaba produciendo en ella al besarla-quiero hacer el amor contigo._

 _-¿Qué?¿estas segura?-su mirada grisácea la miraba con intensidad_

 _-Quiero…creer que este amor es eterno-ella le agarro por sus brazos-que esto que está pasando es verdad y que a pesar de todos podemos luchar por esto_

 _-Tuyo por la eternidad-murmuro el chico antes de besarla con toda la pasión posible_

 _La chica sentía que estaba flotando en las nubes, se sentía sorprendente liviana como si en cualquier momento pudiera salir volando a otro mundo, porque sentía como esos ojos grises le transportaban algún lugar desconocido, en el que su corazón se aceleraba y una grata calidez le recorría, era casi un choque de sentimientos que por alguna razón le producía un deseo de recordar algo._

 _Draco por su parte seguía sintiendo como casi podía viajar en el tiempo, recordando con claridad como si lo acabara de vivir, como si acabara de vivir esa noche mágica_

 _Las manos de Hermione acariciaban su torso desnudo ya que la camisa de él había sido desprendida, igual que la de ella, sentía que esas caricias le electrificaban por todas partes, y lo único que podía hacer era besarla desde su boca repartiendo un camino de besos bajando por su cuello, clavícula y hasta el valle de sus pechos, produciendo un suspiro de placer en la chica, luego sintió como ella tironeaba de sus cabellos para volver a besarle largamente, y al separarse él la miro y supo que no encontraría una chica más precioso que ella así que dejo escapar_

 _-Te amo- y recibió un beso como respuesta_

Hermione había puesto los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, sin poder apartar la vista de sus ojos, queriendo descifrar esa mirada plateada que parecía guardar tantos misterios, tanto amor, que parecía que ella casi lo podía sentir en su piel, sin sospechar de todos los recuerdos que invadían al rubio

 _No eran más que dos adolescentes desnudos en aquella cama en la sala de lo menesteres, pero dispuestos a entregarse el uno al otro para siempre, y con una mirada donde le pido permiso silencioso para continuar, la chica acaricio la mejilla suavemente y susurro_

- _Te amo- y esa fue toda la respuesta que el necesito para continuar, adentrándose suavemente en la chica, sintiéndose de la forma mas intima que dos seres pueden hacerlo, sintiendo como el corazón se le iba a salir de las costillas desde que la chica pronuncio aquellas palabras, y cuando vio esa lagrima que bajo por la mejilla de la chica, la borro con sus labios y se prometió no producirle mas lagrimas que no fueran de felicidad_

Draco la veía, estaba tan cerca que podía contar sus pecas, esas pecas que había podido contar cuando aún estaban juntos, sentir su aliento tan cerca, solo pensaba en lo hermosa que era, y en lo mucho que podía amarla, pero ella, ella aún estaba tan lejos que no sabía si algún día podría tenerla de nuevo con él

-oh no-ella murmuro cuando sintió que el recogido que se había hechos e había soltado, e hizo el ademan de separarse para poder arreglar su cabello, pero el llevo una mano a su mejilla y con la otra afianzo el agarre de su cintura

-No…no te preocupes, así estar perfecta- y la acercó aún más a él, así que ella solo pudo obedecer y termino recostando la cabeza en su hombro, sintiéndose protegida de cualquier cosa, como si ese fuera el lugar perfecto.

- _¿Sabes algo Hermione?-dijo el chico mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento luego de entregarse mutuamente_

 _-¿Qué?-ella le miro con curiosidad_

 _-Luces…Luces más preciosa ahora que acabamos de hacer el amor- le dijo_

 _-No mientas, estoy desastrosa- dijo ella con una risita_

 _-No- él se acercó y le murmuro al oído-luces perfecta para mi- y luego la beso suavemente_

Los dos estaban en otra realidad, en una realidad en la que no habían mas invitados, donde no estaban los novios, donde estaban solo ellos allí sobre la hierba juntos, mientras el sol se ponía y las luces de aquella carpa empezaban a encenderse junto a las estrellas,con el ruido distante de las olas chocando contra la playa, moviéndose al compas de sus corazones y de sus esencias que se reconocían, perteneciéndose el uno al otro aunque la chica no lo supiera, dejando que los sentimientos les embarguen, y guiándose por esa melodía tan familiar, donde el chico la hizo dar una vuelta y ella no pareció sorprenderse si no volvió a él con perfecta sincronización, apoyando las manos en su hombros, y navegando nuevamente por el mar de plata de los ojos de aquel mago que estaba robándole sus pensamientos y corazón, cerró los ojos ante la aplastante realidad, mientras tanto el chico aprovechaba estar bailando con ese ángel que para el representaba aquella Gryffindor, y terminaron la canción juntando sus frentes, como queriendo estar juntos para siempre, y de esta forma terminaron la de bailar la canción, para luego separarse un poco y mirarse a los ojos, intentando comprender ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué era aquello que estaba a punto de estallar entre ellos?

-Jóvenes, jóvenes-la burbuja que les envolvió estalló cuando el señor Dawson se acercó a ellos tambaleándose y con una sonrisa bonachona

-¿Señor?- Pregunto Draco

-Bueno bueno-se notaba que ya había tomado lo suficiente- a ustedes mis queridos les falta una semana para acabar su proceso de selección, pero ya decidi quien es el ganador

-Pero…pero falta una semana -dijo la chica

-No hará la gran diferencia- le restó importancia- bueno y la ganadora eres tú por supuesto Hermione, felicidades y también para ti Draco, hiciste tu trabajo excelente

-Gracias señor- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa nostálgica

-Bueno celebren, celebren-añadió sonriente y se alejó de ello

-Pues… felicitaciones- sonrió el chico a la chica, pero ella por alguna razón se encontraba triste muy triste y tenia unas ganas enormes de llorar

-Pero no es justo-argumento-tú también has trabajado muy duro…resolviste el caso mas importante primero que yo y….

-Shh-la silencio suavemente colocando un dedo en sus labios- tu lo hiciste más que bien, eres la bruja mas brillante que ha existido, te mereces haber ganado, y me alegro de que sea así

-Te voy a echar de menos-susurró casi con la voz quebrada

-Ehh que vamos a seguir viviendo en Inglaterra, amenos que tengas intenciones de quedarte aquí-y eso la hizo reír- Dijiste que íbamos hacer amigos aun después de la competencia ¿cierto?

-Cierto-asintió sin embargo desvió la mirada al brazalete que le había regalado Ronald y supo que Draco no sería un amigo como todos, porque ella había descubierto que estaba enamorada de él, pero era consiente que su amor no era posible, porque Draco Malfoy no era su novio, porque ella tenia un prometido que la esperaba en casa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luego de que Astoria se desapareciera de la fiesta se apareció en su cuarto, tuvo ganas de llorar y ponerse a realizar una pataleta, arrojando todo pero con un movimiento de varita empezó a empacar sus cosas para regresar a casa, al finalizar tomo el traslador y aprecio de nuevo en Inglaterra, al llegar al apartamento de su casa tuvo como primer instinto quitarse la ropa, desmaquillarse y acostarse a dormir, sin embargo volvió a pensarlo mejor, y se metió a la red flu para aparecer en otro lugar

Era domingo temprano en la mañana y Ron por alguna razón se había levantado temprano, según Hermione no iba a regresar hasta tarde ya que iba a pasar la noche en Nueva Zelanda, así que se preparo el desayuno solo, se sentó y comenzó a pensar en su relación con Hermione, él no podía negar que la quería, ella siempre había sido importante para él y la protegería de cualquier cosa, siempre se había sentido muy cómodo a junto a ella a diferencia de otras chicas, pero su relación de pareja ya no era la misma, y ya ella ni siquiera le importaba ir a una fiesta de gente desconocida sin él, cosa que no hubiera pasado recién se había puesto de novios, incluso el sexo no era tan bueno como antes, pues la chica a veces parecía distraída casi ida y el sentía más que le estaba haciendo con una muñeca, sin embargo sus pensmaientos se interrumpieron al sentir la chimenea, le extraño en un momento pensando que Hermione había vuelto antes de tiempo, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver una chica de cabellos castaño oscuros que apareció por esta, ataviada de un vestido verde menta

-Astoria-musito atónito- ¿qué haces acá?

Pero la chica no respondió nada, solo se acercó velozmente al pelirrojo y tirándole los brazos al cuello, lo beso apasionadamente, lo que dejo aturdido al chico en un primer instante, sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo hasta que el impulso de corresponderle fue mayor que sus fuerzas de apartarla y empezó a corresponder ese beso apasionado donde apenas se separaban para respirar, y el empezó a pasar las manos descaradamente por el cuerpo de la chica, con ansias de algo más, sin embargo su razón le dio una mano y en un momento que sus bocas se separaron alcanzó a murmurar

-Tori, no puedo…

-Yo sé que si-ella le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras llevó una mano a la entrepierna del chico que ya demostraba su grado de excitación y eso fue suficiente para que el se rindiera, y la besara de nuevo, apretándola contra el pasando sus manos sobre su trasero, y luego subiendo por el borde de sus vestido pasando por sus muslos hasta la intimidad de ella cubierta por unas finas bragas, y así manoseándose se dirigieron a la habitación para consumar el acto sexual.

* * *

N/A: Les voy a poner en una tarea solo si quieren ver mas como me imagine algunas cositas, por si quieren saberlo, que penita

Buenos se que no siempre puede salir el enlace así que voy hacer un intento quitando el tripe w del principio y el .jpg del final, así que agréguelo para poder ver el vestido de Herms, si no sale nada es que no funciono la idea jejejejjeje

/shows/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/short-Lilac-bridesmaid-dresses-2

Para ver un poco como fue el vestido de Pansy y la ceremonia háganse un poco la idea buscando lo siguiente en youtube

Craig + Amanda - Queenstown Wedding Video - Feature Film

Y el lugar cambio un poco al igual que la recepción pues el lugar me lo imagino en el Sandymount en la península de Otago, para una mejor idea googlear imagenes:

sandymount with Allans beach


	19. Capitulo XVIII

Hoy es lunes y acá estoy nuevamente con otro capi, la verdad me encantó escribir el capi de la boda, pero como no todo es perfecto se vienen momentos de incertidumbre, espero que terminen todo el capi y no me odien desde un principio jejejejeje, Besos y a leer

Ladyravenclaw no te preocupes que Ronald ya es un caso perdido, además de que no se ha resistido a la tentación, en fin todo el que la shace las paga, y todo es con el fin de favorecer a cierto guapo rubio jejejejeje, adempas no te preocupes que el que ya no trabajen juntos no significa que ya no se vean, eso puede cambiar muy rapido jejejeje, vamos a ver si con este capi se te ocurre alguna hipotesis . Beoss y cuidate

* * *

 **CAPITULO XVIII**

Luego del momento poscoital, Ron se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y se empezó a sentir un remordimiento terrible, que iba aumentando a medida de que las caricias de la chica que estaba a su lado le recorrían el pecho, así que cuando sintió una de esas tomo la muñeca de la chica deteniéndolas

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la chica

-Es mejor que te vayas- le dijo suavemente

-¿Cómo?-ella frunció el ceño inevitablemente y le miró fijamente buscando respuestas

-Hermione no demora en llegar y es mejor que no te encuentre acá- le dijo honestamente

-¿otra vez con eso?- ella se tapó con la sabana y le miro resentida- me ves como si yo fuera lo peor del mundo

-No, no es así- le dijo rápidamente- pero Hermione es mi novia, y si ella sabe esto …

-¿Qué? ¿te va a terminar? - le miro desafiante

-Pues si-le dijo como si fuera obvio- no la quiero perder

-Pensé…pensé que esto había sido más que solo sexo, que tenías sentimientos por mi-le espeto

-Astoria no hagas esto más difícil-él se apretó el puente de la nariz

-Pensé que eras diferente- le dijo ella y se puso de pie buscando su ropa para vestirse- pero eres igual a todos, solo querías acostarte conmigo

-Oye espera- él se levantó rápidamente y se colocó los boxers para seguirla ya que la chica se disponía a salir de allí- espera- y la tomo del brazo para darle la vuelta dándose cuenta de que ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos- mira es solo que esto no debía pasar, yo te aprecio ¿sí?, eres una chica genial y estábamos bien como amigos…. Pero yo quiero a mi novia y he estado con ella desde hace mucho y hemos sido amigos desde que entramos a Hogwarts y nos vamos a casar…

-Ya entendí-le cortó ella- "esto fue error", pues no te sientas tan culpable, a lo mejor tu novia no es tan santa como crees

-¿De qué hablas?-frunció el ceño

-¿De qué hablo?-rio con ironía-¿tú qué crees? ¿crees que Granger estaba en la boda sentada en una esquina hablando de leyes con su jefe?, pues te cuento que estaba muy feliz bailando junto a Draco

-Espera…-le miro incrédulo- ¿me estas insinuando…que Hermione me engaña con Malfoy?- y ella se encogió de hombros ofuscada y se vio sorprendida por las carcajadas del pelirrojo

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- le espetó

-¿Estas loca?-detuvo las risas- mira confió ciegamente en Hermione, pero si ella me fuera infiel no sería con Malfoy, solo por el hecho de que él nunca se fijaría en Hermione porque es un elitista que cree que su blanco trasero es mejor que mi novia, es un imbécil para que tenga ojos para ella

-Piensa lo que quieras-rodó los ojos

-Tu…tu-de pronto la miro con sospecha-tu eres una paranoica, todavía esta celosa de Draco y crees que el está interesado en Hermione, por eso viniste y me usaste para desahogarte

-No, no- le dijo rápidamente. - no es así…a mí ya Draco no me importa-le miro con los ojos aguados-me importas tú, pero sin duda nunca me creerás

-Lo siento, pero esto se acabó- le dijo sin más - siento si te decepcione

Ella no dijo nada y se alejó para irse, luego se desapareció en llamas verdes y dejó al chico solo, con los remordimientos que ahora se arremolinaban en su mente, se había dejado llevar por un impulso pasional y ahora le había sido infiel a su novia, y eso lo hacía sentirse terriblemente mal, es cierto que discutían mucho, pero él la quería mucho y no quería perderla por nada del mundo, y sobre todo sabía que donde Hermione se enterara la podía perder para siempre, a ella y sus amigos que verían con malos ojos que la hubiera engañado a Herms. ¡por Merlín! ¿Qué iba hacer?...luego recordó lo último que dijo Astoria y pensó si podía llegar a ser cierto, volvió a descartarlo pensando que Malfoy jamás se fijaría en su novia, sin embargo era consiente desde que Hermione empezó a trabajar con él que le había cogido cierta admiración y podía ser una idea loca pero tal vez la chica podía sentir una atracción por la serpiente, eso implicaba que su relación estaba en crisis, pero él no había planeado hacer su vida con alguien más, así que opto por hacer un esfuerzo para olvidar las cosas malas

Hermione llegó cerca de las ocho, con ropa cómoda, pero con cara de cansancio, y algunas bolsas, el la estaba esperando en el sillón y rápidamente se paró para ayudarla, se puso de pies y la chica apenas le dirigió un saludo, y se excusó rápidamente argumentando que venía cansada por el cambio de horario, sin dar oportunidad a que Ron hablara con ella de cualquier cosa

El pelirrojo se levantó temprano ya que él tenía que ir a trabajar, estaba haciendo el desayuno cuando su novia se levantó

-¡Hey!, pensé que ibas a dormir más- le intento sonreír

-Ya dormí lo suficiente-respondió ella y le devolvió la sonrisa-¿Qué haces?

-Huevos revueltos y unas tostadas-respondió

-Huele muy bien-dijo la chica y decidió acompañarle

-¿Cómo te fue en la boda?-inquirió

-Bien, llegue algo cansada es todo…además el señor Dawson me dijo que yo me iba a quedar con el cargo-esto último lo dijo en voz muy baja, pero su novio alcanzó a escuchar

-¿De verdad?-Abrió los ojos y luego le sonrió se acercó y la beso- te felicitó cariño, yo sabía que tenías que ser tu-luego detallo su expresión-¿Qué pasa linda? ¿no estas feliz sí?

-Si, si lo estoy-dijo rápidamente y le dirigió una sonrisa para calmarle- es solo que… no me prestes atención

-Vamos dime-le miro preocupado-¿alguien se comportó mal contigo en la boda?

Hermione se quedó mirándole, y vio el rostro preocupado de su prometido, se sintió mal al saber que ella estaba sintiendo algo por otro hombre, teniendo a Ron que era tan bueno con ella, así que supo que debía olvidarse de Draco para siempre, así que le dijo

-Bueno estaba pensando en que pongamos fecha para la boda-y le sonrió nerviosa, dejando escapar una lagrima

-¿De verdad?- el limpio la lagrima de la chica y la chica asintió, él la abrazo fuertemente y la beso-me alegro tanto Herms ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo quieres? ¿te parece antes de navidad?

-¿En dos meses?-el chico asintió y ella sonrió suavemente- bien, nos casaremos en dos meses

-Si podemos organizar una boda sencilla-le dijo más animado y su novia asintió nuevamente

La chica pensaba que cuando se casara con Ron, todas sus dudas se disiparían, ella olvidaría a Draco y solo lo recordaría como un amor platónico que nunca existió, así era como debería ser las cosas, sería una locura si ella se separara de Ron solo porque tenía sentimientos por el rubio exslytherin, y además ella seguía enamorada de Ron, lo quería, no había otra manera, había compartido demasiadas cosas con él, recordaba cuando le había empezado a gustar, era su primera ilusión y no podía olvidar todo la historia que tenían juntos, ella no podía romperle el corazón nunca.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El miércoles cuando Draco llegó en la noche sentía como si el expreso de Hogwarts le hubiera pasado por encima, desde la boda había sentido que aunque se había acercado tanto a Hermione, también sentía como si la hubiera perdido, y no sabía porque, sin embargo ese día la chica le había dicho algo que había roto las últimas esperanzas de volver estar con ella, le había contado que había decidido casarse con Weasley para el mes de diciembre, eso era menos de dos meses, se había sentido estúpido de tener esperanzas todo el tiempo, de creer que en la boda de Pansy había sucedido una conexión entre ellos

-¡Hey pequeña Minina!-su pequeña gatita se había acercado a él subiéndose a su regazo y el realmente se alegraba de tenerla, y poder disfrutar del afecto de ese pequeño animal que se ponía a ronronear-¿ me extrañaste?-.y el chico sonrió cuando la gatita se refregó la cara contra su mano- yo también te extrañe Mini

Sin embargo, los pensamientos del joven volvieron a volar hasta cierta castaña, una parte de él quería decirle la verdad a Hermione, de contarle todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, regresarle la memoria, pero luego venia esa parte que estaba seguro que Hermione no le perdonaría por haberle quitado los recuerdos, y sin contar esa parte ella llevaba más de cuatro años de noviazgo con Weasley, mientras que ellos solo duraron unos meses, lo más seguro era que solo lograra confundir a la chica aún más y que ella al final terminara casándose con Weasley de todas formas y odiándole a él, al menos Hermione había vuelto a confiar él, ya no le odiaba y eran "buenos amigos", luego su mente pensó en Astoria, la vio triste y enojada por verle junto a Hermione y se sintió un poco culpable, tal vez si él no hubiera estado llenándose de falsas esperanzas, algo podría haber hecho para salvar el noviazgo con la menor de las Greengrass, después de todo él tendría que continuar con sus vida, ya que Hermione Granger, su Hermione, no sería de él nunca más, entre más rápido lo aceptara mejor. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, así que se puso de pie y abrió, encontrándose sorpresivamente con Ondina, que traía una carpeta en la mano

-Hola Draco- ella le miro coqueta- ¿cómo estás?

-Hola, bien- el carraspeo desconcertado por la presencia de la mujer- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a traerte esto-le entrego la carpeta con unos documentos- es para que lo termine de firmar tu cliente ya está todo listo para la custodia de Jenny

-Oh si cierto, gracias-miro los documentos y luego a ella, finalmente tomo una decisión- ¿quieres pasar y tomarte una copa?

-Por supuesto-sonrió satisfecha y entró caminado moviendo las caderas sensualmente

Entraron y Draco sirvió un par de copas de vino, se sentaron en el sillón a conversar de cosas sin importancia, la joven se asombró de enterarse que el chico no había sido seleccionado para el cargo, ya que ella tenía que admitir que era muy bueno para su inexperiencia, el chico le restó importancia y dijo que iba a trabar de forma independiente

-Puedes contar conmigo -le sonrió dejando la copa en la mesa de centro acompañando a la de él, y dejo pasar los dedos por la rodilla de él, que logro que el joven alzara una ceja, sin embargo, en lugar de amedrentarse se acercó más a él y lo beso, el joven quedo sorprendido en un primer momento, pero luego le correspondió

-Me encantas Draco Malfoy-dejó escapar ella dándole un leve mordisco al labio y el en lugar de responderle cualquier cosa volvió y la beso apasionadamente, donde ella le correspondió enseguida, y de ahí en adelante solo fueron besos y mordidas, luego empezaron a volar las prendas y él se levantó para conducirla a la habitación, en el camino la chica soltó un chillido y se separó de él, el redirigió la mirada y vio que era la gatita que había pasó rosándole pies

-Es mía-dijo y la miro fijamente-¿tienes algún problema?

-No para nada, solo me tomo desprevenida- le dijo rápidamente y lo volvió a besar, la verdad a ella no le agradaba mucho los gatos, pero noto por la expresión del muchacho que si ella confesaba eso seguramente la iba a mandar a freír espárragos

Draco se dejó seducir por los besos y caricias de aquella mujer, era una chica guapa y que sabía hacer las cosas bien, que podía encender la sangre que corría por sus venas, y consideraba que el sexo le ayudaba mejor a olvidarse de sus problemas que el alcohol, así que Ondina apareció en un momento perfecto, y resulto estar mucho más relajado luego de haberse acostado con ella, sin embargo también se instaló un sentimiento de amargura, al darse cuenta que solo había sido sexo y no se sentía ni la mitad de bien de cuando lo hacía con la persona que amaba, y esperaba que su compañera no se hiciera muchas esperanzas, el definitivamente no se encontraba listo para tener una pareja, sin embargo dejo que la chica le siguiera acariciando el pecho hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Draco se levantó y salió del cuarto, se dio cuenta que su pequeña Minina lucia bastante indignada de que el chico metiera una extraña a la cama y ella no pudiera dormir junto a su humano.

-No me mires así, prometo que te compensare dándote un delicioso bocadillo ¿bien?- le dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina y su gata le seguía

Al llegar a la cocina le sirvió un poco de alimento húmedo a su gatita y luego empezó a preparar el desayuno, algunos minutos después sintió alguien que le puso las manos en lo hombros desde atrás y le susurro

-Huele delicioso ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Huevos con tocino y tostadas ¿quieres?

-Si me gustaría-le sonrió amablemente

El chico termino de cocinar y sirvió para los dos, luego empezaron a comer en silencio, finalmente el chico rompió el silencio

-Oye Ondina quiero hablar de lo que paso ayer

-¿Me vas a decir que solo fue sexo?-alzo una ceja

-Eh…yo-se llevó una mano a la nuca incomoda-mira Ondina eres una chica genial e increíblemente sexy, sin embargo, no creo que una relación funcione

-Entiendo- y mordió una tostada, y tomo un sorbo de jugo de naranja para pasarla, luego le sonrió- mira no te preocupes, al igual ayer la pasamos excelente ¿no?

-Si-sonrió de lado y tomo la mano de la chica y le dio un beso- más que bien

-Me gusta que seas sincero, por eso podemos repetir cuando gustes, ya sé que sin compromiso- y le pico un ojo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La semana acabo bastante aburrida tanto para Draco como para Hermione, los dos fueron almorzar el viernes juntos, sin embargo a diferencia de las animadas conversaciones que habían tenido con anterioridad parecían muy distantes y callados y al final del día se despidieron con un abrazo.

Era sábado y Hermione estaba organizando algunas cosas en su casa, pues al otro día irían a la madriguera y anunciarían que se iban a casa en diciembre, era muy extraño porque cuando se comprometieron estaban emocionados, pero a la vez lucia como algo super lejano, pero ahora todo parecía casi irreal, por mucho que estuviera cerca.

La chica se dispuso agacharse para recoger la ropa debajo de la cama, siempre terminaba allí, y era una manía que tenía su novio, era mejor dejar de pelear por eso, y solo hacerlo, así que estaba sacando unos vaqueros cuando se dio cuenta que en las botas de estos iban enredados con unas tangas, en un primer instante pensó en que ella no acostumbraba a dejar sus cosas tiradas, sin embargo después cayó en cuenta de que esas no eran su propiedad, y en ese momento su corazón se detuvo y una amarga bilis se instaló en su garganta, dejo la canasta con la ropa y salió del cuarto rumbo a la sala buscando a Ron que estaba en el sillón leyendo un libro

-¡RONALD!- el chico se sobresaltó al escuchar a su novia enojada

-¿Qué pasa cielo?-se giró

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto?- le señalo las pantaletas que traía agarradas de la punta de los dedos y las dejo a caer al suelo

Ron empalideció porque recordaba haberle quitado esa tanga color verde mente a Astoria, sin embargo, se repuso y le dijo

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- Es tu ropa interior

-¡NO SON MIAS!- rugió

-¿Cómo que no cielo?-fingió inocentemente.- ¿de quién más serian?

-¡No lo son!, necesito que me expliques ¡ahora mismo!

-Hermione no…no lo sé, Harry y Ginny vinieron a visitarme el fin de semana que te fuiste…

-¿Así?- le miro incrédula y se dispuso a recoger de nuevo las pantaletas- pues vamos a preguntarles

-Oye no…-la paro- eso es muy incómodo, no es necesario, vamos Hermione es una tontería

-¿Una tontería?-le miro enojada- eres un descarado Ronald Weasley, o me dices de donde salieron, o voy a irle a preguntarle a Harry y Ginny-advirtió

-Espérate Hermione, no te sobreactúes

-No me estoy sobreactuando Ronald Weasley-siseo de la rabia- ¿Quiero saber por qué demonios hay unas tangas que no son mías debajo de NUESTRA cama? ¡DIME!¡DIME!, Sino voy ahora mismo donde Harry y Ginny y les digo lo que está pasando ¡HABLA!

-Hermione-murmuro y supo que le habían pillado, suspiro sonoramente y dijo- eso tiene una explicación, pero por favor cálmate

-¡No me pides que me calme! -advirtió

-Hermione antes que nada quiero que sepas que….

-¡Cierra tu maldito hocico!, dime de quien son y porque están debajo de nuestra cama?

-Cariño te juro que yo no quise- le dijo rápidamente- fue todo un error, las cosas sucedieron, pero ella no significo nada para mí-le respondió casi poniéndose a llorar

-No me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y con los ojos brillantes de rabia y dolor le miro - ¿me engañaste? ¿me fuiste infiel? ¡SE HOMBRE Y DIMELO!

-Hermione lo siento-murmuro avergonzado- yo no quería

-¿Qué tu no querías? ¿QUE TU NO QUERIAS? -le miro totalmente fuera de si-¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué la dueña de estas tangas te apunto con la varita? ¿eh?

-No, pero, yo solo estaba enfadado y me deje llevar…

-¿Quién es? ¿Con que puta te acostaste? ¡Dímelo!¡Dímelo!

-Hermione, no tiene caso saberlo…

-Si tiene caso, así me llevó una idea de cuanto llevas engañándome

-Hermione solo fue una vez

-¡Eso no cambia nada!-rugió furiosa – solo quiero saberlo, sino yo misma buscare respuestas

-Hermione….

-¿Sabes algo? no me digas nada, me voy – y se dispuso a meterse de nuevo a la habitación

-Hermione por favor, Astoria no significo nada…-pero el mismo se interrumpió queriéndose morder la lengua

-¿Astoria?- Ron hubiera jurado que ella giró la cabeza 360 grados – ¿así que ha sido ella?, ¿Cómo has podido Ronald?, ¿Dónde demonios la has conocido?

-Fue un error, solos nos conocimos alguna vez ….y de verdad solo fue una vez , fue un error

Hermione se dio la vuelta y esta vez sí entro al cuarto, y con un movimiento de varita saco su baúl y sus cosas empezaron a empacarse solas

-¡¿Qué haces?! -Preguntó horrorizado el pelirrojo al ver lo que su prometida estaba haciendo

-¿Tu qué crees?- le encaró-es obvio que me marcho

-Hermione no hagas esto- esta vez se puso a llorar-vamos cariño, perdóname, ya sé que la cague, pero perdón

-Deja el show-le dijo furibunda- no me importa que me pidas perdón, esto se acabó Ron

-Hermione no, no nos podemos separar por eso, fue solo un error-le agarró la mano- te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti

-Suéltame- se zafó mirándole con asco-eres un cínico, si me tuvieras un poco de cariño no me hubieras hecho esto…¡en mi propia cama!

-Hermione, lo sé, fue una terrible equivocación, pero perdóname, nos vamos a casar dentro de dos meses

\- ¿Así? - abrió los ojos y se rio sin pisca de felicidad, luego casi se arranco el anillo de compromiso y lo arrojo en dirección a la puerta rumbo al pasillo- metete tu anillo por donde te quepa, yo NO me voy a casar contigo

-Hermione no-se arrodillo y volvió y le abrazo las pierna-no me dejes, perdóname, hago lo que quieras pero…

-Suéltame Ron-ella intento zafarse sin mucho éxito- ¡suéltame!

-¡estúpido gato!- Rugió el pelirrojo pateando al felino color canela, ya que este le había clavado las garras en la pierna

-¡Croockchanks!-Hermione patio a su exnovio para liberarse de él y corrió hasta su gato que se había golpeado contra el marco de la puerta, el gato se dejó alzar, ella le reviso y se dio cuenta que el mininino estaba bien, pero miro a Ron de forma fulminante-¡Eres una bestia salvaje!

-El me ataco-se defendió

-Él me estaba protegiendo de ti- le respondió ella y con su gato en brazos se dirigió hacia el lavadero, donde guardaba el portamascotas de Croockshanks y lo metió dentro, luego lo llevó hasta la sala y agito la varita, para que su baúl se dirigiera hacia ella

-Hermione de verdad te vas a ir- se pasó la mano por el cabello desesperado-por favor mi amor no lo hagas, piensa las cosas

-No tengo nada que pensar Ronald, está decidido, lo nuestro se acabó-le miro con lágrimas en los ojos

-No- rogó bajándole gruesas lagrimas por las mejillas-no puedes hacer eso, tú me quieres, vamos a superar esto, perdóname ¿sí?, yo lo hubiera hecho, porque te amo Herms

-¿Así?-alzó una ceja- no digas tonterías, yo nunca, escúchame muy bien, nunca te hubiera sido infiel

-¿De verdad?-esta vez el alzó una ceja incrédulo -Porqué hasta donde yo sé estabas muy amiga de Malfoy últimamente

-¿Me estas acusando de serte infiel con Draco?-le miro dolida- no me lo puedo creer, nada ha pasado entre él y yo.

-Bien pero ¿tu sientes algo por él? - le miró fijamente-dime Hermione ¿sientes algo por Malfoy?- y esta vez la chica quedo congelada, sin saber que decir, el chico abrió los ojos- No me lo puedo creer, estas enamorada de él

\- Yo no…

-¡Deja la hipocresía Hermione!-razonó-ambos cometimos errores, pero debemos estar juntos, somo el uno para el otro, somos la pareja de un libro perfecto, no hagas esto ¿si?

-No hago nada Ron, no te refugies bajo acusaciones falsas, te hubiera perdonado cualquier cosa menos que me fueras infiel

-No- le miro dolido-tú me hubieras perdonado sino hubieras estado enamorada de ese mortifago de mierda, ese es tu problema Hermione, que quieres a todos menos a mí, hasta prefieres a tu estúpido gato

-Eso es porque a él no le gustan las zorras como a ti- le dijo sin más y el chico se tuvo que preguntar si ella se refería a Malfoy o Crookshanks

-Hermione por favor…-e hizo el ademan de acercarse, pero ella saco la varita y le apunto

-Si te me acercas otra vez te voy a hechizar para que dures varios meses en san mungo-advirtió furiosa y aproximándose a sus cosas

-Espera ¿a adonde se supone que vas? ¿Dónde te piensas quedar?

\- A un lugar lejos de ti- le dijo ella, luego tomo su baúl y el porta de Crookshanks y se desapareció, apareciendo en un callejón

La chica llevo sus cosas arrastrándolas hasta un parque cercano que lucía vacío, no sabía qué hacer y estaba casi en estado de shock, se sentó encima del baúl con Crookshanks al lado en su porta mascotas y se puso a llorar, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pero despertó de su trance cuando Crookshanks maulló

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto a su mascota- bien pero dime a donde vamos, no tengo idea-y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla-su gato maulló y de alguna forma la chica le pudo entender, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya casi había oscurecido, y no había nadie por allí, así que de nuevo tomo sus cosas , cerró los ojos y sintió el revoltijo del estómago de la desaparición, luego se encontraba al frente de la puerta de Draco Malfoy, así que llamó a la puerta

El rubio por su parte se encontraba haciendo fluoritas de luz con su varita logrando entretener a Minina, haciéndolo reír, y se sorprendió al escuchar la puerta, pensó que era Ondina, ya que aunque habían quedado en no tener nada serio, pero si habían quedado en "divertirse" de vez en cuando, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Hermione Granger con el rostro empañado de lagrimas

-¡Merlín!-exclamo asustado-¿estás bien?

-¿Pu...puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?-preguntó señalando sus cosas logrando que el chico abriera sus ojos

-Claro-respondió automáticamente y rápidamente le ayudo a entrar su baúl y el porta mascotas de Crookshanks, el cual a dejarlo en el suelo maulló suavemente y fue recibido bastante bien por Minina que le olía de forma interesante, sin embargo la atención del muchacho se dirigió a Hermione que se había dirigido al sofá amplio de la sala

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua?-preguntó pues ella lucia algo alterada

-Si gracias-le dijo casi en un susurro y el chico fue rápidamente y volvió con el pedido rápidamente

-Puedes abrirle a Crookshanks y darle algo de comer-pidió y el chico asintió antes de ponerse hacer eso, por suerte el gato de Hermione y Minina parecían haberse conocido, además el gato color canela solo estaba interesado en algo de comer, así que le sirvió un poco de alimento húmedo y volvió junto a Hermione que tenía la mirada perdida

-Hermione me puedes decir ¿Qué paso? - le preguntó sentándose junto a ella

-Ron- le miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Ronald me engaño con Astoria Greengrass y el chico se quedó boquiabierto.


	20. Capitulo XIX

Buenos hoy vengo con una nueva actualización, ya que me di cuenta que de verdad quedaron con muchas ganas de saber lo que va a pasar, ahora que Ron y Hermione por fin ha terminado, ya se que todas esperan que llegue la hora de que Draco saqué todo su artilleria, pero vamos a ver si el rubio lo hace, ahora espero que les guste y nos estamos leyendo, ya saben que a veces las ocupaciones muggles me han retrasado. Besos

Ladyravenclaw no te preocupes linda por decirme las cosas siempre y sean con buena educación, y además que sería de un gran escritor sin un editor eh? jajajaja buenos espero que este capitulo si no quedara con fallas tan graves, te juró que lo revise, pero bueno cualquier cosa me dices. Y hablando de tus teorias esta vez vas a ver si se cumplen o no, ya que no te va a tocar esperar hasta el otro capi jejejejeje. Cuidate y nos leemos

A guest me alegro que te guste la historia. Besos

* * *

 **CAPITULO XIX**

-¿Qué dijiste Hermione?-preguntó atónito, le hubiera gustado golpearse a el mismo pues no deseaba verla sufrir más, pero realmente no se creía lo que había escuchado

-Descubrí que Ronald me engañaba con tu exnovia- repitió

-Esa maldita y estúpida comadreja- el chico apretó los puños y se puso de pie, se pasó una mano por el cabello furioso- le voy a partir la cara

-Draco cálmate-ella le tomo por el brazo con la intención de que el volviera a sentarse junto a ella y logro su cometido-sé que Astoria era tu novia, lo siento no debí haber dicho eso

-¿Crees que estoy enfadado por Astoria?-le miro incrédulo- mira no me importa en lo más mínimo con quien se revuelque ella, lo que no me creo es que Weasley hubiera caído tan bajo de engañarte, es un soberano imbécil de mierda- de nuevo empezó a enfadarse pero ella le tomo de la mano y le dijo

-Hey no te pongas así- pidió- no tienes porque

-Si, si tengo porque...tu no entiendes- y se pasó las manos por la cara frustrado, ya que no podía evitar sentirse de otra forma, él había decidido no restaurar la memoria de la castaña pensando que con Weasley iba estar mejor, pero ahora la estúpida comadreja ni siquiera se había tomado el trabajo de conservar la relación y serle fiel.

-¿Qué no entiendo que cosa?-ella le miro confusa

-Nada, nada-le respondió rápidamente, pero ella le miro incrédula y el suspiro, no quería decirle que él estaba enamorado ni mucho menos el pequeño problema de su memoria, no quería que ella pensara que le estaba tomando el pelo, así que opto por decirle sobre otra cosa- es que …mira no te vayas a enojar Hermione, pero hace unas semanas atrás vi a Astoria almorzando con Weasley….

-¿Fue cuando casi me arrastras para que huyéramos del restaurante?-le preguntó

-Si, mira lo hice porque no quería hacer una confrontación, además ellos parecían solo estar almorzando como lo hemos hecho nosotros, así que le pedí a Pansy que investigara y no consiguió mucho y luego deje el tema en el olvido, perdóname por no decírtelo ¿si?- ante el silencio de la chica le preguntó preocupado- ¿estas enojada conmigo?

-No-le dijo automáticamente-ósea si debiste decírmelo, pero no es tu culpa…solo pensaba en que Ronald me dijo que solo había sido una vez, pero al parecer no es verdad

-Hermione lo siento mucho, pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Bueno tu exnovia dejo su ropa interior debajo de mi cama-chasqueo una lengua- no te ofendas, pero salías con una zorra

-No me ofendo, ahora lo sé-apretó los labios-aunque admito que pensé que era diferente cuando estábamos juntos

-Yo también pensé que Ron era diferente-ella torció los dedos aún nerviosa- aunque admito que nuestra relación ya no estaba tan bien como antes, ya ni parecíamos enamorados

-¿De qué hablas?-le miro confundido- me dijiste que se iban a casar en dos meses, pensé que las cosas entre ustedes iban mejor que nunca

-Creo que era un intento desesperado por salvar nuestra relación-argumento-lástima que el bote ya se estaba hundiendo- y el asintió comprensivo

-¿Tu…tú le amabas?- y vio que ella se lo pensó un minuto antes de responder

-Si, lo suficiente para jamás serle infiel y romperle el corazón, pero ya no estaba enamorada de él si soy sincera- "estoy enamorada de ti", pensó sin evitarlo

-Veo- casi dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio

-Pero me duele la traición, si ya no me quería mejor me lo hubiese dicho, yo de verdad lo intente, quería salvar lo que teníamos porque había mucha historia, fui una tonta

-Tu nunca serás una tonta Hermione Granger-aseguró él y le sonrió suavemente

-Gracias- le devolvió una sonrisa amarga- de verdad siento incomodarte es que no sabía a donde ir, pensé en Luna pero ella y su novio aún no ha regresado de su expedición en Sudamérica, y bueno también toda la gente que conozco es amiga o familiar o amiga de Ron, excepto mis padres que están en Australia

-Hermione de verdad no me incomodas-aseguró y luego le sonrió de lado- es bueno saber que al menos me consideres como última opción

-Tampoco es así- le dijo avergonzada- solo no quería incomodarte con toda esta situación

-Ya te dije que no lo haces-repitió- Y me alegro de que decidieras contar conmigo

-Me alegro poder contar contigo- le expreso- ha sido algo inesperado pues hace dos meses no me imaginaba, pero ahora se siente bien y correcto… aunque te prometo que solo será por esta noche, mañana buscaré un lugar, aunque no lo sé ahora que se ha acabado todo tengo que pagar el deposito del apartamento o no sé- se llevó una mano a la frente frustrada- y no sé cómo voy a hablar con Harry y Ginny y los demás…

-Ehh tranquila, que tu no hiciste nada malo, no tienes que preocuparte linda- Y esa última palabra se le escapó de forma tan natural que ni el mismo pareció darse cuenta y provocó un suspiro en la chica- y no tienes que irte, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras

-Draco que me da pena-razonó ella- no quiero abusar de tu buena voluntad, y tampoco quiero tener problemas con Ron- dijo recordando

-No tienes que tener problemas, nadie se tiene que enterar que estas acá, no piensas irte sola a una habitación de hotel ¿o si?

-Bueno tengo que conseguir un apartamento donde vivir o una casa pequeña…no creo, aunque ahora mi sueldo mejoró no me puedo permitir el lujo de algo muy grande

-Hagamos algo-propuso-el lunes te ayudo a conseguir algo y te quedas aquí hasta cuando te puedas mudar ¿si?

-Eres una serpiente tramposa- dijo ella riéndose y rodando los ojos- acepto siempre y cuando si te incomoda mi presencia me digas

-Bueno- asintió- entonces creo que no te vas a mudar en un buen tiempo

-¡Draco!- rio rodando los ojos

-Hey estás riendo, así me gusta-observó el y ella le sonrió

-Es que no me arrepiento de haber venido-ella se encogió de hombros y luego dirigió la mirada donde Crookshanks y Minina estaban jugando- creo que él también está feliz de haber venido

-Tú te puedes ir Granger pero creo que tu gato se queda- Observó divertido y la hizo reír otra vez

-Eres un payaso-le golpeo el hombro amistosamente

-Pero te hago reír- apunto- y soy el que te voy a hacer unas palomitas para que luego veamos una película

-Todos los créditos tuyos-le sonrió mientras le esperaba en la sala y observaba como las mascotas de ambos jugaban

Cuando el chico volvió junto a ella llevaba unos refrescos y le anuncio que no tenía muchas películas, solo algunas que habían comprado Austin y Pansy, sin embargo eligieron una comedia romántica, en la cual hubo varias risas por parte de ambos, cerca de mitad de la película, Draco sintió que la chica se recostó en su hombro y el apenas se atrevió a respirar, pero al rato se dio cuenta que ella se había quedado dormida, así que decidió cargarla con suavidad, hasta el dormitorio donde ella iría a dormir, le quito los zapatos, el abrigo y la arropo, se quedó mirándola y no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente

-Eres hermosa-susurro antes de marcharse

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El fin de semana fue desastroso para Ron, se sentía que su mundo se caía a pedazos, se maldecía por haber caído en la tentación, como pudo traicionar a Hermione, se estuvo mortificando toda la noche por eso, no sabía que iba a decirle a sus amigos, como quedaría con su familia, así que al día siguiente cuando tuvo que ir a la madriguera, se dio cuenta que nadie sabía aun de su ruptura con Hermione, así que fingió que todo estaba bien y que su novia no había ido solo porque estaba algo resfriada, afortunadamente todos parecieron creerle y no tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones, sin embargo no se divirtió en lo más mínimo y al llegar termino llorando toda la noche, hasta el otro día que tuvo que resignarse a ir abrir la tienda como si nada pasara, sin embargo cerca de las 10 de la mañana recibió una visita inesperada, y alguien a quien no quería ver en lo más mínimo

-¿Qué haces acá Astoria?- le preguntó fastidiado

-Lo siento-dijo avergonzada- es solo que… te echo de menos, sé que nos peleamos la última vez que nos vimos y …

-Hermione me dejo- le interrumpió

-¿Cómo?-le miro sorprendida

-Se dio cuenta que le había sido infiel contigo-le miro enojado-dejaste unas tangas de recuerdo

-Yo lo siento- musito avergonzada- perdóname, no quería

-Astoria perdí a mi novia por acostarme contigo, no me importa si lo hiciste apropósito o no, eso no cambia las cosas

-Bueno pero no te enfades conmigo, sabes que no fue mi culpa, las cosas solo sucedieron entre nosotros y creo que eso fue más que una atracción física, sabes que hay sentimientos entre nosotros…

-No empieces Astoria- rezongó-no me importa lo que pasara entre nosotros, ya se acabó

-Pero Ron…

-Por favor no pretenderás que salga contigo como si nada, no puedo salir contigo, ni siquiera he podio decirle a mi familia que Hermione y yo terminamos, no sabes la impotencia que siento saber que ha sido mi culpa

-Esto va más allá de nosotros

-No hay un nosotros Astoria, y no voy a descansar hasta volver con mi novia

-Ella ya no es tu novia

-No me importa, quiero tenerla conmigo de vuelta

-¿Y tú crees que ella quiere volver contigo?-le preguntó

-Otra vez con eso- rodó los ojos- no puedo creer hasta donde llegan tus pensamientos, ya te dije…

-Yo solo digo lo que yo vi, no me importa si me crees o no, y si te acostaste conmigo es porque las cosas entre tú y Granger no iban nada bien

-Nos íbamos a casar en diciembre- observó

-Eso no garantiza nada- se mofó- y antes de que lo digas nos estoy celosa porque ella se la pasa con Draco, pero a cualquiera que estuviese en esa boda pudo haber asegurado que ellos eran pareja- y Ron recordó que Hermione no había querido responder si tenía sentimientos por él

-Bueno eso no cambia nada-le dijo sin mas

-Bien entiendo- se encogió de hombros- pero te voy a decir algo, yo creo que es peor perder una novia por algo pasajero que por algo que realmente duradero- y al no recibir una respuesta por parte de él, abandono el lugar dejando al muchacho pensativo

Ron tuvo que citar a Harry a la hora del almuerzo, necesitaba por lo menos contarle la verdad, sabía que si se enteraban por otro lado la cosa seria peor, aunque sabía que tenía altas probabilidades de perder a su mejor amigo

-¿Ese milagro?-pregunto el pelinegro cuando se citaron a un restaurante poco concurrido- no vamos almorzar nunca

-Tu siempre almuerzas con Ginny-se encogió de hombros como toda explicación

-¿Qué te pasa?, luces preocupado-pregunto luego de que pidieran sus ordenes

-Bueno es que- suspiro compungido- la verdad no sé cómo decirte esto…

-¿Qué pasa?-frunció el ceño-¿algo va mal con Hermione?, no me ha respondido desde ayer en la noche

-No sabía que le habías escrito-musito cabizbajo- en realidad no sé nada de ella desde el sábado en la tarde

-¿De que estas hablando?-le miro más preocupado que antes

-Hermione y yo discutimos el sábado- respondió-ella se marchó de casa

-¿A qué te refieres con que se marchó?-le miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-Se fue con todas sus cosas- cerro los ojos apesadumbrado

-¿Qué mierda hiciste Ron?- le pregunto de una vez

-Se entero que le fui infiel con Astoria

-¿Qué tu qué?- se alteró visiblemente, con las fosas natales dilatadas

-No es lo que piensas Harry- se explicó rápidamente, cuando tú la encontraste yo no había hecho nada con ella te lo juro, solo después de eso nos empezamos hablar y cuando ella fue a la boda de Parkinson en Nueva Zelanda, estaba muy enojado y ella apareció y…

-Oh cierra la boca-puso una mueca de asco-no puedo creer que lo hicieras, eres un imbécil, tengo ganas de partir tu asquerosa nariz

-¡Harry!- exclamó ofendido- por favor solo fue error

-Un error – se burló sarcásticamente - ¿un error?, un error que ha lastimado a mi mejor amiga, no entiendo como fuiste capaz, ¿Cómo te sentirías si le hiciera eso a Ginny? ¿eh?

-Te mataría - advirtió

-Bien, entonces Hermione es mi hermana ya sabes lo que te va a pasar- le miro furioso- puede que seas mi mejor amigo, pero te dije que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que traicionaras a Hermione

-Esto no es fácil- le dijo sin más- yo de verdad lamento lo que hice y desearía no haberlo hecho, pero no quiero perder a Herms

-Bueno no esperes recuperarla- dijo como si fuera obvio

-Harry no me entiendes, yo creo que…creo que la estaba perdiendo antes de hacer lo que hice

-¿A qué te refieres?- frunció el ceño

-Creo que Hermione ya no me ama-dijo con tristeza

-Bueno después de todo ¿Qué esperabas?, y yo creo que lo mismo te pasa a ti, si la amaras no le hubieras hecho eso a Hermione

-Harry no me estoy refiriendo a eso, sino a que yo creo que…que ella tiene sentimientos por Malfoy, por Draco Malfoy

-¿Qué que has dicho?-le miro casi con palidez

-Si es que ella empezó a defenderle y decir que eran amigos, luego Astoria me dijo que los había visto muy juntos en la boda…

-¿Y te fías de esa?-alzó una ceja

-No claro que no, sin embargo, le pregunté a Herms, si tenía sentimientos por Malfoy y no fue capaz de negármelo, lo pude ver en sus ojos

-¿Ron no estarás inventando todo esto para justificarte? , no lo hagas sino quieres tener más problemas

-No lo hago Harry, y aún si ella me hubiera sido infiel yo no tendría justificación-admitió- pero fue lo que yo vi , tu le podrías preguntar si supieras la ubicación

-¿Es que ni siquiera le has escrito?-frunció el ceño

-Si pero las lechuzas vuelven rápidamente, creo que puso un hechizo para que yo no la pudiera localizar

-Es Hermione es muy inteligente-observó, luego suspiro y dijo-Ron es mejor que me vaya

-Pero no ha llegado la comida-observó

-No me importa-se puso de pie-y Ron no esperes que nadie vea con buenos ojos lo que hiciste

Y luego se marchó de allí rápidamente, rumbo a la oficina de su esposa, la cual encontró comiendo unos tallarines chinos, frente a una gran cantidad de papeles

-Harry hola-ella trago rápidamente- ¿ya almorzaste cariño?

-Mmm no-y miro lo que ella estaba comiendo- ¿desde cuándo te gusta la comida China muggle?

-A no lo sé- se encogió de hombros- solo quería un poco, ¿por qué no has almorzado?, pensé que ibas a ir con Ron a comer algo

-Si me vi con tu hermano, por eso he venido antes de comer algo- respondió acomodándose las gafas, gesto que reconoció su esposa como signo de preocupación

-¿Qué paso? ¿va todo bien?

-No, nada va bien- dijo sin más y se desplomo en el asiento frente a ella- no tienes idea lo que Ron acaba de contarme

-¿Qué te dijo?

-El y Hermione terminaron, por eso ella no fue ayer a la madriguera-comentó

-¿Qué?-abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho- ¡ay no!, ya sabía que ese idiota no podía tener mucho tiempo entretenida a Herms

-Ginny esto es serio-rodó los ojos

-Yo también lo digo enserio, ya sabes que Ron es un tonto la mayoría del tiempo

-Bueno si, Hermione lo dejo porque él le fue infiel con Astoria Greengras

-¿Qué cosas dices?-ahora si se quedó boquiabierta-¿estás seguro?

-Ron mismo me lo dijo-aseguró

-Oh no ese rufián las va a pagar-aseguró con los dientes apretados-es un soberano imbécil, espero que lo hechizaras, sino le voy a lanzar un mocomurcielago…espera dijiste ¿Astoria Greengrass?

\- Así es, la exnovia de Draco Malfoy- confirmo

-Ay no eso no es bueno- negó con la cabeza

-Y eso no es lo peor-suspiro – Ron me dijo que él creía que Hermione tenía sentimientos por Malfoy- y su mujer abrió los ojos aún mas

-No eso no puede ser posible, son patrañas de Ron para justificarse…el es un estúpido

-Pues no lo es tanto- le interrumpió- tu y yo sabemos que eso puede ser posible…se que Hermione no ha engañado a Ron, pero puede que estos dos meses que trabajaron juntos si ella desarrollara sentimientos por el

-Ay no-se mordió el labio- esto es demasiado complicado…no me puedo creer que después de tantos años, ella termine otra vez con él…y lo peor es que Ron la arrojó a los brazos de hurón derechito, mi hermano es un imbécil

-Tal vez... tal vez las cosas deberían ser así, tal vez el hilo rojo de Hermione este unido con el del Malfoy, por más de que no nos guste

-Debemos hablar con ella de todas formas-le ignoró- invitarla a cenar y darle nuestro apoyo y ojalá se pueda quedar unos días con nosotros… ¿a propósito donde esta?

-No lo sé, ¿recuerdas que ayer le escribí?, pues no me ha contestado, envíale una nota, finge que no sabes lo que paso, e invítala a cenar ¿bien?

-Si lo haré- asintió, luego le miro y añadió- y tu habla con Malfoy ¿si?

-Si, pero primero quiero hablar con Hermione

-Bien, pero quédate almorzar conmigo, tengo comida de sobra-señalo otras cajas

-Bueno cariño-le dio un beso- te amo

-Y yo a ti- dejo escapar ella sonriéndole

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-No me lo puedo creer, este apartamento es perfecto- dijo Hermione admirando el inmueble al que había ido a ver junto a Draco, no era muy grande pero era más espacioso que en el que vivía con Ronald y mucho más bonito, estaba amueblado y quedaba bastante cerca de donde vivía Draco, por lo que ella juraba que valía una fortuna, sin embargo era más económico del que pagaba junto a su exnovio, miro al chico y le dijo-¿crees que me lo debiera quedar?

-Por supuesto que sí, entra dentro de tu presupuesto y te gusta-le dijo sin más

-Es que no creo que sea tan económico- razonó- ¿será que hay algo malo?

-No, no lo creo- le sonrió tranquilizándola- vamos no te hagas de rogar

-¡Esta bien!, creo que cogeré esto-aceptó rodando los ojos pero devolviéndole la sonrisa a Draco

Lo que Hermione no tenía idea era que el apartamento le salía absurdamente barato porque el propietario era cierto rubio de ojos azules, que ahora estaba más que contento con la nueva inquilina que tendría, aunque claro seguramente la chica se pondría furiosa con él, aunque sabía que tampoco sería para tanto

-Muy buena elección señorita Granger-dijo el mago que estaba a cargo de la renta del inmueble- solo tendrá que pasarse mañana por Gringotts y firmar unos papeles

-Bien mañana estaré allí – aseguró sonriente

Cuando regresaron al apartamento de Draco, la chica traía una enorme sonrisa que nadie se la podía borrar, ni se podría creer que hace dos días atrás hubiera terminado con su prometido, se desplomo en el sofá y Draco la acompaño, el también tenia una gran sonrisa, después de todo veía a la chica muy feliz a pesar de la ruptura que había sufrido, era casi como si ella nunca hubiera estado con Weasley

-Draco

-¿mmm?

-¿De verdad eres tú?- le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?- alzó una ceja mirándola confundido

-Es que no pareces el chico que fue conmigo al colegio

-Oh veo- murmuro algo avergonzado

-Nunca me imagina que fueras así, tan buen amigo y amable, y muy dulce- le dijo mirándole a los ojos- La paso muy bien contigo, tal vez esa sea la verdadera razón por la que vine

-Ya lo sabía- sonrió de lado

-Oh si olvida lo egocéntrico- rodó los ojos y el rio

-No soy un corazón de oro-le dijo torciendo la boca-No voy salvando vidas y aún soy cruel y bastardo con la gente que no me agrada

-Lo sé-ella le sonrió suavemente- pero eres genial con la gente que quieres, es lo que me importa a mi

-Muy Slytherin de tu parte- comentó para relajar el ambiente, pero lo cierto es que se moría de ganas de besarla desde esa posición y más que ella se arrimó más a él, le acordó de una escena similar en el apartamento de la chica

-Aprendí del mejor-le pico un ojo y rio, haciéndole sonreír, pero la burbuja de los dos explotó cuando sintieron un picotazo en la ventana, Hermione reconoció la lechuza de los Potter y se paró abrir, tomo la carta y la leyó rápidamente, y suspiro

-Es de Ginny, quiere que vaya a cenar con ella y Harry hoy-informó

-Pues tal vez debieras ir- le sugirió- tal vez estén preocupados por ti

-No lo sé – dijo resistente- aún no estoy segura de que sepan algo de lo que paso y no sé cómo deba actuar frente a ellos, contigo es fácil, pero Harry es el mejor amigo de Ron y Ginny es su hermana.

-Pues es mejor que lo hagas antes de que Weasley de "su propia versión de la historia"

-Tienes razón-asintió y luego le miro- no les quiero decir que estuve aquí estos días, no quiero que eso de pie a que Ron diga que…

-¿Diga que cosa?-la instó a continuar cuando ella se interrumpió

-Ron cree que hay algo entre nosotros-admitió y se puso colorada

-Oh-musito sorprendido y luego la miro con duda en los ojos- ¿y eso sería malo?

-Si…no.…ósea si- se mordió el labio nerviosa- lo que digo es que no hay nada entre nosotros solo somos amigos, si las cosas fueran diferentes pues no sería malo, solo algo complicado

-Si entiendo-le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, pero con "solo somos amigos" clavado en el corazón

-Aunque nunca estaré avergonzada de nuestra amistad- le dijo al verlo algo afligido- solo quiero evitar conflictos innecesarios, y tampoco quiero que la cojan contra ti, tu solo has sido bueno conmigo

-No importa-le restó importancia- es lógico que piensen mal de mí, nunca te trate bien

-Lo que importa es el ahora ¿no?-le sonrió y luego le abrazo, el chico algo confundido le correspondió, y besos su cabellos

-Si eso es lo más importante-susurró

Hermione se sentía algo culpable por sentir todas esas cosas por el chico cuando apenas hace poco había terminado con su prometido, era como si los sentimientos descubiertos por Draco se hubieran multiplicado mucho más, solo quería abrazarle, besarle, estar con él, ¡por Merlín!, ahora era tan difícil mirarlo y no querer arrojarse a besarle, fingir que solo eran amigos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando Hermione apareció en el apartamento de los Potter intento serenarse lo más que pudo, la verdad prefería no tocar el tema de Ron aunque algo le decía que ellos ya sabían

-Hola Herms-Ginny se acercó y la saludo con una sonrisa-me alegra que vinieras

-Yo siempre me alegro de venir a verlos - contribuyo ella

-Ven vamos a la sala que Harry esta allí-le apuro y allí encontró al pelinegro que la saludo bien

-Hermione yo creo que debes de saber porque te hemos pedido que vinieras-dijo el joven cuando todos tomaron asiento- nosotros ya nos hemos enterado de lo que paso con Ron, el mismo lo confesó

-Si Herms-añadió Ginny- no te preocupes ya le envié un vociferador gritándole todas las groserías que me sé, mamá me cocería la boca si me oyera hablar así-esto hizo soltar una pequeña risa a la castaña, luego la pelirroja le miro de forma maternal y le dijo- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- les dijo muy segura tras unos instantes- de verdad no me la he pasado llorando como tonta ni muchos menos, el primer día si fue duro, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor, me encuentro muy tranquila

-¿De verdad?-preguntó el ojiverde-tú sabes que nos puedes decir lo que sea

-Si de verdad- asintió- creo que fue peor la decepción que otra cosa, yo me estaba esforzando por salvar una relación que ya estaba muerta, las cosas ya no iban bien con Ron

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Ginny

.Bueno cada vez peleábamos más y él y yo creo que ya no estábamos enamorados, solo ilusionados con lo que se supone que debería ser-les dijo de forma sincera- aunque supongo que a pesar de todo no me apetece verlo, no ahorita

-Claro que si Herms, nosotros entendemos-Ginny le dijo enseguida- y de verdad nos decepciono mucho lo que hizo Ronald, siempre te vamos a apoyar

-Y nos alegras que te sientas tranquila ¿Dónde has estado estos días?

-Mmm, en la habitación de un hotel-respondió algo incomoda-pero ya he encontrado un apartamento, así que me voy a mudar próximamente

-Pero Herms ¿Por qué no viniste con nosotros?

-Yo no quería incomodarlos, y tampoco quiero que sientan la necesidad de ponerse de mi lado y se enemisten con Ron, así estoy bien, de verdad

-Tu no nos molestas- insistió Ginny

-Lo sé, por eso los quiero tanto-les sonrió

Mientras Ginny iba a servir la cena, Harry aprovechó para interceptar a Hermione con un tema de conversación que no debía dejar pasar

-Hermione quiero hablar contigo de otra cosa

-Dime Harry

-como sabes Ron fue el que me dijo lo que había pasado, pero también me dijo algo que me dejo muy pensativo, me dijo que tú te habías hecho muy amiga de Malfoy en el trabajo y que también, bueno que él creía que tenías sentimientos por él ¿es verdad?

-Vaya que directo-se burló, luego se mordió el labio y dijo-Ron es una idiota, y un paranoico, no te voy a mentir que, si soy amiga de Malfoy, porque él se ha portado más que bien conmigo, pero no tengo nada de él-le dijo de manera contundente

-¿Pero sientas algo por él?-Insistió

-Solo amistad- le respondió con una sonrisa forzada-ya deja la paranoia

-Lo siento, solo sigue siendo raro que seas su amiga- le dijo sin más

-Solo somos amigos- y su mirada se tornó nostálgica, a tal punto que Harry detecto que ella mentía, pero prefirió guardar silencio, luego se levantó para ir a buscar a su esposa dejando a Hermione que suspiro aliviada de no tener que seguirle mintiendo a su mejor amigo, y sin saber cuánto más se seguiría sintiendo así.


	21. Capitulo XX

Hoy si que me he demorado con la actualización, pero valdra la pena porque e sun capitulo largo y además va a estar muy interesante, yo espero que les guste a todos, además para los que habian extrañado a Theo y Luna, acpa los traigo de vuelta, así que espero que lo lean hasta el final y resuelvan algunas dudas que puedan tener.

Ladyravenclaw me alegro que no encontrara errores fatales en el capi anterior, y que por supuesto te gustará, tal vez tus teorias no se cumplan inmediatamente, pero mas adelante si, auqnue puede ser que saque otras teorias a partir de este capitulo y tambien vas a tener la conversación de Harry y Draco. Besos nos leemos

* * *

 **CAPITULO XX**

Para Hermione todo fue mucho mejor luego de la visita a los Potter, a pesar de que para el miércoles la prensa se enteró y ella le toco refugiarse en su nueva vivienda para no aparecerse en ningún lugar público, ya que no quería hablar más del tema y menos que Ron supiera algo de ella

Por su parte Draco se sentía mucho mejor, pues se había visto casi todos los días con Hermione y ella parecía estar muy cómoda de compartir tiempo con él, y además el jueves en la mañana recibió una grata sorpresa cuando su amigo Theodore Nott apareció por su chimenea

-Qué milagro verte Theodore- le dijo volviendo su vista al profeta como si fuera los más común verle en lugar de llevar semanas sin saber de él

-Eso digo Draco- le respondió de la misma manera aristócrata y se puso de pie frente a él, el rubio se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-Me alegro de verte Theo

-A mí también Dragón-le devolvió el abrazó

-¿Cuándo te has dignado a regresar?-se dirigió hacia el bar para servir dos copas de Whiskey fuego y luego le extendió una a su amigo

-Ayer-respondió – llegamos algo cansados por el cambio de horario, y bueno estas semanas fueron bastantes activas

-Supongo, no supe nada de ti durante estas últimas semanas, te perdiste muchas cosas

-Eso veo-señaló el periódico- parece que es tu día de suerte

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó haciéndose el inocente, sentándose en el sillón y su amigo al frente

-No sé, de pronto a cierta castaña que ahora se encuentra soltera- y el rubio sonrió de lado sin evitarlo

-Bueno ha sido muy precipitado-confesó- ella estuvo aquí después de romper con Weasley, pero por ahora solo somos amigos

-¿De verdad estuvo aquí?-alzó una ceja- vaya me voy una semanas y has progresado un montón, me imagino que ya has intentado morder el cuello de tu victima

-Muy gracioso Theo- rodó los ojos-pero la verdad voy lento pero seguro

-Eso veo- le sonrió- me alegro por ti Draco, se que has estado esperando esta oportunidad por bastante tiempo- y si amigo asintió

-Te perdiste la boda de Pansy

-¿La boda de Pansy?-abrió los ojos y sonrió burlonamente-¿me hablas de verdad?

-Si, se casó con chico muggle de Nueva Zelanda

-¿Nueva Zelanda? ¿muggle? - soltó una carcajada- ¿y que le paso? ¿se le corrió el coco?

-Hey- le riño de manera divertida- ella de verdad está enamorada de él, todo fue muy rápido, y tu no estabas en ningún lado para darte invitación

-Estábamos en la amazonia, aunque acompañe a Luna a que dictara unas lecciones especiales para los estudiantes de Castelobruxo

-Tú también tienes el coco corrido-señaló divertido y su amigo entrecerró los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza

-Cuéntame más de como llevas las cosas con Granger

-Pues nada, no la empezamos a llevar mejor y nos convertimos en una especie de amigos, estuvimos juntos en la boda de Pansy, pero después de eso ella por alguna razón decidió adelantar la boda con la comadreja, pero a los días ella descubrió que él le había sido infiel, así que vino a quedarse aquí y me contó que ella sentía que su relación con Weasley no iba bien, la verdad estuvo bastante bien como si nada le hubiera pasado

-Bueno ¿y tú crees que ella puede sentir algo por ti?

-No lo sé-admitió- a veces creo que sí, ella confía en mí y me manda señales confusas-se rio- siento que estamos otra vez en sexto año cuando yo no estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía por mi

-Espero que todo salga bien-le dijo- te lo mereces, después de todo, fuiste muy fuerte y valiente Dragón…lo que nos hacen hacer las chicas- sonrió riéndose sin evitarlo, ya que el mismo haría lo que fuera por Luna

-Y tu Theodore, después de todo al fin vas a casarte con tu Lunita?- pregunto el rubio

-De hecho- sonrió sin evitarlo- nos casamos en Perú en Machu Pichu- rio

-¿Estas de broma?- abrió los ojos-con razón que te has tardado, se han ido de luna de miel y todo

-Ya sabes cómo es Luna -se encogió de hombros- casarnos en Sudamérica fue la mejor idea, y no me arrepiento

-No me dijiste nada- argumentó

-Bueno fue una boda pequeña, pero quedamos de hacer una ceremonia acá en Inglaterra

-Felicitaciones-le dijo sin evitarlo-me alegra que puedas estar con la persona que amas

-Tú también lo vas a estar- le animó-ya casi lo logras…ahora cuéntame más de la boda de Pansy-y se rio-lo siento es que no me la imagino con un chico muggle… ¿es algún diplomático importante?

-No, solo es dueño de una tienda de productos- se encogió de hombros-de verdad ella ha cambiado y está muy enamorada de su chico, además él es un tipo genial

-Si tú lo dices te creo- se encogió de hombros-después de todos has ido en contra de todo lo que siempre fuiste, si tu cambias todos pueden

-Muy gracioso- le dijo con evidente sarcasmo

-Solo bromeaba- le restó importancia- Vamos Draco te conozco desde siempre, y eres demasiado inteligente, siempre supe que no te creías las patrañas de lo de la pureza de sangre, Hermione Granger no cambio tus creencias, tu solo querías agradar endemoniadamente a tu padre

-Lo sé…fui un poco idiota respecto a eso

-Solo trataste de ser un buen hijo- le tranquilizó- y a pesar de todo no eres de naturaleza rebelde

-Hey soy bastante rebelde por enamorarme de una nacida de muggles- se defendió

-No lo hiciste apropósito- razonó-esas cosas solo suceden

-Es verdad

-Por cierto, ¿el esposo de Pansy sabe que ella es bruja? - pregunto con curiosidad

-Oh sí, sí que lo sabe, de por si ella le contó cuando estaban acá y también le dijo a sus padres

-Oh no Eleanor no debió gustarle nada- hizo una mueca como si hubiera visto algo desagradable

-Si no se lo tomo nada bien-admitió-no fue a la boda ni nada, pero su padre sí que la apoyó, la entrego en el altar …por cierto le conté a Pansy la verdad sobre ya tú sabes

-Draco, de verdad me alegro de que las cosas te salgan por buen camino, pero si vas a contarle la verdad a las personas deja de decir ya- tu- sabes, parece que tuvieras un amorío con el señor oscuro

-Idiota- le respondió rodando los ojos

-Bueno ¿y Pansy que dijo?

-Ya te dije que ha cambiado mucho, la verdad se colocó el traje de cupido y probablemente estaría disparándole flechas a Hermione sino estuviera de Luna de miel en Fiyi …. ¿Puedes creer que invito a Hermione a la boda?

-Y tu molesto-se burló

-Por supuesto me gusto que ella fuera y la pasamos muy bien, pero Pansy la invito con demasiado Panstyle

-Oh no-murmuró mirándolo con pesar

-Si ya sabes cómo puede llegar a ser, no me imagino los hijos de Pansy cuando ella saqué su lado de madre vergonzosa

-Pero termino beneficiándote que es lo importante

-Si lo piensas de algún modo realmente si- sonrió de lado- aunque fue muy extrañado, en la boda de Pansy realmente conectamos, fue como si estuviéramos en sexto año de nuevo, sin embargo, la semana siguiente la note distante y me dijo que iba adelantar la boda con Weasley, eso fue un duro golpe…me sentí imbécil, ya sabes cómo me pongo

-Me imagino que si-se burló-¿te pasaste de tragos?

-Eh no... -se rascó la nuca incomodo-solo me divertí un poco

-Ya…te emborrachaste con sexo- le dijo sin más- solías hacerlo antes de salir con Astoria

-Bueno al menos no amanezco con resaca- se rio

-Dile eso a Granger

-Ella no se tiene porque enterar- le restó importancia-y si estuviera con ella sabes que no miraría ninguna otra mujer

-Lo sé-asintió

-No como esa asqueroso comadreja-gruñó- No le he buscado para maldecir su trasero sino fuera porque Hermione me lo pidió

-¿Y sabes con quien la engaño Weasley?

\- No me lo creerías- se rio

-Pruébame

-Fue con Astoria-respondió y vio que su amigo se quedó bastante sorprendido

-Esa no te la creo-dijo finalmente

-Te lo juro- aseguró- ha sido con ella, el mismo pobretón se lo admitió a Hermione

-Es que es una locura- le miro incrédulo- como terminaron juntos

-No lo sé Theo, pero me huele a que se le ocurrió en la cabeza de Astoria, ella supo que yo sentía algo por Hermione y luego de que yo terminara con ella a los pocos días la vi almorzando con Weasley en un restaurante, no le dije nada a Hermione porque no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba

-¿Y le dijiste eso a Granger?

-Si, y por suerte no se enojó-admitió

-Bueno supongo que ahora si has pensado en decirle la verdad ¿no?

-¿Qué verdad?

-Draco-rodó los ojos- pues lo que paso entre ustedes en sexto año

-¿Estás loco hombre?- le miro como si hubiera perdido la razón-no lo voy hacer, apenas la estoy logrando reconquistar como para tirar todo a la basura, sé que se va enfadar un montón

-No has pensado que se puede enterar

-Bueno los únicos que saben son Pansy, Potter, la señora Potter y tú. – y no creo que nadie me delate, así que es mejor dejar así

-¿ Y si ella recupera la memoria?- inquirió

-No lo va a hacer- aseguró

-¿Y si lo hace?

-Solo cierra la boca ¿quieres? -le dijo malhumorado y su amigo le hizo caso

-Bien como tú quieras, sabes que de mi boca no va a salir nada

-Lo sé-asintió- ¿crees que confiaría tanto en una persona como lo hago contigo? - le sonrió

-Ya sé, yo soy lo máximo- dijo sin más y su rubio amigo negó la cabeza como dándolo por caso perdido, aunque él sabía que Theo era el mejor amigo que podía encontrar, al menos para ser amigo de Draco Malfoy

Luego de unas palabras más su amigo se despido, no sin antes invitarlo a cenar con Luna, a él y Hermione, no habían pasado más de 5 minutos cuando la puerta de su casa sonó de nuevo, pensó inicialmente que a Theo se le había quedado algo, pero cuando abrió se dio cuenta que era Harry Potter

-¿Qué haces acá?-de una vez frunció el ceño

-¿Puedo pasar?

-No Potter, no hasta que me respondas que haces acá

-Hermione-dijo sin más

-Entra-le dijo con una mueca despectiva y el pelinegro entró y se sentó en la sala sin pedir invitación y observando el apartamento con atención, el rubio se sentó frente a él no sin antes servirse otra copa de whiskey y sin dignarse a ofrecerle un poco a su antiguo rival, le miro con indiferencia y preguntó- ¿Qué quieres?

-Supongo que ya sabes lo que paso entre Hermione y Ron

-Si una maldita comadreja infiel- dejo escapar- Espero no vengas justificar a Weasley porque te pienso echar de mi casa a patadas

-No lo voy a hacer- dijo rápidamente-y me he dado cuenta de que es obvio que estas del lado de Hermione

-¿Qué pretendías?

-Desde que empezaste a trabajar con ella no hemos hablado, y no sé cómo llevaste tu relación profesional con ella

-Bien-dijo sin más-ella al principio se mostró algo precavida, pero comprendió que yo de verdad estaba siendo amable con ella

-¿Coqueteaste con ella?

-Supongo- se encogió de hombros-a mi estilo, no creo que alguien como tu sepa cómo hacerlo con estilo

-No me importa como sean tus técnicas de conquista- le dijo- solo quiero saber si te acercaste más a ella que lo profesional

-Nos hicimos amigos, es todo- respondió sinceramente

-Malfoy, puede que Rony Hermione no lo sepan, pero para ti Hermione es más que una amiga, no te hagas el inocente

-Es verdad Potter, pero siempre tuve claro que ella estaba con el pobretón, no me iba a meter en eso si es lo que quieres saber

-Lo sé, Hermione tampoco iba a traicionar a Ron-le dijo sin más- pero ahora ya no están juntos y…..

-¿Y qué Potter?, temes que ella vuelva conmigo, si, VUELVA, Hermione fue primero mi novia y ella terminó de novia con Weasley solo porque yo le borre la memoria y decidí no devolvérsela pensando que con el estúpido de tu amigo ella iba a estar mejor, pero me equivoqué a lo grande

-Buenos si Ron pudo haberse equivocado, pero quien dice que contigo hubiera estado mejor ¿eh?

-No comprendes ¿verdad? - le miro indignado- yo haría lo que fuera por ella, lo que sea para que estuviera bien y feliz, nunca la hubiera traicionado de esa forma tan rastrera

-Lo que digas Malfoy-le miro incrédulo

-Bueno piénsalo desde tu punto de vista, ¿alguna vez engañarías a Ginny?

-Por supuesto que no-le miro casi ofendido

-Bien, ojalá seas sincero, pero si eres sincero me vas a creer cuando digo que yo jamás le haría daño a Hermione

-Puede, pero eso implicaría que le revelaras el secreto…

-Mira Potter no necesito tu maldita aprobación, quedamos guardar el secreto por el bien de Hermione mientras durara la guerra, pero ahora si quiero decirle lo puedo hacer, y no me importa tu opinión

-Yo quiero lo mejor para Hermione-se defendió

-Yo también- le espetó- y deja de fingir preocupación por ella cuando tu mejor amigo le hizo daño

-Bien, llevas razón, sobre todo no puedo decidir por el corazón de Hermione, sin embargo, sigo sin ver ella que te pudo ver en sexto año

-Algo mejor que a la estúpida comadreja-le dijo sin más

-No te voy a decir nada porque aún sigo enfadado con Ron, pero con respecto al secreto…

No se lo voy a decir-respondió- y te aclaró que no es por lo que me digas, es solo que lo prefiero así- lo ultimo casi lo dijo en un susurro y el pelinegro entendió, así que se puso de pie y le dijo

-Mira Malfoy, Ginny no te quiere cerca de Hermione y yo tampoco, pero no lo podemos evitar, no es la decisión de nosotros sino de Hermione, pero espero que si logras que ella se fije en ti lo sepas valorar

-No lo dudes Potter

El exGryffindor no aparto la mirada hasta meterse a la chimenea y marcharse de regreso a su oficina de aurores

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione se alegró de recibir una invitación a cenar de su amiga Luna, ya que no sabía mucho de ella desde que se había ido a Sudamérica, lo bueno es que Draco también iría, todos irían a comer a un restaurante no muy concurrido en el mundo muggle, así que lo más probable es que sería muy divertido, supuso que Luna debía saber que ella se la llevaba bien con Draco, así que supo que no iba a ser una incómoda reunión.

La chica rubia no iba vestida tan extraña como se lo habían imaginado, solo llevaba una ruana peruana muy bonita y llamativa, junto a unos vaqueros, el lugar era informal, de dueños irlandeses, había música en vivo y un lugar donde bailar, así que parecía un lugar genial para ir con amigos

-Bueno ¿y donde estuvieron? - preguntó Herms cuando pidieron algo de comer

-Estuvimos mucho en la amazonia-explico Theo- pero estuvimos en algunas islas especiales, como lo fue Gorgona en Colombia, Las Galápagos en Ecuador, y fuimos a Machu Pichu donde nos casamos

-¿Se casaron?- Hermione abrió la boca y les miro boquiabierta- vaya los felicito, me alegro mucho por ustedes

-Gracias Hermione-le sonrió Luna y miro a Draco y Hermione- ustedes dos cuando se casan?

Theo que estaba tomando un poco de cerveza casi se atraganta por intentar contener una carcajada, Draco fulminó a la rubia con la rubia, y Hermione se sonrojo violentamente

-No Luna, solo somos amigos, además no sé si sabes, pero acabe de terminar con Ron

-Oh veo, me alegro de que te dieras cuenta de que tus Nargles y los de él no se atraían- le dijo como si nada

-Si yo también me alegro- asintió sin molestarse por lo dicho por su amiga- creo que la próxima voy a mirar eso para no salir con tanto idiota- y recibió casi una mirada de orgullo de parte de Draco

-¿Y dónde más estuvieron?-insto a continuar la conversación el rubio

-Estuvimos en Brasil, me invitaron a dar unas clases sobre Herbologia y mazoologia- dijo Luna- es un colegio muy interesante, ¿verdad Theo?

-Si así es-asintió el chico castaño- y son muy amables, es divertido porque hay gente de muchas partes de Sudamérica y son muy amables, además de que hay muchos acentos y juegan buen quidditch

-Supongo que aprendieron un montón, Sudamérica es uno de los lugares más mágicos en el mundo- comento Hermione- Luna me tienes que enseñar tus apuntes, me encantaría revisarlos

-Claro que si…-empezó a decir la rubia

-¿Herrmione?-un chico se acercó junto a la castaña, venia con otros amigos muy altos y de aspecto tosco, y era nada más ni nada menos que Vicktor Krum

-¡Vicktor!-exclamó la chica-¿Qué hace acá?

-Estaba rrelajandome con unos amigos-les hizo una seña a sus amigos como para decirles que siguieran su camino hacia la mesa- ya sabes después de renuncia a selección-

-Oh-ella asintió-mira te presento a unos amigos, no sé si los conociste-señalo a la exravenclaw-ella es Luna Lovegood

-Si la vi en la boda de Fleur-señalo e intento evitar fruncir el ceño debido a que recordaba que era la hija de aquel hombre que portaba las reliquias de la muerta como collar

-Y él es su esposo- señalo a Theo y Vicktor le estrecho la mano, luego se giró hacia la última persona que estaba en la mesa y su sorpresa fue de inmediato notoria

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Qué hay Krum?-le dio un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo

-Pensé que estaba en la cárcel-observó el búlgaro confuso como si el rubio no estuviera allí

-En realidad Draco estuvo estudiando en Francia- observo Hermione- y ha trabajado conmigo últimamente como pasante del ministerio

-Ya veo-dijo con el ceño fruncido y expresión hosca

-Eh Krum creo que tus amigos te están esperando-señalo Theodore

-Si nos vemos Herrmione-le dijo el exjugador de Quidditch a la castaña con una sonrisa y se alejo

-Supongo que estará de incognito después de su patética renuncia en el mundial-comento Nott

-Bueno eso no fue fácil para él-comentó la chica- es una lástima que no haya seguido jugando, era buen jugador

-¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de Quidditch?- Preguntó Draco con un dejo de malicia en la mirada aunque su tono sonó amigable

-Vicktor nos regaló un par de entradas de vez en cuando a Harry, Ron, Ginny y a mí- se explicó rápidamente

Por suerte la orden de sus comidas llegó y el momento incomodo pasó y Luna y Theo empezaron a contar sus anécdotas de las aventuras vividas en Sudamérica, sin embargo Draco seguía tenso porque veía como Krum desde un par de mesas más allá no le quitaba la mirada y eso le ponía los nervios de punta, odiaba a Krum tanto como a Weasley, y es que si, Draco podía ser muy celoso, odiaba a ese par por haber estado con Hermione, por haberla besado, por haber bailado con ella en público antes que él, no los soportaba y lo mas jodido era que Hermione era una de esas mujeres que no se podían olvidar, porque ahí después de tantos años, el gorila Búlgaro seguía babeando por ella, oh si, tenía ganas de patearle el trasero

-¿Draco estas bien?- sintió la mano de Hermione acariciarle el brazo

-Eh si claro- dijo rápidamente y se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de partir el manubrio de la jarra de cerveza

-¿Seguro?-le miro preocupada pues había notado la tensión

-Si seguro-y rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica que la hizo sonrojar, mientras el lanzaba una mirada triunfante a Krum que había puesto cara de haber ingerido orina de duende

A partir de ahí el rubio hizo un par de bromas, ya que se había animado a pasarle el brazo por detrás a Hermione y esta no parecía nada incomoda así que creía tener la situación bajo control, pero unos minutos más tarde cuando habían terminado de comer, y la banda empezó a tocar una música para bailar, donde Luna le pidió rápidamente a Theo que fueran a bailar y este aceptó no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a su amigo, en clara señal que aprovechara el tiempo a solas

-¿La estas pasando bien?-preguntó el rubio a la castaña, tenía intenciones de sacarla a bailar, pues aún tenía ganas de mantener una conversación con ella

-Si claro, ha sido muy divertido, ya me había reunido con ellos en otras ocasiones, pero hoy ha sido mucho más divertido, además de que la comida estuvo muy buena y estas acá, que lo hace aún mejor- y con eso último se sonrojo levemente

-Bueno si la verdad ha estado muy bien y me alegro de que estuvieras acá

-Oye sobre lo de Vicktor-dijo ella-lo siento, supongo que no supo mucho sobre…

-Déjalo-le restó importancia y le sonrió-él me tiene sin cuidado

-Vale-asintió y miro a Theo y Luna- No me puedo creer que se casaran., ósea ya sabía que estaban comprometidos, pero todo fue muy precipitado

-Dímelo a mi-rio él-y ya me pasó con Pansy

-Bueno, pero ellos planearon una boda y todo-apuntó- hasta me invitaron ¿recuerdas?

-Si, pero yo no sabía que ella estaba saliendo con ese chico, así que fue sorprendente

-Es verdad-asintió- al parecer somos los únicos de nuestros amigos que no se han casado-rio-bueno casi lo hago por error

-Menos mal eso no sucedió, ni sucederá inmediatamente ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, yo te aviso si me quiero casar por sorpresa- y le pico un ojo

-Bueno espero sigamos teniendo citas doble-le dijo medio enserio y medio bromeando, pero la chica se sonrojo antes de responder

-Si tal vez en una próxima cita-y con esto logró que el chico sonriera, sin embargo esa sonrisa de borro un segundo después

-Herrmione- Krum se había acercado de nuevo a la mesa-¿Quieres bailarr un poco?

-Yo…-la chica miro a Draco sin saber que decir

-Ve un rato, ahorita bailas conmigo-le dijo sin más

-Bien, ya vengo-le sonrió y le beso en la mejilla y se marchó con el búlgaro

Theo y Luna se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado por lo que regresaron rápido a la mesa

-¿Qué pasó?- cuestiono el castaño

-Nada, solo él se acercó y le pidió bailar- se encogió de hombros ofuscado- no demorara mucho, ya que ese no para de pisarle-señalo con la cabeza, y vieron que el chico tenía razón y los dos rieron

-No te preocupes Draco- dijo Luna- a Hermione le gustas

Theo le había contado a la chica la verdad, y Draco sabia de esto, una parte de él confiaba mucho en la chica, que a pesar de que esta era amiga de Hermione, sabía que nunca le contaría la verdad

-¿Te ha dicho algo?- preguntó con cierta ansiedad

-No, pero lo puedo ver en sus ojos, además los Nargles de los dos se atraen, siempre lo han hecho-comentó ella

-Esos bichos me caen muy bien-dijo sin más y miró lo que estaba haciendo la chica, y la vio reír abiertamente a pesar las pisadas del chico, así que decidió ponerse de pie y acercarse a ellos

-Hey Hermione- le dijo interrumpiendo el baile de los dos- vamos a bailar

-Está bailando conmigo Malfoy-gruño Vicktor

-No pasa nada-razonó la chica- voy a bailar con él

-Pero…-intento protestar el pelinegro

-¿Estas sordo Krum?- espeto el rubio – te ha dicho que va a bailar conmigo

-Draco- Hermione le tomo del brazo para calmarlo, ya se había dado cuenta que al chico parecía muy incómodo en presencia de Vicktor y también le recordaba a cuando se confrontaba contra Harry y Ron y ella misma.

-No suelo hablar con Morrtifagos como tú- le espetó el Búlgaro y luego murmuró- parche bokluk

-¿Qué dijiste Gorila?-el rostro del exslytherin enrojeció, había reconocido algo de lo que dijo el chico pero no estaba muy seguro

-Te he llamado pedazo de Basurra- le dijo sin más y la chica abrió los ojos ya que supo que se avecinaba una pelea

-Piérdete estúpido- Le dijo Draco y tironeo de Hermione para alejarse de él, dándole la espalda

-Quita tus manos de ella- le espeto Vicktor

-A mí no me das ordenes tarado de mierda- le respondió y le dio un pequeño empujón

-No vuelvas hacerr eso en tu maldita vida- le pego un puñetazo

-¡NO!- Hermione se acercó a ver que le había hecho a Draco pero antes de hacerlo vio al ojigris abalanzarse sobre el buscador Búlgaro y los dos se enfrascaron en una pelea- ¡BASTA1¡BASTA POR FAVOR!

Por suerte como toda pelea el orden se alteró los amigos de Vicktor llegaron y Theo también que al ver la desesperación de la chica decidieron separarlos

-¡Te vas arrepentir de esto maldito!-afirmó Draco limpiándose la sangre de nariz

-¡Eso te digo maldito Crriminal!- a Krum le brotaba sangre desde arriba de la ceja

-¡Criminales son ustedes dos!- espeto el dueño del local muy enfadado-¡se van todos de acá antes de que llame a la policía!¡Largo!

Todos obedecieron yéndose malhumorados de ahí, y con dos chicos lastimados

-Herrmione lo siento- Vicktor se intentó acercar de nuevo a ella

-Déjalo así- ella le hizo un gesto para que se alejará- otro día hablaremos, adiós Vicktor- y se alejó acompañada de Draco, Luna y Theo

-Draco tu nariz no tiene un buen aspecto- dijo el castaño preocupado-podemos ir …

-No quiero ir a ningún maldito lado-dijo el chico-me voy a casa

-Voy contigo-dijo Hermione y recibió una mirada confundida del chico, él estaba seguro que Hermione estaba furiosa con él- Theo tiene razón, debes curarte

-Bien-asintió y un poco después se despidieron de Luna y Theodore y se aparecieron en la casa de Draco, que se apretó la nariz porque sintió que la hemorragia de su nariz aumento

-Maldición- gruño

-Ven sentémonos en el sofá- le invitó ella

-No quiero…

-Oh claro que quieras-ella le tironeo hasta allí, una vez allí le apunto con la varita y murmuro "Episky"

-Mierda- dejo escapar el chico pues había dolido como el infierno y más escalofriante fue el sonido de sus huesos acomodándose de nuevo

-Bien-murmuro la chica al ver que su nariz había vuelto a su estado normal, luego hizo otro encantamiento que reparó el labio roto del chico y una luz salió de su varita envolviendo el labio de él como una leve telaraña y luego desapareció, contenta con el resultado, dejo escapar una sonrisa- Voy a traer con que limpiar la sangre y algo de hielo, quédate aquí

El chico asintió y de pasar toda la furia que había sentido con la discusión con Krum, a sentirse avergonzado, seguramente Hermione estaba pensando lo peor de él, así que cuando ella volvió para limpiar la sangre y aplicar un poco de hielo le dijo

-Hermione siento lo que pasó- y coloco una mano sobre la que la estaba sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo

-Déjalo ser- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño levemente

-No quiero que pienses que soy un idiota

-Draco Malfoy te conozco desde los once ya he pensado que eres un idiota- bromeo y el dejo escapar una sonrisa

-De todas formas, lo siento… ¿Estas enojada conmigo?

-No-admitió- mas bien desconcertada, después de todo pensé que no ibas a perder tan fácil los nervios

-Es qué-suspiro- no me imagine que nos íbamos a encontrar ese tipo ahí

-Eso note-ella musito y dejo de lado la bolsa de hielo-¿Qué fue lo que paso Draco?, pensé que Vicktor te agradaba

-Pues no es así-dijo rápidamente

-Pero cuando fue el torneo parecías muy orgulloso de cualquier segundo que pasaras con él

-Tenia 14 años en ese entonces-se defendió- y solía ser un idiota, pero ya no lo soy y el sigue siéndolo

-A mi me cae bien- argumentó ella- se que hoy se comportó algo hosco, pero creo que de pronto se deja llevar por lo que dice la prensa, y...

-Realmente no me interesa lo que piense ese Neandertal de mi- se encogió de hombros

-Vamos no te pongas así- insistió ella- no seas odioso

-No soy odioso- insistió- es que no soporto…

-No soportas ¿Qué? - le animo a continuar

-Déjalo- le restó importancia, se puso de pie agarrando la bolsa de hielo dispuesto a huir a la cocina

-No espera-la voz de ella le detuvo a mitad de camino y la sintió acercarse lentamente- dime la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que no soportas de Vicktor?

-Ya te dije que no es nada- se giró y le miro fijamente esperando que ella olvidará el tema

-Esa no es la respuesta- insistió- quiero la verdad, me he cansado de las verdades a medias

Draco supo que era el momento de la verdad, supo que no podía seguir pretendiendo que no sucedía nada entre ellos, así que se acercó a pasos agigantados hacia ella y la tomo por los hombros quedando muy cerca

-¿Quieres saber la verdad Hermione?

-Si-susurro ella mirándole a los ojos, con una mirada de total determinación y viendo duda en los ojos del chico, esperando una respuesta o un beso, no sabía que quería más.


	22. Capitulo XXI

Ya se que no tengo perdón de Dios ni mucho menos de ustedes por desparecer así, pero la verdad me quede sin computadora durante casi todo este tiempo, así que aproveche este fin de semana donde ha vuelto mi computadora y adelantar y terminar lo que llevaba este capítulo, a todas muchas gracias por la paciencia, espero tengan una semana santa muy tranquila. Besos y a leer se ha dicho...

Mi querida Ladyravenclaw se que tengo una deuda inmensa contigo, perdona por no actualizar antes,se que esa cabecita le debio estar dando vueltas sobre lo que debio haber pasado

* * *

 **CAPITULO XXI**

 _Draco supo que era el momento de la verdad, supo que no podía seguir pretendiendo que no sucedía nada entre ellos, así que se acercó a pasos agigantados hacia ella y la tomo por los hombros quedando muy cerca_

 _-¿Quieres saber la verdad Hermione?_

 _-Si-susurro ella mirándole a los ojos, con una mirada de total determinación y viendo duda en los ojos del chico, esperando una respuesta o un beso, no sabía que quería más._

Draco se quedó mirándole un par de segundos más antes de tomar un respiro y abalanzarse sobre sus labios, tomándola por las mejillas, y queriendo transmitirle todo en aquel beso, aprovechando el momento a pesar de que sentía la chica estática entre sus brazos, tomando esto como una mala señal, sin embargo, estaba muy lejos de imaginar que la chica estaba estática porque por dentro estaba gritando ¡ME ESTA BESANDO! ¡DRACO MALFOY ME ESTA BESANDO!, y dando brinquitos de felicidad, pero tras unos instantes el chico decepcionado se dispuso a separarse de ella, y eso fue en el instante en que la chica reaccionó, cuando tomaron aire después del beso, ella le tomo por el cuello y fue ella quien le beso apasionadamente, por suerte el chico no se quedo paralizado por la sorpresa y respondió el beso muy animadamente, estrechando la chica contra sí, y logrando que un gemido se escapara de la boca de la chica, y así estuvieron besándose tal vez unos cuantos minutos, separándose apenas para respirar, y volviendo a besarse, luego al fin con la respiración entrecortada Hermione susurro sobre los labios del chico

-Estos besos son algún tipo de respuesta- y sonrió tímidamente mirándole a los ojos

-Tal vez un poco- le robo un corto beso y luego murmuro a su oído- tal vez no soporto a Krum porque estoy enamorado de ti

Hermione se separó de él para mirarle a los ojos y ver si estaba diciendo la verdad y se perdió en ese mar gris donde solo pudo transmitirle sinceridad y amor, así que con un nudo en la garganta e intentando contener lágrimas de emoción se arrojó a sus brazos a besarle de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión que antes, Draco por dentro estaba que no cabía de la dicha, había esperado mucho tiempo para besarla de nuevo, así sin miedo alguno al rechazo, dejo vagar sus manos por el contorno de la castaña y esta dejaba escapar pequeño suspiros de placer cuando sus labios se separaban, luego la chica sintió su cuerpo deshacerse en los brazos del chico cuando este la empezó a besar en el cuello, consciente de que le deseaba, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del chico, que se separó un poco sorprendido , pero haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa

-Hazme el amor Draco Malfoy-murmuró produciendo un escalofrió en el ojigirs al recordad esas mismas palabras pronunciadas por ella años atrás, sin embargo, decidió aprovechar, eso era lo más importante, así que entre besos y caricias la condujo hasta a la habitación, donde suavemente retiro el jersey de la castaña quedando está solo en una blusa de tirantes, con una mano el bajo lentamente uno de los tirantes, para besarla en el hombro y ella dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello y siendo rápidamente atacado por los besos del chico, ella lo atrajo tras unos instantes hacia sus labios y lo beso nuevamente, luego se separó para sacarse la camisa por arriba y quedando solamente en sostén, luego se dedicó a besarlo mientras sus manos buscaban quitarle rápido la camisa a él desabotonándola lo más rápido que podía, aunque no fue tarea fácil ya que una parte de ella se encontraba realmente nerviosa, como si fuera la primera vez que iba hacer el amor, aunque si lo pensaba bien era la primera vez que lo iba hacer con alguien que no fuera Ron, pero se concentró en las caricias que estaba sintiendo y en las que ella misma estaba prodigando, y por todos los cielos, se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, y podía sentir su piel arder donde el la tocaba, y de esta forma ambos terminaron recostados en la cama, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, y así estuvieron antes de quitarse las otras prendas hasta quedarse solo en ropa interior

-Eres hermosa-murmuro Draco contemplándola totalmente extasiado, no se creía que después de tantos años de nuevo la tuviera así, tan dispuesta a entregarse a él como antes, como si ellos fueran los únicos en el mundo, con eso ojos miel que le volvían loco, le beso cerca de la comisura de los labios antes de desprenderla del sostén y darle besos bajando por el valle de senos, repartiendo besos en su vientre y sintiendo como ella enredaba las manos en su cabello rubio mientras dejaba escapar más suspiros de placer, volvió a subir dejando besos por el mismo camino hasta encontrarse de nuevo con sus labios y besándola lentamente, disfrutándolo de sentir su esencia, su sacar, embriagándose con las sensaciones

-Draco…. Te quiero-ella se había separado de él y le miró fijamente mientras hacía la confesión , y por fin después de tantos años el chico se sintió completo, así que apoyo la frente contra la de ella, y luego le beso en los labios suavemente, casi como un aleteo de mariposa, produciendo en la chica un sensación de bienestar como nunca antes recordaba, era como si al estar ahí con el chico volviera a casa después de un largo viaje, como si ese fuera su lugar en el mundo

Con parsimonia se despidieron de las ultima prendas que tenían encima, luego por fin se unieron en aquel acto de amor y confianza, comenzando un vaivén sumamente placentero y donde solo se escucharon suspiros de placer, palabras de cariño y el climax les tomo abrazados, donde el chico se desplomó sobre ella, dejando su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y la cabeza, dejando que el cabello de la muchacha le hiciera cosquillas, pero rápidamente volvió a la realidad, la cual era probablemente que estaba aplastándola, así que se dispuso hacer un movimiento para recostarse junto a ella, pero la chica le abrazo fuertemente para que el no se moviera

-Te debo estar aplastando-murmuró él

-Me gusta que lo hagas, se siente bien-dijo ella y le beso cerca a lo oreja

Luego de unos momentos él se apartó pero la atrajo hacia él, dándole un beso en la frente, se sentía increíblemente relajado, como si nada en el mundo lo pudiera alterar, estaba con Hermione de nuevo, con ella en sus brazos, después de hacer el amor, como siempre debió haber sido, y de esta forma los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, pensando que esas noche no empezó muy bien, pero termino más que bien.

Hermione despertó algo temprano, sentía que había descansado como hace mucho no lo hacía, sintió un cuerpo tibio a su lado, y dejo escapar una sonrisa, mientras se sonrojaba al recordar los eventos de la noche anterior, sabía que solo había pasado una semana desde que había terminado con Ron, pero había pasado mucho más tiempo desde que ella se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada del él, y tal vez solo por eso se sentía increíblemente correcto, alzó la vista para verlo durmiendo apaciblemente, se fijó que aún tenía el labio hinchado, así que no pudo evitar pasar el pulgar sobre este, luego se deslizó fuera de la cama se colocó la camisa de Draco que había ido a parar al suelo, y luego paso al baño un brevemente donde se juago los dientes con un encantamiento de la varita y se recogió el cabello que lucía como un desastre, al regresar a la habitación vio al chico durmiendo plácidamente, que fue incapaz de despertarlo, así que decidió irse a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, mientras lo hacia su mente empezó a jugarle una mala pasada, se puso a pensar si Draco no había sido sincero cuando le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella, iría a comportarse igual o la dejaría de lado, sin embargo el chico parecía tan sincero cuando lo dijo, eso sin mencionar que se notaba que estaba celoso de Vicktor, además la forma en que le hizo el amor, nunca se había sentido así con Ron, había sido más que perfecto, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió una manos abrazando su cintura desde atrás y un par de besos en el cuello

-Buenos días - susurro roncamente en su oreja produciendo un estremecimiento en ella

-Buenos días-ella se giró entre sus brazos y le dio un corto beso, produciendo que el chico sonriera de medio lado

-Esa camisa te queda mejor que a mí- murmuró el mirándola con deseo

\- Tal vez debería quedármela entonces-le respondió divertida, y acariciando los cabellos dorados de la nuca de Draco- ¿quiere Desayunar señor Malfoy?

-Me encantaría-le robo un beso y se sentó en la barra de la cocina, mientras ella se disponía a servir la comida, Hermione lo hizo con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que el chico había amanecido muy cariñoso y tenía la esperanza de que para él todo hubiera sido más que una noche de pasión, y además podía notar una mirada brillante de alegría en el chico, que no recordaba haberle visto nunca, sin embargo la duda la carcomía, así que mientras comían los panqueques que ella había preparado decidió ser valiente y romper el silencio

-Draco

-dime-la miro fijamente porque ella parecía muy seria

-Es que…-ella se retorció las manos antes de continuar- bueno quería saber si lo que me dijiste anoche es verdad

-¿Sobre?-se hizo el tonto y ella se puso más nerviosa

-Bueno sobre… después de que me besaste la primera vez

-¿Sobre qué estoy enamorado de ti?-alzó una ceja y luego de manera sería le dijo- si es verdad y mira, la verdad es que…

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti- le interrumpió ella con una suave sonrisa y el le miró sorprendido sin evitarlo

-Entonces tú también estabas decías la verdad

-Si-asintió sin más- mira yo no estoy muy segura cuando paso…solo pasó y también por ello te digo que mi relación con Ron iba al fracaso

-Bueno no quería decirlo, pero me alegro mucho de que te separaras de Weasley… en verdad si quería decirlo-admitió y la hizo sonreír

-Me hubiera gustado hacerlo antes, tal vez las cosas hubieran ido mucho mejor, sobre eso….

-¿Qué pasa?-la miro preocupado cuando ella guardo silencio

-Bueno que piensas sobre nosotros, de cómo nos debemos comportar antes los demás- le fue sincera

-¿Qué piensas tú?-le respondió él y Hermione evito rodar los ojos, los hombres siempre evitando los tempas pantanosos

-Yo no quiero ocultar esto que está pasando, pero tampoco quiero que Ron lo tome como excusa para lo que hizo, y tampoco sé qué piensas al respecto

-Lo que yo pienso-entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella -es que esto es demasiado bueno para ocultarlo o dejarlo ir, pero lo haremos a tu ritmo, además para divertirnos no necesitamos espectadores ¿verdad?

-Verdad-contribuyo ella ligeramente sonrojada, pero sintiendo que las cosas iban a salir bien, era muy extraño, pero con Draco era como si las cosas estuvieran en su lugar, con Ron fue feliz por un tiempo, pero era siempre como si faltara algo, estando con Draco no se sentía así, todo se sentía como si se encajara en un rompecabezas

-Además somo el uno para el otro- le pico un ojo

-Y tú eres bastante arrogante-bromeo ella

-Así me quieres-murmuro ante de besarla corta pero apasionadamente dejándola con una sonrisa en la boca

-Por cierto-dijo ella después de unos instantes en que ambos se dedicaron a terminar su desayuno- no me gustan los chicos celosos

-Es por lo de anoche ¿cierto? - frunció el ceño-vale lo siento no suelo perder el control así

-Eso espero Draco Malfoy- advirtió mirándole severamente y el asintió mirándole a los ojos, haciéndole saber que no mentía, así que ella sonrió satisfecha.

-Aunque no prometo no ponerme celoso si sigues usando esa ropa sexy para ir al ministerio

-Draco-rodó los ojos y le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho

-No te preocupes-le tranquilizó- prometo no ser un cavernícola

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El fin de semana transcurrió asombroso para Draco, a veces creía que estaba soñando, no se podría creer que en un momento no tenía nada con Hermione y luego estaba con ella todo el tiempo como si llevaran saliendo desde un largo tiempo, enredados en la sabanas, leyendo un libro, viendo televisión, hablando e todo o nada, era casi como cuando estaba en sexto año, pero mucho mejor ya no tenían que pasar la noche separados i fingir que se odiaban, es verdad su relación no era publica en el mundo mágico pero también podían pasarla fenomenal, había extrañado demasiado sentirse así, con alguien que amara de verdad, y es que esa castaña se había robado su corazón hade muchos años, claro que la chica no sabía eso, lo importante es que ahora ella tenía claros sentimientos por él, por ello se dedicaba a disfrutar cada beso y cada caricia, y guardaba la esperanza de que todo saliera bien, el si iba a respetar y tratar como una reina a Hermione, solo quería que ella fuera feliz

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- ambos estaban acostados en el sofá y ella recostada sobre su pecho

-Nada-le restó importancia y coloco un mecho de la chica detrás de su oreja, dejándole una suave caricia en el recorrido-o tal vez algo sobre nosotros

\- ¿Y qué pensabas? - indagó

-En que todo ha pasado muy rápido, pero me gusta, me gusta tenerte así- y la estrechó más contra él produciéndole una risita a la chica

-A mí también me gusta- le dio un beso en la barbilla-¿Quién diría que tú y yo terminaríamos juntos?

-Yo hubiera apostado por nosotros-le dijo dándole una mirada profunda y ella no pudo evitar preguntar

.Draco ¿desde cuándo empezaste a sentir algo por mí?

-Tal vez desde el día que nos reencontramos-mintió al no poderle decir la verdad-estabas muy sexy

-Hablo enserio-rio ella

-¿Quieres la verdad?- le preguntó y la chica asintió- bien, Hermione te conozco desde hace mucho, siempre has dio una chica inteligente, solo que con mis tonto prejucios no me había dado cuenta, así que cuando te vi como mi nueva compañera de trabajo me arrepentí de no haberte intentado conquistar en Hogwarts

-¿Así que me sedujiste?-ella alzó una ceja

-No precisamente-admitió él-solo fui yo todo este tiempo solamente, no tengo la culpa que cayeras en mis encantos- y sonrió de lado

-Idiota-ella le pego-pero tal vez tengas razón, de alguna forma no me explico cómo me termine enamorando de ti, yo realmente me sentía muy confundida…ya sabes estaba con Ron, y no estaba muy segura sobre lo que sentías por mi

-Y te llaman la bruja más inteligente- se burló y luego la beso en la mejilla y le murmuro-debiste darte en cuenta lo mucho que me encantas- y eras tu la que enviaba señales confusas

-¿Señales confusas?-rio sin evitarlo-¿Por qué dices eso?

-A veces de verdad parecías enamorada de mí y luego te querías casar con Weasley- argumentó

-Ya te dije que todo era muy confuso-se explicó- y luego se estiro para besarle en los labios- lo siento, pero en mi argumento tú también me encantas

Y ella le beso, el beso lento y dulce se convirtió en uno apasionado, el bajo sus manos de su espalda hacia su trasero aprisionándola más contra él, mientras que sentía que la chica le daba besos apasionado en el cuello y luego volvía a sus labios, pero tras unos instantes ella disminuyo el ritmo del beso para recostar su frente contra la de él

-Tengo que irme -anunció ella

-Quédate un rato más-suplico él, dándole pequeños besos en el rostro-por favor

-Sabes que si me quedo un rato más no voy a regresar a casa ¿verdad?- ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- tengo que ir alimentar a crookshanks

-Fácil, aliméntalo y vuelves, o lo traes, a Minina le gustara-señalo

-Draco no me puedo quedar todos los días contigo, aunque me encante la idea- le dijo suavemente-nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo ¿vale?

-Bien, pero vamos a un lugar no muy concurrido, no creo que aguante las ganas de besarte-admitió con una sonrisa picara

-Prometido-aseguró ella y le robó un beso antes de ponerse de pie -sueña conmigo

-Claro que sí, soñaré cosas muy interesantes- y le pico un ojo a ella que le provocó un sonrojo en las mejillas

-Recuerda que tus sueños pueden hacerse realidad-ella le siguió el juego-nos vemos mañana- y se alejó rumbo a la chimenea, en el camino acaricio a Mininina, luego tomo un puñado de polvos Flu pero antes de meterse escuchó la voz del rubio

-Hermione

-¿Si?-ella se giró hacia él

\- Te quiero, no lo olvides

-No lo haré-prometió con una sonrisa-yo también te quiero, tampoco lo olvides

-Jamás-murmuró mientras ella desaparecía en llamas verdes

Después de que ella se hubo ido, el chico no evito preguntar preguntarse si alguna vez se atrevería contarle a Hermione la verdad, de todo corazón deseaba poder hacerlo pero una parte de él no se atrevía, menos ahora que la había recuperado y que pintaba un buen panorama para el futuro de los dos, no pensaba perderla, la quería, la quería para siempre, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación, sacó con cuidado una caja que tenía guardado en uno de sus cajones, y al abrió, contemplo las fotos que tenía guardadas allí donde aparecían unos Draco y Hermione de 16 y 17 años, estaban en la sala de menesteres, habían fotos de ellos sonriendo, habían fotos de ella simplemente sonriéndole a la cámara, casi todos parecían del mismo día, el usa uniforme no ayudaba mucho, sin embargo en sus rostros se notaba felicidad, todos esos años se había aferrado a esas fotografías, recordando tiempos mejores, sin embargo ahora creía que era mucho mejor lo que tenía con Hermione, ya no había una guerra, ya no tenían que esconderse en la sala de menesteres, sabía que no tardaría mucho tiempo antes de convencer a Hermione de hacer su relación publica, miro el dije que también guardaba en aquella cajita, y espero de todo corazón que ella lo pudiera volver a utilizarlo, cerró la caja y se recostó en la cama sonriendo, a lo mejor él era el hombre con más suerte del mundo, después de tantos errores que había cometido en su vida y ahí tenia de nuevo a Hermione en su vida, era una locura pensar que ella se había vuelto a enamorar de él, que posibilidades había que una chica se enamorara dos veces de la misma persona sin siquiera recordar el romance que tuvieron

-Te agrada Hermione ¿verdad? - Minina se subió al lado de él y empezó a ronronear – no te preocupes la voy a convencer para que venga y puedas jugar con Crookshanks…no te preocupes, tu vas a seguir siendo mi chica favorita- y recibió un bostezo de parte de la gatita- descansa y no me despiertes tan temprano por favor

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione había regresado de almorzar con Draco a su nueva oficina, la verdad que lo extrañaba cuando se apartaba de él un instante, quien iba a decirle que un fin de semana compartiendo con él se volviera tan adicta a su presencia, una sonrisa escapo en su rostro antes de entrar en oficina sin embargo apenas se había acomodado cuando de repente por la puerta de su nuevo despacho apareció la persona que menos quería ver

-¿Qué haces acá?-le preguntó al pelirrojo

-Necesitamos hablar-pido el chico-

No necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas Ron-le dijo ella simplemente

-Hermione por favor-suplicó y se sentó frente a ella, la chica le miro severamente, pero suspiro y acepto

-Te escucho-el chico sonrió complacido de encontrarla mucho más relajada que la última vez que se habían vistos

-Antes que nada, quiero que sepas lo mucho que te echo de menos, yo….

-Ron eso no me interesa-le cortó

-Vamos Hermione, hemos estado juntos por 4 años, no podemos terminar así- le miro- tu de verdad eres muy importante para mi…

-Tanto que te metiste con la primera que se te cruzo-se mofó

-No es así Hermione, yo…

-¿Qué? ¿te enamoraste de ella? - alzó una ceja-mira Ron ya no estoy enfadada, me da igual lo que me digas de tu relación con esa, pero quiero que seas sincero

-Hermione soy sincero- le expresó- yo en verdad te quiero

-No te creo Ron, si me quisieras hubieras terminado conmigo antes de meterte con otra, no me hubiera importado si salías con alguien más al otro día, lo que me duele es que me fueras infiel, después de tantos años de amistad y de noviazgo era lo menos que podías hacer

-Lo sé perdóname- se lamentó-de verdad lo siento, no te merecías eso, pero necesito tu perdón…y te necesito

-Ron te perdono- le dijo finalmente-pero creo que necesitamos estar un tiempo lejos el uno del otro antes de…

-¿Significa que me vas a dar otra oportunidad?-preguntó esperanzado

-No-negó rápidamente- creo que no me entendiste, yo te iba a decir que pasemos un tiempo separados antes de volver hacer amigos

-¿Qué?-le miro triste y decepcionado-vamos Hermione no me estás hablando enserio, yo te quiero como más que una amiga

-Pero yo a ti no te quiero como más que amigo-fue sincera

-Entonces no me has perdonado- le miro desconcertado- o lo que paso solo fue una excusa… dime Hermione, si vamos a ser sinceros empieza por ti

-Lo que hiciste no es una excusa-razonó ella- es una razón, pero si me estas preguntando si ya te había vuelto a ver como un amigo antes de que pasará todo esto, la respuesta es si

-¿Entonces porque seguiste conmigo?-preguntó sorprendido. ¿Por qué dijiste que adelantáramos la boda?

-Porque yo creía en lo de nosotros, creía que era lo correcto, y no me hubiera sentido capaz de romperte el corazón, aunque…-se interrumpió y se quedó callada

-¿Aunque tu qué?-le animo a continuar-¿aunque estuvieras enamorada de alguien más? ¿De Malfoy? - ella se quedó enmudecida-dime la verdad Hermione, si todo esta acabado entre nosotros dime la verdad

-Ron eso no importa-evadió la respuesta, la respuesta era muy fácil, pero prefería no decírselo a Ron aún

-A mí me importa-dijo con angustia-solo di la verdad

-Bien, pero tú me dirás la verdad de porque te acostaste con Astoria- Ron abrió la boca para contradecir- bien como quieras mejor márchate

-No, quiero saber la verdad, si quieres saber porque me acosté con Astoria te diré la verdad, si me empecé a juntar con ella porque era divertida y bonita, la pasaba bien cuando iba ayudarme con la tienda, y luego me di cuenta me sentía atraído sexualmente por ella, pero no fue hasta que ella apreció cuando tu estabas en la bosa que me dejé llevar mis instintos…te toca

\- Hace un par de meses que me había dado cuenta de que ya no sentía lo mismo por ti pero le eché la culpa a que era una etapa que seguramente luego todo iba a estar bien, luego entre como pasante del ministerio y me empecé hacer amiga de Draco y si me termine enamorando de él, pero a diferencia tuya yo nunca te fui infiel y nunca hubiera sido capaz de serte infiel

-Eso es porque Malfoy no se digna a mirarte-le espetó-no lo puedo creer Hermione, como te has terminado enamorando de ese mortifago, no lo comprendo, pudiste enamorarte de cualquier otro, pero elegiste a Malfoy-a esas alturas el pelirrojo ya derramaba lagrimas- es nuestro enemigo

-No asumas cosas sin saber Ronald- le dijo ella- y la guerra terminó hace años igual que nuestro paso en Hogwarts

-Eso no cambia a las personas-le dijo sin más- es cierto que lo que lo que hice no tiene justificación, pero aun así no te diferencias mucho de mí, te acostabas conmigo mientras pensabas en otro- y de un segundo a otro recibió una bofetada

-No soy ninguna zorra como tus conquistas Ronald-chilló- y si me quede contigo fue para no hacerte daño, pero es evidente que cometí un claro error, ahora te aconsejo que te vayas de aquí y busques una vida con Astoria o con cualquier otra, si quieres que volvamos hacer amigos algún día es mejor que cada uno haga su vida

-Entonces probablemente no seamos amigos nunca más- le dijo acariciándose la mejilla adolorida- porque estas loca si piensas que voy a estar de acuerdo alguna vez en que salgas con un criminal-se puso de pie y la miro fijamente- tal vez tengas razón, tal vez deba seguir con mi vida y dejar la culpabilidad, no tengo nada de que sentirme culpable- se dispuso a salir pero antes se giró- por cierto Astoria es mejor que tu en la cama

Hermione cerro los ojos con pesadumbre, se sentía realmente mal, ella sabía que tratar el tema con Ron sería muy difícil, es cierto que la relación de noviazgo que tenía con el pelirrojo nunca se iba a recuperar, pero en el fondo tenía la esperanza de volver a recuperar la amistad con él.


	23. Capitulo XXII

Hola de nuevo de verdad lo siento mucho demorarme tanto en actualizar pero ultimamente mi vida va de manera muy vertiginosa y no tengo practicamente tiempo para nada, sin emabrgo no se preocupen que no voy abandonar el fic, aún le falta mucho así que no lo voy a dejar a medias, me tarde lo que me tarde voya aparecer, ya no puedo prometer que será todos los lunes porque ya no les quiero quedar mal.

Ladyravenclaw me alegra que siempre estes acá y que te gustará que al fin la parejita terminara junsta, pero para que le des vuelta a tu cabecita aún falta mucho para ellos dos, y como dices no es justo para Hermione que no recuerde nada, noe res la unica que pienza así. Besos y espero tengas una semana genial

* * *

 **CAPITULO XXII**

-¿Estas bien?- Hermione había ido a su apartamento para cenar pero había llegado muy cayada y ahora se acurrucaba como un cachorro abandonado junto a él, no leía ni nada, solo parecía mirar la televisión con mirada ausente- ¿Hermione?

-¿mmm?-hizo un sonidito indicándole que le escuchaba

-¿Estas bien?-repitió la pregunta

-Si-murmuro y volvió su atención a la televisión

-¿Qué pasa?-con suavidad le giro el rostro en su dirección- ¿algo va mal?

-No- volvió a susurrar y luego suspiro, se giró entre sus brazos para acomodarse entre sus brazos y poder sentarse- bueno en realidad tengo que contarte algo

-¿Si?-le miro preocupado y confundido

-Ron fue a verme hoy a la oficina

-¿Y qué paso?-preguntó apretando los puños, ¿Qué le diría la comadreja? ¿la había convencido de volver con él?

-Bueno quería disculparse conmigo otra vez y pedirme que volviera con él-vio que el chico se ponía más tenso- obviamente le deje en claro que mi intención de no volver con él- eso lo hizo relajarse un poco pero el chico seguía casi rígido- entre todas las cosas que hablamos, le termine confesando que estaba enamorada de ti

-¿De verdad?- una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios

-Si- asintió y estiro la mano para acariciarle la mejilla-aunque él cree que tú no tienes interés en mí, ósea que no sabe que estamos empezando una relación

-Ya-asintió, en el fondo esperaba que ella le hubiera dicho la verdad, pero sabía que la chica tenía sus razones- ¿hablaron de algo más?

-Pues me dijo que no me iba apoyar si yo iba a tener una hipotética relación contigo- dijo

-Y supongo que eso te afecta ¿verdad?

-No te puedo mentir Draco-le dijo sin más- yo de verdad desearía que él se tomara bien, pero siempre supe que es algo que él no iba hacer

-No sabía que querías ser su amiga otra vez- observó dejando arrastrar las palabras

\- Draco sé que no es normal, pero Ron y yo fuimos amigos mucho tiempo, pasamos por muchas cosas juntos junto a Harry, y su familia es como la mía

-Supongo que no soy nadie para estar de acuerdo en desacuerdo-murmuró él

-En realidad si quiero pensar que eres alguien, pero me gusta más pensar en que me dejarás tomar mis propias decisiones y confías en mi

-Confió en ti- le sonrió y luego le dio un ligero beso- y si soy alguien significa que somos novios ¿verdad?

-Bueno no le habíamos puesto nombre, pero novios suena bien- aceptó con una sonrisa

-¿Weasley te dijo algo más?- inquirió

-Ehh…-no estaba muy segura, pero al ver sus ojos grises mirándola fijamente decidió añadir-Bueno como estaba enojado me ha dicho que Astoria es mejor en la cama que yo

-¿Enserio te ha dicho eso?-pregunto abriendo los ojos sorprendido y ella sintió, el se rio sin rastro de felicidad y se pasó la mano por el cabello- lo siento Hermione pero no entiendo porque quieres volver a ser amiga de ese imbécil

-Bueno tal vez solo dijo la verdad-expreso ella encogiéndose de hombros

-Hermione escúchame muy bien-le tomo por la barbilla- no hay mejor placer que hacer el amor con la persona a la que quieres, solo contigo he sentido ese tipo de placer, así que no hay punto de comparación

-Eso lo dices porque estás conmigo, pero bueno tu eres hombre, supongo que debes entender el punto de Ron

-Si hablamos del sexo sigo sin entender, no quiero dar detalles, pero hacerlo contigo es mucho mejor-le dio un beso pequeño-me encantas Hermione Granger- le beso en el cuello- no sabes cuánto te deseo

-Mmm Draco-murmuró ella dejándose llevar por las sensaciones y buscando sus labios, no le dijo nada al rubio, pero ella sentía que con el chico se podía desinhibir mucho más, nunca tuvo sexo tan apasionado como con el rubio, además que se sentía increíblemente amada en los brazos de ese hombre

-Pídeme más Hermione, le dijo mientras le quitaba la blusa- pídeme que te muestre cuanto te deseo

Ella no le hizo caso, se preocupó por desabrocharle el cinturón para sacarle la camisa y retirársela, él le ayudo con la tarea sonriéndole de lado, pero volviéndola a besar, amaba besarla, se sentía unido a ella de una forma que no tenía palabras, sentía que podía comunicarle todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior, y es que ahora los disfrutaba muchísimo más, había pasado mucho tiempo extrañando la sensación de besarla, nunca había sido capaz de amar a ninguna mujer como ella, y estaba seguro que nunca lo haría, sintió las caricias de la chicas sobre su pecho produciéndole estremecimientos de placer, el mismo se encargó de despojar a ella de sus prendas y besar cada centímetro de piel descubierto , de atacar su cuello, besándole y dándole varios besos, lametones y mordidas, logrando que la chica emitiera soniditos de placer

-Hazme el amor-pido ella susurrando en su oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja sensualmente produciendo un jadeo en el rubio

Con un movimiento el logro sentarse en el sofá dejándola sentada sobre él a horcadas, y ella besándole como si no hubiera un mañana, él se separó para contemplarla y vio que tenía un sonrojo que iba desde sus mejillas hasta el nacimiento de sus senos y pensó que más preciosa no podía verse, colocó un mechón detrás de su oreja y murmuro contra sus labios

-Eres la mujer más bella del planeta- y luego la beso

Lentamente se despojaron de sus últimas prendas y Hermione descendió sobre el en el ángulo adecuado uniendo sus cuerpos, el chico contuvo el gemido de ella besándola, y con un suave vaivén empezaron esa danza de amor, besándose y murmurándose palabras de amor, alternando ritmos más rápidos y otros más lentos el chico sintiéndose más compenetrado con ella más que con nadie, era como si no solamente pudiera hacerle el amor a su cuerpo sino también a su alma, y se transportaba de alguna forma a cuando hacían el amor cuando solo eran adolescentes inexpertos en las artes amatoria ,pero aun así encontraban su propio ritmo, recordaba tenerla de esa forma tan suya, tan unidos, sintiendo sus caricias, sus besos que sabían al más dulce de los néctares; por su parte Hermione se sentía en una especie de nebulosa, sentía que ardería en llamas en cualquier momento, donde un fuego abrazador la envolvía cada vez que lo sentía entrar en su interior, pero era una sensación más que erótica y placentera, era como si su alma se comunicara con la de Draco y así de esta forma los abrazo el éxtasis, ella enterrando su rostro en el cuello de él aún con los espasmos del orgasmo recorriendo su cuerpo..

-Quisiera tenerte así conmigo toda la vida amor mío- murmuro el abrazándola contra él y ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de emoción, ella era su amor, y él era el de ella

-Soy tuya- le dijo ella acariciándole las mejillas y besándolo

-¿Esta noche si te quedas acá?-pidió él y la sintió asentir-perfecto le beso en el cuello- así me gusta

-No te acostumbres Draco Malfoy que no será así todas las noches-advirtió ella

-Subestimas mis poderes-se burló y ella se rio

-Y Tu subestimas los míos-ella le dio un mordisco en la barbilla

-No cariño hace mucho que los tengo claros-sonrió de lado- me ha hechizado hace tiempo y -ella rio fuertemente

-Eres un exagerado- le peino el cabello hacia atrás. - Pero me encantas que me digas esas cosas

-Lo sé-sonrió de lado-ahora vamos a la habitación para el segundo round-y se puso de piel alzándola

-¡Draco!-chillo ella por la sorpresa y luego se echó a reír, de alguna forma era divertido andar así los dos desnudos por la casa

-¿Qué?, así es como se debe cargar a una dama-se justificó y ella sonrió mirándole, él era tan increíblemente guapo. ¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes?, bueno si que lo había hecho, ella tenía ojos en la cara, en el fondo siempre había pensado que Draco era un chico guapo, un guapo odioso como pensaba en el colegio, pero ahora no lo era y era todo suyo, así llegaron a la habitación del chico donde nuevamente se entregaron a los brazos de la pasión.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ron esperaba en la sala a que apareciera a quien le había escrito, no estaba muy seguro si esa persona lo haría, sin embargo, cuando pensaba que ya no lo haría esta lo hizo, se sacudió la ceniza de la ropa y se paró frente a él

-¿y bien que quieres?-le espetó Astoria

-Necesitaba hablar contigo-respondió

-Eso ya lo sé, me lo escribiste en la carta ¿recuerdas? - le respondió con tono de obviedad- Pero ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Quiero…quiero saber si quieres tener una relación conmigo, una relación publica

\- ¿Que? - eso la chica no se lo esperaba

-Si, una relación publica-repitió-salir como pareja ¿no querías eso?

-Es que no entiendo, preguntó desconcertada- hace una semana no querías ni verme ¿y ahora me pides que seamos pareja?

-Solo lo pensé mejor-se encogió de hombros- pensé que era lo que querías

-No lo sé Ron-admitió mirándole con el ceño fruncido- tu me has tratado muy mal, yo sí que quería estar contigo, pero me has hecho sentir de lo peor desde que paso lo que paso entre nosotros

-Bien lo siento-rodó los ojos- estaba abrumado con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero he pensado que después de todo lo podemos intentar

-¿De verdad?- le miro incrédula- ¿y que dirá tu familia?

-Ya me odian-dijo sin más- George me ha pegado un puñetazo incluso, aunque sé que con el paso del tiempo lo aceptaran

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente- y la jalo hacia él para besarla y la chica se dejó besar sin más, si bien era cierto que una parte de ella solo busco al pelirrojo para fastidiarle la vida a Granger, con el paso del tiempo el exGryffindor le fue gustando, no estaba enamorada de él, pero a su lado se sentía bien, el era divertido e inocente, no la hacía sentir como si ella fuera un estorbo, es cierto que era despistado, torpe y olvidadizo pero ella sabia que era sincero, así que se dejó acariciar y besar por el chico, a lo mejor ellos tuvieran una oportunidad

-Oye- se separó de él levemente- tu…bueno ¿ya no quieres volver con Granger?

-No-desvió la mirada- ya eso se acabó, me he resignado a eso, no pienses en eso-le dio un beso

-¿De verdad?-ella se separó de nuevo de él

-Claro que sí, sino no te pediría que saliéramos de manera oficial ¿o sí? - se burló y luego le beso de nuevo- ven vamos a la habitación

-Mmm no-lo separo de ella ya que el pelirrojo estaba besándole el cuello- le dije a mi hermana que ya regresaba, no quiero que se preocupe

-Bueno-suspiro resignado-te veo mañana entonces

-Vale, paso por la tienda entonces-sonrió ella y el joven asintió, luego se dieron un beso de despedida y la chica desapareció de nuevo por la chimenea.

Ron suspiro de nuevo, le había propuesto a Astoria ser novios con el fin de no sentirse un idiota frente a Hermione, si ella podía estar enamorada del infeliz de Malfoy, él tenía derecho andar con cualquier mujer que quisiera, además estar con Astoria no era tan malo, se divertía junto a ella y el sexo había sido estupendo, así que las cosas podían resultar bien después de todo o eso pensaba

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco había ido a ver a su amigo Theodore Nott, tenía que hablar con él, ya que no habían hablado desde el incidente del restaurante, sería bueno contarle a alguien la buena nuevas, estaba seguro de que si le diría a Pansy, la chica vendría desde su luna de miel en Fiji y Thaiti solo para saber más detalles, así que prefería asegurarse de dejarla disfrutar todo tranquilamente, mientras tanto le diría lo que paso a Theodore, seguro también se alegraría por él

-Hey Dragón-lo saludo su amigo con una sonrisa- te has dignado aparecer, ¿estabas recuperándote de tus heridas?- se burló y Draco le miro con los ojos entrecerrados pero finalmente respondió

-Mas o menos

-Te fuiste con Granger ¿Qué paso?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras le brindaba un vaso de jugo de calabaza, a lo que el rubio alzo una ceja

-¿Qué?-se defendió el castaño- mi esposa lo hizo antes de irse

-Es bizarro oírte hablar así-admitió su amigo tomando el vaso que le habían ofrecido-eres todo un señor de familia, no te imaginaba si quiera que te casaras alguna vez

-Ya vez, tu mejor que nadie sabe cómo el amor le trastoca a uno las cosas- se encogió de hombros-ahora si cuéntame que fue lo que paso con Granger después de que se fueron, ella no lucia de buen humor

-Si para nada-aceptó- pero de hecho me curo sin decir nada, aunque yo notaba que estaba enojada

-¿Y luego?-preguntó con curiosidad

-Bueno me disculpe por lo que había pasado y ella me preguntó porque me mostraba tan apático con Vicktor, palabras más palabras menos, la termine besando- su amigo abrió los ojos inmensamente

-¿De verdad? ¿y que paso?

-Ella me correspondió-respondió sonriendo de lado, recordando el momento- le confesé que estaba enamorado de ella y bueno ya sabes…

-¿De verdad?-alzó una ceja divertido- quien diría que la ibas a seducir tan rápido

-Ella me dijo que me quería-añadió y Theodore pudo ver la mirada brillante de su amigo- ella y yo ahora estamos en una relación

-¿Qué? ¿enserio? ¡vaya te felicito hermano! - le dijo rápidamente con sinceridad, sabia lo mucho que su amigo había esperado ese momento- ¿y le constaste sobre que le borraste la memoria?

-Emm no-admitió incomodo y la sonrisa de su rostro se borro

-Draco no quiero amargarte el momento, pero tienes que decirle-le insto

-¿por qué se lo voy a decir?-frunció el ceño- he logrado lo que más quería, que ella este conmigo, no voy arriesgar a perderla

-No tienes porqué perderla-argumentó- segur ella lo va a entender

-¿Y si no?-espetó-¿si ella me deja porque no es capaz de perdonarme por haberle borrado la memoria?

-Draco lo hiciste para protegerla, seguro se va a enojar, pero ya le pasara-insistió

-No me pienso arriesgar-dijo finalmente- no cuando la tengo de vuelta, no pienso perderla esta vez por nada del mundo

-¿Y si la pierdes por no decirle la verdad?-le preguntó mirándole seriamente- ¿lo has considerado?

-Deja de mortificarme Nott ¿sí? - le dijo con voz fría- suficiente tengo al haber seguido tu estúpido concejo alguna vez

-Lo hice para que tu y tu novia estuvieran a salvos durante la guerra, nunca te dije que no le devolvieras la memoria luego de la guerra, esa fue tu decisión

-Bien, pero eso ya fue- dijo secamente- solo quiero tener a Hermione conmigo nuevamente, ya no viene ni al caso lo que paso

-No me parece justo para ninguno de los dos-expreso Theodore- sé que no lo demuestras, pero te afecta que ella no recuerde lo que pasó entre ustedes y ella tiene derecho a recordarlo

-Es mi problema déjalo ya- dijo finalmente

-¿Y cuándo se van a enterar los demás?-inquirió-¿ Ya se lo dijiste a tus padres?

-No-se pasó la mano por el cabello- no he hablado mucho con ellos desde que termine con Astoria

-¿Pero se lo vas a decir?

-Por supuesto- dijo sin más-Aunque no sé cómo se la vayan a tomar

-¿Terminarías con Hermione si ellos no están de acuerdo?

-Claro que no-respondió de manera automática- pero si no quiero que ella se vaya a sentir mal de algún modo porque ellos no la aceptan, ya sabes cómo son ellos

-Entonces es mejor que hables con ellos cuanto antes, antes de que eso salga en la prensa, nunca se sabe-observo

-Si, pero prefiero hablar con ellos primero antes de decirle a Hermione- respondió- si las cosas salen bien pues supongo que le hare saber

-¿Y los amigos de Granger ya lo saben?

-No, aunque ella ya le dijo a Weasley lo que sentía por mí, solo que imbécil piensa que yo nunca me fijaría en ella

-Pobre alma ingenua- se burló- o muy estúpido porque tu disimulas muy mal que te encanta Granger

-Lo hago muy bien en realidad-dijo con autosuficiencia- solo que ahora ya no tengo que hacerlo- y sonrió de lado

-¿Lo van hacer público entonces?

-Si vamos a esperar un tiempo supongo, ella acaba de salir de una relación con Weasley, supongo que desea esperar un tiempo prudencial antes de hacer público que estar con alguien más

-Pues supongo que te deseo toda la suerte y que me invites a la boda- le sonrió

-Ya veremos si hacemos una boda publica, como ahora a la gente le gusta casarse en privado- comentó riéndose por lo bajo

-Hey que fue una excepción- se defendió

-Lo se, yo te estoy avisando ¿por qué no vienes a cenar con Hermione hoy?

-Claro, le diré-aseguró- gracias por escucharme hermano

-Eres el hermano que nunca pedí pero escogí lamentablemente- le respondió el castaño

-Eso te digo Theodore- le sonrió y se puso de pie-ahora contándote todo voy a ir a molestar a mi novia un rato para ver si almorzamos juntos

-No te puedes despegar de ella ¿eh?

-Claro que no- se encogió de hombros- nos vemos Theo

-Nos vemos Dragon

El rubio salió de la casa de los Nott y se dirigió al despacho de Hermione Granger donde fingió ir hablar un asunto muy importante delante de su asistente y luego entro y cerró la puerta, picándole un ojo a la chica mientras esta se sonrojaba, se acercó y le robo un beso corto pero apasionado, y se apoyó en el escritorio junto a ella

-Hola amor ¿Cómo te ha ido? - le preguntó

-Algo ocupada resolviendo un papeleo-señaló los documentos

-¿Y tienes tiempo para el mejor novio de mundo?- le pico un ojo

-Oh si y para el más arrogante también-se burló ella jugando con la corbata de él- menos mal has venido un rato, porque no voy a poder almorzar contigo-hizo un mohín

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Voy a ir almorzar con Alaska

-¿Quién es Alaska? ¿un perro? - inquirió él

-No es mía asistente, tonto- rio ella- ya has venido dos días seguidos y no te has dado cuenta de su nombre

-No me interesa- se encogió de hombros y ella rodó los ojos- Además ¿Quién le pone a su hija Alaska?

-Bueno tampoco es tan extraño, ella es estadounidense

-Eso es mas raro aún, es como si alguien en Inglaterra se llamará Yorkshire

-Como si alguien se llamara Draco-se burlo ella y esta vez fue ora ¿Qué hiciste esta mañana?

-Fui donde Theo...le he contado lo nuestro-respondió

-Oh…supongo que le sorprendió, debe haber pensado que después del restaurante te debí haber hechizado-rio ella y él la acompaño

-Así es, aunque por supuesto él ya sabía que tenía sentimientos por ti- explico

-¿De verdad?- se sonrojó ligeramente y luego se quedó pensando- espera Pansy también sabia ¿por eso me invito a la boda?-y el chico asintió-Hey todos sabían menos yo- e hizo un mohín que el considero adorable así que se inclinó y le dio un beso

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que ahora lo sabes- enredo sus dedos con los de la mano de ella- Por cierto, Theo me dijo que si íbamos a comer hoy ¿quieres ir?

-Si supongo que estaría bien…además con ellos no tengo que fingir que solo somos amigos-y con esto se mordió el labio

-Si sigues así me voy a demorar mucho en salir de esta oficina-aseguró con una mirada picara-además tendremos que insonorizarla ¿no crees?

-Tonto-ella le dio un golpecito en el brazo haciéndolo reír

-No opinas eso de mi cuando estamos en la cama-alzó las cejas de forma sugestiva y ella se rio inevitablemente

-Tal vez tengas razón- le pico un ojo- pero ahora señor Malfoy tengo que pedirle que se retire porqué tengo trabajo que hacer y no quiero llegar tarde a nuestro compromiso de la noche

-Bien-aceptó- te estaré esperando entonces amor

Y ella como respuesta lo jaló de la corbata para besarle, a lo que Draco decidió no morir ahorcado sino corresponderle entusiasmado, luego le dio tres corto besos antes de retirarse de la oficina

-Alaska- le dijo a su asistente cuando iban saliendo almorzar- cuando regrese Draco a mi oficina le haces pasar, claro al menos este ocupada con un cliente

-Claro señorita Hermione- aceptó la chica sonriendo de manera cómplice sabiendo que su jefa tenía algo con aquel rubio, pero sin añadir nada más

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La cena con los Nott fue muy amena, Hermione se sintió bien de estar con Draco las cosas junto a él tomaban un curso muy natural y ningún gesto entre ellos se veía forzado antinatural, como cuando Draco posaba distraídamente la mano en su rodilla o cuando sencillamente le pasaba el brazo por detrás o cuando acariciaba el dorso de su mano e manera casi inconsciente, y a ella le encantaba esos pequeños gestos, tuvo la tentación de invitarle a pasar cuando se despidieron pero creyó que era prudente no quedarse juntos todos los días al menos mientras recién estaban empezando su relación.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó y estaba preparando su desayuno aún en pijama, se disponía a tomar el profeta para leerlo cuando sintió que la chimenea de su casa se activó, pensó que era Draco pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no era él pues la voz de su amiga Ginny se escuchó rápidamente

-Hermione ¿Hermione estas? - escuchó a su amiga

-¿Hola Ginny! ¿Qué pasó? - pregunto preocupado al ver a su amiga aparecer

-Hermione de verdad lo siento tanto-se disculpó rápidamente la chica-mi hermano es un imbécil

-Eh si…eso ya lo sé-asintió extrañada, no entendía porque su amiga venia a primera hora de la mañana a decirle eso

-¿Ya viste el profeta?-pregunto con cautela y con una expresión como si hubiera metido la pata

-No, iba hacerlo antes de que tu llegaras- observó y la pelirroja se llevo una mano al frente

-Herms los siento no quería que lo supieras así, he sido una bruta-se lamentó

-¿pero que fue lo que paso?- siguió sin entender y entonces fue que Ginny le tendió el periódico que tenia en la mano, allí en la portada se veía a Ron Weasley de la mano con una joven que tenia gafas y lucia un hermoso abrigo, parecían estar saliendo de un restaurante y el titular decía ¿La belleza Greengrass la nueva dueña del corazón de Ron Weasley?, y al final de ver esto y ante la sorpresa de su amiga Hermione se empezó a reír, logrando que la pelirroja la mirara como si se hubiera vuelto loca

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-se animó a preguntar

-Lo siento Gin-dijo limpiándose la lagrima-es que Ron actúa muy gracioso, el lunes fue a decirme a la oficina que me amaba y ahora sale con Astoria, si intenta darme celos lo esta haciendo mal, en realidad que salga con alguien más son buenas noticias para mí.

-¿Así? ¿Por qué? - preguntó sin entender

-Bueno yo…-se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que acababa de decir- pues si el decide hacer su vida yo también puedo hacerla

-¿Piensas salir con alguien más?-inquirió alzando una ceja

-¿Te molestaría?

-No-respondió mirando con duda- pues a lo que me refiero es que seria sorpresivo no sabia que tenia intenciones de salir con alguien ¿estas saliendo con alguien?

-Mira Ginny yo voy tarde para el trabajo, pero si quieres puedes venir a cenar con Harry mañana y podemos hablar con más calma ¿sí?

-Bien, pero de mañana no te me escapas-le dijo de forma advertencia, luego suavizo el tono y le dirigió una sonrisa-lo importante es que estés bien con esto

-Gracias-sonrió- y Ginny ya no sigas enfadada con Ron, es tu hermano

-Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…suele ser muy idiota- se encogió de hombros y su amiga rio- Nos vemos mañana-se acercó y la abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Vale Ginny nos vemos mañana, salúdame a Harry-le dijo como respuesta

Cuando su amiga se marchó Hermione suspiro y luego volvió a mirar el ejemplar del profeta volvió a reír, en el fondo sabía que Ron había dado un paso en falso, ahora ella no se sentía culpable de salir con Draco, se dispuso a alistarse para ir a trabajar con una enorme sonrisa el rostro.


	24. Capitulo XXIII

Esta es una historia muy larga historia muy larga y la explicación de mi ausencia la verdad, y es que hace un año perdí al ser más importante de mi vida, mi hermosa y la madre madre, ella me enseño a ser fuerte, y hoy puedo decir que ha sido, no he caído en la depresión, me ha distraído con el trabajo, ha graduado de la Universidad, y ha tenido amigos maravillosos que son como mi familia, sin embargo no ha tenido la oportunidad de encontrar el camino para seguir escribiendo ¿Cómo puedo decidir? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? propuso un empecé con el 24 y ahí está, no les prometo ni una semana más.ténganme paciencia, les amo

PD: Pensé que ya lo había publicado ecl api pero por alguna razón no me parece que si ven esto y sporque ya lo logré

 **Capítulo XXIII**

Draco se integró a una mansión de Malfoy, se convirtió en una mansión de Malfoy, se convirtió en una mansión de Malfoy, en una casa solariega de Malfoy. Es suficiente para tener en cuenta. ¿Cuál es la razón más probable?

-Draco cariño que bueno verte-dijo su madre abrazada y besándole en la mejilla- te extrañe

-Yo también madre- le dijo el de forma sincera

-Que bueno verte hijo-escuchó a su padre y el menor de edad solo pudo determinar, no habría sido tan feliz como su padre de la noche

Se sentaron a la mesa y la charla comenzó con los planos de Draco a nivel profesional, luego de un momento a otro Narcissa comentó

-Escuchaste lo de Ron Weasley ?, no puedo creer que Astoria este saliendo con él

-Bueno Astoria no es muy inteligente- observó Draco

-La señorita Granger es una bruja muy inteligente- comentó Lucius- y aun así ya estaba saliendo con ese chico

-Si ellos habían sido amigos mucho tiempo-intento justificar cayendo en cuenta el error que había cometido

-Tu trabajaste con ella ¿sabes algo más sobre qué paso? - inquirió su progenitora

-En realidad sí, pero prefiero hablar luego de eso- respondió él de manera seria, ambos padres con cara extraña- ha venido a cenar con ustedes porque quiero comentarles algo

-Claro hijo ¿Qué es? - pregunto rápidamente su madre

-Yo… verán, estoy saliendo con alguien- dejo escapar y vio la sorpresa de sus padres

-Eso si es una sorpresa admitió su madre- con quien estas saliendo hijo

-Espero que no sea otra de sus aventuras- añadió Lucius -es vergonzoso que trates a las mujeres así, ya es ahora de que sientes cabeza

-De por si padre es una relación seria- le comentó el chico- no llevamos mucho, pero yo a ella no la quiero solo para pasar un rato

-¿Y quién es hijo?-pregunto con curiosidad su madre-¿Por qué no la has traído hoy?

-He preferido que sea así, preferí decírselos a ustedes en persona-respondió el encogiéndose de hombros- y estoy saliendo con Hermione Granger

Narcissa abrió los ojos, pero no dijo nada y Lucius dejo caer los cubiertos al plato

-¿Qué has dicho Draco?

-Estoy saliendo con Hermione…

-No me lo puedo creer-rugió Lucius- ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?, ella es una….

-No te atrevas-le advirtió su hijo- ella es mi novia y…

-A mí no me importa- le dijo Lucius- ella podrá ser quien sea, pero no es digna de estar con un Malfoy, nosotros no te criamos así…

-No me interesa lo que digas padre, yo…

-Ya basta - interrumpió Narcissa y los miro severamente a los dos, luego enfocó su mirada en Draco y dijo- Lucius tiene razón, no te criamos para eso- y Draco apretó la mandíbula resignado a que ellos no iban aceptarlo, por su parte su madre se dirigió al patriarca Malfoy y dijo- sin embargo, Draco ha demostrado que puede tomar sus decisiones y han sido incluso mejores que lo que habitualmente nosotros le enseñamos, así que deberíamos reconsiderar la decisión de él

-¿De qué hablas Narcissa?- Lucius le miró con indignación- no puedes estar de acuerdo con eso

-No se trata de estar de acuerdo o no, solo de apoyar a Draco, si eso es lo que él quiere yo lo aceptó- le dijo de manera definitiva y su hijo sonrió orgulloso de sus palabras

-Esta despreciando años de tradición- insistió el patriarca Malfoy

-¿Y de que nos ha servido eso Lucius?, ¿no es hoy Hermione Granger una bruja prestigiosa? Y no tiene sangre pura, ya es cuestión de acostumbrarnos, ya debimos aprenderlo después de la guerra- y con esto último logro que Lucius solo pudo gruñir por lo bajo

-Gracias madre-dijo Draco- y padre espero que lo aceptes, es muy importante para mí- y el rubio mayor solo murmuro algo que no se le entendió

-No me lo tienes que agradecer, eres mi hijo y eres lo más importante, te voy a apoyar en tus decisiones- dijo Narcissa

Lucius no tardo en disculparse e irse con cara de malhumorado y sin terminar la cena, cosa que aprovecho Narcissa para preguntarle más cosas a su hijo

-¿Desde cuándo estas saliendo con ella?-preguntó apenas sintió que su marido se fue

-Bueno desde el fin de semana-aceptó- y antes que lo preguntes ella no tuvo nada conmigo mientras estaba con Weasley

-Pero debía estar interesada en ti y tú en ella desde antes- observó y él tuvo que darle la razón

-Bueno si algo así- se rascó el cuello y suspiro no creía correcto decirle que el llevaba enamorado de Hermione desde que tenía 16 años o que habían tenido un romance clandestino que la chica no recordaba- ella es inteligente y muy hermosa

-¿Sabes hijo?- le dijo su madre- acepté esta relación que tienes porque te veo enamorado ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Por qué lo dices madre?-inquirió

-Solo lo sé-sonrió-eres mi hijo y te veo feliz, nadie me lo tiene que decir, se te nota en tus ojos y en la forma de la que hablas

-Lo estoy, más ahora que al menos tú me apoyas- le dijo

-Tu padre lo aceptará con el paso del tiempo- le animó- no es fácil para él o para mí, y te lo digo yo, no te voy a mentir, en el fondo me hubiera gustado que te enamoraras de otra chica, una que tuviera una crianza parecida a la que tuviste, sin embargo, como te dije te veo feliz, y eso es lo único que necesito para aceptar una novia, además después de todo Hermione Granger es una bruja muy particular

-Ella me hace ser una mejor persona- dijo él y su madre asintió

-Me alegro cielo, lo único que espero es que ella te valore, eres un gran chico, cometiste errores, pero no fueron tu culpa

-Se que lo hace- sonrió y apretó la mano de su madre-gracias, mamá por todo, te quiero

-y yo a ti Draco-le devolvió apretón- mereces ser feliz, después de todo lo que has pasado, todavía recuerdo cuando llegaste de sexto año, me sentí tan mala madre, tu parecías tan triste, y yo….

-No es tu culpa madre- le tranquilizo y le miro con ojos brillantes- lo digo enserio, y ya todo pasó, además que me apoyes ahorita…compensa cualquier cosa.

-Me recuerdas a mi hermana Andromeda, siempre has tenido un aire a ella ¿Lo sabias?

-No- negó riéndose- es la primera vez que me lo dices

-Para que veas- se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a su unigénito

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione había ido a cenar con Harry y Ginny, estos estaban hablando de muchas cosas y la chica pensó que no iban a tocar el tema que había quedado pendiente con la pelirroja, sin embargo, cerca del postre Ginny preguntó

-¿Herm que era lo que nos ibas a decir?, lo que hablamos ayer

-Emmm-se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja y empezó a jugar con la cucharita del postre buscando las palabras adecuadas para iniciar esa conversación-Bueno es algo complicado

-¿Qué es complicado?-inquirió Harry

-Yo…verán quiero saber si les molestaría que estuviera saliendo con alguien?

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien?-preguntó Harry acomodándose las gafas

-Solo contesten mi pregunta-suplicó ella

-Hermione ya te lo dije, después de todo lo que paso tú tienes derecho hacer tu vida, puedes contar con mi apoyo-aseguró Ginny y miro a su esposo- ¿Harry?

-Bueno Hermione no sé qué decirte-admitió el moreno- yo me sorprendería un poco, ya que todo esta sucediendo muy rápido, pero como dice Ginny te apoyaríamos

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien?-insistió Ginny

-Si lo estoy-aceptó y suspiro hondamente- es… bueno no es lo que ustedes piensan yo me he decidido dar una oportunidad con esta persona porque sentía algunas cosas antes de separarme de Ron pero que había ignorado para no lastimarlo-se rio suavemente- bueno eso no salió bien así que por eso estoy dándome otra oportunidad

-Bueno y con quien estas saliendo-preguntó con curiosidad su amiga

-Es…-tomo un respiro y luego respondió- es con Draco Malfoy-y sus amigos abrieron los ojos y la boca más de lo que ella nunca creyó que lo podían hacerlo

-¿Hermione que dijiste?- preguntó Harry

-Creo que me escucharon claramente- respondió ella

-Hermione no entiendo-dijo Ginny-la semana pasada te preguntamos si había algo entre tú y Malfoy y dijiste que no

-Quería que el tiempo pasará- dijo sin más- oigan se la historia que todos con Draco, pero él es una buena persona ahora…

-¡Es Draco Malfoy!-observó escandalizada- es un mortifago, un criminal…

-Basta Ginny- la interrumpió-suenas igual que Ron

-Pues al fin que tiene razón en algo-refutó ella- no puedes salir con un criminal

-No es un criminal Ginevra-le dijo de forma seria- cometió errores es verdad, pero él no es una mala persona y de hecho él me quiere

-¿Te quiere?-se burló la pelirroja- Es un Malfoy, te despreciaba en el colegio y…

-Cariño basta- le interrumpió Harry y luego miro a Hermione- ¿tú le quieres?

-Si lo hago-asintió

-Entonces Ron tenía razón-le miró casi indignada-no quisiste volver con él porque estabas enamorada de Malfoy

-Si ¿y qué? - se encogió de hombros y con la actitud más altanera- Pero yo nunca hubiera dejado a Ron por Draco, solo por el hecho que teníamos historia y yo nunca le hubiera hecho daño, pero mientras yo me preocupaba por eso, él se estaba acostando con otra, así que lo siento, pero tengo a salir con la persona que me gusta y a quien quiero.

-¿Te acostaste con él?- preguntó su amiga

-Ese no es el tema- Dijo abochornada- pero si lo que me preguntas es si le fui infiel a Ron, ya dije que no, solo…

-Solo pensabas en él mientras lo hacías con mi hermano- señalo Ginny

-Claro que no- Hermione dio un golpecito a la mesa indignada

-Acabas de decir…

-Basta- interrumpió Harry con un gesto malhumorado y mirando severamente a su amiga- es que Hermione no se cómo quieres que no lo tomemos bien cuando has actuado muy similar a Ron, que no te besaras o acostaras con él, no significa que no le fueras infiel

-Exacto- apunto su mujer- pero bueno mi hermano la cagó ¿okey?, así que en lo personal no me molesta que salgas con alguien Hermione, es que sea precisamente Malfoy, es que no entiendo que le ves a Malfoy, que siempre le has visto a Malfoy, yo….

-¿Siempre?-Hermione frunció el ceño y Harrry le lanzó una mirada fría a su mujer

-Bueno yo…eh...yo…- tartamudeo la chica cayendo en cuenta de su error- Bueno cuando Harry le lanzó el sectusempra en sexto año lo defendiste-se encogió de hombros

-Yo no lo defendí- dijo confundida-solo dije que Harry no debió utilizar ese hechizo

-Lo utilizó contra un….

-¡Ya basta las dos!-Dijo Harry sin más y se giró hacia su esposa- deja a Hermione, es la decisión de ella

-Pensé que no estabas de acuerdo con esto- Le respondió con los dientes apretados

-Y no lo estoy, pero ella es nuestra amiga y en lugar de martirizarla debemos apoyarla-dijo sin más

-Esto es una locura-bufó la chica mirando a los dos de forma incrédula, finalmente enfocó la mirada en su amiga y dijo- has lo que quieras, pero no digas que no te advertimos, cuando tu imagen sea pisoteada y tachada por todos por andar como un tipo como ese.

-Bien- asintió con la mandíbula rígida- yo tomaré el riesgo, lo quiero eso debe bastar ¿no?

-Ojalá ese amor te alcance para bastante- murmuró Ginny

-Lo hará-le miró fijamente y comiendo con gusto una cucharadita del postre de forma desafiante

Ginny se puso de pie y recogió los platos rápidamente incluido el que Hermione todavía estaba terminando y se metió en la cocina rápidamente

-Hermione-le dijo Harry al momento-tranquila, a ella ya se le pasará…solo está preocupada por ti.

-No tiene que estarlo Harry-dijo sin más- tú has hablado con él en más de una ocasión y sabe que Draco no es malo

-Lo sé-reconoció con un suspiro- es que es raro…no lo entenderías

-No entiendo que es de lo que hablas ¿me están ocultando algo? - le dijo confusa

-No, claro que no-dijo rápidamente- solo es difícil por qué no estamos enamorados como tú – y los dos rieron suavemente

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco llegó de la cena de sus padres se quitó el abrigo e iba a pasar a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua cuando vio una sombra sentada en la sala, esta se acercó a él caminando lentamente y pudo reconocer que era su novia Hermione Granger, no pudo evitar extrañarse ya que habían quedado de verse hasta el día siguiente, la chica simplemente se acercó y colocó sus manos en sus mejillas

-Draco-murmuro-eres muy importante para mí no lo olvides por favor- y dicho esto lo beso dulcemente

-Tú eres mi mundo Hermione Granger- dijo a la chica mirando fijamente y ella sintió que el corazón le latía rapidísimo y sus ojos se aguaban de felicidad, solo pudo abrazarse a él fuertemente, el sintió la angustia de la muchacha y la separó para mirarla- ¿Está todo bien?

-Le he dicho a Harry y Ginny sobre lo nuestro- respondió

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? - pregunto tensionándose ¿sería que Hermione estaba allí para despedirse de él?

-Ginny no se lo tomó bien y Harry tampoco-aceptó y el al ver su expresión Draco maldijo ese par ya que sabía que Hermione se estaba sintiendo super mal- aunque creo que a lo último Harry lo ha asumido

-¿Y tú qué opinas?-le preguntó mientras

-Creo que me voy a arriesgar por esto, creo lo suficiente en esto que está pasando para poder asumir las reacciones negativas de los demás

-Gracias-dijo acariciándole la mejilla suavemente-gracias por creer en esto, te prometo que viviré para hacerte feliz, sé que probablemente en ocasiones me equivoque, pero te aseguró que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para no hacerlo

-Lo sé- ella paso lo brazos detrás de su cuello y le otorgó un beso que les hizo estremecer por las emociones que querían trasmitir a través de sus labios, en especial el rubio que sentía que si no era Hermione no era nadie, ahora que la había vuelto a recuperar no quería vivir sin ella, no quería apartarse del amor de su vida por nada del mundo.

-son tus amigos, seguro que no van a dejar de ser tus amigos- Le animó, sabía que Potter y su esposa lo iban hacer, ya lo habían hecho una vez y en un momento, aunque le confundía el que tomaran esa actitud en estos momentos, a lo mejor no esperaban que Hermione volviera con él algún día o porque temían que le contara a la castaña la verdad, y les odiaba por hacerla sentir mal

-Gracias… ¿por cierto dónde estabas? - Le preguntó con curiosidad y levantando la mirada

Yo…ven sentémonos ¿si?- le pidió guiándola hasta el sofá de la sala y se sentaron juntos el sin soltarle de la mano

-¿Qué pasa Draco?- preguntó con cierta ansiedad, una parte de ella temía que Draco se echará para atrás con su decisión de estar con ella

-Veras hoy fui a cenar con mis padres-se explicó y eso no tranquilizo mucho a la muchacha- quería contarles lo nuestro- y acarició su mano para relajarla.

-¿Y?-preguntó con cierta ansiedad

-Les sorprendió- admitió- y bueno tengo que aceptar que a mi padre no les gusto ni un poquito y termino marchándose antes de acabar de cenar, pero mi madre es otra historia

-¿Así?- le miro sorprendida

\- Si bueno, sé que una parte de ella le es difícil aceptarlo, pero lo hace, lo hace porque confía en mi y en mis decisiones

-¿Y qué pasa con tu padre?

-Tendrá que aceptarlo-se encogió de hombros- y si no es así no me importa

-Draco es tu padre- observó ella – sé que sí que te importa

-Es difícil de explicar-expresó- pero ….mira, lo que pasa es que crecí idolatrando a mi padre, tengo que aceptarlo, quería ser como él y hacia todo los posible para que se sintiera aunque fuera un poco orgulloso de mi, sin embargo conforme fue pasando el tiempo y los años todo se fue haciendo más y más difícil, y sobre todo ver las cosas como él quería que las viera, compartir sus creencias, porqué por más que actuara como él quería no pensaba de la misma manera y luego…-se quedó callado mucho tiempo porque Hermione le miraba con cierta ansiedad, Draco quería decirle lo que había pasado en sexto año y con eso muchas cosas, pero no podía, así que se limitó a decirle- luego ya sabes me tuve que convertir en mortifago, me marcaron y me encomendaron la misión de asesinar a Dumbledore, no quería, te juro que no quería- hizo una pausa recordar eso siempre le era doloroso- pero era mi deber y eso me hacía preguntarme porque era mi deber, porque yo tenía que pasar por eso ¿Por ser un Malfoy?, o sencillamente por las ideas de pureza y poder de mi padre…en fin luego todo se puso peor, ya sabes quién cogió nuestra mansión como cuartel y eso fue lo peor que pudo pasar- esa parte nunca se la había relatado a ella puesto que fue después de que se alejaran- era nuestra casa pero ya no lo era, solo era un nido de mortifagos y se había convertido en una prisión, todos los días traían gente para torturarla y matarla y muchas veces me obligaron a torturar para no ser torturado-cerro los ojos y pudo sentir casi los gritos, luego los abrió y vio la mirada de Hermione y recordó su mirada cristalina mientras estaba casi inerte en la alfombra de la sala de la mansión Malfoy y por instinto se alejó de ella invadido por la culpa y las emociones

-¿Draco que pasa? ¿estás bien? -ella alargó su mano para tocarle, pero él la retiro

-No me toques- murmuró – yo…tu no mereces estar conmigo, no soy suficiente bueno para ti, deje…deje que te torturaran en mi casa…y no hice nada- cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas, ese día luego de que le torturaran a él y su familia por permitir el escape de Potter y sus amigos, se había encerrado a su habitación a llorar hasta quedarse casi sin aire, como si sus pulmones fueran a estallarse, ni siquiera las heridas físicas que tenia se comparaban con el dolor del alma que tenía por ver como la chica que amaba era torturada delante de él

-No fue tu culpa- le dijo ella y en un rápido y firme gesto le tomo por los dedos y se los apretó con fuerza- mírame Draco-ordenó y el abrió los ojos dejando ver en ese mar plateado muchas emociones- no podías hacer nada y nunca te he culpado por ello

-Es que no lo entiendes-dijo con voz estrangulada y ella apretó aún más sus dedos

-No tengo mucho para entender, no te culpo, no lo hagas tú, no me gusta verte así- le atrajo hacia ella y lo abrazo- te quiero, es lo único que debe importar.

Y él solo pudo abrazarla, no se creía su suerte, después de todo tenía una mujer que lo quería a pesar de sus errores

-Gracias- murmuro besándole la cien – te quiero Hermione Granger, no tienes idea cuanto

-Eso es lo único que me importa- dijo ella en un susurro- no te sientas mal por lo que paso en la mansión, yo no te culpo y tú tampoco debieras

-No puedo evitarlo- se encogió de hombros- me martiriza pensar que permití tal cosa, debí haber dado mi vida para…

-Me alegro de que no lo hicieras-murmuró ella contra sus labios - sino no te tendría aquí conmigo

-Hermione…nada lo justifica-suspiro cansado

-Draco-ella le acaricio la mejilla intentando calmarle- el pasado es pasado, se justificará o no, a mí ya no me importa, lo que me importa es lo que eres hoy por hoy

-Te amo- dejo escapar sin evitarlo, casi como un suspiro que ni el mismo se dio cuenta, no fue hasta que Hermione se separó de él y le miró con los ojos abiertos

-¿Enserio?

-Yo…-Por merlín que no quería asustarla tan rápido, claro que la amaba, la amaba desde hace mucho, pero claro ella no lo sabía, y tampoco podía retractarse- es cierto…mira se que hace muy poco salimos, pero eso no quiere decir que mis sentimientos por ti no sean verdaderos

-Te creo- ella interrumpió besándole- y me siento la mujer mas afortunada del mundo, pero…

-Shhh no tienes que decir nada, no importa- él sabia que ella en ese momento no sentía lo mismo que él, pero no quería escucharlo- solo dame la oportunidad de hacerte sentir como yo me siento

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien-le dijo ella con una suave sonrisa y le beso en la mejilla-te has convertido en un hombre maravilloso Draco Malfoy

El rubio la beso en la nariz y luego dejo caer su frente con la de ella, sintiéndose feliz de poder estar con ella, con esa castaña que le había robado el corazón y estaba casi seguro de que podría robar el de ella nuevamente.

-Ven vamos a dormir- le invitó- no tienes excusa, te prestaré una de mis camisas

-No pensaba excusarme- ella le sonrió de lado y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación, allí ella se desvistió ante la atenta mirada y él le paso una remera negra con estampado de Bob Marley, ella alzó una ceja

-¿Qué?-preguntó al ver la mirada de su novia

-No pensé que usaras este tipo de remeras- observó y se la colocó- ¿qué tal?- y se llevó las manos a la cintura tipo reina de belleza

-Te queda mejor que a mí-él la tomó por la cintura y le planto un beso en los labios- te la puedes quedar si quieres

-Me encantaría un azulejo le respondió la chica con ojos brillantes

Ambos se dirigieron a la cama y se recostaron al mismo tiempo, junto con el otro, demasiado pronto para atraer al lugar y darle un beso de buenas noches.


	25. Capítulo XXIV

Hola acá estoy con un capitulo nuevo, ya lo tenia listo pero quería avanzar un poco más en el 25 antes de subir este, espero que les gustará el capitulo anterior, y que les guste este tambien a pesar de quees capitulo corto, ahora que estoy de vuelta, les mano un abrazo y no se les olvide dejarme su review

Capítulo XXIV

Si Draco Malfoy pudiera describir la perfección sería un despertar de fin de semana, sin preocupaciones, con el olor a vainilla que desprendía los bucles castaños de su novia Hermione Granger, que dormía plácidamente junto a él, mientras la tenía abrazada por la cintura, aspiro su aroma dulzón y sonrió como adolescente bajo poción de amor, corrió su cabello y le deposito un beso en el cuello sin evitarlo, logrando que la chica tuviera un estremecimiento placentero, así que volvió a repetir la acción y esta vez ella sonrió y se giró, mirándole con sus ojos del color de la más puras de todas las mieles.

-Hola guapo-y le acaricio la barbilla, a lo que él solo pudo girar y restregar su mejilla contra su mano como si un gato se tratara y luego darle un beso en esta

-Buen día amor- le respondió él y le regalo un casto beso en la boca, pero ella lo profundizo enredando sus dedos en las hebras doradas del cabello de su pareja

-Muy buenos-ella dejo escapar una risita porque ese hombre la volvía loca, era endiabladamente atractivo

-¿Que tal dormiste?-él le miro embelesado, amaba su cabello desordenado en las mañanas

-Esta camisa es muy cómoda la verdad-admitió- definitivamente me la quedaré

-¿Así?-alzó una ceja- entonces tendrás que darme algo a cambio

-No te veía como de los que cobraba Malfoy- bromeo ella

-Ya ves- siguió con la broma y dejo arrastrar las palabras ligeramente – afortunadamente para ti puede ser un pago muy agradable- y lo último lo dijo con voz ronca y baja, le beso en el cuello y una de sus manos empezó a reptar por el muslo de la chica a lo que ella suspiró complacida y se vio en la necesidad de buscar los labios de su amado para besarlos con urgencia a lo que el correspondió gustoso, profundizándolo y volviéndolo más pasional elevando la temperatura de sus cuerpos, y la mano de Draco siguió vagando hasta uno de sus pechos, que empezó acariciar y luego pellizcarle un pezón logrando un gemido sonoro por parte de la castaña, a su vez por instinto ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura de él y con los pies se dispuso a bajarle los pantalones de pijama, pero en ese momento un molesto ruido los interrumpió

-shhh-susurro el después de sonar el timbre-seguro se irán – y la beso de nuevo, pero el timbre sonó de nuevo intensamente haciendo que el soltará un bufido- debe ser Theo- se levantó de la cama logrando un puchero de parte de la ex Gryffindor- no te preocupes, lo echaré a patadas y volveré contigo

-Eso espero - le miro coqueta mordiéndose el labio, sacándole un suspiro a su novio que se moría por meterse de nuevo en las sabanas con ella, Theo se iba a ganar que lo hechizara si no era algo importante

-¿Qué…- pero se quedó congelado al ver quien era

-¡Hola Draco!- le saludó una sonriente Ondina que traía un paquete en la mano y una bandeja con cafés en la otra- Espero no haberte despertado- y sin pedir permiso entro al apartamento pasando a la cocina

-Ondina que haces acá-dijo siguiéndola rápidamente y susurrándole en tono molesto

-Gracias yo muy bien y tu?- le respondió ella con sarcasmo pero sin perder su tono alegre y llegando a su destino donde empezó a desempacar rápidamente lo que traía en la bolsa lo cual eran pastelillos- como hiciste el desayuno el otro día pensé que era buena idea si yo te invitaba a desayunar y luego podemos salir y divertirnos un rato o lo que tú quieras…

-Ondina ya basta…-intento detenerla

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gustan los pastelillos de vainilla?, traje de chocolate- y fue a meter de nuevo la mano en la bolsa, pero Draco le agarró la muñeca

-No es…

-Buenos días- una tercera voz que no sonaba muy contenta llegó a la cocina, ahí estaba Hermione con la remera de él y su cabello atado en una coleta

-Oh veo que ya tienes compañía- una sonrisa falsa se instauro en el rostro de la rubia- no sabía que estabas aquí , si no hubiera traído otro café- la miro como estaba vestida y luego miro a Draco- bueno supongo que ya te divertiste anoche, lo dejamos para otro día- y le pico un ojo a Draco mientras tomaba su café, tomo un sorbo y se irguió en sus metro setenta y cinco de estatura- que se sigan divirtiendo- entonces fue donde procedió a retirarse, dejando el apartamento con un suave portazo

-Hermione…- el joven intervino inmediatamente

-¿Qué?-replicó agresivamente-¿ me vas a decir que no te acuestas con ella? ¿o es que se te confundió de día?

-No, claro que no

-¿Claro que no que Draco?- para estas alturas las mejillas de Hermione ya estaban sonrojadas de la furia- ¿sabes?, mejor no me lo digas, ve y búscala de pronto aún la alcanzas en el Lobby, yo me voy

-¿Qué?-entró en pánico y la agarró de la muñeca- Hermione escúchame…

-Suéltame-se zafó- no tengo nada que escucharte, ya se quién eres, eres el Draco Malfoy mujeriego de siempre, como voy a pretender que no prefieras acostarte con esas modelitos rubias de piernas largas que te deben llover por montones…

-Las cosas no son así-insistió ya malhumorado

-¿a no?, ¿no te acostaste con ella?- y le miró fijamente

-Si, pero…-acepto resignado y ella le dio la espalda encaminándose rumbo a la chimenea, así que el gritó

-¡Solo fue una noche!

-Me importa un carajo- rugió ella girándose y señalándolo con un dedo- ¿sabes Malfoy? Si te querías acostar conmigo no te tenías que inventar todo el rollito romántico

\- No me lo estoy inventando Granger- ella ya lo había sacado de las casillas llamándolo por su apellido, ahora se tenía que vengar- y para tu información me acosté con ella antes de que incluso que terminaras con Weasley

-¿Qué?-a ella se le había bajado la rabia unos decibeles

-Lo que escuchaste- se encogió de hombros- no la había vuelto a ver desde ese día , no me puedes reprochar mi pasado Hermione, no tiene sentido, ¿Qué harás?, ¿me reprocharas todas las veces que me folle a Astoria?

-No-susurro bajito, pero él no la escuchó

-Yo no te armo una escena de celos porque te estuvieras follando a Weasley cuando ya estabas "enamorada de mi"- y las palabras de él le dejaron un amargo sabor en la boca pues le recordaron a las de Ginny

-Eres un cretino- le dijo con los dientes apretados- vete a la mierda, tenía derecho a follar con mi novio todo lo que quisiera para tu información

-Hermione…-se dio cuenta que había metido la pata e hizo el ademan de acercársele

-Déjame Draco- le dijo ella retrocediendo- no quiero hablar contigo ahorita… adiós- y tomo un puñado de polvos flu susurrando su dirección

El exslythrin solo pudo arrojar una maldición y patear la mesa de centro levantándola y arrojando todo lo que había encima a la vez que se hacía añicos esta misma

-Mierda mierda mierda-gruño jalándose los cabellos, no llevaban nada saliendo y ya las cosas se habían salido de control…estúpida Ondina

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Estas son las mejores vacaciones del mundo- dijo Pansy estirándose en la toalla que tenían en la playa junto a su esposo mientras ambos se bronceaban

\- Sin lugar a duda- el la abrazó y pasó las manos por su cintura desnuda de su esposa, dejando a la vista la piel bronceada de aquellos días interminables bajo el sol en Fiji y ahora en Tahití.

-¿Cómo crees que le esté yendo a Draco con Hermione?-preguntó ella de repente

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros - tú los conoces más

-Verdad- sonrió gatunamente- pero una opinión de ojos externos no está de más

-Bueno yo los vi bastante enamorados en nuestra boda- admitió

-¿Verdad que sí?- ella asintió emocionada- yo a ella la vi muy enamorada, pero con Draco imposible que no- vio la mirada de su esposo y añadió- ay vamos cariño, tú sabes que le quiero como un hermano, y por eso sé que él es un encanto, es un tipo culto, educado, guapo y puede ser extremadamente romántico si se lo propone

-Ósea con ella

-Exacto, además es el tipo perfecto para ella, es la bruja más inteligente que conozco, es mandona y una heroína, no se merece un baboso como Weasley

-Bueno, pero de verdad no entiendo porque Draco no le recupera la memoria y ya- no pudo evitar confundido

-Ya te lo he dicho amor, para Draco fue una experiencia bastante difícil y… familias como la mía, como la de Draco en especial, quedaron muy mal ante la sociedad mágica, incluso Draco tuvo que enfrentarse a juicio, así que se sintió que él no se merecía estar con ella, además de que ella salía con Weasley… y el tiempo pasó, ahora Draco temé que ella le rechacé si eso pasa, por eso se esfuerza en conquistarla de nuevo

-Supongo que no entiendo muy bien-se paso la mano por la nuca- pero no sé Pansy, para mí sería difícil, ósea que por ejemplo nosotros hubiéramos sido novios a los dieciséis y tu no le recordaras, así estuviéramos casado ahorita para mí sería difícil.

-Si supongo que si-admitió

-Pan…nunca te atrevas hacerme eso, mira que sería injusto, yo ni siquiera me podría defender porque no tengo magia

-No lo sé Aust…si estuvieras en peligro de pronto lo haría, cualquier cosa por protegerte

-Pansy, soy tu esposo, puedo ser muy muggle, pero yo te debo proteger a ti- observó

-Y estoy segura de que lo harás- le beso de forma lenta- te amo corazón

\- yo a ti más princesa- le beso profundamente, dedicándole caricias que empezaron a subir de tono- vámonos a la habitación

-Si-sonrió ella- pero antes déjame llamar a Draco, que de verdad me muero de ganas por saber cómo le ha ido con su amorcito

Al llegar a la habitación, Pansy tomo la tarjeta internacional y marcó el número de Draco que por suerte tenía un teléfono en casa, miro la hora 10:30 debían ser las 9:30 de la noche en Inglaterra, así que no consideraba que estuviera dormido.

-¿Aló?-apenas escuchó su voz supo que Draco estaba tomado

-Hola Dragon soy yo ¿estás bien?- respondió ella y le hizo señas a su marido con los pulgares abajo

-Perfectamente- respondió- ¿Por qué no he de estarlo?

-Estas tomado, por eso quiero saber que paso …no sé nada de ti y Hermione desde mi boda

-Ni yo de ti, pensé que estabas en un maldito atolón bronceándote el trasero- le dijo a la defensiva

-Y lo estaba – rio ella- pero quería saber si tus tácticas sirvieron…aunque no te oigo muy animado

-Soy un puto premio

-¿Qué?- exclamó confundida

-Un premio de consolación, eso soy – dijo sin más- la comadreja engaña a Hermione y ella termina en mis brazos, así fue en sexto año y así volvió hacer ahorita…

-No entiendo Draco- dijo ofuscada - ¿que pasó con Hermione?

-Que la comadreja engañó a Hermione- espetó- y pues empezamos a salir, pero soy un premio de consolación, ella no me quiere, prefiere creer que la estaba engañando con la abogaducha esa…

-¿Qué?, ¿a qué horas pasó todo eso?, no hemos estado tanto tiempo en Fiji y Tahití …y de que abogada hablas

-Ondina…me acosté con ella okey?, pero eso fue antes de que empezará a salir con Hermione, y hoy apareció mientras yo estaba con ella, entonces Hermione pensó que la engañaba con esa, se enfadó y se largó

-Ay Draco- rodó los ojos- eso solo significa que te quiere grandísimo idiota, no eres ningún premio de consolación, en la boda ella ya se estaba muriendo por ti… es obvio que se puso celosa, le aclaraste a la Ondina esa que tú y Hermione eran pareja

-No-al otro lado de la línea él se encogió de hombros

-Pues ella se sintió como si también ella fuera una aventura

-Pero le dije que hablé con mis padres de lo nuestro

-¿Hablaste con tus padres? ¿Qué dijeron?- chillo incrédula

-Que importa-dijo hartó- yo solo quiero que vuelva

-Pues ve a buscarla y aclara las cosas con ella, pero ya espera hasta mañana, hasta acá apestas a alcohol, no vayas a meter la pata mas ¿quieres?... la otra semana vuelvo a Nueva Zelanda y te llamo para que cuentes mas ¿oíste? Me debes muchas explicaciones Draco Lucius Malfoy

\- Si, si, como sea- bufó quitándole importancia y colgándole el teléfono dejando a su amiga indignada, el por su parte se dejó escurrir en el sofá llevándose las manos a su rostro y arrastrándola hasta su cabello tironeando de él, luego suspiro fuertemente el cual fue interrumpido por una variación de peso en su pecho

-¿Crees que soy idiota Minina?- le preguntó a su pequeña gatita la cual maulló- si lo soy-aceptó- debiera ir a buscarla?-volvió a maullar

Draco la apartó de lado y se puso de pie algo tambaleante, se sirvió otro vaso de Whiskey fuego, dejo que la sensación de quemazón le inundará la garganta y luego respiro, volvió a servirse de nuevo del trago, y luego otro y otro, solo para asegurarse de vaciar la botella, la segunda en todo el día, así que tambaleándose un poco cerro los ojos y se apareció en la entrada del apartamento de Hermione y llamó a la puerta

-Draco ¿qué haces aquí? - Hermioone tenía su cabello atado en una coleta, unos shorts viejos de algodón y una camiseta

-Estaas prrreciosssa-dejo escapar él mirándole embelesado

-Y tu completamente ebrio- le dijo enfurruñada y poniendo los brazos como jarra en su cintura

-SSSolo tomee un poooco….necessito hablar contigoo- pidió intentando pasar y casi yéndose de cabeza

Hermione suspiro cansada y como respuesta, lo ayudo a sentarse en la sala, y estaba dispuesta a ir a preparar café., sin embargo, él joven largó una mano para tomarla del brazo y sentarla junto a él

-¿Vass hablarr conmigo Miooone?- preguntó el y el aliento a Whiskey que expedía la golpeo aturdiéndolo, sin embargo su rostro atractivo la dejo hipnotizada, del cual solo pudo salir hasta que sus narices chocaron

-Necesitas café- dijo ella rápidamente poniéndose de pie y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar- ya regreso, acomódate si quieres

Draco bufó pero obedeció, mientras que la chica se dirigió a toda prisa a la cocina, una vez allí, apoyó sus manos en el mesón y suspiro, intentando recuperar la compostura, es cierto, ya no estaba enojada con él, pero necesitaban hablar, aunque pensándolo bien, si estaba enojada con él, como es que aparecía a altas horas y borracho….condenado slytherin, tenía que ser tan guapo y atractivo, la podía derretir con una sola sonrisa o mirada…dio otro suspiro y se puso a preparar el café, dejo que se enfriara para que el rubio no fuera a quemarse y luego se dirigió a la sala, al llegar lo encontró desparramado en el sillón totalmente dormido, pensó en despertarle, pero prefirió que era mejor que descansara, así que lo acomodó sin despertarlo y le puso una manta encima para que no pasara frio, le acomodó el cabello de forma maternal y el suspiro relajado, lo que provocó un suspiro en la chica, como podía estar tan enamorada de ese rubio tonto, el ex slytherin había llegado como un huracán a su vida, poniéndola de cabeza y concentrando todos sus sentimientos en él, lo contempló una vez y se dio la vuelta para irse a su dormitorio mientras se mordía el labio, tenía un novio demasiado atractivo, y se felicitó mentalmente por ello.


	26. Capitulo XXV

Hola he vuelto de nuevo, espero que esten muy bien y que me dejen sus comentarios, después de todo lo que ha pasado eso es lo que más me motiva a continuar este fic. Por cierto tengo ganas de publicar una historia propia, les gustaría? la publicaría en wattpad creo y si es así, que les gustaría más una distopia o algo romántico? Diganmelo ustedes que siempre han estado ahí. les quiero mucho y ahora a leer se ha dicho.

* * *

 **Capítulo XXV**

"Santísima mierda" fue lo primero que cambió cuando se despertó, el cuerpo engarrotado y su cabeza iba a estalar, abrió los ojos y parpadeo varias veces para ubicar, se dio cuenta que tenía una manta encima y estaba recostado en el sofá, en el apartamento de Hermione

-maldición- dejo escapar incorporándose. _"... pero ya espera hasta mañana, hasta acá apestas un alcohol, no vayas a metro la pata más .."_ escuchó la voz de Pensamiento, ¿Por qué no entiendes el caso ?, seguro Hermione iba a estar más enojada con él, así que se dispuso a buscar y disculpar, se dejó guiar por el olor a café que venía desde la cocina, y allí la vio sirviendo dos vasos de café

-Buenos días- saludó, y ella por repuesta afectada el rostro

-Ya te ha despertado- la castaña no dejo ver ninguna expresión y luego señalo el café- supongo que uno no te caería mal

-Gracias- lo que sentimos sentándose en la barra de la cocina y la mirada de reojo a la chica, que se envió también a tomar el café

-Hermione, necesito ... que hablemos- dijo

-Lo sé- asintió la exGryffindor- quédate a desayunar y hablamos luego

-Vale ... yo, iré asearme- expresó-vuelo enseguida

-Vale-correspondió ella y le dio una sonrisa con los labios apretados

Draco se puso de pie y no supo que hacer a continuación, quería darle un beso antes de irse, pero al final decidió alargar su mano y darle un apretón, ella le sonrió de nuevo de la misma manera, y por dentro tuvo la esperanza que las cosas no estuvieran tan mal, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando iba a adentrarse en la chimenea.

-Draco-le llamo ella y él se giró

-¿Hmm?

-Ponte algo cómodo, me apetece pasar el día en pijama- y se mordió el labio

-Claro-desvió su mirada a sus labios queriendo besarlos, pero luego se recompuso- Nos vemos

Cerca de veinte minutos después Draco había aparecido con una sudadera gris y unos pantalones de chándal del mismo color y su cabello rubio oscurecido por la humedad de una ducha reciente

-Huelen delicioso- observó el chico haciendo referencia a los pancakes que estaban siendo bañados por una salsa de arándanos.

"No más que tú" pensó ella pues el olor mentolado y varonil del chico inundo todo el apartamento

-Bueno más vale que te gusten- le dijo la chica como quien no quiere la cosa y le extendió el plato ya servido

El muchacho se sentó en la barra a comer lo que su novia había preparado de desayuno, y se deleito con el jugo de calabaza, acompañado de los pancakes, sin embargo, Hermione estaba mortalmente callada y él se Moria de ganas por decir algo pertinente, al final solo pudo decir

-oye…de verdad necesitamos hablar

-Pensé que me ibas a dar más tiempo antes de aparecerte borracho en mi puerta- observó ella con una ceja alzada

-Lo siento por eso- musito abochornado- no soy de esa clase, es solo que…no sabía cómo habíamos quedado y yo…- se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio.

-¿Pensaste que habíamos roto?- ella completo su frase y él chico se encogió de hombros- no seas bobo…solo estaba molesta y pensaba seguir así unos días más

-Hermione, lo siento, yo no quería hacer nada para que te enfadaras- y luego la miro- o más bien decir lo que dije

-Lo sé-asintió la muchacha- es solo que…

-También siento no haberle dejado en claro a Ondina que eres mi novia…no solamente una chica del montón

-vale- ella asintió sin mirarle y luego susurró- yo creo que también exageré, es solo que…- esta vez si le observó- bueno a veces es difícil saber que chicas como Ondina están interesadas en ti

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundido

-Vamos ella es alta, rubia, bonita, de familia mágica, y tu ex también solía ser de esas chicas que las demás envidian, una por las que mi ex me fue infiel

-Hermione- el rodó los ojos- no puedo creer que pienses así- okey el sabía que la castaña no era la chica más segura del mundo, y en parte la tenía la culpa por los insultos que le regaló mientras estaban en Hogwarts- tu eres mucho mejor que ellas, tu crees que no quiero acompañarte cada día al ministerio para alejarte de las miradas de los demás hombres…. Eres hermosa, sexy, inteligente, la bruja mas brillante en siglos y la heroína de la guerra, tendría que estar loco para no preferirte sobre cualquier mujer en mundo mágico y muggle… y Weasley es un imbécil que teniéndote prefirió meterse con Astoria.

\- y ¿Ondina?... cual fue la aventura que paso con ella? - inquirió la chica

-Yo… estaba bebiendo, me habías dicho que ibas adelantar la boda con Weasley así que me sentía como la mierda, ella apareció y me coqueteo, yo solo me deje llevar, no es la primera vez que me acuesto con alguien por despecho

-Bien

-¿Estas enojada?

-No-sin embargo, frunció el ceño mientras de miraba las manos- tienes razón, ella, Astoria y las demás son parte de tu pasado…igual que el mío es Ron

-Pero necesito que de verdad lo creas- pido el, y se acercó a la chica, le levantó la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos- que no importa con quien estuviera atrás, yo no soy un mujeriego…bueno quizás un poco cuando estoy soltero, pero jamás le puse el cuerno a Astoria, menos a ti, que sabes que te…

-Lo sé- asintió la chica y le dedico una sonrisa medio nerviosa, no estaba muy segura de escuchar un te amo por parte de Draco y ella no ser capaz de respondérselo, así que tomó una de las manos de su novio y la apretó- solo olvidemos la discusión

-Bien… pero solo una cosa más- pidió mientras acariciaba los dedos de Hermione- quiero que salgamos a la luz pública, no hay razón para escondernos, quiero que los demás sepan que eres mi novia y que vamos enserio

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completa y absolutamente ¿y tú?

-Si, qué más da, ya nuestra familia y amigos lo saben- y esta vez le dedico una sonrisa genuina

Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que jalarla y obligarla a ponerse de pie, para besarla, le beso solo los labios y luego con su lengua pidió permiso para hacer el beso más profundo, al separarse juntaron sus frentes y se sonrieron mutuamente, el joven le beso la punta de la nariz y luego le invito a que siguieran desayunando.

-Hasta cuando planeabas seguir enojada conmigo-interrogó él

-mmm déjame pensarlo- respondió con expresión divertida- tal vez hasta el otro mes

-¿Oh enserio?-alzo una ceja burlona- no creo que te hubieras resistido mucho- y le sonrió de lado seductoramente.

-Eres un maldito prepotente- le dio un golpe en el hombro

-Así me adoras-y se inclinó a besarla suavemente- Herm

-¿Si?

-¿De verdad quieres que estemos en pijama todo el día?

-Bueno si…hoy me apetecía un día tranquilo, ¿a ti no?

-Si, pero como te gusta hacer diferentes cosas en especial actividades culturales, pero no me negaré a quedarme todo un día contigo, los dos juntitos, abrazado y dándote besos cuando yo quiera.

-Si ves, mejor plan, imposible- ella le sonrió de forma cómplice- además tengo un par de películas que moría por verlas juntos.

Después del desayuno, ambos se dirigieron al sillón, frente a la televisión, donde Hermione puso una película de un famoso libre llamado cumbres borrascosas, Draco no tardó en pasarle un brazo por detrás y ella en recostar su cabeza sobre su hombro, a pesar de que Hermione estaba de los más entretenida con la película, no podía evitar distraerse con el olor varonil de su novio, y de vez en cuando le besaba la mejilla o la barbilla, el a su vez , aprovechaba para besarle en la sien o donde sus labios encontraran una porción de piel, tras ir en la mitas de la película y haber cambiado de posiciones en más de una ocasión, Draco le empezó a besar la oreja y ella se apartó de él con un ligero chillido mientras soltaba una risa divertida

-¡Me haces cosquillas!- protestó

-Solo quería darte unos besitos- se defendió

-¿Te aburre?- señaló la película

-Oh no, de verdad quiero saber que pasa con Heathcliff y Catherine-afirmó, pero luego ladeo la sonrisa- pero me apetece más besarte- y se arrojó a sus labios

-¡Draco!- le riño con una sonrisa divertida cuando logro separarse ligeramente de él- quiero ver la película

-¿De verdad?- el alzó una ceja- ¿no quieres que tu atractivo novio te bese?

-Eres un tramposo- apagó el televisor, y entonces fue ella quien le beso, atrayéndole y donde los dos terminaron recostados en el sofá, pudo sentir la sonrisa de triunfo en los labios del rubio, pero no le importa, era una batalla en la que él ganaba, ella también, así que siguieron besándose y acariciándose suavemente sobre la ropa, ella le quito la sudadera que llevaba, muriendo por acariciar su torso, a lo que el coopero activamente, y dejo escapar suspiros al sentir las manos de ella en su espalda y en su pecho, no tardó mucho en querer incorporarse arrastrándola a ella y dejándola sentada a ahorcadas sobre su regazo. Y el desperdigando besos que iban desde el borde de su camisón hasta su cuello, besos suaves, como si en cada de unos quisiera impregnarse de ella, pero la chica se separó de el poniéndose de pie y dejándole confundido, sin embargó fueron pocos segundos en los que no supo que pasaba porque ella se quitó la camisón de tirantes, dejando su torso desnudo a simple vista, y luego procedió a bajarse las bragas, de una forma exquisitamente femenina mientras le miraba a los ojos, la chica por su parte no sabía de donde había sacado ese ataque de mujer sensual, don del cual creía carecer, y a pesar de que ya habían estado juntos íntimamente y ella no era ninguna virgencita, aún se sentía cohibida y reservada en algunas cosas respecto al sexo, sin embargo Draco lograba sacarle ese lado femenino y de mujer con deseos sexuales de una forma muy simple, así que por eso evitó ruborizarse al ver la mirada cargada de lujuria de él puesta en su cuerpo, y le sostuvo la mirada a pesar de su desnudez, luego se acercó a su novio de nuevo y volvió a sentarse ahorcadas encima de su regazo, completamente desnuda, y regalando un beso corto, del cual Draco se separó para sonreírle con dulzura, y colocarle un rizo detrás de la oreja, mientras que con la punta de los dedos de la otra mano delineaba su columna vertebral de arriba hacia abajo.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo- ella sonrió y se dispuso a besarle, pero él se apartó- no, déjame mirarte, déjame contemplarte detalladamente

Y Así lo hizo, comenzó a recorrerla con sus manos, delineando primero las facciones de su rostro, pasando por su largo cuello, y llegando al valle de sus senos, con el índice derecho, recorrió el canalillo que los separaba, y al llegar al final se desvió rodeando la parte inferior de uno, donde fue recorriéndolo de la misma manera, de forma lenta, como memorizando cada centímetro de su piel, para bajar y rodear la aureola de su pezón que se encontraba erecto por las caricias recibidas y que al recibir esta vez un ligero pellizco de sus dedos no pudo evitar que de sus labios escapará un gemido de placer

-Draco…

-Pronto- murmuró él con la voz enriquecida por el deseo para luego repetir la acción con el otro seno, pero esta vez otorgándole a ella un beso delicado en los labios y volviéndole acomodar los mechones desordenados -Eres tan hermosa- y ella sonrió sonrojándose ligeramente- no sabes cuanto estuve anhelándote así, tan mía…solo para mí…mi amor

\- Soy toda tuya Draco- ella le acaricio ambas mejillas y luego le beso el mentón- quiero ser tuya para siempre- y esta vez le regaló un mordisco- te deseo

-Maldición, yo también, como el infierno- jadeo y dejo vagar sus manos hasta su trasero, para dar un giro y recostarla en el sillón, quedando el encima y logrando que ambos rieran, luego le repartió besos desde el cuello, bajando por el valle de sus senos, abdomen y depositándole un besos en la cadera, para retornar el camino rumbo a sus labios, ella sonrió sobre estos, y luego de un apasionado beso, se deshicieron de los pantalones de chándal y boxes del ojigris, quedando completamente desnudos, a su vez ella dejo vagar sus dedos por la espalda de él sintiendo bajo sus yemas la suave piel de su novio… y luego lo sintió entrar en ella, y no evitó que se escapará el sonido de un gemido de sus labios que rápidamente se vio callado por los labios finos de su amante, y segundos después ambos se separaron pero con sus frentes juntas y mirándose a los ojos, mientras el entraba y salía de ella, con un suave vaivén que les hacía suspirar constantemente, y Hermione supo en ese instante que jamás se iba a sentir de esa forma tan conectada con alguien , nunca iba adorar tanto ver unos ojos grises tan hermosos como los de Draco Malfoy, y de esa manera apoyando su mano en su fornido pecho, sintiendo el latido acelerado de su corazón, dejo escapar dos palabras

-Te amo

-Yo también, no sabes cuánto…no sabes cuánto- respondió el y volvió a besarla

Y siguieron su danza de amor, el elevando una de la piernas de la muchacha para colocarla sobre su hombro y así aumentar la profundidad de sus embestidas, y ella gimió más fuerte, mordiéndose el labio, sintiendo cada vez más como si su cuerpo fuera a entrar en combustión, y luego, todo estalló y ella gimió su nombre una mientras sentía las olas del orgasmo propagándose por su cuerpo mientras él la seguía invistiendo buscando su propio clímax, una vez más …dos...tres…cuatro...cinco…seis…siete y sintió esta vez que era el quien gemía su nombre, quien se estremecía de placer para finalmente sentir su respiración agitada en su cuello, mientras caía sobre ella.

Instantes después se acomodaron sobre el sillón, donde invirtieron posiciones y donde el cuerpo de la chica estaba prácticamente encima del de Draco, y cubriendo su desnudez con una manta que él invocó, se quedaron un poco más en silencio dejando que sus respiraciones se calmaran, mientras los dedos del joven acariciaban de forma suave haciendo patrones imaginarios.

-Herm- dijo él tras un momento y jugando con unos rizos de la exGryffindor

-¿Hmm?- ella beso su pecho

-¿De verdad me amas?

Y entonces Hermione levantó el rostro, para mirarle, hasta solo unos minutos se había sentido insegura, pero su corazón le había mostrado la verdad de las cosas

-Si, lo hago- respondió con firmeza, y alargo una mano para acariciarle el rostro- como dijiste ha pasado poco tiempo desde que nos empezamos a ver con otros ojos… pero no desde que nos conocemos, duramos años viendo la peor cara del otro y aun así nos enamoramos el uno del otro, me haces sentir cosas que jamás he sentido por nadie, no me explico como los has hecho en tan poco tiempo, pero estoy completamente segura que te amo Draco Malfoy

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso- dejo escapar él y mirando esos ojos de color miel quiso confesarle todo, decirle la verdad…pero no fue capaz, no pudo, ella lo amaba tenia que conformarse con eso, sin embargo, agregó- llevo años sin poderte sacar de mi cabeza

-¿A que te refieres?- cuestiono ella extrañada

-Me gustabas en el colegio…mucho- dejo escapar en un susurro

-Lo disimulabas muy bien-respondió ella algo incrédula, y al ver que el lucia ligeramente avergonzado le beso en el pecho para luego regalarle una sonrisa dulce - ¿Por qué?, Yo no era la chica más guapa que digamos

-Eres un conjunto Hermione- el se encogió de hombros- no solo eres guapa, es tu inteligencia, tu valentía, la lucha por las injusticias, el que siempre me ponías en mi lugar…tu esencia- sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo especial- eres única, y …-se obligó a callarse no quería develar más de lo necesario- nada, solo me gustabas, no tengo muchas explicaciones, tal vez solo te molestaba porque odiaba la idea de que fueras una hija de muggles y eso te tuviera tan lejos de mí.

-¿Qué cambio?

-Todo- dijo sin más- la guerra produjo que el mundo se dividiera en sangres puras e impuros, a que se dividiera entre ganadores y perdedores... lo irónico es que seguimos en lados opuestos, pero esta vez ya no me importa nada, ya me cansé de no luchar por lo que quiera, ya me animé a construir un puente entre nosotros

\- Me alegro… me alegro mucho-ella levanto la cabeza para besarle y luego se separó- y sobre todo que dejaras salir lo mejor de ti, se que siempre ha estado ahí, agazapado, esperando para salir a la luz.

-No tengo un corazón de oro Hermione, no soy un luchador de las nobles causas- confesó- pero tú me haces querer ser mejor persona

-Lo sé, pero a mi me basta que tengas un poco de luz en tu interior, me gustan las cosas buenas que proyectas

-No soy malo, pero tampoco bueno- y se pasó una mano por su cabello dando un suspiro- siento que te mereces algo mejor…

-No- le interrumpió ella y negó con la cabeza suavemente haciendo que sus risos le produjeran cosquillas en la zona de la clavícula de Draco- ¿sabes que merezco?, merezco ser feliz, tu me haces feliz, lo demás no importa…aunque te confieso que me gustaría que hubieras luchado por lo nuestro desde Hogwarts, así no habría perdido tanto tiempo con Ronald.

-Pen…Pensé que eras feliz con él, te veías feliz con él- dijo abatido

-No era infeliz, habíamos compartido tanto juntos, pero ahora comprendo que nunca debimos ser novios, solo amigos, juntos no éramos compatibles, era la sensación de que era lo correcto, no lo que realmente necesitamos

-Lo siento- murmuró

-No tienes que sentirlo- ella le beso la barbilla una vez más- ya sabes me gustaría que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero entiendo que no te hubieras sentido preparado para decirme que yo te gustaba…. De pronto en realidad este sea nuestro momento perfecto.

-Si tal vez lo sea- asintió y dio un suspiro mientras la estrechaba más contra sí y le daba un beso en la coronilla

Se quedo pensando en que diría Hermione si supiera que él se acobardó para revelarle la verdad, de que él no solamente tenia un gusto por ella, sino que había una historia, una historia digna de ser contada, que se hubiera podido retomar justo después de la batalla final… pero que el pensó que era mucho mejor que se quedará con Weasley, antes de que con una paria de la sociedad, que Ronald la iba hacer feliz, realmente feliz y se equivocó…que hubieran podido estar juntos todos estos años.

-¿Draco?

-¿si?

-¿Qué pasa?, te quedaste ido

-Nada-le sonrió para tranquilizarla- solo…solo no olvides nunca que pase lo que pase te amo

-No podría olvidarlo…ni con un obliviate- y le dio una sonrisa resplandeciente, mientras le daba un casto beso

-Eso espero- musitó con una mirada nostálgica que produjo cierta inquietud en ella, sin embargo, ella dijo

-¿Y… de verdad vamos a hacer nuestra relación publica?

-Pues si… aunque se va a venir una revolución, no es como si la gente fuera a ver muy bien que salgas con un mortifago

-EX mortifago- dijo ella remarcando la primera silaba- y ya me imagino los ríos de tinta que nos dedicara el profeta y corazón de bruja…. Que lo hagan, ya me acostumbré a las mentiras que les gusta inventar, lo bueno es que ellos no me hacen feliz como tu

-Me gusta que te sientas así conmigo- no podía evitar sentirse encantado con las cosas que ella le decía- tu también me haces muy feliz… eso no es muy fácil para Draco Malfoy

-Todos nos merecemos ser felices- dijo ella sin más y le regaló un beso lento y sensual y él se lo devolvió

-Tenias planeado esto desde el principio ¿no?

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender

-Lo del día en pijama ... en realidad quería pasar el día haciendo el amor- alzó una ceja

-Jumm me ha pillado- le sonrió pícaramente- aunque yo te veo muy colaborativo

-¿Quién soy yo para llevarle la contraria a Hermione Granger? - y esta vez el leo antes de que los dos empezaran su juego de amor una vez más.


End file.
